Demon of my Heart
by evil-buny
Summary: A SessRin fic in AU. He's the school bully and specifically targets her coz his father and her mother are remarrying and they're about to become siblings. Can there still be a possibility of love between them? A twisted Akumo de sorou fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inuyasha… just a fan…

An important note. Please read:

This fic is partially adapted from Akumo de sorou or devil beside you. I would like to give full credit to the original author of Akumo for such a touching and romantic tale. Some parts of the story have been changed in this adaptation, twisted and became evilly adult so I've rated it as M. So, you've been warned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sky cast the bluest that afternoon, with clouds and gentle breezes trailing at its side. It was warm, cozy but the sun wasn't out. And standing in the middle of a field draped with honey yellow daisies, nothing could be more perfect.

"In….Inuyasha…. I… just… wanna…. tell… you… that …I …." Rin took in a clipped gulp and a deep breath for courage. "I…think… I really… like… you…"

"Oh Rin… I can't tell you how happy I am to hear my dream girl say that…" Inuyasha replied, his eyes filled with all sorts of sweetness Rin couldn't imagine.

His out stretched arms were a sign, an invitation and Rin ran toward them, using all the pent up emotions she had accumulated as pure energy. His embrace, it was warm, dripping with tenderness and… what?

He's gonna kiss me? Rin watched as her dashing basketball captain lurched in closer and closer and closer. Her lovely lashed eyes fluttered shut, anticipating whatever exploding sensations she was about to experience for the first time….

There was a loud explosion… A voice boomed out from nowhere.

"Hey you! Rin! IS MY CLASS THAT GREAT FOR SLEEPING?"

Rin jumped up with a start, almost falling off her tutorial room chair. A soft hand came just in time to break that even more embarrassing crash. Rin flashed her most sheepish smile at the girl next to her, the one with the incredibly curled up hair cascading off her shoulders, her best friend since high school, Kagome.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

After class

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rin… what did you….." Kagome landed a pat on Rin's shoulders, at the same time, flipping her waist length hair to the back.

"I… dreamt…. I dreamt that … I dreamt that I succeeded in my first declaration of love!" Rin slammed both her palms flat on the table with a force equivalent to her buoyant zest. In an instant, her eyes narrowed significantly, peering at a suspicious nodding of head on her left. Kagome was giving that look again, the look that indicated her full confidence in her pal.

"Kagome-chan, do you really think I… should do it?" Rin's eyes flew so wide open that Kagome backed off three inches in shock.

She merely nodded. "The hell with it. I say just do it!" She snapped her fingers coupled with a wry wink.

Rin swallowed hard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the school gate

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin's pair trembling hands held on to a pink, perfumed letter as if for her dear life as she concealed herself behind a tall concreted pillar. She peeked at a silhouette situated at one distant corner as the figure waved back to her with a magnitude of enthusiasm that boosted the little self-belief that she owned.

_Will I really be able to give this to him?_ Rin thought in a flurry. _I can hardly breathe. Maybe I should do it another day._ She shook her head wildly. _No! I shall do it today. No more waiting!_

Suddenly, Rin detected the signal from Kagome, knowing exactly what that meant.

INUYASHA! HE'S COMING!

Rin tried hard to steady her pulse but it was fleeing out of control. Her hands shook on a Richter scale of six, coming so close to ripping her letter into two.

_I'm gonna do it. I am. I AM! One, two…. THREE!_

Rin stretched out her hands, bowing a full ninety degree perfect angle as she blurted out in a rush, "InuyashayouaremyfavoritebasketballplayerIlikeyoupleasegooutwithme"

There was no response.

The girl turned her head, blinked trice at the passing captain, still keeping her position. He obviously did not the least heard a single word she said. He was on head phones, looking the completely opposite direction at some lunch time event at the patio.

_What a relief! He didn't hear it?_ Rin masked her disappointment with her optimism but it couldn't last long anyway. Yes, Inuyasha completely missed her bold confessions but…. why was there a strange feeling welling up within her, like an eerie presence echoing at hand?

Her deep set eyes shot up from her bow at a tall dark figure looming in front of her! She blinked hard.

Who is that?

Rin stared up speechless at the six feet six stranger in T-shirt and long black leather trench coat, rumbling hard on his Harley with full force. His long hair was half pinned back and streaming with highlights of ashen and white. And he was…. He was smiling at her…. Not the sporty bright sunny smile like she had dreamt of Inuyasha. It was feral, devilish and totally evil!

Taken aback, Rin let out a frantic shriek, flinging her letter in the air unintentionally.

"I….I….Sorry. I mistook you for someone else." With that, she slipped off and dashed for her dear ego or what's left of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a café somewhere

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rin! You're so hopeless." Kagome slapped her hand on her temple, sighing. "How can ANYBODY be stupid enough to present their love letter to the wrong person?"

"AHHHHH… Don't say anymore. Can't you see I'm already drop dead embarrassed?" Rin buried her face in her hands on the table. "Do you think I should change school?"

Kagome pouted at that remark. "Don't be silly. But Err.. Rin, as your lifelong pal, I think I've to let you know who the person you gave the letter to."

"Ah… Who cares about that creepy fellow anyway?" Rin winced, rubbing her hair and still not able to believe the blunder she had gotten herself into.

"No Rin, you don't understand. He's dangerous. Everyone in school knows that!" Rin looked up, seemingly listening more attentively this time as Kagome continued. "He's called Sesshoumaru, a first year freshman, the only son of the school chairman and because of that, he's always throwing his weight over with this gang. Rumors has it that he was almost expelled on disciplinary if his dad didn't cover up for him. They're notorious, frequently getting into trouble, skipping classes and all. But he's so charming and cute and that's also how he got his nickname --- the demon prince of seduction. That's what all the girls call him."

"The … demon… prince… of….seduc….HAHAHAHAHA!" Rin burst out laughing, hitting her hands on the table in the most hilarious manner. "What rubbish! Prince! The girls called him that! They must be blind!" Then in a more serious tone, "I don't care who he is and what he does. I just want to go home, take a nice bath and FORGET about this whole thing. Then, maybe I'll try again tomorrow…"

Rin froze as a shiver ran through her spine. She gulped.

_Where's my letter?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the school gate

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin scrambled desperately round under the light drizzle with her umbrella, rummaging through every crook and cranny within a five meter radius of where she thought she had dropped her letter.

_Gosh! What am I gonna do? Both Inuyasha and my name are on the letter. What if someone picked it up and read it?_ _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. I cannot let that happen!_

She crawled underneath a school bench, her slender fingers pressing apart a patch of long grass when a voice rang behind her.

"What are you looking for?" It was gentle and manly.

She lifted her head.

It was Inuyasha!

"Err..nothing really." She tried hard not to stutter.

"I'm Inuyasha from your accounting class?" He reached his hand to help her up.

"Yes… accounting class." Rin smiled as a retard, repeating like a parrot, not knowing what else to say. _Why am I behaving like an idiot?_

"It's getting late. You should get back home soon." The basketball captain flashed a wink as he strolled away.

"Inuyasha…" Rin shouted, drawing his attention back to her shivering form. "My name is…"

"Rin." His reply was swift as he waved goodbye.

Confident that Inuyasha was disappearing out of sight, Rin threw her umbrella in the air and she screamed for joy, stamping her feet in a little on-the-spot jog. She couldn't stop grinning from ear to ear.

_He knows my name!_

In her excitement, she missed a shadow in a corner, watching her with an intensity that

spelled both vice and jeopardy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin made her way to school, taking her usual scenic route though she wasn't at all in the mood to enjoy the breath-taking lake view before her.

_The letter. I still can't seem to find it. OHHHHH… I wish it got blown away by strong wind… No… a tornado hopefully all the way to Figi, never to be found again._ She heaved a girlish sigh mixed with anxiety and elation. It's a blessing in disguise. _Well, if I hadn't gone back to look for it, then I wouldn't have spoken to Inuyasha. And we won't…_

She halted in her steps. It was that same feeling crawling up in her again, the same wicked sensation, the same exasperation, the same hellish nature.

Rin looked up. It was him, Sesshoumaru and he was…. Rin gasped.

_What was that in his hand? _

He was swinging her letter, smiling just as intimidating as ever.

The girl took in a deep calming breath. This will be easy. She just needed to go forward politely, get it from him and then perhaps run as fast as her feet can carry her. If no, she might consider swallowing it to destroy evidence.

She marched up bravely, offering her most respectful bow.

"Thanks for keeping it for me. I would like it back now." She said faking with the sweetest and coolest tone she could manage, then reached to grab it but Sesshoumaru was simply too fast. He retracted the letter as quickly as he show cased it, letting out a smirk.

He shook his head, regarding her incredulously, still smiling to himself.

"Are you that naïve? Do you think I would stand here, wait for you so that I can return you your letter?" Though spoken in the richest most velvety voice she'd ever heard, the content of his speech was no attraction for the now clouded girl. Neither was what followed immediately.

"I command you to be my personal slave from this day onward. You'll do whatever I tell you to. No objections."

Rin's baffled expression darkened with boredom and frustration as she spat internally at what she heard him say.

_He has_ _the NERVE_ _to make such a ridiculous request!_

"Don't joke. It's not the least amusing. I'll NEVER be your slave. You can forget it." With that short response, Rin turned and walked away.

She stopped as a louder, more treacherous smirk sounded, sending an unknown tremble down her spine.

"You have forgotten about this?" Her head spun back, sighting the pink paper clipped between his second the middle finger. "What do you think if I were to make copies of it, a thousand perhaps and then throw it down from the roof top? Wouldn't that be great publicity?"

Rin's jaws fell open.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the school café

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What? He asked you to be his personal slave? How dare he?" Kagome was fuming. "How can you let him do that?"

"You don't understand. His look, it's so scary. I'm really afraid." Rin tried to steady her hand as she sipped her hot cocoa.

"Rin-chan. That's the problem with you. You're too timid. That's why he's taking advantage of that." Kagome stood up, her eyes shone with an emerging idea. "You have me. I'll stand up to him for you."

"AHHHH… Kagome, you're my best pal!" Rin shed tears of blissfulness, touched. She couldn't do without Kagome. She was so much tougher than herself even from the first day she had met her. "What are you gonna say to him?"

"Dealing with this sort of outlaw, you must show your strongest front, shout your loudest and speak your fiercest. You must say something like…" The girl swung to her left circling her finger in the air, seemingly rehearsing her prepared threat. "Sesshoumaru, you bastard, listen up…"

"Yes? What do you have to say to me?" Kagome found herself staring straight at a pale face about two inches from her. It was Sesshoumaru himself!

The girl was too stunned for words but Rin stuck her head from behind Kagome's back.

"She… She's gonna kick your sorry ass. Th….that's what it is!" Even then, she was suppressing her own fearful stutter.

Sesshoumaru's smug glance switched from Kagome to Rin then back again.

"Is that so?" He asked in a gentleness hidden with malice.

Kagome covered her lips as she faked a pretentious chuckle.

"HoHoHo… I'm saying that…err… you certainly have great taste. It's such an honor that our little Rin can serve you." She pushed Rin toward Sesshoumaru. "She may be forgetful and confused at times… Don't mind that… but at least she's cute. She'll do anything…"

Before she could finish, Rin had let off another shriek as Sesshoumaru yanked at her sleeve, pulling her along with him.

"Stop wasting my time. You start work NOW!"

"KAGOME YOU… YOU… YOU…BETRAYED ME!"

Left alone at the table, Kagome made a contrite face. _I'm sorry Rin but… he's sooooo CUTE!_ _I just can't bring myself to say it. It's no wonder he's called the demon prince of seduction!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the art class

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Girl, who are you? You're not from my class!" The lecturer noticed an unfamiliar face in the crowded, scurrying away copying notes.

"Hai Sir, I'm not from your class. PLEASE save me…" Rin dropped her pen, joining both her palms together in the most hopeful manner. "I'm leaving now. Sorry to disturb your class."

The girl was instantly relieved as she stood up wanting to pace out of the class, at the same time trying not to look in the direction of Sesshoumaru, now staring at her disbelievingly. It didn't take long before she was pushed back to her seat by a set of powerful muscled hand.

"Sir, I'm Hojo and this girl is here for a purpose. She's copying notes for Sesshoumaru." The boy spoke flatly.

"Copying notes? Sesshoumaru? Don't you have hands on your own?" The teacher was growing out of patience. "Who is this Sesshoumaru?"

"Oh, he's nobody really, just the stupid son of the school chairman." Hojo feigned a laugh.

"It's alright, sir, I'm so sorry. I'll be leaving now." Rin did a brief packing, then walked up to the white board, presenting an apologetic bow before preparing to exit.

"Err.. girl.. Go back to your seat." The lecturer coughed out with a hint of reluctance in his tone. He had apparently changed his mind and Rin couldn't believe her ears. "Be… attentive and do a good job copying the notes."

By now, Rin's nostrils were almost breathing smoke as her face contorted and twisted. What was worse was that ever irritating smug smile of the one next to her. Damn that Sesshoumaru!

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered forcing down her tears, deliberately looking away from him. But Sesshoumaru wouldn't let her. He cupped her chin, bringing her closer to match her seemingly lost eyes.

"Nothing really." He was leaning so close that Rin could feel his breath against her lips. "I just enjoy seeing innocent girls like you suffer in silence…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiya,

I'm not sure if you like this style of writing. It's not descriptive. I'm hoping to do it like you're reading a comic strip.

I really like to hear what you think about it. Review and let me know if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

After class

"Woo Sesshy, this latest one is so kawaii! Did you say she'll do ANYTHING?" Hojo moved up so close, attempting to tickle her cheeks with one out stretched pointer but Rin slammed his forehead, pushing him back, at the same time bunching a fist threateningly. He shifted next to her ear lobes, hissing, "In that case, can I see your little panties?"

XXXXX

Hojo: Profile

Height: six feet

Weight: 73kg

Race: Japanese

Hair: Colored auburn with breached highlights

One of Sesshy's group members

XXXXX

"Hey Hojo, don't be so nasty!" Another voice chipped in, shoving away Hojo and presenting himself to Rin. "Don't mind him. He's always like that. Never had a girl one day in his life. Hi, I'm Naraku and I'm the nicest guy here." He winked. "So, can I get a first kiss?" He scrunched his lips inching forward as Rin stared with her teeth chattering noisily in trepidation.

XXXXX

Naraku: Profile

Height: six feet two

Weight: 75kg

Race: Japanese

Hair: Colored golden, long, always with a head band

Also a Sesshy group member

XXXXX

Two kicks swung in the air, although mild, but still had its effects. Both Hojo and Naraku were flung back to their individual chairs and Sesshoumaru circled Rin by her waist, bringing her to his side.

"Get the idea once and for all. She's for MY personal usage!" He breathed down her neck causing her to twitch uncomfortably. "Aren't you?"

Rin gulped as she thought of her letter, that CURSED letter!

"Y…Yes, I'myourpersonalslaveforever." The words fell from her trembling lips. Myriads of thoughts swirled in her, one came out the loudest.

IS THIS THE END OF MY PEACEFUL LITTLE LIFE?

Near a supermarket

A most depressing and miserable sulk clung to her brows the whole journey from the supermart as the last command of Sesshy rang continuously in her ears.

"I am hungry. Listen carefully." His tone was so arrogant, so full of himself it made Rin sick to her stomach. "I want pizza, apple pie, double chocolate chip cookies, vanilla coke, chips and whatever you think it's good….."

Rin struggled futilely with the five paper bags in her hands as bits of small packets slipped off as she staggered back. She heaved en exasperated sigh, bent to pick up that left behind bag of chips but instead dropped two more. She tried reaching for that two but what did ya know, she dropped three more.

She was about to re-pack everything when an unholy intruder yanked on her pony tail, leaving her screaming out in pain, dropping every single item currently still resting in her arms.

"Hey Bitch! Just who do you think you are buzzing around Prince like an irritating housefly?" The voice was sharp and high pitched.

Rin looked up. It was a girl, folding her arms at her chest and shaking one foot impatiently.

XXXXXX

Kagura: Profile

Height: five feet four

Weight: 50kg

Race: Japanese mixed Chinese

Hair: Shoulder length Pitch Black with two strips of cobalt blue highlights, one on his side.

One of Sesshy's admirer and friend from high school

XXXXXX

"PRINCE? Who's that?" Rin retaliated, swinging her right hand to pull back her hair.

Kagura feigned a sensuous chuckle, though not at all successful, as she announced rather formally as if broadcasting some important news.

"Sesshoumaru, also known as Demon Prince of Seduction…" She would love to continue listing all the seemingly wonderful aspects of him where no one appreciated and only she could see but an outburst of laughter shocked her back to where she was. One corner of her lips twisted in the most unsatisfied manner.

"Prince? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.." Rin stopped and spoke as if only to herself. "Yah right. I say he's an asshole of a prince." She stood up face on with Kagura. "You can drool over him all you want, like I ever will care. If he hadn't taken my letter, I wouldn't even be doing this!" She shoved her aside. "Get out of my way!"

Hack! With a fretful growl, she hurled everything on the ground, panting and blowing between her teeth with pending rage.

_Why that evil conceited bastard! Thinking that he's so charming. I know what I'll do._ She made a decision on that exact spot. _I'll confess to Inuyasha, letting him know how I feel about him. Then, I'll rid myself of this, this, this demon from my life FOREVER!_

Rin threw all she was lugging onto a table where Sesshoumaru was seated, every littlest content inside spilled out filling the whole wooden area.

"Listen up you, you… I'm done with all this! I'm going to declare my love to Inuyasha now! After today, I'll never be your slave again! HA!" She turned to leave, pretending not to see Sesshoumaru's increasing annoyance.

"Do you really have the courage to do that?" He passed an entertained smirk as Rin turned back to stick out a spiteful tongue.

"Pull open that big eyes of yours and watch me!"

Rin found herself in that same position as though like déjà vu, behind the same old pillar. She held on to her bag twirling her extremely straight re-bonded hair like spaghetti.

This time, I'll make it right. She let her eyelids drift shut, playing a possible scene in her mind.

Inuyasha has agreed on a date and he swung one lean arm round her waist, pulling her into a romantic tango position, moving in little by little. Rin closed her eyes expectantly once again but he stopped suddenly.

"Rin.. did you just eat onions?"

That single question hurtled Rin back to the present as she rummaged through her bag hurriedly, spraying a splash of mint into her mouth and smacking her lips. Then she held up one palm and tested briefly her own breath.

_There! Nothing will go wrong now. Wait a minute…._

"Inuyasha! Stop!" She spotted the captain, shouting on top of her voice and half ran toward him while zipping up her bag.

"Rin. What a pleasant surprise!" Inuyasha was still as dashing as ever and Rin felt her pulse rate shot up without the ability to cease it from happening.

"I… I just… wanna say … X!f?A?jm!" Her last words trailed off into a mumble so hushed Inuyasha couldn't make out what it was at all.

"What was that?" He implored, a definite look of concern hung on his chiseled jaw.

Rin squeezed her eyes shut so tightly, heaving a deep deep breath.

Here goes….

"Inuyasha, I've admired you for the longest time and I really like you a lot!" There, she said it, though still with her eyes closed.

There was a long silence. Inuyasha did not speak and Rin slowly peeled open one iris, wanting to gauge his reaction.

Inuyasha was…..smiling at her? And that expression on his face. Does it spell the word 'shy'?

_And he speaks,_ Rin swallowed hard.

"I don't know what to say, Rin-san." The basketball captain scratched his head bashfully. "I never expected that…. the girl that I have a crush on will be the one to tell me first." He forced a grin on his slightly flushed cheeks.

Rin felt her cheeks burn just as heatedly, or perhaps worse.

_What? Is he saying he feels the same way… Yipeeeeeee, I'm in heaven…definitely._

Inuyasha threw his sunshine smile at the girl beside him as he led her down the school corridor. But Rin's eyes at this moment weren't at all focused on him. They were pin pointed to a crowd of students gathering at the notice board, as though having an intriguing discussion of some sort. Suddenly, someone raised a hand in their direction.

"Hey! Isn't that the lovely couple on the latest news?"

Everyone channeled their attention on them almost instantly, a selection of woo and wows emerged in an overlapping chorus. Another pointed at the something and added a comment to spice it up further.

"I didn't know you're so popular, Inuyasha. Rin-san here says that you're her favorite basketball player of all times and she attends your every match without fail even she has class. How sweet!" This was followed by a tail of scattered giggles.

_How did they know the contents of my letter to Inuyasha? Could it be that…._

Rin dashed toward the row of A3 sized papers now pinned on the wall beside the general notices. She blinked and rubbed her eyes hard. Still, she couldn't believe it.

It was her letter!

Speechless and flooding with the mixture of downright shame and disgust, a certain emotion reign---hate! And one particular name too--- SESSHOUMARU!

He really did it! He copied her letters for all to see. THAT SCUM BAG!

With a loud yell, Rin swept her hands wildly across the papers, ripping whatever she could gather in that few swipes, then she shot like an arrow away… from the unwanted limelight, from this romantic turned overly-tensed situation, from Inuyasha.

Nonetheless, she knew actually where she was heading for…

In the art class, right after dismissal

Rin stormed into the room, the heels of her knee length boots clanking like a ferocious stampede, purposefully heading for a dark figure at the window. She pulled his shoulder around, raising her hand and swinging him an agitated slap she couldn't control.

Both Naraku and Hojo stood rooted as if an impending battle was inevitable. No one had ever dared to hit their leader like that! The girl's as good as dead. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and he glared at her while clenching a strangled bloodless knuckled fist.

"You scum! I didn't think you would put up my letter like that! Do you really think you can have what you want by such extreme actions? I have nothing but pity for you." Rin tugged both her hands by her waist, suppressing her tears and holding up her firmest front. "The only reason why you're capable of doing a thing like is that you have never known what love is. That is precisely why you can manage to so heartlessly disregard it when others express theirs."

With that, Rin marched out as an unrestrained tear drop escaped the corner of her eyes. Sesshoumaru took in a lengthened breath, his eyes still fixed on her fading back view intently, as if engaging in a certain musing.

Wiping off all the excess moisture from her cheeks, Rin let her head drop gazing to the ground, sighing intermittently as she passed by the school main gate. Just that moment, she thought she caught sight of a pair of sports shoes and following it up to its owner, she realized who it was.

"Inuyasha… what are you doing here?" Seeing the one that she thought she had induced so much publicity to, she was overwhelmed with guilt and humiliation.

But Inuyasha surprised her to the core.

"I…I've taken down all those ..err.. letters. I've torn them and dumped them. Don't worry." He consoled, only daring to put a careful hand on her shoulder.

Rin's tears flowed fast and free. She didn't wish to but just couldn't help it any longer.

"I'm so sorry. You must be very affected by this. I've disgraced you. You probably don't want to see me ever again."

Inuyasha's brows furrowed with much gentleness.

"Don't be silly. There're always people who just wanna make your life miserable." He lifted her chin to gaze into her eyes, wiping away the last traces of tears with his handkerchief, then passing it into her hand. "But there'll always be someone who will be miserable because you're troubled."

Rin's pout switched swiftly to a slight smile. She was greatly moved.

"Come. I'll see you home." Her eyes twinkled with renewed joy as they took a slow walk home together.

At Rin's house

"Mom, I'm home…." As the door parted, Rin noticed her mother humming an old tune as she placed two dishes on the dinner table. "Mom?"

XXXXXX

Izayoi: Profile

Middle aged lady

Single mom

Equally forgetful and blur

Still retaining a childlike nature

Actions are mostly extreme and dramatic

Basically the older replica of Rin

XXXXXXXX

"Rin, you're back! Dinner's almost ready." Izayoi seemed to have something else to say and Rin could sense it.

_Could it be that recent date she was talking about two days back? Did something happen? Did they have a fight or even break up?_ The girl pondered internally. At first, her mother was hesitant about beginning a new relationship and Rin knew exactly the reason why. Her mom was worried that she wouldn't be able to accept it but why wouldn't she? After all these years since dad passed away, it was about time that mom finds new love and happiness, someone who can take care of her in ways that she herself would never be able to.

"Mom," She said in a sing-song manner. "What's the special occasion? What's with that look?" Then, Rin grabbed Izayoi by her elbow, turning her body to face her as she scrutinized. "I know that look. You can' escape telling me. Out with it. Now!"

"Ho Ho Ho…" Izayoi hid a series of girlish chuckles that changed Rin's mind. Her mom wasn't upset after all. "I… I have good news."

"What good news?" Rin was clouded for a moment. Is tonight some special day that she had carelessly forgotten again? But it was either her birthday nor her mom's nor her deceased dad's nor their anniversary nor….

"Rin, my dearest daughter…" Izayoi couldn't conceal her jubilation any further. "I'M GETTING MARRIED! HE PROPOSED! Rin, aren't you happy for mummy?"

"WHAT! You're getting married? So soon? I thought you guys just started dating a month back." Rin found herself speaking in a jumble and out of control. "How can you make such rash decision? Aren't these things supposed to be taken slowly? You haven't even introduced us. I haven't even met him. What if I dislike him? What if…"

"Rin, you're over reacting. He's out of town for a couple of days for a meeting." Izayoi flashed an over seductive wink causing Rin to flinch slightly. "He says he'll meet you at your school."

"School?" Rin flipped back her fringe, still baffled. "Why on earth is he going to my school?"

"Ho Ho Ho… I'm so forgetful." Her mother sat down, pulling Rin along and she chucked her a pair of chopsticks. "I forgot to tell you that he's the chairman of your university."

Just then, the door bell chimed that all-too-familiar melody.

"I'll get that. I've invited his son over for dinner. It must be him." Izayoi did a little samba toward the door as Rin froze, her mind challenged to piece a certain puzzle together.

_The school chairman and his son? Why does that sound so… _

"NOOOOOOOOOO! Don't open that door!" Rin's cries echoed through the room as she raced to over take her mom!

_Sesshoumaru! It's him!_

By a pure stroke of distorted luck, Rin screeched to a halt just when Izayoi pulled the door handle and she found herself staring right at him, standing with one hand leaned on the ledge. Thank goodness she stopped before slamming into his arms!

"Sesshy! How nice you can come! This is my daughter, Rin." Izayoi was completely oblivious to the tension evident. "When your father and I wed, she'll become your elder sister. Oh how sweet!" she clapped joyously. "You two will make the cutest siblings in the world!"

Rin couldn't close her mouth even when she knew she looked totally ridiculous in front of the one who had almost sank her life into an absolutely bottomless messy pit.

Sesshoumaru looked up for the first time as he flashed the sleaziest lopsided grin Rin had ever seen.

"Hi, big sis!"

Rin's mind exploded into one long singular syllable.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

She stamped her feet grudgingly as her operatic mom ushered Sesshoumaru to the dining area, flaring like an imminent inferno and at the same time rubbing her knuckles.

_I'll show him who the BIG SIS is!_

"Sesshy, sit down. It's so nice to have you for dinner." Izayoi set up the cutleries for her guest.

Sesshoumaru peered at the girl opposite him now gritting her teeth, her eyes blasting with unspoken war and her lips contorted to the ultimate inverted U shape. He couldn't help but to hide a grin.

"Aunty, I'm so honored." He sounded too gentlemanly it must be fake. Rin concluded as she turned to make a puking face. When she looked again, Sesshoumaru was about to pick up a piece of Sashimi. She intercepted it immediately.

"HA! Where are your manners? Who asked you to start eating?" Rin held up the other end of his chopsticks as Sesshoumaru watched her with amusement. That made Rin even madder and more flustered. "Who says you're welcome here? Mom! Don't be deceived. He's a totally sickening jerk and he…"

Rin halted as she heard one soft sob, then followed by another. She turned and was shocked at the sight of Izayoi weeping frantically, sniffing and coughing simultaneously.

"Oh Rin, I just know it. You hate me. You're against my marrying Sesshy's dad. I should have known it wouldn't be so easy. Happiness is just something I'll never possess…."

"Mom, it's not like that!" Rin felt so remorseful she wanted to cry along-side. But someone just had to rub it in.

"Aunty, I'm sorry that big sis hates me even from the first time we meet. It's all my fault. She must have heard that I was not a good boy at school. I wanted so much for you to take care of me but Rin One-san dislikes me. What am I going to do?" Rin decided that was even more pretentious than the previous one he made. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh Sesshy. I'm so sorry to disappoint you. But if Rin is against this marriage, I'll have to cancel it for her sake." Izayoi blew her nose into a piece of soft tissue.

"Mom, it's not like that. I do not hate him. Really! And I'm not against the wedding." Rin glared with her eye balls wide like a fish at Sesshoumaru who was now smirking devilishly at her.

_Why that son of a …_ Rin paused. Oops! Would she be accidentally scolding her own mother?

_WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO MY LIFE?_

Outside Rin's house

Rin grimaced in internal agony when she was asked by mom to see Sesshy out. She was glad though that at last he was leaving. She couldn't wait to get rid of him. Throughout the whole night, she felt exceedingly uncomfortable, having to entertain him as he acted so courteously, even refilling her cup and passing her food she couldn't reach.

_HA! He should rightfully get an Academy Award for Best Actor! _She huffed inwardly watching as he seemingly wanted to mount his bike. However, he didn't but instead paused momentarily, then turned to regard her. He gestured her to him and Rin obeyed without knowing why she actually did comply in the first place. Still she hated that gutsy calmness he possessed.

"Hey, big sis.." He stopped letting out a clipped cough. "If you really hate me calling you that, you should tell your mom not to marry my dad. Then, you won't have to put up with me any longer."

Rin was taken aback. Why did Sesshy say that?

"I won't do that. You can do whatever you wish with me but I'll never stop my mom from re-marrying."

This time, Sesshoumaru was stunned and slightly shaken.

She's not protesting even after all he had done?

"Don't be silly. You don't have to force yourself like this." He feigned a menacing chuckle. "I can be much worse, especially when we live under the same roof."

"I already said I will not. I can put up with anything." She swallowed, her deep set eyes gleaming with full resolution. "I can… if mom is happy. As long as she's happy, I'm okay with anything. Good night."

Sesshoumaru watched with a strange mix of awe and astounded curiosity as the girl made her way into the house, pondering over her last sentences.

Hiya

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. Like I've said in my profile, this story is partially adapted from Akuma de sorou…. Not entirely though… I'll be changing things, adding things… esp 'adult naughtiness'

But most importantly, akuma touched me so much last December that I wish to share this tale with ya…. Infuse into the world of Inuyasha…Tailored to Sess and Rin…written in the style of evil-buny

So, hope you like it


	3. Chapter 3

At the school locker

Rin was all toothy smiles as she paced down towards the lockers scrunching a folded piece of handkerchief in her hands, Inuyasha's. She knew that was where she would find him. Around the blind corner, the basketball captain had his hands full with a towering stack of an assortment of reference books. Just as he turned and started off, he saw Rin.

"Inu..yasha, Hi." The girl had her usual jitters. "Erm.. I just came by to say erm.. thanks for yesterday."

A slight blush washed through Inuyasha's cheeks.

"Gee, it's nothing actually." He flashed a quick sheepish smile. "You don't have to say thank you."

"Oh, here's your handkerchief. I've washed it." As always, Rin was too oblivious about the fact that his hands were full.

"Err… actually, you don't have to return it that soon." Inuyasha was trying to find an excuse not to embarrass the girl since he hadn't a free hand to take it from her.

Suddenly, Rin's glance followed Inuyasha's to his stacking pile and realized the entire problem.

"Ah, I'm so sorry." She let out a clipped squeal. "Here, let me help."

Clumsily, she stretched out her hands, grabbing three from the middle throwing Inuyasha completely out of balance. In an instant, all the books tumbled onto the floor in a loud sonorous thud.

In their bashful anxiety, both squatted at the same time trying to gather up the mess.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." The girl quickly apologized. "I've butter fingers all my life."

Rin looked up as she tugged on the same book as Inuyasha, finding that the captain was also meeting her eyes. For a few sweet following minutes, they merely gazed at each other.

_Is he finally going to kiss me?_ Her heart was beating out of control.

Suddenly, she felt an eerie aura, ghostly voices with a sort of hellish mood sweeping past her. The captain felt it too. He gulped.

"Rin, do you find that the mood is not quite right?" He whispered.

"Yap. It's like Halloween kind of spooky."

Gingerly, both turned their heads…………….

They jumped at the sight of a figure looming over them. It was Sesshoumaru, grinning as though schemingly.

"Hey, aren't you from the next block? What the hell are you doing here?" Rin yelled out, forgetting the need to act demure.

"Rin, is he your friend?" Her agitated response roused much curiosity from Inuyasha.

"No, he's… He's my otooto (younger brother)." She simply blurted in a rush of defense.

"Oh, am I?" Sesshoumaru smirked cheekily.

"Shut up, you!" She suddenly remembered herself and turned to Inuyasha, feigning a more gentle tone. "You see, my mom's remarrying and he's the other party's son."

"Oh, I see." Inuyasha shifted to the boy beside him, stretching out his hand as a friendly gesture. "Hi, I'm Inuyasaha."

Showing absolutely no intention to return the handshake, Sesshoumaru merely grinned smugly at him causing Inuyasha to retract his arm in immense awkwardness.

Rin irked with disgust. _Why is this fellow so damn RUDE?_

"Inuyasha, I heard you play basketball really well and also, you're a captain whom everyone respects and loves." His words were too kind that Rin almost puked out.

"Don't say that. I'm not that.." The captain blushed briefly.

Rin had enough. She yanked Inuyasha to the side, panting restlessly.

"Don't listen to a word he says. This fellow's really scheming. He utters nothing but lies."

Now, the captain was baffled.

"Isn't he your brother?"

Before she could finish, Sesshoumaru rushed up and intercepted wittily.

"What I told you just now was from my nee-san (elder sister). She was the one saying all these nice stuff about you."

Rin was stunned for a second, finding that she was caught in her own accusations.

"Erm.. actually I meant to say that my otooto is an honest boy who speaks most sincerely." She raced to correct herself, standing up straight as if saluting.

In his heart, Sesshoumaru knew he had out-smarted the girl. He tried hard to hide his triumphant gleam.

"I like basketball too." He had another plan formulating in his mind. "Why don't we have a friendly match after school?"

"Sure, no problem." Rin carelessly exclaimed at the spur of the moment as Inuyasha turned to glance at her with amusement.

The captain chuckled. "Hey, sure, why not. See you after school."

The boys exchanged a friendly punch and Sesshoumaru strolled off, not before leaving a victorious glance only visible to Rin.

The girl swallowed hard as she watched him go.

"Rin, your brother's quite a nice guy actually." Inuyasha clearly knew nothing.

The girl forced a soft laugh.

At the field

Sesshoumaru lying on the grass taking a nap with a book on his face.

Rin marched up, her mind already exploding in rage.

"Hey, tell me straight. Why are you trying to get close to Inuyasha? What's your motive?"

Sesshoumaru lazily flipped his book over as he squinted at the afternoon glare.

"What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with a sporty guy like me playing basketball."

Rin was completely revolted.

"Ya right. Sporty my foot!"

"Thanks for the encouragement, nee-san." Sesshoumaru blandly gave a clipped yawn.

"Hey girl! How can you be still alive and walking?" Hojo interrupted, moving closer to Rin.

"What? You're alive! Why can't I be alive?" She shouted at the top of her voice with equally force.

"Well, in usual cases, if anyone were to hit Prince like what you did, they would either be missing an arm or suffering from a broken rib or two." Naraku added threateningly. "Because revenge is Prince's middle name."

_Oh, that's why he's after Inuyasha_. Rin mused. _He wants revenge._

"Guys, gather at the basketball court after school." Sesshoumaru walked away, not even looking Rin's direction. "We're having a match."

Rin was speechless.

At the basketball courts

Rin watched with much nervousness as Sesshoumaru's team stood face on with the school basketball players. Kagome felt the tremendous malice in the air too.

"I wonder if they're here to play basketball." Kagome gasped. "They look more like they're coming for a fight."

Rin pouted. She knew what was going on.

"Inuyasha, go for it!" She cheered aloud.

As the match started, it soon became apparent to all that Sesshoumaru himself was an excellent basketball player. The boys fought fiercely for the ball, their scores tied closely with each other. Though players from both teams were strong, the main shooters were no other than Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. As the game continued, the girls became more and more fretful.

"Rin, what's that brother of yours doing?" Kagome whispered into the girl's ears. "I think no matter if Inuyasha is a good player or not, he's not going to have the stamina to hold up for long against that fellow."

Rin's brows furrowed. Still, there was nothing she could do except to cheer for the one she loves.

"I thought you said this is a friendly match." Inuyasha heaved heavy pants as he flashed Sesshoumaru a smile.

"Well, in every kind of competition, I have only one motive." Sesshoumaru counter grinned, also short of breath himself. "That is to win."

"Good. Me too." Inuyasha knew now he should be more serious the second half. Sesshoumaru is no normal opponent.

At the final ten seconds, Inuyasha managed to secure the last ball though he was gravely handicapped by Sesshoumaru's defense. Nonetheless, he aimed briefly and shot the ball out as the ending whistle sounded.

Everyone was silent as the ball darted in slow motion toward the basket. It circled tauntingly at the brim, dangerously getting close to going through the centre. But to Rin's utter disappointment, the ball swirled out treacherously making Sesshoumaru the winner.

"You win." Inuyasha shook his hand. "I admit I lost."

Sesshoumaru only passed him a clipped wink before proceeding to exit the stadium.

"Hey, since you're good, why don't you join the school basketball team?" The captain had a big heart. "I can recommend you to be our lead shooter."

Sesshoumaru thought only for a moment before he turned to regard Inuyasha.

"Sure, but I have only one condition." He pointed up to the girl, presenting standing at the spectator's podium. "I'll join if she agrees to become the team manager."

"Me?" Rin was clouded.

The captain himself had a sudden realization at that suggestion.

"Hey, why not? Actually, I was kind of stuck here because our team manager had just quit." He turned and gave Rin his most sunny smile. "It'll be great if you can help us out, that is, if you're not bothered by the hard work."

At first thought, Rin was simply too happy to take it up. She'll have more time with the captain. That'll be heavenly.

"Sure, okay. No problem." She held up both thumbs cheerfully but cringed as her glance fell upon Sesshoumaru.

He had that smile on his face again, the one that suspiciously said you've fallen into my trap again.

Rin sensed a shudder down her spine.

The next day at the basketball courts

The basketball team had their daily practice as the girl looked on by the side, grinning away as she indulged in her own musings.

"Rin, why don't we go home together today?" Inuyasha made an invitation she couldn't resist.

"Sure." The girl was too shy. She was too blessed. It was all to perfect. Being the manager means she'll get to go back with him everyday. Everything will be….

Rin awoke from her day dream as something or someone swiped her head HARD!

To her utmost repugnance, it was Sesshoumaru and his gang, smirking fiendishly at her.

Yes, she had almost forgotten. He is in the team too. How can she ever think that everything will be perfect with him around?

She heaved a resigned sigh.

He's probably out to ruin her life.

"Hey, you." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as if with a new tactic. "Since you're the manager, your duty is attend to the need of the players."

Rin's lips contorted, powerless.

_DAMN HIM!_ _I'm back to being his slave again!_

"Water!"

The girl scurried over with a mineral water bottle as Sesshoumaru stoically huffed at how slow she was.

"Towel!"

Rin dashed up with the item out-stretched in her palm dutifully.

"Juice!"

She answered to that call as well.

"Open it for me, stupid."

Fretfully, she complied as well, though displaying outright reluctance.

"Come. Give me a massage!"

"What?" This time, she was furious. "This is too much. I'm not your…."

"Captain!" Sesshoumaru feigned an innocent look as he cried out. "This manager's not doing anything at all!"

He knew her weak spot all too well.

Rin was burning and screaming inside as she surrendered rather unwillingly to his threat. She half kneaded and pinched him shoulder to arm with a vengeance while Sesshoumaru remained impassioned and seemingly undisturbed.

After just slightly pass an hour, the girl was totally dead beat. She leaned her back against the side of the bench as she exhaled several laden pants.

"Hey Rin," Kagome came along buoyantly. "How're things going with you and Inuyasha?"

"How can things be good with that demonic fellow always bothering me and hurling commands at will?" Rin hissed, still catching her breath.

"Rin," Kagome sighed sympathetically. "Even with Inuyasha by your side, I think you still should be informed of certain things about Sesshoumaru."

"What is it?"

"Well, I heard that he was previously from his high school basketball team. He was later asked to leave after he beat up the coach. The only reason why there weren't any further disciplinary actions done on him was because his dad had relations with the school director."

Rin couldn't be more appalled.

"That's nonsense!" The voice belonged to Naraku. "These are all rumors. They're not true."

The girls peered at him incredulously, not showing that they believed a word he said.

"Well, Sesshy, he's not like that at all." Naraku sat down as he recalled. "At that time, there was a very fat boy in the basketball team. He was always looked down upon and was never once given the ball or the chance to participate. One day, the coach scolded him a useless fatty and a disgrace to the team. Sesshy was mad and beat the coach up. It had nothing to do with him but he just couldn't just stand there not doing anything. He's that sort of guy. I'm that fatty."

Naraku placed a photograph on Rin's palm, one taken with Sesshy when he hadn't lost his weight.

"The reason why we always stick with Sesshy isn't because his dad's rich or we're afraid of him." The boy carried on coolly. "We like him. That's why."

Rin was silent as if deep in thoughts.

_So, he's not that bad, is he?_

At a certain part of the school

Rin's Flashback:

"Now, go and get me a cheese burger, coke, fries, chips, double chocolate mint ice-cream…" Sesshoumaru did his lunch order.

_There he goes again, as always, ordering_ _me to do this and that,_ Rin pondered grudgingly as her hands were full of paper bags of a variety of sizes_. I don't care how wonderful Naraku says you are, to me, you're nothing more than a spoilt scum bag!_

The girl was so much into cursing her otooto in her heart that she failed to sense an unholy intruder all ready to intercept her at her path. A hand shoved her with so much force that the girl fell, spilling all her shopping contents on the ground, some rolling down the stairs.

"Hey what are you doing?" Rin's eyes scanned three girls inching toward her, one she found most familiar.

Kagura!

"Why are you still sticking to Prince?" She eyed the girl with malevolence. "I thought you've gotten your letter back, didn't you?"

"My letter?" Recollections of her embarrassing incident at the notice board swiftly formed in her mind.

"Yes, your letter." Kagura held her up by the nape, bringing the girl closer. "In order to help you get your love, I posted your letter up the board. Now you are to leave Prince!"

Rin gasped at that plain admission.

She was the one!

Instantly, she was filled with remorse, remembering her cruel selection of words to Sesshoumaru.

_... I have nothing but pity for you…_ _The only reason why you're capable of doing a thing like is that you have never known what love is._

"You're too much!" Rin shouted hatefully. "How can you do this?"

Kagura pretended to stifle a laugh.

"Why shouldn't I?" She lurched forward. "Perhaps we're not that acquainted yet. You're soon find out I can be much, much worse…."

Her monstrous chuckled echoed through the corridor as she beckoned her companions to her side. In less than a minute, Rin found herself tied up and forced to an unpopulated corner.

"What do you think if I were to burn your beautiful hair?" Kagura held up a lighter, clicking it and swinging the small flame in front of Rin.

The girl's eyes flew shut as she trembled in great trepidation of what's to come.

Without a warning of any sort, a splash of water came down between, extinguishing the fire as all who were present turned to look toward the direction of its source.

It was a school attendant!

"Hi my pretty little girls, what have we got here?" He adjusted his cap. "Are you bullying school mates?" He shook his head. "You know, when pretty girls get too rough, they become unattractive."

"Shut up, dirty old man." Kagura snarled, her eyes blown up like a gold fish. "Mind your own business."

He simply laughed light-heartedly. "Ha Ha, I prefer girls to call me Oji-chan."

"You look more like a perverted old lecher." She continued the verbal argument not the least intimidated and now shifting her stare at Rin. "You'd better watch out. I'm warning you. Next time, you won't be so lucky."

With that, she stormed off unceremoniously with her gang tracking along behind her.

Rin's focus fell on the man who had just rescued her. She hadn't even thought about thanking him when he pounced up, grabbing her into an overly friendly hug.

"Oh, don't worry. Don't be afraid. You don't have to thank me. It's my job to protect you."

"AHHHHH! Let go of me!" Rin shrieked out. "HELP! PERVERT!"

A basketball darted out of nowhere, a direct hit on the back of the Oji-san.

"Get your dirty hands off her, old man!" It was Sesshoumaru.

"Wow! Hunk!" The Oji-san dropped the girl in his arm, changing his target charging toward the boy instead. Ina skilful leap, he jumped on Sesshoumaru, his legs circling round the boy's waist.

"Get off me, you stinking old man!" Sesshoumaru struggled, pulling him off vehemently.

The man's lips purse up significantly. "Don't be so cold. I've been away for three days. I miss you."

Rin gasped in shocked.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Inu-no-Taisho's Profile

Sesshoumaru's father

Divorcee

Bubbly operatic character

Extremely mushy and childlike

Much like Izayoi

Very doting on Sesshy

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Away for three days? So he's Sesshoumaru's….. "Oto-san?" Without realization, Rin had spoken the last word aloud.

"Oto-san? You're already calling me that?" Letting go of his annoyed son, he skipped toward Rin instead as she screamed open eyed and fearfully.

"AHHHHHHHH!" She intelligently dodged down as Sesshoumaru ran to her aid.

Inu-no-Taisho's embrace landed once again on Sesshoumaru as he stood in front of the girl, shielding her effectively.

"Can you please stop this sort of criminal act?" He burst out in frustration.

"I'm just ecstatic because Rin is as cute and adorable as her mom!" Inu-no-Taisho was relentless, looking down at the girl as if she's some delicious meal.

"Didn't you hear her shout for help?" The boy debated crossly as he pointed out the obvious.

Instantly contrite, Inu-no-Taisho squatted to Rin's level as he stretched out his gloved hand.

"Hi, I'm Inu-no-Taisho. Nice to meet you. From this day forth, I promise I'll take great care of both her mom and you." Seeing that the girl wasn't responding, he pulled her hand to shake his as Rin winced in terror. "Let's be friends okay?"

"Can you stop being so mushy?" The boy spat in loath.

"Mushy?" Inu-no-Taisho slid her arm round Sesshoumaru's shoulders. "We're a family soon. When you first heard that you have a nee-san, you were excited too." He signaled to Rin to listen up.

"Rin, you know, Sesshy kept asking me about you, like which faculty you're in, what's your horoscope and birthday and so on. He's so interested…"

_What? He asked about me?_ Rin finally knew how the boy got to her.

That was the last straw, Sesshoumaru hurled the ball in his hand once again but this time, his father caught it in jiffy.

"You stinky old man, get out of my sight!" He was blushing.

"Mr Chairman, you're here. We've been looking everywhere for you." The school secretary stood behind the crowd of three as he bowed respectfully.

"Get him out of here. Now!" Sesshoumaru bellowed.

Under pressure, Inu-no-Taisho had no choice but to take leave.

"Rin, nice to meet you. I'll see you around, okay?" He waved, over zealously while the girl forced a smile.

Rin re-directed her glance from the fading shadow of her future step father to the boy standing next to her. She walked up to himself leisurely, her lips curved into a grin.

"What?" Sesshoumaru challenged, realizing she was smiling at him.

"Well, well, you seem to have a good relationship with your dad." She deduced rather amusingly.

"Oh, and how did you reach that sort of marvelous conclusion?" The boy tried to argue back, rather entertained by her guesses.

"I can tell from your expression. I've never seen you this lost and disorientated." She let a soft chuckle escaped her lips. "It's cute to think that no matter how rebellious a person can be, they're still powerless in front of their dad."

"Trying to act smartie, I see." For once, he sounded irritated, probably embarrassed at being revealed, Rin mused gleefully.

In an instant, all traces of joy left the girl as she recalled her prioritized task at hand. She had to apologize for wrongly condemning him. Sesshoumaru sensed the change of mood in her immediately.

"Sesshy, I know now that you weren't the one who published my letter." The boy noted that her deep set eyes were filled with penitence. "I even said all those mean things to you. I'm so sorry. It's okay if you do not forgive me. I can understand. But…" She took a lengthened breath. "But .. you can punch me back."

Sesshoumaru's brows lifted in amusement, slightly taken aback.

At the basketball court

Inuyasha rummaged through his bag, retrieving two concert tickets.

_Should I invite her for the performance?_ He struggled internally but somehow, found the courage to ask.

"Hey Hojo, where's Rin?"

"She went out to get some food and drinks." Hojo called out from the other end of the court.

"Isn't it too heavy for her?" Inuyasha quickly found an excuse to go to the girl. "I'll go help her." Without waiting for a reply, he scrambled off.

"Hey, wait! I haven't finished." Hojo waved in vain. "Sesshy has already gone to help her."

It was too late. The captain had left.

On the way back to the court

Rin and Sesshoumaru walking

"Are you sure of this?" Sesshoumaru's tone was still indifferent as ever.

"Yes." Rin was determined. "I'll never be able to forgive myself if not like this."

"Your teeth might fall off." He further reminded while regarding her from the corner of his eye.

"It's alright. I'm not afraid."

"Your face might be contorted."

"It's okay. Do it."

"I'll do it then."

Rin merely nodded as she turned to face him.

"Close your eyes." Sesshoumaru's eyes never once left the girl as she shut her eyes tightly, her hands scrunching up one end of her sweater tensely. "I'm doing it."

"Mmm.." Rin nodded bravely.

The boy raised his clenched fist high up into the air as he continued gazing at Rin. She was still standing there, apparently pretty serious about fulfilling that promise she made.

A brief moment of silence followed.

Finally, Sesshoumaru sent out his blow, but extending his arms to the side of the girl instead, rounding up at her nape and pulling her head in as he sealed a long kiss on her lips.

By a pure stroke of luck, Inuyasha arrived just in time to behold this sight, totally stunned and lost for words.

"What are you doing?" Realizing what was happening, Rin pushed him away as she rubbed vigorously on her seams.

"I told you already." He looked into her eyes intently. "I get whatever I want."

"Why are you doing this?" She was too frantic to think.

"Because…" Sesshoumaru stared straight at her. "I want you."

"AHHHHHHHH!" Rin shook her head frantically, her mind a complete blank, not knowing what to think or how to react to the whole incident. She couldn't believe it. _This can't be happening to me._

A voice rang out behind them, instantly making things triply worse.

"I thought you said you guys are siblings?" It was Inuyasha and his face showed everything. He was no less traumatized.

Rin's jaws fell opened when she saw the captain but Sesshoumaru was too fast. He pulled Rin into his embrace possessively.

"Yes, but that's in the future." He held her tightly. "We're to become the sort of dangerous siblings who do this sort of stuff."

Rin broke free from him in desperation.

"What dangerous siblings? What are you talking about? Inuyasha, it's not what you think."

"It is so." Sesshoumaru countered with a conquering smirk. "Sorry Inuyasha."

After a long pause, the captain breathed a muted chuckle.

"Don't say sorry." His tone was controlled and composed, hiding his immense disappointment. "Everyone can choose who they're in love with. Moreover, it's not my business."

With that, he hurried off down the stairs as Rin watched with exasperation.

"Inuyasha, no! It's not what you think…."

Sorry, almost forgot about updating the song. I actually have it in my computer for a long time, just that I've recently disassembled it to be moved to another room. Just got it set up finally. So here it is… their song.. It'll come in now and then in the later chapters. Basically, it sings of the complication of their relationship

It's a song by Rainie

_Being with you thus far _

_Yet here is my stop_

_There'll always be that line we can't cross_

_Beyond friendship but not yet love_

_From afar, the sky is overcast _

_I don't know if I should shed a tear?_

_Am I the only one thinking too much?_

_I just can't swallow it_

_And I want so much to know_

_Standing before me like this _

_Which is the real you?_

_Love can be a torture_

_If you can't find the evidence of possessing _

_When should I move forward?_

_When should I give up?_

_Can't find even the courage to hug you_

_Love makes a person too greedy_

_Till it loses its meaning_

_Powerless we are to write a perfect ending_

_Perhaps just possessing this brief moment is already in itself bliss_


	4. Chapter 4

Three days later

Kagome watched from the corner of her eyes her best friend. Rin had been crestfallen for the past few days, looking absolutely listless. Inuyasha was completely ignoring them, possibility affected by what he saw the other day.

"Rin, you should find a chance to explain to Inuyasha." Kagome was the first to speak up as they strode down the stairs together after class.

Rin heaved a sullen sigh.

"Is there any use at all?" Tears were welling up even as she answered. "He probably thinks I'm the easiest girl in the school, going up to him so shamelessly and declaring my feelings for him and then kissing another guy at the corridor."

"Yes, that's true." Kagome pulled Rin to look into her face direct. "If you don't explain yourself, you're forever BE the easiest girl! If this is how you want this thing with Inuyasha to end, then, I would like to go and declare my feelings for him." She gave a wink. "You wouldn't mind right?"

Rin's eyes blew up ten fold. Is her friend pulling her leg or does Kagome like Inuyasha too? Should she summon up her courage, go up to him and offer her explanation? Would he even listen?

In an instant, the girl made a decision. She has to, if Inuyasha really mattered to her.

At the basketball court

The basketball captain stopped his practice the moment he spotted the girl and her friend. He took a while as if deep in thought before walking up to them.

Their eyes met.

"I-Inuyasha… about the other day…. I…." The girl was stammering, sweat shimmering at her brows but she was instead interrupted by the captain.

"You didn't come to the practice for so many days. The basketball team does not need such an irresponsible manager." His tone was cold, dispassionate.

The words just pierced the girl's heart like a sword.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have missed the practices. But…"

Before she could say anything, Inuyasha turned, picked up his bag and left the court, leaving both Rin sobbing ceaselessly and Kagome furious.

"Inuyasha!"

The boy turned only to find Rin's best friend, trying her best to catch up with him.

"What do you want?" He was still unfriendly. He was clearly still upset but that only made Kagome more determined to help her friend.

"How you behaved just now... Don't you think it's so ungentlemanly?" She shot out boldly.

"Is it really?" The captain's gaze wasn't directed at her but to the ground. He was acting like he didn't care.

"Is this how much you like Rin? She is hurting too you know? She is the VICTIM!" She chucked her two palms at her waist, realizing that Inuyasha was beginning to show some interest in her speech. "Are you willing to let her go just like this?" She breathed a sigh. "If you really treasure this budding relationship, then, give Rin a chance to explain herself."

Inuyasha took only three seconds to sort things out. Damn! He was such a fool. Did he just fall for Sesshoumaru's tricks? If he'd just let Rin go like this, he bet, Sesshoumaru will be gloating his victory.

With that, he took off after Rin as Kagome watched his fading silhouette, dwelling in her own musings. Was she being too helpful? What about herself? She liked Yash too but… she couldn't just look on as her best friend suffered, could she? Perhaps, Inuyasha was meant for another.

At the gates of the school

Inuyasha's sharp eyes picked up the girl as she was strolling away. He continue his chase.

"Rin! Wait!"

The girl turned, shocked to see who was actually calling out to her. She thought she'd never see him again. Still self conscious, she decided to wait for him to speak.

"Rin, I…" Inuyasha swallowed as he heaved several exhausted pants. He then stopped, taking time to cool down and both went for a little walk together as they sorted things out.

"Rin… I'm just…plain terrible." He finally started again, rather penitently. "I should be protecting you but yet, when things like this happened, instead of being by your side to help you beat up that bastard, I … I blamed it all on you."

"Don't say that, please." The girl was touched by this sudden change, that Inuyasha was finally speaking his mind. "I-I just want you to know… I really didn't know Sesshoumaru was going to do that. If I did, I would never have…."

"Don't. Don't explain. Let's forget about the whole incident." He intercepted her, knowing that it'll just bring up more heartache if she recalled that horrid experience again. He had to cheer her up, change the topic perhaps.

An idea struck him. "Why don't you go for dinner with me tomorrow night? I know of a place where they're featuring this new jazz pianist and he's really good."

Finally, the girl beamed gleefully. Inuyasha was…. asking her out on a date? Their first date?

In Rin's room

Pulling out every single clothing she'd ever owned, the girl was determined to find the perfect combination for her date with the basketball captain that evening.

_Rin's narration_

_If I were to put my entire life in a survey marking as "Yuckiest", "Yucky", "Okay", "Great" and "Super duper", getting kissed by_ _bastard_ _Sesshy must be the YUCKIEST, YUCKIEST AND YUCKIEST…multiplied by ten... no… hundred fold._

_But, my date with Inuyasha… please God,_ _let me tick it as the most SUPER DUPER. Rin… you must be at your best… no embarrassing moments please…._

_There's a feeling in my heart now… it is called… happiness… true happiness._

Rin made a monkey face into the mirror as she thought of Sesshoumaru, shaking her head to rid of his image imprinted in her mind. She let herself fall languidly onto her soft silken bed, instead wishing to sweeten her musings with all the fantasies of a dream date.

In front of the restaurant

Inuyasha leaning both his elbows on the railing as he waited for his date, his heart filled with equal anticipation of this dinner arrangement with the girl of his dreams. Suddenly, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned, his brows furrowed at the sight of the most unwelcomed intruder.

It was Sesshoumaru.

"Hey, I don't expect to see you here." Sesshoumaru sounded so cool, as if nothing had happened. That just made the basketball captain even more annoyed.

"I'm here to listen to the jazz pianist and have dinner with Rin." Even Inuyasha was surprised that he bothered to answer.

"Oh." Sesshoumaru gave a clipped laugh. "I'm surprised. I didn't know a sporty guy like you would appreciate Jazz."

To Inuyasha, that was outright sarcasm and obviously a challenge to a verbal debate.

"And I'm surprised you can just stand there looking as if nothing has happened when you have hurt someone." The captain accused relentlessly. "Especially when that person is your ne-san."

"Really?" Sesshoumaru was so composed. "I can tell you this. I WILL do that to her no matter if she is my ne-san or not. And no matter who she chooses to be with now, I will ensure you…one day, I'll make her change her mind. She belongs to me."

His words were so bold, so frank, so open and Inuyasha was stunned beyond words.

As the basketball captain searched through desperately for a rebuttal, out of the blue, Sesshoumaru sighted something and charged full force forward. Inuyasha's eyes trailed him as he stopped behind a truck that was moving off, grabbing a little kitten. It was mewing fearfully, as if wailing for help and Sesshoumaru yanked on a rope, tying the poor animal to the back of the vehicle.

Inuyasha dashed up to him, wanting to assist him up but was blatantly refused. With great care, Sesshoumaru stroked the little kitten as he inspected for injuries before letting it go. At that moment, the basketball captain saw a side of the seemingly heartless boy he'd never thought could be.

"Some mischievous kid from the neighborhood had been tying little kittens and puppies to the back to huge vehicles. The owners don't realize it when they drive off dragging the animal along with them." Sesshoumaru spoke calmly as he inspected his own injury.

"But your hand, it's bleeding." Forgetting their little vendetta, Inuyasha was concerned but Sesshoumaru wasn't listening. He was squinting his eyes at something afar.

In the next moment, he ran off again, this time, toward a little boy. The kid was fixing a rope on the leg of a puppy as it tried to struggle free. Sesshoumaru snatched the animal from him the instant he arrived at the spot, then holding and twisting the boy's hand up till he winced in pain.

"Hey you! If I ever see you doing this to innocent animals again, I'll make sure I gag you and tie you up till you starve to death." His threat obviously worked. The boy nodded in tears as he ran off after being released.

A light fragrance caused Sesshoumaru to shift his attention to something sweet behind him. He turned and spotted Rin, watching his every move with almost malice in her eyes. Huffing with immense disgust, she darted up to him.

"Why are you so mean to children? You're beast, no, you're a demon. That's what you are!" It was an outburst she couldn't control. She had seen enough. Sesshoumaru was indeed a bastard no doubt. "Haven't you mother taught you how to have a heart?"

A flicker of hurt grazed through Sesshoumaru's eyes. Her words… his mother… He instantly dismissed it.

"So what if you're right?" He looked straight into Rin's eyes, causing her to shun off immediately. "I'm so hopeless that my mother has given up on me long ago."

"I don't wish to know anything about you. I'm not interest in your life story." Rin was going to continue but Inuyasha had arrived at her side, holding her back.

"Rin. Forget it. Let's go." Inside, an internal battle was waging. Rin had misunderstood Sesshoumaru. Should he let her know the truth or should he just mind his own business, the latter being to his advantage?

Regarding the lovely sight of her before him, Sesshoumaru let off a light hearted chuckle, rather entertained. He strode up to the girl, removing a scarf from her neck.

"Don't touch me." Rin was defensive, especially after she'd been tricked into being kissed.

Sesshoumaru started away, passing Inuyasha one last comment before he took leave.

"Rin… She had specially dolled up for this date with you. I'm jealous." His smile was so slick, deadly attractive. "But you've got to discount this scarf. It just doesn't go." He waved the piece of silk in his hand as he took a final glance at the girl. "You… are so adorable."

In the restaurant

Regardless of their encounter with Sesshoumaru, the rest of the evening was going fine. The food was good, the music was excellent. Inuyasha giggled when he noticed that every time the pianist played, Rin would pause eating, preferring to give her full concentration to the performance. Indeed, the girl had a special affinity to music. Damn! How he wish he knew how to play some instrument. Then perhaps, he could impress her with it.

Even then, at a corner, a dark figure was ceaselessly trailing the girl's every gesture. Sesshoumaru just couldn't keep his eyes off Rin and till now, his heart was still a mess. Why does this girl, who is soon to become his sister, have such effects on him?

During the interval as the pianist left to take a break, Rin returned to her dinner, chatting with Inuyasha.

"Hey Sesshy. Thanks for coming to support my first performance." The pianist placed an appreciative pat on Sesshoumaru's shoulders.

The boy gave a nod, winking back and teasing. "Well, if you play horribly, I'll still be the first to throw rotten eggs."

But something wasn't right, Sesshoumaru had noticed that his friend had seemed rather pale throughout the entire performance. He wanted to ask but soon found his answer.

His friend had collapsed right in front of his face!

"Ken-san, are you alright?" Sesshoumaru managed to cushion his descend.

"I don't know. I just feel blurry." His pianist friend was obviously not in the best form to continue with the playing for the night but that wasn't what Sesshoumaru was concerned about. He wanted to send his friend home.

"No, Sesshy. I can't leave until I finish what I'm supposed to do tonight." He was indeed professional. Grabbing Sesshoumaru's hand in his, he pleaded. "Will you… help me play the last section for the night? Please?"

Sesshoumaru frowned as he took a peek at his own wounded palm.

The dessert was just served when the applause was heard and Rin wasn't at all prepared for what she was about to see. Instead of the pianist coming to the baby grand, it was… Sesshoumaru?

The girl's eyes were fixed on the boy as he started playing, indulging in the unbelievable softness of the music produced by this… her gangster like Otooto. What could be more impossible? Her mind was a complete blank. She too had noted that Sesshoumaru had wrapped her scarf round his injured palm. Still, the blood was running freely through it, occasionally dripping to the floor.

From the opposite side of the table, Inuyasha had his equal portion of surprise but what he was more disturbed was how the girl was so engrossed in the soothing melodies… or was it the person playing it?

Even when his hand was stinging like crazy, Sesshoumaru didn't stop. He knew Rin was watching him. He knew because… he peeked at her every free moment he could find. She was noticing him at long last and he couldn't let this chance pass by. He had placed all his bets on the heart of this one particular listener.

Outside Rin's house

After the show case of musical talents by his love rival, Inuyasha was silent throughout their journey home and so was the girl, he noted in dismay. They reached the door.

"Rin, I know Sesshy had said it first but… you really look adorable tonight." Inuyasha finally broke the stillness and Rin smiled bashfully.

"Thank you." She was looking down shyly, not at all capturing the troubled expressions of the basketball captain.

"There's something I want to say." Inuyasha found the last bit of honesty in him and Rin waited expectantly. "Rin, you misunderstood Sesshy. He was scolding the boy because he was really cruel to animals. Before you came, Sesshy, he saved a little kitten."

_So, I misunderstood him?_ The girl couldn't believe her ears. Still, she was confused. There're just too many sides of Sesshoumaru. Which then is the real him?

Anxiously, Inuyasha was searching for Rin's reactions to this. Will she change her mind and like Sesshoumaru one day? Was he doing just the biggest fool in this world, defending his rival like this, showing such uncalled for generosity?

But the girl gave instead a grin.

"Inuyasha, you're a nice person."

_Nice? Does she mean I've done something good?_ Inuyasha mused as he strode home. Or is he truly just a fool?

In Rin's bathroom

Soaking in the hot tub, the girl couldn't take her mind off her soon to be Otooto and all that had happened at the restaurant that evening.

_Rin's narration_

_So, I've misunderstood him today eh? And I even called him a demon._ _sighs_

_Haven't a clue_ _why but after the concert, my heart just kind of pounded so strangely. Why am I feeling this way? I've never felt like this before… it's as though I can't breathe._

The screeching ring tone from the home phone disrupted her musings and alerted her to get up from the tub. She briefly wrapped a towel round herself, then, stumbled toward the phone, her vision getting blurrier and blurrier every step she took.

_Oh, I've over stayed in the tub._ The girl suddenly concluded the reason for the increase in her heart rate. Perhaps… she had been thinking too much…

With that, Rin collapsed onto the floor, unconscious.

Rin's eyes peered open gradually sighting a fragmented figure in front of her. She got up from the couch she was lying on, discovering that she was somewhere unfamiliar.

_I must be dreaming._ She deduced drowsily, falling back into the cushions. _Sleep. I should go on sleeping._

It only took another second for the girl to wake completely in pure shock.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed on top of her voice as she jumped up, standing on the sofa, simultaneously staring at the man next to her.

It was Inu-no-Taisho!

"Why am I here? Where's this place?" She blurted in a rush, pointing her accusing fingers at him.

"Rin, this is my house. Oh, Rin, you have no idea how much I had wished to have such a sweet, pretty and adorable daughter like you." Inu-no-Taisho was having that over enthusiastic smile on his face again, as if he had won first prize on the lottery. Slowly the girl regained her memory of what happened after she fainted.

She hadn't answered the phone and it went to the answering machine. Rin remembered she vaguely heard her mother's voice.

"Rin, your aunt from the south had passed away and mommy needs to go there to help out a little. I'll be back in a few days. I've asked my boyfriend to come take care of you and I've given him the house keys. Be good."

Another sudden realization struck the girl.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" That was an even louder yelp.

"You… you…" Rin pointed her finger at Inu-no-Taisho again frantically as she felt the clothes on her body, the clothes which weren't supposed to be there. "What did you do to me?"

"No, Rin, don't worry. The clothes, I asked the maid to change it for you. Your mom had prepared them." Inu-no-Taisho waved his hands indignantly.

Rin was relieved for only a moment, then feigned a polite chuckle. _Stay here in his house and with Sesshy?_ **_NO WAY!_**

"Err… uncle…" She tried to reject him diplomatically. "It's okay. I can take care of myself. I'm going home now."

She only scurried off a couple of steps, then paused as she peered around this unfamiliar house. "Err… uncle… where's the door?"

Rin turned and irked in shock. The big man was…. tearing?

_He's crying?_ The girl made a face to herself. _What's he crying about?_

"Rin…" Inu-no-Taisho brushed off a loose tear. "I know. You still cannot accept me as your new step father. That's why you insist on leaving. You hate me. I just know it." He went on sobbing like a woman and it totally repulsed the girl. Still, she felt bad.

"No, no, uncle, it's not that." She jumped to console him so naturally. After some consideration, she heaved a resigned sigh. "Alright then, I'll stay."

Instantly, a smile rainbowed on his lips. Inu-no-Taisho dashed up and held Rin's shoulders, causing the girl to regret immediately her kindness. His smile, it had change to something much darker.

"Rin… uncle has something interesting to show you." He had one hand tugging his pants and the girl was pale from horror. No! It can't be. Something interesting?

Within the next minute, the mystery was solved, yet again to the girl's relief. Her soon to be step father had brought her to the dining table where he prepared some of Sesshoumaru's childhood photos. Both sat down as Inu-no-Taisho told her stories about the boy that she still had mixed feelings for.

"Isn't this interesting? Sesshy was so cute as a boy isn't he?" He flipped the album and Rin smiled, inspecting each and every one of the boy's photos.

_He is really kind of cute, almost like a girl_…. She mused cheerfully and stopped at one particular photo where Sesshoumaru was standing next to a lady.

"Wow, what a beautiful woman!" She showed it to the man. "Is that Sesshy's mom?"

There was an instant transformation in his expressions. He was no longer operatic and cheery. He had turned almost sullen and solemn.

"Yes. She had left us when Sesshy was still a child." He admitted with a hint of remorse. "And it was all my fault. I had placed too much attention in my work, leaving every household burden in her hands. The pressure was just too immense for her to cope. I was the cause of this failed marriage."

Upon hearing that, Rin was also contrite as she recalled her own words to Sesshoumaru.

_Haven't your mother taught you to have a heart… I'm so hopeless that my mother had given up on me long ago…_

The girl gasped. She had hurt him, possibly unintentionally brought up a past that really wasn't his fault!

Perhaps then, that was the reason why Sesshoumaru was spoilt by his father. Inu-no-Taisho wanted to atone for what he had done.

Rin smiled as she patted on his shoulder.

"Sesshy knows you love him. I can tell." She gave a wink. "That day, I saw it in his eyes. When he saw you, he changed. He slowly turned from his anger and I saw the gentleness in him."

A pair of strong arms instantly grabbed her breathless.

"Rin, you're such a thoughtful and sensible girl. I loveeeeeee you. You're such an angel."

The girl was lost for words. Why does he have to be so dramatic all the time? Once again, this man had made her completely regret showing any form of kindness.

Inu-no-Taisho held up both the girl's hands in his.

"Rin, I believe that if the person is you, you'll be able to change Sesshy. Actually deep inside, Sesshy is a lonely boy. He needs someone like you to warm him up." Before Rin could make any form of reply, he added. "You must be hungry. I'll make supper."

The girl watched with a hint of contentment as the burly man went about chopping, dicing, frying.

_I think I'm starting to understand why mom had picked uncle._ She mused to herself, not realizing that the door had opened and someone whom she still had doubts about had come home.

"Hey, you're here looking for me?" Though quite pleasantly surprised to see the girl in his house, he still persisted in maintaining his usual bland self.

This time, the girl was no longer that hostile. "Uncle, Sesshy's home." She reported reflectively.

"Sesshy, my dearest son, you're back!" With that, Inu-no-Taisho turned from his chopping, ecstatically racing towards Sesshoumaru, forgetting that he was still clasping onto his knife.

Rin cried out in terror as the middle aged man tripped just before he reached Sesshoumaru but the boy had dodged both the seeming weapon as well as his dad.

"Hey, old man, are you trying to kill me?" He exploded in a pinnacle of frustration, rolling his eyes in displeasure.

"Oh, Sesshy, I'm soooooo sorry. I just missed you."

"What are you doing in that silly apron?" Sesshy pointed his finger, his irritated eyes narrowed.

"I-I'm cooking supper. Do I look very girly in an apron?" He lowered his head in shame and the girl came to his defense straight away.

"Of course! You look like a sissy!" Sesshoumaru's words did nothing to make things better.

"No, uncle," Rin came in between the two. "I think chefs are very sexy."

This time, Sesshoumaru stared at her in immense amusement and the middle aged man was instantly moved to tears.

"I believe that through cooking, the chef is able to bring warmth to hearts which had been hurt." Inu-no-Taisho swung his knife in the air, as if making a dreamy speech.

"Utter Nonsense!" Sesshoumaru spat out so instinctively as the girl gave him a hard shove.

"No, no, uncle. I think it's kind of philosophical. Very wise." Rin's smile was so sweet, her words so soft that the boy decided to look on in silence, preferring to admire the girl's every gesture. He had lost interest in the argument with his dad unknowingly.

Both Sesshoumaru and Rin had their jaws drop wide open as they regarded the sumptuous spread on the dining table. It looked as if it was meant for twenty people instead of three.

_Unbelievable!_ _This is too exaggerated for supper._ The girl was polite enough not to voice that out but not the boy.

"Old man! Who are you feeding? Pigs?" He slammed his hand on the table top.

"Oh, well…" Inu-no-Taisho was a little hurt but he made his explanation still. "I don't know what kind of food Rin likes. So, I thought perhaps I should make a little of everything."

"Don't you know there're lots of people starving out there?" Sesshoumaru accused relentlessly.

Seeing the total disgust on his son's face, the middle aged man tried to change the topic to something he thought to be more entertaining.

"Hey, why don't we play some video games after supper?"

Sesshoumaru resented that suggestion right off, raising his injured hand. "Can't you see that my hand is wounded? Don't you have brains?"

Rin's brows constricted as she noted that the boy had simply wrapped his hand in some bandage. He obviously had not treated it with care.

In Sesshoumaru's room

The boy lay on his bed, his vision not once leaving the scarf in his hand. He fondled with it, twirled it round and flicked it in the air, his mind filled totally with the images of the girl. Just as he was about to nod off to sleep, a light knock was heard on the door. Hurriedly, he pushed the scarf into his pillow, hiding it from view, then scurrying to the knob.

To his surprise, it was the one whom he was thinking about, the one frequently on his mind lately. It was Rin.

"Err… Sessh… how's your hand?" The girl was asking about him and Sesshoumaru noticed how red her face had become. He gave a clipped chuckle.

"I got it bandaged." He held up the untidily done job and Rin frowned.

"You can't leave it unattended." She brought up the first-aid box to his level. "You need to at least disinfect the wound."

_So, she does care about me…_ A glimmer of hope was sparking in his heart. Does he have a chance with her… at last? This itself was an unexpected visit and the boy was already more than touched.

Sesshoumaru nodded in silence, allowing the girl entrance to his room.

The girl tried her best to concentrate on the task at hand, gently cleaning his wound with the cotton bud. But something intuited her to look up and when she did, she saw… Sesshoumaru… he was staring at her! And his eyes… they were filled with… no it can't be… passion and softness.

Rin gulped.

"Err… does it still hurt?" She managed to stammer that out.

"Yes." His lips curved a grin, his voice was husky, his tone was extraordinarily tender.

Rin shivered her heart skipped a beat… in her own anxiety. _Why is he looking at me like this? Why is he speaking_ _in this way?_ _This is not the Sesshy I know._

She looked away, preferring to carry on with bandaging his palm. However, she could still feel it, his gaze, it was like a radiated spot light, solely fixed on her.

"Does it hurt still?" She started again but this time, she wanted to finish with everything and take leave.

"Yes." He spoke coolly. "Would you stay longer if I say yes?"

She saw his grin again. _Is he teasing me?_

She felt that shiver down her spine once more and Sesshoumaru caught that.

"Are you cold?" He implored rather leisurely, his gaze still not leaving her.

"Err… no, I'm fine." This was getting just a wee bit too creepy for comfort but what happened next completely threw her off the scale.

Without warning of any sort, the boy flung the blanket over them. There was instant darkness and all Rin could feel was Sesshoumaru breathing into her hair.

"Is that better, ne-san?"

"Err… I said already. I'm not that cold." Her hands searched the edges of the covers but Sesshoumaru had put his head on her shoulders.

"Hmmm… with you tending to my wounds, it's starting to hurt less…." His voice trailed off drowsily as his eyes closed, as if falling asleep after the long eventful day.

"Sesshy?" Rin concluded that her Otooto was not responding to her any longer. With a deep sigh, she laid him on the bad, arranging the blanket round him carefully before taking leave.

"AHHHH…" She stifled her own shout as she almost tripped. Something was weighing her down, pulling her back. Sesshoumaru… he was grabbing onto the sides of her track pants and she was stuck. The girl tried in vain to release herself from his grasp. Soon, she gave up and instead, sat on the floor beside him, being too tired to think herself.

Next morning

Sesshoumaru couldn't wipe off the smile on his face as he beheld the loveliest sleeping form beside him on his bed. He gently breathed into her ears. She didn't wake. He brushed her fringe lightly to her side. That didn't wake her too.

"Ohayo, ne-san…." He whispered from her side, watching as the girl stirred slightly.

"Ohayo…" That was a sleepy reply but Rin, she did not open her eyes. She was merely responding reflectively.

In the next instant, her long lashed irises blew up wide open.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She sat up on the bed, daring only to take one brief look at the boy beside her. "Why am I sleeping on your bed? What did you do to me? Where is uncle?"

Sesshoumaru let off a casual laugh.

"I think dad saw that we're both sleeping and he brought you up to the bed." He had made a very accurate guess indeed.

"What? How can he do that? He's so irresponsible! He should have woken us up." In her mind, dozens of questions bombarded and crashed. Damn! How can I be so careless?

Before she could go on with her internals musings, Sesshoumaru had leaned in so closely to her that she felt the warmth of his skin against hers.

"Ne-san," He chimed out. "You spoke in your sleep last night." He was smiling so smugly, as if he was totally in glee.

"I didn't." She couldn't believe herself.

"You said You're falling in love with me…"

Rin threw one last glance at Sesshoumaru, now giving her that victorious grin.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH. NO WAY! That's impossible!" With that, she hopped off the bed and headed out of the room as fast as her little feet could carry her.

The girl shot into the bath room, turned on the tap, gathering and splashing water onto her face several times. Looking up frantically, she still could not stifle her laden pants. Too many thoughts were invading her all at the same time.

_Irk! That can't be! I would NEVER say that! Not even in my dreams!_ She shook her head violently, her long tresses dancing round her. Damn! Why am I giving him all these chances to get close to me?

Rin paused, examining herself.

Her heart… it was racing again and the thought of Sesshoumaru, his words, the look on his face last night… She just couldn't shake it off. Why? What is happening to her?


	5. Chapter 5

In the school cafeteria

Kagome slammed both her palm flat down into the table as she heard the recount of her best friend.

"WHAT! YOU SLEPT WITH SESSHOUMARU LAST NIGHT?"

Rin stretched up in her own desperation to cover Kagome's mouth. Without her own knowledge, her friend was yelling out so loudly everyone turned to stare at the two of them….. including Inuyasha. He was having lunch with his friends but Rin noticed…. He heard them!

"Shhhh….. Softer…." The girl was worried that the basketball captain is going to get the wrong idea again.

"But… you slept with Sesshoumaru!" Kagome started again once she was freed from Rin's grasp.

"I-I stayed over for the night. That's all. Nothing happened between us. REALLY! My mom was away and uncle fetched me there." Rin tried to explain, her eyes nervously gazing towards Inuyasha to examine his reactions. However, she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"But you said…."

Rin let off an audible sullen sigh as thoughts of Sesshy returned to her.

_You were talking in your sleep last night… You said you're falling in love with me…._

"Ahhh…. I don't wanna talk about it anymore." The girl rose from her seat, heading out of the room. Her confusion about how she was feeling towards her Otooto, her indecision of his character was simply drowning her out. She needed a breath of fresh air. "I'm going to the resource room. Dr Tanaka asked me to gather some stuff for him for the lesson today."

Kagome wanted to stop the girl but an exploding thud alerted her attention to be drawn to the basketball captain instead. To her immense shock, Inuyasha did a hard slam too on his book as he stormed out. He was DEFINITELY not pleased with the news nor the girl.

What can she do to help her friend? Sipping her hot cocoa, Kagome was at a lost. That last look on Inuyasha's face… it was really, really scary… so unlike him. Suddenly, a bento box fell from the sky onto the table, instantly cutting all strayed away musings.

Kagome's eyes were large as a goldfish.

It was Sesshoumaru.

"Where's Rin? I have something for her."

In the resource room

The girl wasn't feeling any much better. Besides being invaded by numerous images of Sesshoumaru and how he had looked the night before as she tended to his wound, his tenderly teasing words… they were having the most devastating effects on her. Her pulse was racing faster by the minute she thought about him. Still, she felt contrite, as though she had betrayed Yash. But, what could she do? All that had happened, they were events not within her control.

As Rin was about to leave, she sighted an uninvited person standing behind her.

"Y-Yash." She tried to keep her balance of the books in her hands. "Y-You scared me. Why are you here? Are you looking for me?"

The girl noted something wasn't right with the basketball captain. He wasn't his usual self. He had…. He had a dark and murderous expression on his face.

Rin gulped as Yash moved in on her slowly, squeezing her into an unlit edge of the empty room.

"Y-Yash?"

"Tell me, Rin." He finally began. "What am I supposed to do? When I found out that the girl of my dreams had the same feelings for me, I was delighted." His fist tightened till it was white and bloodless. "But you, you betrayed me time and again, here kissing Sesshoumaru and there, sleeping with him. Tell me, if you were me, what would you do?"

Rin was pale.

"Y-Yash! No, I-I didn't SLEEP with him." Deep inside, she was hurt by his words. _So, he thinks so shallowly of me._ "I-I merely spent the night at my stepfather's house." She jumped to defend herself.

"Then, what does this make me?" He was inching in on her, suddenly grabbing the girl by her shoulders forcefully pulling her to him. "I'm supposed to be the one doing this to you, not that bastard Sesshoumaru." He brought her in as Rin trembled in great fear, wanting to kiss her.

She struggled, summoning all her strength to push him away. Well, she liked Yash, of course. But… But there wasn't the way she was planning on kissing him. That… That was so not Yash.

"Y-Yash… please…" Rin begged, finding she hadn't enough strength to free herself. "This… This isn't the Yash that I know. Yash… Yash is supposed to be a gentle person."

"GENTLE!" The captain found that word almost an insult. Yes, he was too nice, too nice for his own advantage. "Perhaps you've been wrong. I never once said I was gentle! I have needs too. And now, I just want to claim what is mine before anyone tries to take it away again!"

With that, he pulled her in for a kiss, the girl tearing uncontrollably, her heart totally smashed. She couldn't break free. There was nowhere to run. There was no one to help.

Rin closed her eyes, yielding painfully what was to come.

Suddenly, a deep husky voice echoed through from behind the two of them.

"Hey, what are you trying to do?"

Rin's eyes instantly flew open as she recognized that familiar intonation.

"Sessh…" It escaped her lips so reflectively it pissed off the captain even further.

It was Sesshoumaru and for the first time, she couldn't be happier to see him.

Her heart lightened as Inuyasha finally let her go. The captain was growing rapidly to a pinnacle of fury, his eyes red with sheens of sweat lining his brows as Sesshoumaru approached, flashing that ever cool and charming grin on his face.

"My personal opinion…" He inspected the still shaky girl worriedly though he did his best not to make it known. "Next time, Yash, if you wish to do unspeakable things like this, it's good that you choose a much more private spot. If not, there'll always be nosy people like me barging in and spoiling everything." He chuckled.

For a moment there, Rin thought the boys were about to start a fight but instead, Inuyasha merely paced pass Sesshoumaru, giving him a hard shove shoulder to shoulder before making his unceremonious exit.

Sesshoumaru took a silent second, watching the girl as she stifled her sobs, his brows furrowed at the tears drenching her rosebud cheeks. He walked up to her, holding up the lunch box.

"Dad made this specially for us." He intelligently tried to draw her attention away from that recent unpleasant experience with the captain. "Eat it while it's hot. Don't let it go to waste."

Though his words were seemingly nonchalant, deep inside, he was so concerned that his heart even felt like it ached as she cried. He had never once felt this way with anyone before, let alone, this puny powerless girl who was about to become his ne-san. He wished he knew the right words to make her feel better but he didn't.

Then, it was too late.

Not heeding his call, Rin dashed out of the room, hiding her face from him. Too many thoughts were flooding in at this moment and the girl just didn't wish to let her Otooto see her like this. She ran pass Kagome at the corridor and her best friend took after immediately.

"Rin…. Wait up!"

The girl didn't stop. She headed all the way out of the school toward the nearby park, panting as she stopped at a bench. A little while later, Kagome arrived, equally exhausted from the two hundred meter dash.

"Rin, what happened with you and Yash? I saw him. He looked really mad."

"Kagome, I-I don't know anymore." Rin started sobbing afresh. "It's… It's as if I don't know him at all."

"What? What are you saying?" Her friend was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I-I thought he was a gentle sensitive person. That's why I liked him." The girl recalled the first time she had come across the basketball captain. He was helping a little girl look for her parents in a shopping mall. At that time, he had seemed so sweet and caring, so tender toward the lost child that it had touched her heart. But now… "Now, I don't seem to know him anymore. He wasn't the Yash that I thought he was. Perhaps, my feelings are … are just …"

"Just what?" Her friend sounded increasingly anxious for the conclusion.

"Perhaps, what I felt for him… it wasn't love… I was just infatuated…I don't know…I don't feel the same way for him anymore."

Kagome was silent as her eyes closed, deep in thought.

"Rin…" She started again. "I'm… I'm disappointed in you."

Rin looked up, rather shocked at what she had heard.

"Rin, I thought you were serious about Yash. He's not what you said he was. Your words…your actions, it had probably hurt him too. How did you think he'll feel if he keeps seeing his girlfriend with another boy… a rival?" Tears were forming in Kagome's eyes. She had given up her own feelings for the captain, instead preferring to help her friend. But Rin… she was so indecisive. She shook her head. "I-I feel sorry for Yash. Rin, you should think about what you want. If you stay on like this, you're gonna hurt everyone around you."

Rin wanted to stop her friend but Kagome had run off even before she could mouth an apology of any sort. The girl could only watch her friend go, being just as lost and pained by both the hash experience a moment back as well as her best friend's words.

At the basketball court

The captain hurled the ball relentlessly into the basket, venting his frustration, his mind bursting with rage and resentment. Damn that Sesshy! He had spoilt his only one chance with the girl. Just as he was about to pick up another rolled away ball, he sighted the one whom he wished to kill at this very moment.

It was Sesshoumaru!

And he still seemed so bland and dispassionate about what he's done. Damn him. Inuyasha clenched his fist until it hurt.

"Yash! Are you mad?" His words were so light and teasing, so filled with smug sarcasm. "I've gotten into you way, didn't I?"

"What are you doing here?" Damn him! He must be here to gloat, the captain mused spitefully.

"Why the pretence?" Sesshoumaru kept on poking at him. "Rin's not here. You don't have to act like a such a goodie! She can't see it." The boy was trying to do something but Yash hadn't an idea what. But still, his words made him fume like a volcano.

"PRETEND! Why you bastard!" Blinded by anger, Yash sent out a punch straight at Sesshoumaru, thinking that he'd easily dodged that. Well, the captain didn't really wish to hit him.

Sesshoumaru didn't, to Inuyasha's immense astonishment. The boy fell onto the floor, a line of blood formed at the edge of his lips, his cheeks slightly red and swollen.

"Why didn't you dodge that?" Inuyasha blurted out, feeling a hint of remorse. "You could have easily done that."

"Why should I? You do want to beat me up, don't you?" Sesshoumaru got up, staggering back to the captain's side.

"What? You did that on purpose. Why are you doing this?" Inuyasha was filled with an equal portion of bemusement and guilt. But still, he wasn't ready to forgive the boy that easily.

"Why? Because I like you, Yash." Sesshoumaru gave a wink, almost amorously and that repulsed the captain.

"Who're you to call me Yash…" Inuyasha charged forward, raising his fist once again and even as he was about to swing it at Sesshoumaru, the boy wasn't at all showing that he wished to shield or protect himself. He was just smiling back so cheekily!

Just a split second away from another deadly punch, Yash halted, panting and exhaling to calm himself down.

"Good. You found some sense in yourself." Sesshoumaru spoke finally. "You need to let out some of that pant up emotions. If not, you'll go psycho one day. Or worse, you'll become bald." He stood up, adjusted his jacket a little, ready to take leave. "Don't misunderstand. I'm not apologizing. I did you no wrong. But if I ever catch you doing that to Rin again and making her cry, I swear I'll not let you off."

At Sesshoumaru's house

The boy dropped himself languidly onto the couch, simultaneously peering around for the girl who had been on his mind since she had left him that afternoon at school. How is she? Is she feeling better? Rin was nowhere in sight.

Hearing the closing of door, Inu-no-Taisho strode out from the kitchen, a plate of salmon in his hand.

"Sesshy, you're home. Dinner's ready." He placed the dish on the dining table. "Where's Rin?"

Sesshoumaru stood up at those indicative words.

"What? Hadn't she come home?" His heart was racing again, utterly blaming himself. Where is she? Why isn't she back? How could he be so careless? Perhaps, he should never have left her alone, like this. Will she do something silly?

"No. I thought she's coming home with you. Sesshy?"

Inu-no-Taisho searched around for his son. He had just turned his back but Sesshoumaru was already gone.

At the park

Since her best friend left, the girl had not left that spot in the park. She sat on the bench, her mind mingled with Kagome's words.

_Rin's narration_

_Detested… I'm being detested… like a roach that everyone chases out of their homes… Kagome detested me… so does Yash… sigh_

_Lonely as the moon, that's what I am. peering at the crescent above her_

_What is love? I cannot tell the difference anymore. What am I going to do?_

Sesshoumaru spotted the girl's silhouette even from a distance. He was instantly relieved. He had spent the last hour exhausting all the possible places he could think of. Rin… She was… crying… still? The girl had her head buried in her lap.

"And I was wondering which fool's here in the park alone crying in the dark. It's my ne-san. Why are you always crying?" He reached her side, imploring with the most indifferent tone he could find. It was difficult. He had so worried that for once in his life, he had felt so lost.

Rin looked up and seeing Sesshoumaru, she pouted fretfully.

_Him. It's him again._ She mused internally, cleaning and drying her tears from her cheeks. _Why must he be here now? He's the last person I wish to see in this world._

"I'm not crying." She replied in a choked voice.

"Yes, you're crying."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Is it me? You do not wish to see me?" Sesshoumaru sat down beside her, pulling out his hanky and offering it to her. The girl took it, grateful for this hint of gentleness.

"No, it's not you." Rin confessed honestly. "The problem lies with me. I've been too insensitive to the feelings of Kagome. I've never considered how she'd feel. All I thought for was myself, that I was lost and confused but in the end, I hurt my friend."

"So, what're you gonna do about it?" He gave a slight smile.

"She hates me now. She told me off today." The girl pursed her lips.

Sesshoumaru chuckled lightly as he gazed at the girl, rather entertained.

"I thought my ne-san was immature. But now, I know, she's also not that smart."

Rin stared at him, a hint of resentment flashed pass but soon faded as the boy elaborated.

"Don't you understand by now, my little ne-san? The words which hurt the most, the ones that told the truth, could only be said by people who cared for you the most."

Slowly even to her own surprise, her heart was lightening up by the second after hearing that and soon, her eyes shifted to search for Sesshoumaru's. A slight smile was curving up her lips, the boy noted at long last.

"Sesshy, did you come specially to look for me?" Rin realized how late it had become. "Sorry. I've made you worry."

Instantly, the boy drew back, a hint of bashfulness grazed through his cheeks. He got up and as composed as he could, paced toward his bicycle, setting it up and ready to go.

"Get on. Let's go home. I'm starving."

Rin smiled. His tone was so impassive but the girl understood all the same. She was beginning to know him. Sesshoumaru just preferred to act cold.

The boy rode home with the girl behind him.

"My goodness, you look so skinny but you're so heavy! What's your weight?"

"Err… sorry…"

The girl gasped as Sesshoumaru paused. She looked down. It was the steepest down slope she'd ever seen!

"If you do not want to die, then hug me tightly!"

Sesshoumaru yelled on the top of his voice as he sped down, the frail bicycle shaking out of control as Rin screamed, embracing the boy with all the strength she could find. In fact, they had gone so fast that the girl almost felt her heart had ceased. As they approached the busy junction below at lightning speed, the girl closed her eyes in fear as Sesshoumaru pressed on the brakes with all his might. The bicycle screeched to a halt right before it hit a passing car but the force had been so great that the two were flung off, landing flat on the ground.

Rin heaved several laden pants, laughing as she was greeted by a whole sky filled with stars.

"Sesshy, tell me… Why is it always so dangerous around you?" She couldn't stop chuckling.

Lying beside her, Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed with delight and amusement.

"I cannot stop danger from finding me…" He let out a charismatic laugh. "But, I'll protect you, I promise." His irises turned somewhat darker. "Besides… you do not know… where the true danger lies…"

With that and without a hint of warning, Sesshoumaru flipped and bounced up from his position, landing on top of Rin, his mouth matched and sealed her the longest and most deepened kiss she'd ever had.

The girl's resolve softened significantly as she finally reciprocated, kissing him back with much passion. As their lips moved and pressed against each other, Rin felt him, the warmth of his seams, the feel of his hand as he gently stroked her cheeks. For the first time, she knew. She… she was in love… she was in love with Sesshoumaru.

_So, this is how it feels like to be with a demon…_Rin didn't want to shun. She has made a decision that night. She has decided who she wanted to be with. She had decided who she really loves.


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha's hostel

The basketball captain's mood that night was like a pit of dark devastation. He had met up with Rin that afternoon and the girl's words still rang fresh in his mind. Listlessly, he typed away on his laptop to the only person who could give him some solace, a friend whom he did not know her face. Still, they have spoken about everything under the sun, sharing their deepest secrets. To him, SHE was special, well, at least he thinks she's a girl. They had never exchanged personal information of that sort.

SilentAngel: What's up with you today?

Skystriker: Nothing's up.

SilentAngel: You sound bad. How're you with that girl you're talking about?

Kagome did that on purpose. Her best friend had already related her decision. Rin had broken up with Inuyasha.

Skystriker: "…"

SilentAngel: Something happened?

The truth was, some time ago, Kagome had come to find out through some friends in the school the mysterious identity of her chat mate. Since then, she had been secretly watching him from a distance, not possessing the courage to do anything further.

Perhaps… he's not ready to meet his SilentAngel. Or perhaps, he'll never be ready.

She had come to learn that many who chat on the net are not keen to ever meet up. It would be a certain bleach of their privacy or some parts which they preferred to keep to themselves. Perhaps then, she was simply too naïve to think they could be real friends. Still, deep in her heart, fervently, she prayed one day to be more than just a name to Skystriker. She had never once lied to him even when she could, she had never once pretended to be anything she wasn't. She was herself, plain and simple.

But who was she to Skystriker? Perhaps, she was just another chat mate, someone who could be easily replaced. Kagome heaved a sigh. She guessed she'll never know.

Skystriker: We broke up… Nah… SHE dumped me.

SilentAngel: She did? Why?

Well, this was the only lie, the one that she's pretending not to know what he was going through.

Skystriker: She said she was sorry but toward me, it was merely an infatuation on her part.

She had found the one she really loved.

SilentAngel: Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. Who's the other guy? You know him?

Skystriker: smirk Some irritating bastard. Do all gals go for bad boys?

SilentAngel: smile Frankly, I dunno.

Skystriker: Aren't you one?

Kagome gasped. He was testing her out. Should she tell him?

SilentAngel: Have you ever met a guy who calls himself Angel?

Skystriker: lol. So, you haven't answered my question.

SilentAngel: No, at least not all I know.

Inuyasha was caught in a spur of a moment. He didn't know why he asked. Bored. Perhaps, he was just bored… and broody.

Skystriker: You're from the school right?

SilentAngel: wink this is a school chat line isn't it? So, my Skystriker isn't that smart

after all.

Skystriker: Do you want to meet up for a drink for something?

Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing. Inuyasha wants to meet her? At long last? He's ready? Her lips curved an elated smile. Now that Rin had decided to be with Sesshoumaru, there's nothing stopping them from being together, or rather, there's nothing stopping her from letting him know how he felt about her.

Skystriker: pouts You're quiet. If you do not wanna meet, it's perfectly okay.

At that, the girl instantly made a decision.

SilentAngel: Hey Why not? Tomorrow… lunch at the school café? Don't be too alarmed.

I could be a phycho.

Skystriker: jumps for joy rofl. What a coincidence. I'm one too.

SilentAngel: -

At the school café

Kagome spotted the captain right away even she pushed open the glass door. He was appearing a little nervous, she noticed, adjusting his clothes and hair intermittently. As she closed in, Inuyasha's eyes met hers and he was obviously quite taken aback.

"Kagome, you're here to have lunch with err… Rin?" He blurted in a slight frenzy. No way, he couldn't be that unlucky. He's here meeting SilentAngel for the first time and Rin, of all people, had to come too?

"Erm… no." She pulled a chair and sat down, to the captain's utmost surprise.

Both were still for a moment and then the girl spoke, finally.

"I-I'm SilentAngel." There, she confessed.

She did not dare to look him straight in the eye but still, she could feel how intensely shocked he was, the heat of his stare was almost like an inferno.

"You knew it was me long ago, didn't you?" His tone had turned dull, lifeless. He had come to his own conclusion. "You were having fun with me, treating me like a clown." He thought about all the things he had shared so openly with his SilentAngel, even about Rin. He was indeed the greatest fool in this whole wide world.

Kagome was instantly tormented with an overflow of guilt.

"No, I didn't know initially too. I didn't mean to keep it from you, just that, I didn't know how to tell you. I've never treated you like a clown. NEVER!" She stood up, agitated. "After all that we've shared, is this how you see SilentAngel?"

Inuyasha softened at that, realizing that perhaps, he had been too harsh. He had vented his frustrations on her so naturally. He was simply too mean.

"No." He admitted. "I do not think that SilentAngel would lie to me if she has the choice."

The girl sat down, significantly more relieved and calmer.

Lunch was quietly spooky at first but soon, things caught on and as they chatted, Kagome was glad that Inuyasha's mood was lightening up.

"Yash, are you still mad with Rin?"

The captain was caught off guard. He paused.

"No." He affirmed with a flash of a smirk. "I guess I scared her off. I've a part to blame for this. Perhaps, I'm someone no girls would feel safe with." He laughed as if it was a crude joke.

Kagome frowned in indecision. He had seemed so crestfallen she wanted more than anything to tell him the truth about her feelings toward him. But is this the right time? When he's on a rebound? But something was taking over control inside her, something much stronger than pure logic…her heart.

"That's not true. I-I like you."

That immediately drew the attention of the captain. He stared up at her, not knowing what to say.

"Y-You must be kidding me." That was all he could manage, turning away rather embarrassed with the situation.

"No, I'm absolutely serious. I like you, Yash." It took every bit of summoned courage to mouth that again but the girl persisted. "I know you've not gotten over Rin and you're still upset…but … can't we have a go anyway?"

It didn't take long for Inuyasha to show his disapproval. He shook his head.

"It's not fair to you, Kagome. I'm not hot on rebounds." He was very honest. He didn't want to hurt his SilentAngel. He was a nice guy after all. "How could you go out with someone when you still have the shadows of another in your heart?"

But the girl was not going to give up so easily. She had always yearned for a relationship and with Yash, she felt so at ease. They had shared so much together and well, to her, it seemed they'd known each other for ages. Doesn't she deserve a at least a chance?

"All I ask is a chance, Yash." She noted that it had been pouring for some time now and everywhere was getting wetter as students come and go from the café. "Why don't we let fate decide? Let's have a gamble. If the next person who goes through the door wears a red coat, then we'll go for one date."

Not wishing to wait for his response, Kagome turned anxiously at the door, her eyes glued to every possibility of anyone coming in or going out. Well, the basketball captain was slightly out of sorts but this game, it sounded quite entertaining. He waited with her.

A boy rushed into café, desperately trying to close his umbrella against the strong winds and Kagome's eyes became sullen. He was dressed in a rich brownish coat.

_Being with you thus far_

_Yet here is my stop_

_There'll always be that line we can't cross_

_Beyond friendship but not yet love_

_From afar, the sky is overcast_

Kagome lowered her head with a hint of shame and disappointment, getting ready to leave. Great! Today, she had made a total ridicule out of herself.

_I don't know if I should shed a tear?_

_Am I the only one thinking too much?_

Even God was not on her side. Perhaps then, it was not meant to be. Tears were starting to form and Kagome wanted to get away before she cried in front of Yash but her gentleness had touched the captain.

_I just can't swallow it_

_And I want so much to know_

_Standing before me like this_

_Which is the real you?_

He stopped her.

"If it's a gamble, then, to be fair, I should have a go at it too." He flashed her a slight smile. "Keep the rules. If the next person who comes through that door wears a red coat, we'll go on one date."

Moved by his words, Kagome put down her bag and both kept their eyes on the door, one heart eagerly hoping for a chance while the other, well, just waiting for a way out.

_Love can be a torture_

_If you can't find the evidence of possessing_

_When should I move forward?_

_When should I give up?_

_Can't find even the courage to hug you_

They watched holding their breaths as a girl bade her friends goodbye, picked up her file and started toward the exit.

NO! She was in a yellow dress. Kagome's fingers crossed till it hurt, praying that it wouldn't be that one….No, no, NO! It can't be! Oh God, please!

But… she was. As the girl pulled open the glass door, even Inuyasha had shown a hint of disappointment.

So, that was it.

_Love makes a person too greedy_

_Till it loses its meaning_

_Powerless we are to write a perfect ending_

_Perhaps just possessing this brief moment is already in itself bliss_

"Setsuko-chan, you forgot your coat." The girl's friend raced toward the door, her hand holding up….

Kagome's eyes lit up!

A bright red coat!

_Love can be a torture_

_If you can't find the evidence of possessing_

_When should I move forward?_

_When should I give up?_

_Can't find even the courage to hug you_

Light-hearted and with strange relief, Inuyasha chuckled as the girl briefly slipped the coat on and made her exit. Kagome's cheeks felt instantly in a blaze and she knew she was blushing as the captain was gazing at her now. She got up, gave him one quick smile and left the café.

_Love makes a person too greedy_

_Till it loses its meaning_

_Powerless we are to write a perfect ending_

_Perhaps just possessing this brief moment is already in itself bliss_

Rin's room in Sesshoumaru's house

"Ne-san…"

"Ahhhhh!" The girl jumped with a start. She was just about to unbutton her blouse for a bath. Even without turning round, she had already correctly guessed the owner of that familiar husky voice. "SESSHOUMARU! What are you doing in my room?" Her voice softened as their eyes met for the first time after last night. She was instantly shy.

"Looking for you of course. Why else?" He pushed in close, backing her to the corner of the bed.

"Well, you could AT LEAST knock." She rolled her eyes in slight frustration. _Sigh! Why has he got to be like this all the time, not having the slightest sensitivity of courtesy?_ The girl gulped as she felt his skin against hers. He had moved in too close for comfort. "Erm… Sessh… what do you want?"

"What do you think I want?" With that ever smug smile and to her unexpected shock, he weighted her onto the bed.

By now, Rin could no longer control her own breathing, every rise of her chest was upon his taut muscled ones. It was completely erratic as the splash of red rushed up her cheeks. "W-What are you talking about? I-I don't understand."

The boy let off a seemingly heinous laugh.

"Surely, you're not that innocent." He let one finger brush against her fringe, tickling her till she shivered. "I want you…."

Rin swallowed hard, her eyes shut tightly. NO WAY! Well, even when she had affirmed her feelings toward him, still, she couldn't accept such enormous leaps in just one night! People who are in love, don't they have to go on dates, get to know each other and stuff like that before…. before….

Suddenly, the girl realized that Sesshoumaru had gotten up from the bed, turning his back on her and adjusting his hair in the mirror.

_What the_….

She scurried up just in time to hear him finish that last statement.

"I was saying…. I want you to get changed quickly." He said coolly, not even looking at her. "Your mom has returned and dad has booked a table for dinner at the nearby restaurant. This is our first family dinner together."

_What?_

"I-I thought… I thought you wanted… wanted…" Rin babbled on reflectively only to herself.

"Wanted what?" He poked her forehead with his finger, chuckling. "What are you thinking I meant?"

He was merely teasing her! That… that no good… The girl pouted as she gave him an unforgiving stare. He did that on purpose. He made her think that!

Once a demon, always a demon, Rin was even more agitated when she noticed that the boy was not even the least affected. H-He… He looked so nonchalant… so inscrutable as always. Damn him!

"How can I change when you're here?" She pushed him forcefully out of the room. "Get out… you…"

Rin sulked all the way as she took her bath, picked a dainty black dress, did her hair and put on some light make-up. When she eventually opened the door, she thought seriously that the boy had probably left without her. Well, he's so… you know…

But that was not so.

The girl tried to conceal a gasp. He had changed too, no longer in his usual leather jacket and her heavy metal rock tees. He was all in clean white, his hair combed neatly behind his nape. For once, Rin had a good look at his fine features. He was … one word… handsome.

Sesshoumaru held out one hand in invitation as he too inspected with pleasure the lovely girl before him.

"My ne-san…" He offered a charming smile. "Let's go."

Bashfully, the girl circled her arm round his as he guided her to his car.

At the Restaurant

Rin's face contorted as she noted that goldfish eyes of Inu-no-Taisho as he focused on the woman next to him. Izayoi hit him on the lap, her face instantly blushed.

"Sho?… Not in front of the kids…" She picked out some vegetables from the hot pot, offering it to him, nudging and urging him to continue eating.

"You… have such mesmerizing eyes, Yoi…" He blinked amorously, not caring that everyone else was totally repulsed. He lifted his cup of sake. "Let's propose a toast to that pair of ever sparkling eyes."

"Sho…" She was obviously embarrassed by being in the spotlight.

"Okay then, a toast to my most beloved, most treasured children." He corrected as he turned to Rin with that ever dramatic accent.

Sesshoumaru instantly choked on his food, coughing.

"Oh please, spare me, old man!" He slammed his chopsticks on the table. "You're already over forty. Stop pretending to be some cool forlorn teen."

Inu-no-Taisho instantly flashed a hurt look, hanging his head in shame.

"Uncle is being romantic." Rin jumped to his defense and that successfully brought a smile to the face of the middle aged man.

"Ah, it's so blissful to have a daughter. Daughters are so sensible, so sweet."

Rin raised her own cup. "Let's propose a toast to… uncle and mom. I wish that you're live happily ever after." Everyone cheered and seconded that, well, all except Sesshoumaru.

The girl frowned as he caught the attention of both parents. He was merely eating away. Rin gave him a soft tug, closing in to whisper into his ears.

"Can't you just play along for just one night?"

"Hypocritical!" He spat, though rather mutedly.

"Hurry up, you!" Rin repeated, this time, with more threat giving him the eye.

The boy gave her a stare back, then, with great reluctance, he held up his cup and completed the toast.

"Sesshy…" Inu-no-Taisho's eyes narrowed on his boy, now resuming his eating. "Are you jealous?"

Sesshoumaru almost choked on that overly mushy comment. "Will you just eat your food and shut up?"

"Though I love Yoi and Rin, I will still love you with all my heart. There's nothing to be worried about. You will not be without my love."

This time, the boy did choke. He held his chopstick in the air, speechless as he gave a blazing stare at his father. Damn that old man! Can't he just talk normally for once?

"Oh look at you… I feel so touched seeing you like this, that look, all mixed up with rebellion and hurt…" Inu-no-Taisho had obviously not realize that the boy was about to explode.

Rin's heart rate sped as she kept pulling at Sesshoumaru's sleeves, wishing he would calm down. The boy's chopsticks were shaking in the air. It was as if he was squeezing it to smithereens.

When Sesshoumaru finally turned to face her, Rin signaled a smiley on her own lips, fervently hoping to cheer him up and when she knew she failed, she slowly extended her own fingers towards his lips, wanting to force the corner of his lips up.

Just as she was about to succeed, she paused.

That strange feeling of being watched, what was that?

She turned her head. "AHHHH…"

Both the parents had moved in on the two of them, gazing at them in great awe.

Instantly, Rin pulled up a napkin with trembling hands. "Erm… Sesshy… erm… y-you have wasabi on your mouth."

Of course the boy knew it was just an excuse but he took the opportunity to play with her.

"Why don't you wipe it off for me, ne-san? I can't see it anyway." He was grinning so irritatingly Rin was even more self-conscious.

"Wow…" Izayoi covered her mouth. "You two have become so close in such a short time."

Rin closed her eyes in fear. Did mom notice something was wrong? Will they discover her feelings towards Sesshoumaru?

"Oh, I'm so glad you two got along so well. I'm relieved." Izayoi hadn't the slightest idea, Rin heaved a sigh of relief too on her end. Thank God that she had a simple minded mom.

Looking at the greatly shaken girl, Sesshoumaru went along with the act. "Aunty, we'll get along really well… I promise." Then turning to Rin, he spoke softly, secretly into her ears. "We'll get along so well that it scares the hell out of you, doesn't it, my little ne-san?"

Rin's lips pursed fretfully. _I cannot imagine that a picture of one happy family… is in our sort of queer combination…_

From a dark corner of the room, without the knowledge of all who are there, pictures were secretly taken of Rin, of Sess, of the Inu-family…

Who is this uninvited intruder?


	7. Chapter 7

At the café

The girl was sipping on her miso soup. Something felt very odd that day. All morning, she had noticed that people were whispering to one another so mutedly while giving her that look of curiosity. It was as if what they were talking about… it had something to do with her. But…. How could that be?

"Rinnnnnnnnnnnn!" The girl turned spotting her best friend as she scrambled toward her corner table. Rin waited while Kagome heaved endless exhausted pants.

"What?" The girl asked, looking at her watch. "Kags, you're late. I'm so hungry I started first."

"It's…okay…" Her friend was still breathless. "Rin, something has happened! Look!"

Kagome threw a colored notice in front of Rin.

"What's this?" The girl's eyes squinted as she briefly examined what was on it and with a loud shriek, her eyes blew up so wide till it hurt. "It's…it's…"

It was a newsletter by the editorial board and … she was in the headlines! "The newest happy family in the school" Not only her, there were uncle, Sesshy and mom! The picture was taken while they were having dinner two nights ago.

_Who did this? Who could be so nosy… so insensitive?_

The girl noted… There was a name in small prints right at the bottom of the page….Mass media 1st year… Kagura.

"Rin, this is all over the school, on all the notice boards and even sent to the whole school in a chain mail!"

With that, Rin dashed off, not heeding the calls of her best friend. She needed to find out who this Kagura was. But the name… it had sounded familiar… It was as though she had heard it before… but from where… she couldn't remember. Her mind was a jumble.

Mass Media Faculty

Rin tried her very best to ignore all the pointed fingers as she hurried toward her desired destination.

"Isn't that the girl in the notice? The one called… Rin…It's no wonder I kept seeing her with the chairman's son….."

The girl pushed through the crowd as she reached the door. With force she couldn't contain, she swung it open.

"Who is Kagura? I want to see her!" She blurted in frustration, peering around. Instantly catching her eye was a figure dressed in full black. That back view… it's so familiar…

As the heinous girl slowly turned her head, Rin let out a gasp!

_Kagura! So, she's Kagura!_

Sensing the intensity of the situation between the two, the classroom was emptied in less than a second and there was the two of them.

"Oh I see… So you're Kagura. Did you write this?"

The girl in cobalt blue highlights sniggered, raising her brows like a challenge.

"Is there anything wrong with my report? Is there anything that wasn't the truth?"

Rin was dumbfounded. Well, she was technically right about everything. But… but… this Kagura… She had other motives obviously.

"And how does this concern you? Why are you so enthusiastic about our private affairs? And you even sent emails to everyone!" The girl argued back.

Kagura chuckled fiendishly. "Why shouldn't I? Do not think I'm unaware of what's on your little mind. You'll have no chance with Prince now…. now that everyone knows you're going to be siblings soon."

_What? She knows I like Sesshy?_ The girl mused as anxiety rose in her.

"You…." Before someone who's so forceful and oppressive, Rin realized she hadn't a clue how to fight back.

Just then, another familiar person appeared at the door. It was … Naraku!

"Kagura… Sesshy wants to see you in the café … now."

Kagura passed a smug grin at Rin as if gloating. "Prince wants my company. I should not keep him waiting." Letting off an eerie trail of laughter, she went along with Naraku leaving the girl fretting as she tore the notice into as many bits as she possibly could.

At the café

Naraku and Hojo watched the two as they sat for at least 15 minutes without a single word spoken. Still, no matter what, anyone with sharp eyes could tell that Sesshoumaru was definitely not in the best of moods.

"Why did you do this?" He swung a piece of notice he'd seen in his hand.

"Prince… you know I care about you. That's why. You know you have lots of fans. If they know the Rin's your ne-san, they wouldn't go bug her. If not, they might think you're lovers and they might confront her. I-I was merely protecting you and her."

"Don't call me Prince. I hate that." He took a sip of his decaf. "You can explain all you want. But I don't see eye to eye with you on this matter and you can't convince me."

"But…But…" Kagura feigned the most innocent look she could. She pretended to heave a disappointed sigh. "I know. Perhaps, I've chosen a way of caring for you that you'll never appreciate."

Watching from one corner of the café, Naraku was getting more and more nervous by the second. Sesshoumaru's expressions indicated that he was becoming increasingly displeased. _Will he…._

"Erm… hey, cool it you fellows. It's not a big thing anyway, Sessh. In time, everyone will come to find out anyway." He intelligently turned to the fretful girl. "Hey Kagura, do you know we've joined the basketball team?"

The girl seemed not the least surprised nor impressed. "Of course I do. That's why I've signed up as the new basketball manager."

A loud thud was heard instantly. Sesshoumaru had flung off the chair he was sitting on in his rage. All in the café gulped as their leader stormed out. He was DEFINITELY not pleased with this new piece of news.

Along the school corridor

Rin's dampened pace clearly indicated she was affected by the little debate with Kagura just a moment back. For the first time, she took time to think on a more serious node about this new budding emotion she was feeling, for none other than her soon-to-be brother. Have she even made the correct decision of choosing Sesshoumaru over Inuyasha? Or was she simply too naïve to think that a forbidden relationship between them could ever work? The girl herself knew that despite the two times they'd kissed and how Sesshoumaru had made it known that he wanted her, well, he hadn't exactly ever said that he loved her. Neither had she told him that she had a change of hearts.

And as if it wasn't already complicated enough, there were still other contenders in the picture, other girls who were equally interested in the charming boy… most of all… that witch Kagura!

_Rin's narration_

_looks out of the window_

_The clouds are gathering. The sky is overcast. Looks like a storm's brewing. sigh How I wish it could rain in my heart too. Perhaps, it can wash away all the doubts and the unknowns._

_If I continue to have these feelings for Sesshy, will I one day become the culprit who'll ruin mom's happiness?_

At the basketball Courts

Kagome pulled her best friend as the girl tried to struggle off. Rin has got to buck up. If not, Sesshoumaru might just fall for Kagura. Rin, she's just too passive sometimes.

"Rin, hurry up! I've already told Inuyasha to reinstate you as the basketball manager. You can't lose to that, that witch of a girl!" She tugged her hard and Rin almost tripped over.

"Kagome…" the girl shook herself loose. "I-I was the one who was inconsistent in attendance. I-I feel so embarrassed to go back."

"But you've got to!" Her best friend argued instantly. "This is the most crucial moments of your love life. If you continue to be so cowardly, Sesshoumaru's not gonna wait forever!"

Rin was reminded again of her dilemma. She began mumbling to herself. "Yes, it's the most crucial moments of my love life. If it's an earthquake, it's comparable to 8.5 on the Richter scale. If you see it as a storm, it'll be like HURRICANE KATRINA! WHAT AM I GONNA DO?" Unknown to even herself, her voice had risen so loud that it invited some stares from the people around them.

"CALM DOWN!" Kagome grabbed her by the shoulder, giving her a firm shake. "I've got it all planned out. You'll just have to follow what I say and everything will be fine."

Rin pursed her lips, nodding her head obediently. "Kay"

Just then, the boys entered and the girl's heart skipped a beat the moment Sesshoumaru set his eyes on her. She lowered her head but not before she picked up another person in the group… Kagura.

"Inuyasha," Kagome waved enthusiastically. "I brought Rin. You said you wanted her to return as the manager?" She gave a wink. Well, she had spoken to the captain the night before and through her cleverly formed words, she had convinced him to help her friend.

"Yes, erm… everyone, I've gotten Rin-san back as our manager."

Kagome pushed the girl to the front and Rin immediately gave her most apologetic bow. "I'm sorry. I promise I'll do a better job this time."

"NO WAY!" That voice came from someone who wasn't that pleased with this new change. It was Kagura. "I'm the manager now, not her. She has quit, has she?"

Kagome flashed her fiercest stare at those words of challenge and both girls exchanged so much unworded resentment that Rin had to pull her friend to the side to prevent a possible fight.

"Rin! What're you doing? I'm trying to help you here!"

"But Kagome… she's right. She's the manager now. I don't want trouble. Let's go."

From the corner of his eyes, Sesshoumaru caught every single gesture of the girl. Rin, she was about to take leave. Is she going to give up on the post… again if he doesn't do something fast? Beside the boy, the other team members were beginning to individually debate on the issue as well, having varied views.

"Wait!" Sesshoumaru raised his hand and there was total silence. "There's no rule that says there cannot be two managers in the club. Why not let them both be managers?"

Inuyasha couldn't agree more. Well, not that he had changed his opinion about the boy; he merely wished to settle the issue as soon as he possibly could.

"I was thinking of that too." He announced rather stately. "So, it's settled then. Rin and Kagura, good luck and arigato."

The few days that passed was nothing but a pure torture for the girl. Well, she was back in the basketball team that was the good news. But with Kagura as her partner?

Rin flashed an obvious pout as she picked up the balls, occasionally ran for some strayed away ones. She gave her partner her strongest most piercing stare of dissatisfaction. As yet, Kagura hadn't done a thing, not a single chore for the team. The mopping, sweeping, gathering of jerseys, balls, buying of snacks for the team members, SHE was doing all these things alone! And what was the witch doing? HA!

Kagura, she was merely standing casually at a corner, watching as Sesshoumaru trained, cheering and clapping as he scored points. She was… tending to him only, bringing him towels, drinks… in clear view of everyone. Worse of all, she would just ignore the needs of every other person in the team.

Just yesterday, the girl recalled she overheard a brief conversation….

"Kagura-san, we've finished practice. Would you like to mop the courts now?" One of the team members had put up that request but what he received was nothing more than a smirk.

"Hey pal…get this into that little head of yours." She pressed a finger on his nose, rolling her eyes. "I became the manager so that I can be with Sesshoumaru, to tend to his needs, ONLY."

"B-But that's too…" He shut up after noting a heinous stare.

"Well, if you need a servant, there's always Rin-san. She's such a sweet girl." With that ever pretentious voice, Kagura threw the girl a smug grin. "I'm sure she has no other motives being the manager. All she wants to do is to serve. Isn't it, NE-SAN?"

Rin hid herself, making a repulsed face at that overly sarcastic remark. She inhaled a deep breath, then turned to fake the most sincere all-toothy smile she could give.

_WHY THAT WITCH…._

The girl threw her mop and the pail spitefully to the ground as she returned to the present. Again, Kagura was watching Sesshoumaru so openly without fear or restrain. Well, to some extent, the girl did admire her partner. Kagura was never afraid to say how she feels about Sesshy. She was so sure, so undaunted, so undefeatable.

Will Sesshoumaru be attracted to this kind of openness?

"Rin!" That voice… the girl instantly stood up with a start. It was Sesshoumaru. He was calling for her. "Towel!"

With a slight glance, the girl herself noticed how agitated her other partner had become. Kagura, Sesshoumaru was observantly ignoring her, preferring to direct his request toward Rin instead.

Taking in a quick decided breath, Rin picked up a towel from the rack and marched valiantly toward her Otooto. At the same time, she tried her best to avoid the cold fiendish stares from her opponent.

_Well, perhaps not quite the same as Kagura, I too have my own way of showing Sesshoumaru that I care_ _about him._ Finally, Rin was pleased with herself for that conclusion she had just made.

"You're so obediently today…" The boy's remarks sent an immediate rush of red up Rin's cheeks. "You've decided to be nicer to me?" That tone, it was too victorious and proud.

"Sessh…" She was embarrassed. "Was I that mean to you before?"

He rainbowed his most charming smile. "Well, if I say yes, how're you gonna make it up to me?" He shifted in closer, completely disregarding that someone' watching them from the side. But Rin saw, Kagura seemed like she was going to explode any minute.

"Sessh… not here…"

"I see. So, tonight, is it gonna be your room or mine?" He was teasing her again. The girl remembered her last encounter with him in her room. He was acting exactly like that.

"I want you…" He had hinted so amorously, misleading her and totally threw her off the scale.

"I-I need to buy some snacks for the guys." Rin tried to change the subject. "I-I'd better get going."

No matter how she had attempted to conceal her anxieties, scurrying off too quickly from him, Sesshoumaru had recorded down everything, from the twitch in her brows to how she reacted when Kagura was near. Rin, has she changed her mind about him? From what he had observed in the last couple of days with the girl, he'd say he had won over Inuyasha. The girl, she's showing some interest in him now… at long last.

On the way to the super mart

Rin was busy hurrying back to the court, half having difficulties managing all the stuff that kept her hands full. If only Kagura was a nice helpful girl, what a difference it would have made to this seemingly tedious task. What? The girl stopped in her tracks as her eyes picked out someone from the afar. Kagura? What's she doing here?

Her heart rate was building as her opponent closed in as Kagura reached right before her, Rin swallowed hard. Is she going to go something to me again?

"I want to talk to you." Kagura's first words were unfeeling, straight to the point.

Rin sighed. "Sure." It wasn't as if she had a choice or something.

"If you think that Prince could ever take an interest in you, oh boy you're wrong, NE-SAN!" That was really all that friendly either. But, well, the girl was getting used to such cruelty from her opponent. "To him, you're nothing but a toy, just like all the rest of the girls he had dated. Sooner than you think, he's gonna get tired of you."

"Why are you saying such things?" Though trying to sound calm, Rin's mind was in fact in mess, deciphering the fresh information that she had just received. Sesshoumaru, is he truly like what she'd said… a play boy? Still, perhaps, Kagura was merely trying to get her out of her way. No way, she's not gonna fall for that kind of shallow trick. She ain't giving way! "No matter what you say or do, you cannot stop me. I-I like him and it's not gonna change just because of what you say."

_What? How dare she?_ Flaring internally, Kagura remained as composed as she possibly could. She let off a smirk. "HA! I don't have to do anything. Prince and I, we've been together since high school. No matter what tricks you play, NE-SAN, in the end, Prince, he'll still choose me."

All of a sudden, Kagura was being pushed forcefully onto the ground. Rin cried out. A bunch of girls… they were beating her up?

"You with the funny hair, you think you wanna be queen in your first year…" A burly girl shot Kagura a hard punch on her left cheek, instantly throwing the girl off balance and she landed hitting the corner of a side bench. "You wanna be cocky and throw you weight around…." Another girl kicked while her friends hurled huge rocks. "This will show you!"

"Hey, what are you doing? Stop!" Forgetting her vendetta with Kagura, Rin rushed ahead, pushing one girl aside and another away.

"Stop being a busybody. Get lost before we beat you up too." The seeming leader pointed an accusing finger at Rin. "You're not our target. Now, scram!"

Rin considered her options rather swiftly. Well, alone, she hadn't the power nor the strength to fight them. So…. Without a second thought, she raced back to the courts…

"Sesshy… Naraku…" The girl spotted the boys but couldn't relate to them what happened just yet. She needed a moment to catch her breath. "K-Kag…ura…Some girls… they're beating her up!" She finally finished, half squatted for a break.

Before she could say a second word, Sesshoumaru took off, followed by Naraku.

When Rin made her way back to the spot she'd left Kagura, Sesshoumaru had already chased off the crowd of bullies. She even heard him yell a threat to kill them off if they'd ever tried that again. The girl stood speechless as the one she loved carried her opponent away, simultaneously enquiring if she was hurting.

She had never seen Sesshoumaru behaving like that before, so protective, almost valiant. H-He cares for Kagura. The girl could tell.

"Rin." It was Sesshoumaru. The girl looked up. "I'll have to bring Kagura to the first aid room. Why don't you go home first?" With that, he was off. And Rin saw. Peeking over his shoulders in his arms, that, that witch was … she was flashing the smug grin… as though she'd won.

_What just happened back there?_ Rin was totally confused. _Prince, he'll choose me in the end…_ Kagura's recent words rang in the girl's head.

But… there was someone else who was left behind. It wasn't only her. Naraku… he was looking at the diminishing silhouette of Sesshoumaru. _Those eyes, such longings, Naraku, does he like Kagura?_

"Naraku? Do you know what's with Kagura?"

The boy gave a rather resigned chuckle. "We were from the same high school, Hojo, Sessh and Kagura. Well, those days, that stubborn girl can never get along with anyone. She was always the outcast and Sesshy, he was always protecting her from sessions like this, where people gang up to beat her up. And every time Kagura was in trouble, Sesshy would always be there to fend off whoever was against her. In her eyes, he was her Prince."

"But you…." Rin felt instantly sorry for Naraku. "Don't you like her too?"

The boy laughed. "Kah, that's nothing. I'm not the one she loves. Love isn't about possessing. Whatever it is, as long as she's happy, I'm happy too."

Rin's home

The girl peered impatiently at the clock. _Eight and mom's not home yet._ She must have gone dating again. Rin pouted. Can't she just call back or something? She went back into the kitchen as she noted that the soup was boiling. Still, the words of whom she had spoken to just a while back echoed in her mind.

_As long as she's happy, I'm happy…._

_Rin's narration_

_Comparing between the four of us, Kagura's openness to express how she feels about Sesshy, my dilemma of whether Sesshy and I should even be together, Sesshy's_ _half-hearted,_ _luke-warm attitude toward me, Naraku's love for Kagura… proves definitely much stronger._

Being so deep in thought, she had missed the sound of opening doors and someone was creeping up behind her.

"You're cooking dinner? Don't add onions. I hate onions." Startled and almost dropping the ladle, Rin turned only to find the one she was thinking about all the day.

"Sessh... What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for dinner. Dad's on a business trip. He gave me the keys."

"WELL, YOU SHOULD AT LEAST PRESS THE DOORBELL!" The girl blurted out loud. _Gosh… he's always like this._

"I did…but you didn't answer. So, I came in." He replied in that nonchalant tone. "And pay attention to your cooking. Remember dad said that through the efforts of cooking, one can bring warmth to others. Don't serve me with some awful tasting food."

Rin's eyes narrowed as she made a monkey face. _How dare he? Walking into my house and ordering me around like that? He's not even noticing that what happened today is affecting me? Can't he tell I'm upset? He's so insensitive._

But unknown to the girl, Sesshoumaru was observing her from the couch though he was pretending to be totally engrossed in an entertainment program. Rin, today, she's a little edgy and out of sorts.

"Dinner's ready!"

Sesshoumaru settled down in front of his bowl of Ramen, wanting to start on it immediately but he was stopped by the girl.

"Sessh… it's very hot. You'll burn yourself. Wait a while for it to cool down." That was a genuine concern raised by Rin but she was brushed aside coarsely.

"You're ne-san, not Oba-san. Stop being such a nag." Rin pouted as the boy continued on with his meal, not even once looking in her direction.

"Sessh… How's Kagura?" Yes, that was the issue the girl was most concerned about.

"Just some minor injuries, a sprained ankle." He sounded so indifferent as ever. "She'll live."

Rin took a while to decide to pursue on. "Does she always get beaten up like this?"

At that, Sesshoumaru paused and put down his chopsticks. He rolled his eyes. "Naraku is such a big-mouth." Then, he let off a soft sigh, as if talking to himself. "She makes me nervous every time she gets in trouble like this. It's as if I'm looking at a mirror image of myself, when I was frequently in trouble at high school."

A smile finally appeared on the girl's face. She understood what he was getting at.

"So, that's the reason you couldn't just let her be. That's why you just got to help her." _He's merely acting out of empathy,_ the girl mused, significantly relieved and comforted.

Instantly, a cheeky smile flashed across the boy's cheeks. He saw the instant change in the girl, correctly guessing what was on her mind. Rin shrieked as a strong arm circled behind her waist. Sesshoumaru was pulling her to him, so closely that she felt even his heart beat.

"Why do you ask?" His gaze seemed as if it could see right into her heart. Rin gulped, her eyes wide opened matching his. "Are you… perhaps… jealous?"

The girl's heart skipped a beat. "I-I'm not. Who says I'm jealous?" She feigned a leisure chuckle. But Sesshoumaru tightened his embrace round her, staring into her huge brown eyes. He wasn't going to let her off that easy. He was now just barely an inch away and Rin could feel intermittently his lips upon hers, his breath into her as he spoke.

"I really have to take a good look at this jealous face of yours." To the girl's shock, he gave her a clipped peck on her lips. "You look so adorable when you're jealous. I wish to remember this forever."

Rin stifled a gasp. He was about to kiss her again! Greatly embarrassed by his words, she shoved him away, picking up the tray beside her and slamming it on his head.

"Who says I'm jealous? I said already, I'm NOT!" She hit him again, this time, Sesshoumaru gave out a loud yelp of pain.

"Hey! Are you mad? That is made of metal you know. IT HURTS!" He rubbed on it desperately. "You're so rough for a girl. Girls aren't supposed to be like that. Girls are sweet and gentle and …" He stopped, noticing that the girl was showing a clownish face of total disagreement.

Ignoring him, Rin dashed for the safety of her bedroom, slamming the door shut with such an enormous force it shook the room. She sat cross-legged on her bed, picking up her phone and calling her best friend right away.

"Kags… he's sooooo irritating. He's always teasing me and his eyes, it looks as if they can see into my heart. AHHHHH! I'm going mad!" Rin exclaimed in a rush to sooth her own overblown anger.

"Rin, you're like this because you're not sure how he feels about you." Kagome knew what the girl's real problem was. "Why don't you just ask him and get it over with? The two of you should just stop playing games and be serious for once."

Rin swallowed, considering the possibility of it. "B-But, I-I just can't do it."

"You have to, Rin. Go! Ask him!"

Putting down her phone, she summoned all her courage, marching out to the dining room…. But to her immense disappointment…. Sesshoumaru….

He had left!

Rin's eyes fell on a little piece of paper right beside his empty bowl. She picked it up. It was a note by Sesshoumaru.

"This is the worst tasting noodle I've ever eaten. But, strangely, there was something else in it… a sense of warmth…."

The girl smiled as she shook her head. Sesshoumaru… he's so overbearing at times but… he can be so adorable…. Which then is the real him?


	8. Chapter 8

Along the school corridor

Rin quickened her footsteps to her tutorial class. She was going to be late. At the corner of her eye, something caught her attention… or rather, two girls looking suspiciously familiar. Where did she see them before? Even from her end, she overheard their brief conversation.

"Such a weirdo… asking us to whack her up. Who in the right mind would do a thing like that?" commented one of them.

The other answered. "Yah, but no cares. With the money she gave us, let's go for a drink tonight." With that, they left.

YES! They were the ones who cornered Kagura the other day. WHAT? They were asked by… by… Rin instantly realized what had happened. It was all a plot by Kagura. She had purposefully asked to be beaten up to gain Sesshoumaru's empathy! She wanted Sesshoumaru to tend to her, she wanted his attention!

Forgetting her class, the girl reset her course to the basketball club.

At the club room

Rin spotted the one she was looking for right away. Kagura was her usual self, giving her the cold shoulder but the girl was insistent to speak to her.

"Kagura, I know everything. You set me and Sesshy up to make us believe that you were beaten up. But you hired them to do that, didn't you?"

Not the least affected by the fact that her plan had been exposed, Kagura simply sat down on a chair rather comfortably. "Oh, you found out. Big deal!"

Rin's brows furrowed. "Why did you do that? Why did you hurt yourself on purpose? You know, Sesshy, Naraku and everyone will be worried about you."

Kagura heaved a laugh, covering the corner of her mouth. "I told you. Sesshoumaru will always try his best to protect me. You're jealous, aren't you?"

Well, Rin wasn't really angry at being cheated. She merely felt sorry for the seemingly stubborn and extreme girl. She had deviated too much. "Kagura, it's no use. You can't expect anyone to love someone who's dishonest. If you really love Sesshy, you should express it in a more accurate way. You can tell him how you feel but please, don't hurt yourself anymore."

Kagura's sarcastic laughter instantly filled the room. "Don't pretend like you're some angel. Remember how you looked that day, so afraid that I'll be hurt, running to Prince asking him to come to me, then so disappointed and depressed that Prince carried me off. You're just a pathetic loser."

As the girl continued to chuckle, Rin found herself getting more and more enraged by that last comment. She had deceived her, deceived everyone and yet, there wasn't even one bit of remorse.

"You're just sour I've won. LOSER!" Kagura's last words were the last straw. Rin raised her hand and gave the girl one tight slap!

"What are you doing?" Rin turned. It was Sesshoumaru… and Naraku standing at the doorway. "Rin, why did you hit her?"

"Prince…" Kagura immediately acted out for sympathy points. "I don't know what I did but… Rin… she just hit me out of no reason?"

"No, Sessh…" Rin ran up to the boy, trying to explain for she knew this could really seem like her fault. "She's at fault. She deceived everyone first."

But Sesshoumaru, he wasn't about to believe her. "Really? Don't you know her wounds have not healed completely?"

"Rin, how could you be so cruel?" Even Naraku's accusations were forceful and hurting.

The girl started to tear in desperation. She felt so wronged, misunderstood. "Sessh… Why are you always on her side? Don't you know that it'll just make her get worse and worse? Can't you see she has already deviated? I don't know what you're thinking."

"Really?" Sesshoumaru was still too heated up to really listen. "I don't know what you're thinking either. If you find that it's so difficult, then perhaps, you're not suitable here."

When Rin heard that, her tears flowed relentlessly. "Right. I've had enough. I no longer want to be…be just a toy to you. I'm just a little game you enjoy playing. You were never serious. You never intended to!"

Those words wounded the boy, flooding all logics and composure. "Okay then, since that's how you feel…"

At that, the girl dashed out of the room sobbing as Sesshoumaru slammed both his hands onto the wooden table frustrated with how the situation had overblown out of control. Did he just lose her forever? Was that the end of the possibility of them?

Now, the only one person who was in the best of moods strode up smugly toward Sesshoumaru. "Prince, forget about her. I'll always be here for you. Always." She attempted to give him a pat but the boy shoved her aside.

Kagura's eyes flew wide with shock.

"Kagura, for the last time, I said… Don't call me Prince. I'm not your Prince."

"You are, you are always." She tugged on his hand, almost begging for acceptance. "You'll always be there for me, right?"

Sesshoumaru was silent as if deep in thoughts. Finally, he gave his reply. "Don't ever expect anything more than friendship from me. It's … not possible between us. Never."

His words cut a deep wound in the girl's heart. She gave a loud chuckle. "And who is the one you like, Rin? Prince, she's too innocent and naïve for you. She can be nothing more than your toy."

"THAT… is for me to decide." Sesshoumaru intoned rather coolly.

"You really like her, don't you Prince. I can tell. But… don't forget, she's about to become your sister. No one in your family will approve of this. NO ONE!" Kagura's fist tightened with increasing agitation.

To her surprise, Sesshoumaru merely turned to take leave. He stopped slightly at the door. "If… I really love someone, I don't care a damn what anyone else thinks about it."

"PRINCE!" Being totally ignored, the girl collapsed onto the floor sobbing out her displeasure.

"Kagura…" Naraku reached out his hand, lightly patting her on the shoulder in an attempt to offer some form of consolation.

"Tell me, am I really so detestable?" The girl wailed afresh at her own statement, punching his chest in anger.

Naraku winced as the strokes fell upon him. "Of course not." He caught one of her hands and instantly, Kagura knew he was getting at. She shook him off.

"Kagura, tell you, what can I do for you to make you happy." He pleaded. "I'll do anything."

The girl did a quick thinking. "I don't want to see Rin again."

"Are you saying that if Rin disappears, you'll be happier?"

She nodded.

At the park

Rin sat by herself on a lonesome swing, half pondering about the happenings that afternoon, Sesshoumaru's unfeeling words, her own vindictive ones… In the end, they were the only ones who got hurt… their relationship had suffered. Has she made a wrong choice? Should she have stuck to Inuyasha instead? Well, the captain and her had become friends again. He was so forgiving, kind as ever and she had hurt him too in the past. Perhaps, she really wasn't quite ready for relationships of this level. She was still too immature. Is that why Sesshoumaru's starting to detest her?

Soon it was getting late and unknowingly indulging in her own musings, Rin didn't realize that it had started pouring. The girl decided to quickly make her way homeward. As she neared her house, a familiar silhouette caught her sight. She rubbed her eyes to clear her vision a little. It was someone unexpected.

It was… Naraku!

"Are you looking for me?" The girl was puzzled about his visit at such unearthly hours.

To her immense shock, he flashed out a long wooden baseball bat and the girl noted, his eyes, they weren't gentle as before, they were filled with an encompassing sense of malice! "Kagura will be happier if you disappear. Rin, go away, don't stay with Sessh anymore."

Rin gulped silently. _What was he trying to say? He wants me to give Sesshy up? If not, what will he do?_ Her eyes trailed down the length of the seeming weapon.

Kagura's house

I don't want to see Rin again…. Will you be happier if Rin disappears?

Their exchanging conversation repeatedly echoed in the girl's head. Well, she hated Rin, that's for sure, but… to see her get hurt? What will Naraku do to her? She was well aware of the boy's past. He used to fight along side Sesshoumaru. He too could be extremely ruthless. Will he really go look for Rin?

Kagura picked up the phone with her shaky hands, dialing a number that she thought would possibly save Rin.

"Prince, is that you?"

"What do you want?" He knew it was her.

"Prince… I mean, Sessh… Naraku… I'm afraid he'll harm Rin." Her voice was intense with jitters.

"What?" Sesshoumaru was instantly concerned. He was still edgy over his little quarrel with Rin but still, he could not deny that he genuinely cared about her. "Can you be more specific?"

"Rin, I'm afraid she'll be in danger."

"Why? What happened?"

"I-I… It's all my fault. I told Naraku that I'll be happier if… if Rin disappears forever…"

Sesshoumaru did not even bother to hang up. He simply flung the phone aside and rushed out of the door as fast as he could.

_No, I can't let anything happen to Rin. I gave her my promise_…. He recalled the night they rode the bike together.

_I cannot keep danger from finding me… But I promise… I'll always protect you… always…_

Even Sesshoumaru himself couldn't understand why he was getting so worked up over his soon-to-be ne-san? Is he truly in love with her? Frankly, till now, the boy hadn't an answer. He never once believed in love. He never believed he needed it. Still, he preferred to cast such thoughts aside. Rin's safety was of utmost importance!

"Rin, tell me you'll leave Sessh and I'll let you off. Don't force me to hurt you." Naraku raise his bat in a threatening manner.

"I know you're not that sort of person. You're never hurt me. It's useless like this, Nak, don't you understand by now?" The girl still wished to talk him out of it. She didn't believe he'll do it. "No one can be forced to love another. Violence and lies will only put more distance between two people. They can never be brought together like that. Love… Love needs sincerity."

"Shut up!" Shaking the rain water from his hair, the boy pretended he didn't hear her, even though he knew she made sense. "I just want her to be happy. Don't you understand? Nothing else mattes, not even you!"

"Sessh will never love Kagura even if I disappear."

"We'll know when you're really gone!" He let out a loud yelp, closed his eyes to mask his own guilt as he swung the bat toward the girl.

Rin's eyes shut tightly, awaiting her end but…. suddenly… everything had turned silent. The girl opened her eyes, the moisture blurred her vision slightly. But she recognized that familiar figure. It was… Sesshoumaru, he was standing before her, shielding her and holding onto the bat!

"Sessh!" She cried out in appreciation but immediately noting that Sesshoumaru's arm was bruised taking that blow from the stick.

"Nak! What do you think you're doing? If you want revenge, look for me? Don't lay your dirty hands on weak defenseless girls!" He sent out a punch at his friend, hitting him on the left cheek.

"If you had treated Kagura well, would I have to do this?" Naraku swung out his own fist, boxing his leader on the chest.

"Do you want me to be with Kagura just out of sympathy?" Sesshoumaru kicked the boy, throwing him on the damp floor, rolling out a few feet. "Is that love to you?"

Displeased with his leader's last statement, Naraku instantly got up, headed for Sesshoumaru, pushing him down onto the ground with him. Both struggled, tugging at each other with unrestrained petulance. "Sessh, you're not fit to talk about love. Do you know what love is? Have you loved anyone in your life?"

Sesshoumaru let out a furious smirk. "Is this your way of confessing your love for Kagura?" He successfully shook off Naraku, getting up to his feet. Sesshoumaru, he could no longer contain his fury. It was blinding him out. He wanted nothing but to vent out this consuming frustration in him. Staggering to the bat, he picked it up, raising it as he charged toward his friend!

"NOOOOOOOO!" Rin shouted at the top of her voice, rushing up blindly to shield Naraku. She stared up at the oncoming attack in great fear.

Mere inches away from her, Sesshoumaru finally paused, the bat still hung in mid air. He heaved a few relieved pants, totally shocked himself at how Rin ran so valiantly to protect his friend.

"No, Sessh, you mustn't. Revenge will only increase hatred. You guys are long time friends, aren't you? Don't do this. You'll regret this for sure." The girl's tears flowed. "The last thing I ever wish to see is you doing the wrong thing again."

Even Naraku was silenced and taken aback. He had expected his head to be knocked completely out of shape. Sesshoumaru was well-known for his ruthlessness… but the girl… Why did she come to his rescue… especially when he had tried to hurt her?

After a short moment, Sesshoumaru flung the bat aside, reaching and pulling Rin to him. Turning to Naraku, he pointed with warning. "If you ever do this to Rin again, I swear… I'll hate you forever!"

"Yes, yes. Nak." The girl spoke too. "So, let's forget about the whole thing this time. Get some rest." That was all she could say. Sesshoumaru had started leaving, putting his arm round her shoulders and lugging her along with him.

On the way up the stairs, Sesshoumaru had preferred to keep silent. He needed time to think things through. Too much had happened lately and worse, he just almost killed his good friend!

"Why? Rin, why did you run up just now? Don't you know you might get yourself killed if I couldn't stop in time?" He stopped, pulling the girl closer to him.

"I-I wasn't thinking. I just know that you're good friends. Things shouldn't be like this for the two of you?" The girl intoned shakily.

"Are you nuts?" Sesshoumaru felt an aching pain in his heart as he gazed at Rin, his mind replaying that brave feat she had attempted a while back. He heaved a soft sigh. "If it weren't for you… If you weren't there… I-I could have killed Nak. Arigato."

Rin finally managed a slight smile that those tender words by the boy. But Sesshoumaru's focus was elsewhere now. He was inspecting her from head to toe.

"You're drenched. Let's get up quickly. You need a change of clothes."

The girl was instantly conscious of herself. She looked down at her thoroughly wet blouse but Sesshoumaru was chuckling. She peered up with curiosity.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You needn't worry. With a figure like yours, no matter how drenched you are, hardly anyone could be turn on enough to want to do anything to you…"

Rin's lips pursed with renewed annoyance as she followed him up to her apartment.

Rin's house

Izayoi was out at work still and the two were alone. Sesshoumaru waited as the girl took a warm bath and a fresh change of clothing. Soon, Rin entered the living room with two cans of warm cocoa in her hands.

"Sessh… why hadn't you dry yourself?" She sat down beside him. "You'll catch a cold like this." She took over the towel, as gently as she could, rubbed on his hair.

Before the girl had come in, Sesshoumaru's mind was like a whirlpool, his inner torment was eating him up. He could have killed his friend back there. But her soothing touch, the hint of her warmth as she sat next to him, it had brought to him a little comfort. Still, at this moment, he couldn't find it to forgive himself for bearing such violent urges. With a loud groan, he brushed the towel off.

"Don't bother about me. I-I'm a nasty person. Don't come near me. You might just end up like Nak one day." He hid his face purposefully from her.

Rin's heart turned, deciding to grant him that space to cool off, calm down. Then, she began with softness. "You know, Sessh, everyone loves you a lot. They care for you a lot too."

The boy's eyes instantly lit up with amusement. He held her fast not letting her go. "What did you just say?"

Greatly embarrassed by her own comment, Rin backed off, trying to break free. "I-I said… well, it's nothing actually." Her face was flushed.

But Sesshoumaru wouldn't loosen his grip for the world. "You said everyone loves me. Who's everyone?" He flashed a pretentious blurry look, as if he really wasn't sure. He wanted to hear it from the girl herself.

Rin knew she was blushing. Her cheeks felt like it was in flames. She began stuttering. "Erm… Everyone… Erm…" She thought hard. "That will be uncle, erm… Nak… Kagura…" She ran through every name but he wasn't satisfied till she named that one particular one… the one who meant something in his heart.

"Just three? Three's not everyone." He shook her, bringing her closer to his chest.

"Oh, there's also Hojo and mom…"

"But who's that one more person who loves me?" He lifted her chin, forcing her to match his entertained eyes. "You've finished counting with your left hand. How about your right? Who's that person?" He urged her on as the girl trembled, really really nervous.

Within a second, she decided. Raising up her right hand up and both her eyes shut tightly till it hurt, she blurted everything in a rush. "Hai! There's still me. Rin loves Sesshoumaru the most!"

Moments passed and she heard no response from him. Slowly and fearfully, she peaked. Sesshoumaru… he was just looking at her, his eyes were so soft, so tender. Then, he began chuckling. Rin frowned.

"That's so funny. I've never seen anyone confess their affections by raising their hands." His laughter only worsened how the girl felt. Instantly, she was totally conscious of herself and her own too bold words.

"If I'd known you'll say that, I'd preferred to say nothing." She tried to struggle free from him and get away as fast as she could but he stopped her, grabbing one hand and pulling her to him.

"I-I'm sorry." Sesshoumaru was apologizing. The girl was pleasantly surprised by thei sudden gentleness. "I shouldn't have said that."

Rin lowered her head as she felt him lacing his fingers with hers and how their heat mingled in the cold night air.

"You said you love me." He yanked her in for an encompassing embrace. That's all that matters to me." Finally, he had an inner enlightenment about this budding relationship. Such a soft fragile girl… where did she ever find that relentless courage to protect someone who had previously tried to hurt her? She's so pure, so innocent, so unblemished by this harsh unfeeling world, the one he'd experienced himself.

Could she become his source of solace, perhaps a hiding place… no… he corrected… a healing place, one that could perhaps one day heal him from his own heart, the heart that had turned cold after years and years of being… forgotten.

Rin, he noted, she was still directing her gaze to the ground as he released his hug, taking time to just admire her sweet delicate features. But… she wasn't letting him. With one careful finger, he raised her chin, lifting her eyes to meet his.

"Why, Rin? Why do you choose to be with a demon like me? I would never know when I'll blow up like that again."

The girl shook her head, showing much confidence. "The Sessh I've come to know, I believe with all my heart that you'll never hurt me. I-I feel … safe with you."

Even in her own heart, Rin was undeterred, Inu-no-Taisho's words chanting continuously.

_Sessh… deep inside… he's a lonely boy…_

Is he the one most afraid of being detested, of being alone? The girl wished to find out more about him, and perhaps one day, she could really reach into that place in his heart where no one had ever reached. Would she be able to sustain through all odds of this relationship?

Rin was alerted, her musings snapped as she heard his breath upon hers. He was… about to kiss her? She was right. It started with a soft peck but slowly, Sesshoumaru worked through her upper lips, then moving on to her lower. This time, it was not like before. It was for real.

Tin felt the distinct difference instantly. His kisses brought her many tingling unworded emotions… excitement, contentment for the moment, tenderness with a tinge of that danger ever present in him. Rin's heart rate shot up so fast she could feel it almost pounding into his chest.

One single wild thought made way into her mind. Sessh… he's so dominant and overpowering. Is he going to try something more intimate with her? Well, they ARE all alone at home without a chaperone. She froze, not knowing how she would react if he did. Is she going to let him? Will he force it on her? Say if he did, aren't they going just a little too fast for comfort? Her mind was an total, undecided wreck.

But… no.

Sesshoumaru did not make even a hint of any intentions of further advances. It took him some time before he finally found it in himself to stop kissing her. He brought her into his arms again and there, the two stood, just reveling in this tightly knitted warmth… a sense of warmth that they both needed… one way or another…


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome's house

Kagome laced her hands with Rin's as they twirled round the living area in a dream-like trance, spilling little giggles as they went along. Together, wearily after a while, they threw themselves onto the softness of the couch, heaving several exhausted pants.

"Ah Rin, I'm so happy for you." Kagome moved to sit in a straight up position closer to her friend. "I'm so glad that you and Sesshoumaru finally had a break through in your relationship."

Her eyes gazing aimlessly into the ceiling, the girl herself was as if still dwelling in that sweet moment where their lips had possessed each other.

"So, tell me all the juicy details. Did you two kiss? French kiss? Or…" Kagome's eyes narrowed, a sneaky grin clinging on her face, her one finger rolling up the natural curls in her hair. "Or did you two… you know…"

Rin stood up, instantly realizing what her friend was implying. "NOOOOO… Kags… we didn't."

"Are you sure? Don't lie to me…." Using the weight of both her arms, Kagome pressed the girl down onto the cushions once again. "That Sesshoumaru, he's so cheeky and dark. He seemed the sort who'd want it bad, you know, like throw you to the bed and ripping your blouse off …."

"KAGS!" The girl's face was flushed with sunset red. "I SAID ALREADY. WE DIDN'T!"

"Not yet, you mean…" Kagome sent her tickles down Rin's waist, the girl frantically escaping her attacks and screaming for help.

"Girls, girls.. what are you two up to over there?" A low rumbling voice came from the kitchen.

Rin got up, adjusting her blouse and Kagome paced up to him, rounding her arm with his and guiding him to the living. "Myoga-ji-chan. Did we wake you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Myoga's profile:

Kagome's uncle

Age: 60

Single

Warm, respectable.

Has a very close relationship with

Rin and Kagome.

Owner of an amusement park

South of Tokyo Suburbs

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No, I was about to get ready to go to the amusement park." His hand made a circle at his mouth, coughing slightly from the dryness of his throat.

"Ji-chan, I'll get you some tea?" Rin went about the brief preparation, then offering it to the elderly man.

"Arigato, my dear." He took a sip of it, peering at the girl with a hint of curiosity. "Rin-chan, you look different today."

"Do I?" Self consciously, the girl's palm searched her cheeks.

Myoga heaved a chuckle. "You're in love."

Rin found her face hot as a sizzling grill. "I-I…" She didn't know what to say. She hadn't the words.

"Ji-chan, you're soooo…" Kagome didn't finish that statement. Rin had dashed up to cover her mouth. Eventually she struggled free but decided not to squeal on her friend. The girls were all ready for another fierce battle of tickling but a hand rounded up at Rin's shoulders, causing them to stop immediately.

"Rin, come sit with me." The elderly man led her to the sofa, sitting on his left. Calmly, he took another sip off his cup as Kagome joined them on his right. "You girls are familiar with the Ferris wheel in my park?"

They nodded. Why shouldn't they? It was the most eye-catching, most magnificent structure in the whole compound. Myoga had always addressed it as the heart of his dream world, his jewel… for as the sun sets and the neon lights come on, it would glitter like a diamond under the moonlights, infused with all the other assortment of clatters of night activities.

"You know, life's like a Ferris wheel. At some point, you'll have let someone up your cabin, someone whom you're go the full circle with." He placed a soft pat on Rin's shoulder. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Rin smiled as she offered another nod of acknowledgement. _Sesshoumaru, is he the one who be with me on this Ferris wheel? Will we be allowed be go on the same cabin? What about mom? And uncle? Will they miss their cabin because of my relationship with Sessh?_ That would be the last thing she wished to see. She wanted with all her heart for her mom to be nothing but happy and the girl could tell, Izayoi had never been happier since the death of her own father.

"Rin-chan, you haven't visited the park for so long. Why don't you come by over one weekend with your mom and your new uncle and Otooto? No entry charge for all of you!" Myoga suggested cheerily as he stepped out of the door.

"Hai, sure we'll be happy to go!"

As Rin sent the elderly man out of the door, she closed it gently behind her, joining her friend at the couch. She noticed, Kagome was just silently leaning against one edge of her seat, as though something was on her mind. But the girl had come to know that her best friend would be in this sort of mood at times. It felt as if she was bearing a heavy secret, something that was oppressing and tormenting her to such a huge extent that it sometimes tore her apart. But Rin had never brought it up. She didn't want to ask unless Kagome was willing to tell. But she does know that Kagome's parents hadn't a good relationship. Somehow, they never filed for a divorce, perhaps for their daughter's sake.

"Kags?" Rin's palm landed carefully on her best friend's shoulder and she looked up slightly startled.

The truth was, well, mainly Inuyasha. Their first date went about so well, in fact, it had gone too well. They went for a funny movie, then chatted over drinks. Everything was like what she had hoped it to be. Inuyasha's mood had significantly lightened, his previous heartache with Rin slowly recovering. It wasn't that hard to let go, through Yash's mouth. Rin and him, they hadn't really gone that far into the relationship. And besides, he's not the sort who clings onto something that wasn't meant to be his.

But what about herself, Kagome's spine stiffened. Would something good turn out between she and Yash? Would he…. love the _REAL_ her? Would he accept her if he knew about her secret? Her deflated esteem was working with horrible effects on her again. Self-consciously, her one hand moved to touch the back of her left shoulder.

"Rin!" She fought to lift up her mood. No matter what, she couldn't help it. She was hopelessly in love with Inuyasha. At this moment, she just couldn't care about the rest, the consequences. "I'm okay." An idea sparked in her, a smile flashed. "I was just thinking. You'll have to show Sesshoumaru your love for him through doing something sweet….CAKE MAKING!"

Rin's eyes lit up with pure untainted excitement. "Cake? Make a cake for Sessh?" She'd never tried even baking cookies but it sounded fun. "A cake made out of love?" That's a perfect way to spend the day.

Their faces untidily stained with bits of floor, sugar and egg yolk, the girls giggled all the way as they followed the instructions on the cookbook religiously, well, not forgetting to slot in a little flour fight when waiting for the cake to come out from the oven. Boy would there be lots of cleaning up to do later!

Rin was coughing and dusting some excess flour when the oven bell went off. She gave a squeal, dashing to open it. Both Kagome and she agreed totally that for their first attempt, both their products turned out alright, edible to be more specific. Decorating was fun too and after three hours or so, they were all done.

Kneeling down till their eye level was upon the table, they admired their own creativity, each having their own too fanciful images of presenting it to the one they adored.

"Hmmm… I'm going to give mine to Sessh of course but …" She was eyeing Kagome's cake. "What about you? Are you gonna eat it yourself? Share it with your best friend here perhaps?" Rin didn't know yet but Kagome pulled her cake back as far as she could, fearing that her friend might be tempted to just dig her fingers into it without asking.

"I-I…I'm giving it to… err… a good friend of mine." She forged an excuse.

Rin nodded, not suspecting a thing.

All dreamy and toothy smiles, the girl strode toward Sesshoumaru's class, knowing that he'd be here. Sessh… he'll be so touched by this. He'll love it. As she swung open the door, on came the shock of her day!

Sesshoumaru, he was sitting at one corner, squeezing in consistent frequencies. He seemed really uncomfortable. He had… caught a cold from yesterday!

"You're looking for me?" He picked up the sight of the approaching girl, blowing his nose.

"Sessh… you're not feeling well? Are you running a fever?" Placing the box of dessert on the table, she lurched in closer, wanting to feel his forehead but her hand was brushed aside. Sesshoumaru was never the type who enjoyed appearing weak in front of all in his class.

"I'm fine." He answered coolly, not looking her direction. He didn't wish she'll continue probing. His sight fell strategically on the rounded box in front of him. "What's that?"

For a split second, Rin was lost in a moment of embarrassment. She thought hard for an explanation, any explanation. "Erm… I-I, Kagome and I just wanted to have some fun. So, we try baking cakes. We ate some… a-and there were extras… s-so…"

"Oh, you're giving me left overs." Though spoken so dispassionately, Sesshoumaru was well aware that the girl was lying. That look on her face told him all, he laughed to himself, that silly girl couldn't lie to save her own life.

True enough, Rin felt so cornered and indignant. After all her efforts, her gift to him, it had become one that would be deem most unsuitable for his present condition. But before she could mouth a reply, a hairy arm appeared out of nowhere, snatching the box up for an examination.

"Wow! A cake!" It was Hojo. "Sessh, if you don't want this, I'd really love it as my afternoon snack!" He was about to open it but the girl yanked it off his hand.

"I made this SPECIALLY for Sessh!" Oops, that was a slip of tongue by the girl and Sesshoumaru stifled a giggle.

"Can't you see I'm down with a flu and sore throat?" He pretended to chide at her. "And you expect me to eat some rich chocolate cake? You're indeed a sensitive and caring Ne-san."

"Wah, Sessh, I can't believe that there're still people making their own cakes. I thought all you need to do is to go to a bakery." Hojo just had to brainlessly rub it in further. "Your chick's so old fashioned."

Sesshoumaru gave one knife slashing stare at his friend, causing him to gulp and zip up his big mouth immediately. But Rin was already hurt by that remark. She wanted to take the box back but was stopped.

"Didn't you give it to me? I have plans for it." He intoned, bland as usual. "The neighbor's dog will love it." With that, he walked out of the class, leaving the jaw-dropped girl greatly disheartened and crestfallen.

At the corner of his eyes, Sesshoumaru took a few peeks at Rin as he made his exit. Did he go overboard with his tease? It was just a joke but perhaps, he shouldn't have. She looked so… upset. For the first time, he felt a tinge of guilt toward her.

Unknowingly, his thoughts had brought him walking to the park. He caught sight of Naraku, now approaching his way. Yes, they hadn't talked since that night with Rin. He waited as his friend came and moved pass his side.

"Do you hate me so much now? You've avoiding me." Sesshoumaru was the first to speak, though Naraku himself was equally tormented by this cold war waging between them.

"Of course not, Sessh. You know I can never hate you." Naraku turned to face him, his expression still sullen. "I just thought you may not like to see me."

"Do I look like I don't wanna see you?" Sesshoumaru didn't finish that statement. His voice was fading as his vision faded. He was struck by a wave of dizziness.

"Sessh… Sessh…" Nakaru caught him before he collapsed onto the ground.

Sesshoumaru's house

The boy desperately needed some rest after his friend had sent him home after accompanying him to see a doctor. But the door bell, it kept ringing and ringing and ringing. Which irritating ass is at the door? It must be some salesman peddling useless stuff. Sesshoumaru slapped the pillow over his head, trying to muffle the noise to no avail. With an exasperated growl, he scrambled out of bed, almost tipping over in the midst of doing so.

As he came down the stairs, his mouth was endlessly cursing whoever was at the door, one hand scrunched up into a tight fist while the other searched for balance against the wall. Whoever it was, he was going to regret this untimely visit. If he doesn't punch the daylights out of him, he'll not be called Sesshoumaru anymore.

He opened the door and at the first sight of Rin, his knuckles relaxed.

"Nak that blabber mouth. I told him not to tell but he just has to announce it to the whole world." Sesshoumaru started back to his room but the girl was insistent to find out more about his condition.

"Sessh, how're you feeling? Are you still running a fever? Nak says you fainted just now in school. I was so worried. Why did you come to school when you're so sick."

"Stop!" The boy broke the long unending chain of queries. Actually, he just never had a girl so concerned about him, a girl whom he loved. This was the first for him and simply said, he didn't know how to react to it. "Stop nagging like a grandma. I said I'm fine."

The girl chased after him up the steps and to his room, not giving up.

"You've been to the doctor? You've taken your medicine?"

She found that she was completely ignored. Sesshoumaru climbed up his bed lazily, flipping the covers over himself. In the darkness under his blanket, he heard nothing. Rin had stopped for a while already. There was nothing but silence in the room. He peeked from one of the fabric edges. Rin, she was just sitting there, her lips pursed up in a silent brood.

He removed his covers, leaning his weight on one of his elbows, observing her as she matched his eyes.

"What are you doing? Throwing a tantrum at a patient?" He started, sounding as though she was in the wrong and that pissed the girl off, setting her exploding in rage.

"Throwing a tantrum? Do you know I was so worried about you, I ran through all the red lights, almost being knocked down by a car? I was so afraid that something might happen to you at home that I couldn't think straight. I couldn't think at all! Y-You made me feel so redundant…useless… worthless…" Tears had started to drench her cheeks without control.

He sighed. "Alright, alright… Shh…" An aching pain pierced his chest and he reached to pull into his arms. "I-I didn't know that you would be so worried. I'm sorry."

He said what? Rin instantly forgot her sobs at the last sentence. He apologized. Sesshoumaru apologized. Now, that was the first for her. She swallowed, wiping off reminiscence of fluid in her eyes as she looked up at him. "What do you mean you didn't know? How could you NOT know? I…I love you. Of course I'd be worried. I wanna be here for you when you're sick. I wanna be able to do something for you, to make you feel better."

An instant smile was registered on his face. "You wanna make me feel better?" His eyes narrowed in the cheekiest manner. "Then, I want to see you smile."

Rin was stunned. "S-Smile? How do you expect me to do that when…"

Sesshoumaru didn't wait for her to finish. "All this talk about making me feel better and stuff, they're all nonsense. You're not even trying." He pretended to hold his forehead, collapsing onto the bed. "Great! My fever, the migraine, it's coming back. You're making me feel worse already."

"HA! HA! HA!" That was the worst acting ever by the girl but, since he wanted to play games, she might as well join in the fun. The boy watched every of her gestures.

"No, not like this. I want to see your smile…" He shook his head.

"But I just did. I even laughed." Rin argued making an innocent face.

"No," He insisted, lurching up till he could feel the heat emitting from her pinked seams, her slight breath upon his. "I want that smile from yesterday." With two fingers, he pushed the edges of her lips up and when she least expected, offered a short kiss. "Like this." His fingers dropped down to circle her waist and tightening his grasp, his mouth took hers once again with more certainty.

Moaning powerlessly into him, Rin surrendered to that most mind numbing sensation of his skilled tongue, now touching her own, pressing, delving, ravaging into her with a dominance that was snapping her breath away.

With a sudden discovery, the girl broke away from him, using slightly more force as Sesshoumaru wouldn't let her at first. He was just getting started. No one was at home. They were all alone and Rin's words a while back… it had stirred up such a flaming emotion in the boy that it was setting off a darker unquenchable need in him, blinding him to wanting more from her than just plain kissing that day.

"Sessh… you taste like butter milk." When she caught sight of the half eaten cake on his bedside table, she turned to hide her elation from him. Sesshoumaru, he can be so unbearable at times but… how can a demon like him be just so sweet? Despite his discomforts, his swollen tonsils, despite his seemingly nonchalant words, quietly and secretly, he had finished up a surmountable portion of cake by himself.

But the boy had other plans for the day. He wasn't about to relent. His one hand lifting the blankets, the other reached for one of hers, giving her one possessive tug to his side, then swiftly replacing the covers over them. Totally taken by surprise, Rin fell on top of Sesshoumaru, her waist length hair curtaining about him, her chest landing on his, allowing him the unobstructed view of the fullness of her cleavage.

"Sessh?" She blushed as she felt the weight of her breasts pressing against his hard muscles, her heart pounded into his.

"I thought you're here to take care of me." He flashed a smile, one that was fed with a certain menace. He was hinting her his intentions. Rin could tell.

"W-What would you like? A drink? Some snacks?" She lightly drew away from the obvious, though she knew she wouldn't mind if he'd make further advances at her. Something in her gut told her that she was ready anytime he's ready to take her.

"This…" His fingers glided to the back of her head, pressing her down, catching her invitingly parting mouth with his own. After a few gentle brushing of lips, they began to move in a harmonized pace, taking every next kiss a little harder, harsher, longer than the one before.

He felt her breathing hastening as his hands roamed round her curves and bends, exploring these untainted regions, regions where no other hands had been. She might have played with herself but he would be her first man. Sesshoumaru was certain. She smelt so fresh, so pure, tasting sweeter than ambrosia. It was giving him a high no amounts of alcohol could do, knocking him drunk with intoxication.

No, Sesshoumaru chanted to himself. Not enough... He wanted more. He sank into her mouth this time, kissing her deeper and deeper, then sucking her tongue into his with a force so intense that the girl let off a soft whine for help, alerting him that he was beginning to hurt her.

He released her mouth, his hand sliding to her back and underneath the silk of her blouse, tracing up along the groves of her spine till he met with an obstruction, one which he was determined to rid it. Gently, he tugged at it, unfastening the hook of her bra, Rin's lips instantly moved away from his with a smack as she felt it coming loose.

"Sessh…" Still drowning in this new form of ecstasy, she lifted herself up enough to match his eyes but Sesshoumaru acted even faster.

Before another word could be formed, his left hand had wittily traced along the edges of her undergarment to the front, moving through the space between their bodies provided by the girl, taking one of her soft breasts into his palm. Rin wanted to speak but his gentle kneading and fondling of one of her most sensitive points was devastatingly distracting. She couldn't form a proper word, just stifled little moans escaped through the crevice of her teeth.

"Sessh… stop…" The two words spilled out in distorted fragments. But, she didn't wish him to stop, EVER! There was just something at the back of her mind, something she forgot to inform him. But Sesshoumaru preferred to turn a deaf ear. His attention was drawn to those irritating buttons holding her blouse together, hindering him from what he wanted to see. Top down one at a time, he released them. One corner of his lips lifted a lope-sided grin.

"Sessh!" He stopped. He had undone three. Thank God for that short break, Rin could finally catch her breath. "Uncle, I called uncle before I came. He's on his way home." As she finished, she could feel the immensely gloomy brood now lashing all over the boy's face.

Damn! She was so dumb! Why did she ever call uncle? If she hadn't, they would have the whole house, the whole afternoon to themselves.

The boy shared her disappointment. Gosh he wanted her bad, today, now! His arousal had become so stiff it felt as though it was about to burst. And from her bodily reactions to him just now, he bet a thousand bucks she was all wet and ready for him.

Hearing a turn of knob, Rin jumped out of Sesshoumaru's bed immediately, dashing into the bathroom to adjust her clothing.

"Sesshy, ahh… say ahh…" Inu-no-Taisho held out a spoonful of porridge to the boy's mouth.

_Why must this old man be so mushy all the time?_ Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, following Rin as she entered the room.

"Come, Sesshy, eat it while it's still hot, say ahh… daddy will feed you…" The middle aged man tried again, this time, moving closer to his son. "Don't be afraid. Daddy is here to take care of you."

"Ahh! Can you stop acting like a sissy?" That last statement plus his father's untimely return, spoiling all possibilities of a perfect afternoon with Rin, _inside Rin,_ he just snapped. "I want you outside at least a five feet radius from me!"

"Uncle," Both father and son turned at that sweet girlish voice. "Since you're back, I think I'll be going home now." That just worsened Sesshoumaru's mood. He didn't her to go.

"Thank you for taking care of Sesshy today, Rin." Inu-no-Taisho stood up as the phone rang. "I'm glad Sesshy now has a wonderful ne-san like you."

He exited the room, going downstairs to answer the call but his seemingly innocently spoken words were etched into the girl's head. A wonderful ne-san eh? Rin heaved a silent sigh to herself. _If I were really such a wonderful ne-san, then what Sessh and I were doing just now…. It was as if I could still feel the warmth of his hand on my skin, his taste in my mouth. _

A strong arm pulled her onto the bed, breaking her musings.

"Sessh, uncle's just downstairs." Rin tried to get up but Sesshoumaru wouldn't let her.

"What're you doing standing there like that by yourself… reliving our moment?" He teased. "You're so lusty!"

"I DID NOT!" She wanted to get up again but he was simply too strong.

"You know if we'd more time, I will…." He whispered the rest into her ears and Rin thrashed, struggling to push away from him.

"Ahh… Sessh… you're so…" The boy laughed. Rin's cheeks were red like wine. He let her go.

Successfully gotten out of his entrapment, the girl was about to make leave but Sesshoumaru caught her hand. "What I said just now, we'll do when I get well."

Rin's heart skipped a beat. She didn't know how to reply to that sort of suggestive sentence but that didn't mean she didn't want it just as bad.

"Sessh, remember to take your medicine. I'll call you tonight to see how you are."

With that, the girl left for home.


	10. Chapter 10

In Inu-no-Taisho's car

"Yipee!" The two adults chimed out unanimously, their high-pitched cheers and laughter disgusting Sesshoumaru to the pinnacle of madness. He shoved one elbow hard on the side of the window, looking out and completely not wishing to speak to the girl beside her.

"It's so exciting that we can all go to the amusement park together!" Izayoi placed one hand on the Taisho's as he turned to offer her an equally eager smile.

"Yes! It's our very first family outing!" He sang out the last three words like a song.

"Can you please look in front when you drive?" Sesshoumaru exploded when he noticed that his father wasn't at all concentrating on his task as the driver. "You're gonna get us all KILLED!"

"Oh!" Inu-no-Taisho just chuckled, so light-heartedly that it seemed he hadn't realized the seriousness of it all. Izayoi and him, they were so engrossed with gazing at each other.

"Rin! Do you mind coming with us on this trip?" Inu-no-Taisho flipped his whole head back, blinking at the girl in an upside down position. And before she could answer…

"GOD HELP US! We're never gonna reach the park ALIVE!" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, this time, more of a comment to himself. His dad was looking everywhere but the front.

"Of course not, uncle. I'm glad to come along!" Rin gave a gentle tug at the one sitting next to her, then politely made her reply. "Myoga-ji-chan had invited us there last week. I wanna go visit him too."

"And I thought you might want to go out on a date with your boyfriend or something, since it's Saturday." His statement was made without knowledge of who her boyfriend' was but Izayoi chipped in almost instantly in her daughter's defense… so she thought.

"Oh, my Rin, she's still so innocent. She doesn't have a boyfriend yet." The mother raised one finger as if stating an overly confident fact, an utterly WRONG fact. "Every weekend, she stays at home, helping out in the housework." The girl's face was changing, becoming increasing red as her mom went on. "Like last Saturday, she helped me sun all the blankets and mattresses… and last last…."

"Mom!" Rin screamed out but it was too late, she noted. Sesshoumaru was laughing softly to himself, mumbling something only she could hear.

"Lonely… so lonely… someone…no dates…." She gave him a murderous stare in which he missed seeing. The girl folded her arms, sulking to herself the rest of the way.

_Rin's narration_

_Sigh Can this be considered as our first date? Sesshoumaru and I?_

_With Uncle, mom, Sessh and I in the car, it really seems like we're going on a family trip. There's dad and mom and sister and little brother. sigh Perhaps, it's about time I start to really act like an elder sister. But can I? Can we? peeked at Sessh_

_Because of our yearning to_ _love_ _and be loved, the four of us have found one another, uncle and mom,_ _Sessh and me. But can we all_ _get the love we wished for at the same time?_ _If Sessh and I were to cross that last_ _line of defense, if we were to…, will I still be able to wear that innocent smile_ _everyday?_ _in front of uncle, mom and everyone else?_

A soft careful hand caressed the top of hers and Rin turned. It was Sesshoumaru. He had noticed how silent the girl had become, seemingly deep in her own thoughts, her face solemn. Possibly, he was correctly guessing what was on her mind.

The girl feigned a slight smile, turning her palm matching his and lacing her fingers with his as Sesshoumaru flung his jacket over, hiding it from view. The warmth of his skin against hers, the tenderness behind this simple comforting gesture, it was drawing in her rather mixed and complicated emotions. At the same time while she was touched, there was still that same old feeling of guilt, constantly reminding her of their soon-to-be status and how scandalous to all their relationship possibly was and how destructive it could be.

At the amusement park

Repulsed by the exaggerated elation of his dad plus the two females, the boy went on grumbling to himself as the other three merely couldn't keep their eyes off the assortment of rides available.

"I can't believe I actually came here with two over-aged kids!" Just as he finished that statement, Rin dashed up to him, her eyes twinkling with exhilaration.

"Sessh! Sessh! I'm sooooo excited! I wanna go for all the rides. Oh no! I can't decide which one to go first! What shall I do?" She squealed, stamping her feet.

"Gods! Here's another over-grown baby!" He shook off her hand, making Rin instantly disappointed. "Hey, old man, you go relive your childhood all you want. I'm going for coffee." And he walked off, just like that, not even giving the girl any form of signal.

Rin watched with complete devastation his fading back as Inu-no-Taisho sighed.

"Yoi, Rin," He began, this time, with a definite seriousness in his tone. "You may not believe it but… this is the first time I've ever brought Sesshy to the amusement park. In fact, I've never once even brought him to the nearby neighborhood park." There was penitence written all over his face. "Throughout his childhood, I had been so busy with my work and every time I would tell Sesshy, next time, next time daddy will bring you to the amusement park but every time, I never kept that promise. And slowly without my knowing, this child had grown up to become one who can handle everything, solve every problem by himself. Without my knowing, he had no longer needed me."

_So, that's why Sesshoumaru was so against coming here._ In her heart, Rin had made a decision. "Uncle, mom, you two go enjoy yourself. I'll go look for Sessh." She waved to them as she paced away following the boy's trails.

Spotting him at a bench, Rin started toward Sesshoumaru and even then, she had noted that he was looking at every family that passed him by, families with dad and mom and kid with multi-colored balloons. And his eyes, it was filled with…. a certain confused envy?

"Sessh…" he looked up, rather surprised to see her. Rin sat down beside him, both her hands reached to hold his. "The memories you've missed out, the childhood memories, those happy moment, let's find them back together."

Deeply moved by the depth of the seemingly simple suggestion, the boy took a moment by himself, closing his eyes while the girl waited. Then, Sesshoumaru stood up, flashing one charming smile. "I've been eyeing at that one since I reached here." His finger was pointing at one particular ride that was filled with dangerous twists and turns.

Rin gulped as she stared at his preferred choice. "Erm… that one?" She had been here so many times but never once had she dared to try that one. "I think I prefer The Sakura instead." She pointed at the magnificent Ferris wheel in front of them. There was a huge glittering sign The Sakura' imprinted on it. That was its name. "Can we perhaps…."

It was too late. The boy pulled her along as he ran full speed toward the queue he preferred.

"Sessh… ahhh…" They had bumped straight into an elderly lady, all the items in her hands flew in scattered directions.

Rin shot forward, helping her up while the boy went about retrieving all the papers and materials that had fallen from the lady's hands. As he picked them up, he made a rather strange discovery. These papers that she was holding, they weren't ordinary. They were… maps… maps of the amusement park. On a closer look, they were not maps to direct visitors around for easy navigation. They were geographical in nature, filled in rather intricate co-ordinates.

"Aunty, are you alright? We're so sorry." The girl apologized profusely while guiding her to sit on a side bench. "We didn't see you coming.

The elderly lady merely laughed. "It's okay, my dears." Sesshoumaru joined them, returning the items to their owner. "I wasn't looking where I was going too. I was too engrossed in studying these." She brought the maps up for the two to see.

"Wow!" Rin's eyes blew up, her curiosity was aroused too. "Aunty, these are maps! But, they don't look like those at the visitor's counter."

"Yes, they're for a special purpose." She brushed the excess dirt from her knee and the girl realized that the lady had suffered some scratches. Instantly, Rin assisted to tend to it, bringing the lady to wash and applied medication.

"Is this better now, Aunty?" The girl implored, still concerned.

"It's better, Arigato. You two are such sweet children." She pointed to a café by the corner. "Let me buy you some drinks. Let's go for tea together."

Rin turned toward Sesshoumaru for approval and the boy simply nodded in agreement.

At the café

As they were sipping their tea, Sesshoumaru and Rin watched as the elegantly lady continued to make markings on her map. It was as though she was looking for something.

"Aunty, you don't look like a local." The boy was the first to detect that and he was right.

"Yes, I just arrived from the San Francisco two days ago. I'm a geography lecturer at the university there." She replied with broad smiles.

"Wow! A geography professor?" The girl was even more intrigued by this new discovery. "And you're here on a tour, Aunty?"

The elderly lady chuckled. "No," She heaved a soft sigh. "I'm here because of a promise I made forty years ago."

"A promise made forty years ago?" Rin's brows lifted. "You came all the way from the States just for that?"

"Yes. I made a promise with a friend of mine to meet somewhere in this park on this date. You see, today is my birthday." Her smile disappeared.

"Somewhere in the park?" Rin asked. "You mean you don't know where exactly?"

"Yes, my friend and I never set a place to meet. It was just a set of co-ordinates indicating a location that's to be read on the map."

"That's so strange, Aunty." The girl scratched her head, looking at Sesshoumaru.

"It's a game we used to play back then." She finished.

"Aunty," This time, the boy finally spoke, his eyes half closed. "This person you're to meet, HE is not just an ordinary friend, is he? He was your lover."

The lady laughed heartedly, giving Sesshoumaru a pat on his shoulder. She must hand it to this young man. He was an intelligent one. Looks like she wouldn't get off the hook that easy without letting these two nosy little ones know of her story. "Well, you're almost right. But, he was more than a lover to me."

She gazed into the air, as if remembering something from a long long past. "He was my first, one whom I loved with every essence of my heart and soul. Back then during our schooling days, every corner of the college seemed to be filled with memories of us, of our romance. During that time, he knew that I was a fanatic about maps and he used to play this game with me. He would send love letters to me, not written in words but filled with pages and pages of nothing but mapping co-ordinates. He knew I'd have great fun decoding them. It's like a little game of secret love codes understood by no one except us."

"That's so romantic. Did something happen after that, Aunty?" The girl was guessing, rather accurately.

"After we graduated, I went to the States to further my studies while he joined the army. In the beginning, we wrote to each other almost every single day. But I met with a serious accident, one which made me lay unconscious in bed for almost a year." Tears began to flow down the lady's cheeks.

"A year? That long?" Rin's own hand searched to grab Sesshoumaru's for comfort.

"My injuries were so serious that my entire family had to move to the States to take care of me."

"Then what about him, your boyfriend? Did anyone inform him about your situation?" Rin offered her some tissue.

"At that time, who would have remembered that?" She took it but not at all interested in wiping away the fluid. It all felt as if it had just happened the day before. The pain was still too much to bear, even after that many years. "When I finally could move my neck and hold a pen, ten months had passed me by. I wrote letters after letters to the army but they were all sent back as he had been transferred to another unit. Then, I tried writing directly to his house but…."

"But what?" The story too affected the girl. Rin's eyes were also flooded with uncontrollable tears too and Sesshoumaru gave a little squeeze at her hand.

"His house was no longer there. It had been torn down. And no matter how hard I tried to look for him, I just couldn't locate him." The elderly lady's lips quivered, stifling her sobs. "Sometimes, I can't believe how ridiculous this was. He and I, our hearts had once been so close but by a cruel stroke of fate, we were separated like two ends of a map which could no longer link up."

Sesshoumaru circled his arm round Rin's shoulders, wishing to calm her down from crying. She swallowed, her hands briefly brushing away the moisture.

"A-Aunty," The girl's voice was still slightly choked, making Sesshoumaru rather concerned. "Then, the promise you made to meet him here…"

The elderly lady inhaled a lengthened breath, her eyes had become too red, too swollen. She had been too agitated. "It was something we joked about before I left for the States. We said that if ever we were to break up, we'll meet each other again on my sixtieth birthday at these set of co-ordinates."

"Just a joke?" Rin's brows furrowed. "What if he forgets about it?"

"I thought I would have forgotten about this as time passes too. But, strangely enough, it had been etched into my mind and the older I got, the clearer it clung to me." She chuckled. "And so, here I am."

The girl smiled her sweet self. She made a decision. "Aunty, Sessh and I, we'll help you." The boy nodded in affirmation. "We believe that you'll find him."

"I hope so." The lady drew up the map again. "I've already confirmed that our meeting point is somewhere in this amusement park but as to where exactly, I was still checking."

Sesshoumaru spread the paper evenly on the table, doing a little study on his own. "Aunty, I'm quite familiar with map reading too. Let me help."

Rin watched in full admiration as the boy and the elderly lady went about their task and for one moment, she felt so proud of him, to love and be loved by him. Sesshoumaru, he's so smart. He seemed to know everything.

After many references and checks, Sesshoumaru stood up, hopping spiritedly striking a fist into the air. "Yes, I got it! Aunty, do you think it is…"

The elderly lady nodded, sharing his excitement. "Yes, I think so."

"What, Sessh? What did you find out?" Rin shook the boy's arm, was equally anxious though she hadn't the slightest idea how to read maps.

"IT'S THE FERRIS WHEEL!" Both shouted out unanimously.

"That's the exact location. It's on the spot where the Ferris wheel is!" Sesshoumaru pulled Rin and pointed to the far eastern end of the park.

"Oh, I'm so happy. You're finally going to see him!" Rin attempted to pack the stuff on the table in a scurry so that they could set off as soon as possible. "Then Aunty, let's hurry. Perhaps, your friend, he might be already there waiting for you" In the midst of her haste, she swiped the lady's handbag by mistake, over turning and sending the items in it on the ground.

"Actually, I'm not really that confident he would come." Trying not to be overly confident, the lady reached for her handbag under the table. "It HAD been forty years. Perhaps…." She hesitated as if in muse. "Perhaps, he has forgotten about it."

Not in the mood to give the girl a good chiding for having butter fingers, Sesshoumaru bent to help Rin pick everything up. He got to the mobile, the brolly, the slight snacks and lastly her purse. "Here, Aunty, there you go."

Rin went after the last item that hiding away in a bush. She retrieved it carefully. It was the lady's identification card.

"Sakurako. Is that the Aunty's name?" _That name, it's kind of familiar, isn't it?_ Rin thought to herself for only a moment before her hazel eyes were wide and beaming with sudden delight as she noted the name printed on it. Covering her own mouth to prevent herself from yelling out, she shot like an arrow back to Sesshoumaru, tugging the edge of his cotton sleeves. "Sessh, look at this." She highlighted to him that too similar name, one that's also the…. "Isn't this the…." Rin pointed up to the sky.

A broad and victorious smile curved on the boy's lips. The two exchanged silent signals for a like a minute, then…

"Sessh, why don't you accompany Aunty to the Ferris wheel?" Rin flashed a wink before skipping away. "Aunty," She waved. "I'll see you there in a while."

Though already panting heavily for air, the girl persisted on until she arrived at the management office. With a force she couldn't hold back, she swung open the glass door, almost shattering it into pieces as it hit the wall. Everyone in the room stared at this sudden young dainty intruder.

"Myoga-ji-san, is he here today?" The words spilled out in a jumble and just as she finished, the elderly man exited from his office.

"Rin-chan, you're here already. Where are Izayoi-san, and your new uncle and your new Otooto?" He strode to her, imploring warmly. "You're all here today, aren't you?"

The girl swallowed, panting and catching her breath. She couldn't speak properly still due to the lengthy run.

Myoga chuckled seeing her like this. "Calm down girl. What's the matter with you?"

"Myoga-ji-chan, did you forget something important today?" The girl tried to first give a hint as she cooled down significantly.

The elderly man let off a cough, one entertained brow lifting, not quite certain what the girl was getting at.

"Ji-chan, you know, my Otooto and I, we met a very interesting lady at the park just now." Rin noted that Myoga was listening intently. "She came all the way from the States to meet a friend whom she hadn't seen for forty years."

At that, the girl saw a slight change in the elderly uncle. He was seemingly getting more and more tensed. "Her friend, they didn't set an exact spot, just a set of co-ordinates to pin-point the location to meet. After a long search, we finally decided that it was the Ferris wheel."

By now, Myoga's walking stick was shaking so violently that Rin knew she had made the correct guess. "Ji-chan, is that the right spot?" She hinted for a confirmed answer.

The elderly man turned to face her and the girl saw tears welling up in his wrinkle saturated eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but could not form a word at first. He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Yes. You've gotten the right spot. That's where we were supposed to meet." His eyes flew shut talking to himself. "Sakurako, is it really you? You've finally come."

Rin placed a comforting palm on his shoulder. "Ji-chan, let's go. Aunty's waiting."

At the Ferris wheel

Sesshoumaru looked back realizing that the elderly lady had stopped in her tracks. He was puzzled. "Aunty, are you alright? Let's go. It's just ahead."

"I-I think I'd rather not go." She had a change of mind, obviously, taking two steps back. "I-I'm afraid. What if, he had really forgotten our promise?"

The boy smiled, already knowing that would not be the case. If her lover wouldn't be there, if he had really long forgotten their promise, then, why was the Ferris wheel named after her? "Well, you'll never find out if you don't go there? Besides, you've already come this far from the States, you're not giving up now, are you?" He was teasing but his actual intent was to encourage. "Moreover, if he's really not there, I'll ditch Rin and be your date today."

Sakurako couldn't help but chuckle. What a sweet, sweet boy! Plus the girl, they make such a lovely couple. She gave a short nod, continuing on their route.

From a distance, the two long lost friends caught a glimpse of each other. Sesshoumaru supported the Aunty as she nearly missed a step in her anxiety.

"Sakurako aunty, is that him? Is that your friend? Do you need to take a closer look?"

She shook her head, her eyes already tearing, making her vision blurry. "I-I can tell… It is him…" and they paced up slowly toward Rin and Myoga under the Ferris wheel till they stood face to face.

No one spoke as the two merely took time to regard each other.

"Sakurako, have you been well?" the elderly man was the first to ask. "Y-You remembered the promise we made." He tried a laugh.

She nodded, trying to stifle her sobs and still look presentable. "Myoga, I-I didn't think you'd still remember to come here today too."

Myoga shook his head in disagreement. He rose up both his hands. "All those years ago, when I had designed and built this amusement park, I had been here." A single tear rolled down his eye. He brushed it off, laughing a little. "And every year, on this day, your birthday, I would stand here waiting for you to come back to me. No matter when you choose to come, I would be here."

Sakurako was crying and he went up, offered his hanky. "Myoga, I didn't know you own this amusement park."

"A long time ago, it had become my lifelong wish to purchase this plot of land, to build a Ferris wheel right at this spot, our spot." He pointed at the magnificent structure. "I named it after you, Sakurako."

"You bought too much, too huge. I almost could not find you." She managed a chuckle through her tears.

Myoga flashed a grin. "How's that possible? Your map reading powers are invincible, isn't it?"

"I'm getting old. My eye sight's failing. My powers are fading." Both found it difficult to suppress their laughter.

Yes, though it seemed like yesterday that they had parted, a good forty years had in fact passed them by. The cruelty of fate, of destiny, of the world, of time… had made them miss each other for a whole life time.

But till this day, what could have been was no longer of importance. What ought to be treasured was the present, and how God had decided to end his game.

Finally, the elderly man heaved a sigh and contentment. "Come, Sakurako. Come take a ride on the Ferris wheel with me. I have a gift for you, the most beautiful map in the world. Remember I promised I'd give that to you?"

A soft blush appeared through her wrinkled cheeks. "Myoga, after so many years, you're still just as naughty. And in front of these two children…"

"For fun… just for fun…" Myoga turned to Rin and the girl was alerted that she hadn't introduced Sesshoumaru.

"Oh, ji-chan. This is my Otooto, Sesshoumaru."

The elderly lady was taken aback. "Your Otooto? You two are brother and sister? But I thought you are a couple. You two look so compatible together."

Rin's face was flushed instantly with deepen red and Myoga already guessed the reason why. He gave a soft tap on the girl's shoulder as he led Sakurako up one wheel cabin. "Rin-chan, remember what I told you the other day, about the Ferris wheel?"

_Life is like the Ferris wheel._ _At some point, you'll have to let someone up your cabin, someone whom you'll go the full circle with._

"Well, my dear, don't miss your ride, even if, the cabin you've chosen may not be in coherent with the expectations of the world. I'm the perfect example. You'll never know what fate will install for you tomorrow. Treasure what you have today… Be brave and let tomorrow worry about itself." Myoga followed his friend into the cabin, but not before giving Sesshoumaru an assuring nod of approval, _his approval_.

_Myoga-ji-chan, he knows_! Rin turned to the one beside her, her chosen partner, lover.

"Sessh…" Before she could mouth another word, the boy had pulled her into the next oncoming cabin.

As they took to the clear blue mid morning sky, Sakurako admired the splendid view around her.

"Tell me, Sakurako, have you lived your life to the fullest? Have you fulfilled your aspirations?" That was something Myoga had wanted to know for the longest time. He had not been by her side. He had not been there. But he just needed to know that she was truly happy. That was all.

She nodded in silence.

"Did you find someone who truly deserved your love?" He had been single all his life… for her.

"Yes." This time as she answered him, as much as she hated it, she was crying again. "I did find that person." At that instant, she almost felt that she had betrayed him. "If I hadn't met him, perhaps I wouldn't take forty years to come here to look for you."

That wasn't the answer he had hoped. But it was fair. Sakurako, she deserved to be loved, protected, to be cared for, and he was glad someone had done that in his place. His mood lightened.

"Look, this is the map I wanted to give you as a present." He pointed outside ecstatically.

Sakurako couldn't see a thing. "What map? What do you want me to see?"

"Look below." He guided her. "When I built this Ferris wheel, I had intended for you to see this, the suburbs of southern Tokyo… is the most beautiful map I've ever seen in my entire life… don't you agree?"

Her lips quivering as she fought back more tears. "Yes, indeed. It is the most beautiful map I've ever seen."

In another cabin, Rin had been pondering on Myoga's words to her since she got on.

_Be brave… even if my choice isn't in coherent with the expectations of the world._

Sesshoumaru gently circled his strong arm around her, knowing what was on her mind.

"Sessh… What does it take to wait for someone for forty years and still get to meet him at the end?" She looked up searching for his eyes, his opinion.

All she received was a soft chuckle, then Sesshoumaru became gradually solemn. "A miracle…"

"A miracle?" True enough, it really ought to be called a miracle when two who separated for almost half a decade could ever meet up again. She swallowed hard.

"Will.... there be a miracle for us too, Sessh?" She choked in a soft whisper.

Sesshoumaru lifted her chin so that he could see her eyes, those beautiful hazel eyes that never ceased to mesmerize him. "If Myoga-ji-san can wait forty years for a miracle, so can we... if we have faith."

His words were so assuring and Rin reached out embracing him with all the strength she had. She wanted to hold him, to feel his warmth with hers. It could give her the courage she lacked.

Sesshoumaru released his grasp and Rin raised her head. "Yes," She seconded itwith a slight chuckle. "If Myoga-ji-chan can wait forty years for a miracle, so can we." And she lurched forward, offering a short kiss on his mouth but that wasn't enough for the boy. He brought her in for another, then another and another, their lips simply refusing to let go of each other.

"Myoga, look!" Sakurako caught sight of the cabin above them, of Sesshoumaru and Rin.

Myoga chuckled. "It's great to be young, isn't it?"

"Yes, indeed. It's great to be young."

I've also added a link for you in my profile. See if you can get there. If not, you can email me. I'll help in all ways I can

Hope to see you there


	11. Chapter 11

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Inu-no-Taisho's car

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sho, I had a wonderful time today. Thanks." Izayoi's fingers grazed down her chauffeur's arm, a corner of her irises falling on the two asleep at the back seat. She smiled; an overwhelming of comfort surrounded her. "Look at them. They look so tired."

"Yeh, they must be tired after a long day like this. I think Sesshy never had so much fun and I'm glad Rin was there for him." He channeled his attention to the one beside him, the expressions on his face conveyed that he was about to say something of a more solemn nature. "Yoi, I've had a failed marriage once. I haven't been a good husband, a good Oto-san. Is it really alright… that you want to be with me?"

Her buoyant smile disappeared, changing into one that was gentler, adorned with much tenderness. "Then Sho, let us both try our best to make this a happy family… one happy family." Her gaze traveled to the kids behind them again, her lithe fingers giving his palm a squeeze, her head dipping slightly into a self grin. "Together, we will provide our children with the best of our love."

Nodding his head, Inu-no-Taisho's lips curved a faint smile as her words reached into the deepest ends of his heart. He couldn't agree more. All the hurt in the past, all the mistakes, they will all come to pass with this new beginning. He would be able to provide his son with a caring mother and a sweet, understanding ne-san. Everything would be different from now forth.

Opening only an unseen slit in his eyes, Sesshoumaru studied them, listening in to every detail of the conversation. His gaze passed over to the one next to him. Rin was now dozing off, her head resting on his shoulder, little loose strains of her hair falling out of place shielding from him part of her visage. The assurance he had given her on their first Ferris wheel ride was chanting religiously at him.

_If Myoga-ji-san can wait forty years for a miracle, so can we…_

What sort of a miracle was he seeking, he did not know. But as for Rin, he could almost speak on her behalf. For Rin, a miracle would probably mean the happiness of her mom more than of herself. And if in that whole entirety, there could still be a possibility of fulfilling her own wish to be with him, it'll be more than perfect. If not, then, would Rin give him up one day, when she could no longer withstand the pressure of this dark secret they beheld, a relationship that could perhaps never be brought into light?

To himself, Sesshoumaru admitted he was a selfish one, his only wish was to have Rin by his side always. She was the one for him, no other, he was sure.

With more than care, he draped his jacket over her lithe form, seeing that she was folding her arms for warm. Underneath the cover hidden from public view, he held her hand with unshaken firmness. He will not let go of her. He won't. She was the bit of heaven finally blossoming itself in his world, his heart. So neither will he allow her to do so, to back out in timidity, to retreat away under prolonged pressure or perhaps …because of too much love.

"Yoi." Once Sesshoumaru heard his father spoke again, he lay very still, not wanting to be discovered to be rousing. "Why don't you and Rin move in with us?"

Izayoi's eyes shot open. Sesshoumaru too flashed a gleam at the suggestive prospects. "Move in?" She repeated, rather unbelievingly.

"I mean, since we're going to be a family soon anyway, what's stopping us from doing it now? The kids can get to know each other better that way."

_Get to know each other better, eh?_ One edge of his lips lifted a smirk, Sesshoumaru couldn't be more pleased.

"What?" Someone was finally rousing, Rin woke up rubbing her eyes as she overheard a fraction of that last statement. "Sessh…"

"Rin, you're awake! I was just suggesting that you and your mom can move in with us. What do you think about that?" Inu-no-Taisho offered a wink to her then to Izayoi, who immediately nodded in approval.

The girl sat up so straight her head almost banged the ceiling. She wanted to make a reply but… no words came. _What? I'm going to live together with Sessh? Isn't that cohabitating? _That particularly sensitive word blinked like a glittery neon sign in her mind.

"Yes, ne-san. We're going to live together." His voice was husky against her ears in a whisper that was only heard between them. He was teasing her again. He simply couldn't resist. Her agitations, her nervous trembles, her looks of bewilderment were too cute, too alluring when provoked. "In your heart, you're jumping for joy, aren't you?"

Rin swallowed audibly. _Is it really alright for us to live like this? Sessh and I…_ She threw him a peek, trying to conceal her secretly growing elation.

_Rin's narration_

_I know I'm drowning in sin… that I can no longer find a way out… _

_But I just can't stop this feeling that is overflowing… _

_In my eyes, there can be no other… _

_There is only Sesshoumaru… forever_

_I love him._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Profile of Inu-no-Taisho's house

Type: Four storey mansion

Room of Inu-no-Taisho and Izayoi fourth storey

Room of Sesshoumaru and Rin Second storey (next to each other)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin rolled drowsily in her bed, her hand extended attempting to wake some of those lazy muscles, lifting to shun off some of the early morning glares. It'd been almost a week since Izayoi and she had moved into Sesshoumaru's house and still, she couldn't get used to it, missing her own bed, the one which she had slept on since a kid, the one that dad had brought her to choose on her twelfth birthday.

"Ohayo, ne-san." She gasped at that too-familiar voice, her head turned toward its source in a fast flick. And it was him, Sesshoumaru and his always feral grin, always surprising, giving her little heart attacks.

"Sessh! What are you trying to do?" She could only shout but he leaned his whole weight on her, his mouth had zoomed in for a kiss. "Rin, let's become a pair of dangerous siblings…" She broke free. "Mom and uncle will hear us." She was silenced again with yet another compelling kiss. She pushed him away. "Ahhh…" By accident, she had rolled off her bed, landing with a hard thud on the carpeted floor.

Instantly, she woke up with a jump start, realizing all that happened a while back was nothing but her own dream. Massaging the bump on her head, a result of the fall, she sat up pursing her lips.

_A dream? Why am I having such amorous dreams involving Sesshoumaru? It's soooo embarrassing!_ She pondered in a daze grabbing her cheeks, wanting to just slap herself out of it. And she did, sighing. She must be some closet pervert by instinct.

She took slow agonizing steps, practically crawling on her knees to the bathroom. Turning the knob, she entered her eyes half closed, reflectively selecting her toothbrush from the shelf and her mug, proceeding to filling it up.

Suddenly the shower curtain swiped open and Rin dropped all in her hands. Sesshoumaru stuck his head out from the cubicle. "Hey ne-san, get me my towel."

"SESSH! Why are you in here? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LOCK THE DOOR IF YOU'RE IN THE BATH!" She yelled out, both her hands crushed into a ball and swinging in the air.

Apparently, Sesshoumaru was not the least embarrassed by his nudity in her presence. He was himself, like always, calm and non-chalant. He dropped the rest of the shower curtain, revealing his entire naked body fully in the face of the girl, speaking coolly. "What are you kicking such a big fuss about? I just need a little help!"

"AHHHH…." Rin's eyes blew up till they almost exploded when she saw what she shouldn't, dashing out of the bathroom and slamming the door behind her. Leaning against the door, her chest heaved, still finding it impossible to catch her breath. _Ahhh… I've seen Sesshoumaru naked!_ She fretted in only the next second later, switching her thoughts. _Damn! I should have gotten a closer look._ She giggled to herself.

The door opened behind her and Rin found herself falling back right into the arms of Sesshoumaru. Thankfully, or rather, disappointingly, he had circled a towel round himself.

"You girl…" He spoke in a low whisper as he pressed her into a wall and flung the door shut. "are so lusty…"

"Sessh, let me go… mom and uncle…" She was stopped with a morning kiss, her hands pushed flat against the tiles behind her by his powerful arms.

"If you're quiet enough, we can take a shower together." He laughed, his breath whistling and tickling her neck. "You know, you need to get new pajamas. These are so childish, not sexy at all." But he started unbuttoning them nonetheless.

"Sessh…" Rin struggled and struggled in vain for whatever she didn't know. She was actually quite turned on by that kinky idea herself.

"Rin! Sesshoumaru! Breakfast time! Are you kids up yet? You're going to be late for school!" Izayoi's chimes effectively interrupted them. With an exasperated sigh, Sesshoumaru let the girl go, but not without one last peck on her nose.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the breakfast table

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin picked up a piece of fleshly done toast, spreading cream cheese on it. "Sessh… you know. Maybe next time you should…" She didn't finish.

"What?" His nonchalant disposition made her think twice if chiding him off would ever help. She sighed, deciding to let it go and start on her food instead.

But something else attracted her attention. Inu-no-Taisho was dancing down the stairs, halting a few steps to the ground and making a pose which probably he had thought was sexy. "Darling! Am I looking good today or what?" He was purposefully flashing his new suit to Izayoi.

The single mom's eyes twinkled in dreamy delight. "Oh, Anata! You're soooo handsome!"

Upon hearing that, the taisho was extremely pleased and nodding. "Now, do you find yourself falling in love with me all over again this morning?" His brows flickered up and down in a tease but Izayoi slapped his arm shyly.

"Sho, the kids are here…"

"Can you stop being so disgusting in the morning? You're making me nauseous even at breakfast!" Sesshoumaru spat out, intercepting them.

Inu-no-Taisho settled down contritely at his chair after being rebuked by his son, his tone turning a little less of a drama. "Yoi, Rin, how are you girls? You've been here for a week now. Are you comfortable? Do you need anything?"

Rin flashed a perfectly curved smile, shaking her head and the Taisho continued.

"Oh, don't forget, Sesshy. This Sunday we're having lunch with your ba-ba (grandma)."

"I'm not going. I hate to see her. Grandma's such a nag." Sesshoumaru slammed down his cup of tea so forcefully that some of it spilt wetting the table napkin.

"Sesshy, she's your grandma after all and she wants to meet Yoi and Rin." Inu-no-Taisho spoke ever so patiently, then turned to Izayoi, holding her hand lovingly. "My mom wishes to discuss the details of our wedding."

Izayoi nodded with equal elation and Rin watched from the other corner of the dining table the happiness, blissfulness surrounding her mom. A sudden welling of sadness pooled up unknowingly within her.

_Rin's narration_

_Mom is going to get married to uncle soon. _

_Just a week back, we left the home that we've been staying like forever, the castle that dad had built with all his love for us. We've left everything behind, every piece of furniture, every cup and saucer… for something wonderful, mom's new found happiness. _

_But no matter what, the memories of dad, his warmth hands, his hugs, all his love that was showered upon us, will never be forgotten. It's just that for a better future for mom, I'll keep them in the deepest part of my heart… and there it will stay forever… my beloved daddy…_

A deep velvety voice channeled the girl back from her musing. "Rin?" It was Sesshoumaru. He had noticed that she had gone all quiet. "Are you alright?" He was searching into her eyes deeply, as if wishing to figure out what was bothering her.

"It's nothing." Rin shook her head immediately, flashing a quick smile. "I-I'm alright."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the restaurant, Grandma's lunch

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The elegant elderly lady sat down in her chair, being assisted by Inu-no-Taisho. Sesshoumaru slipped into a seat furthest away, directing most of his gaze outside the glass window and pretending to focus anywhere but at his ba-san. If it wasn't that Rin's here, he wouldn't be that stupid enough to turn up EVER!

"Sesshoumaru, where are your manners?" Kaede-ban-san offered an apologetic nod to her guests. "How can you behave like this in front of your future ka-san and ne-san?"

Sesshoumaru made no attempt to answer but instead, picked up his green tea, sipping it silently.

Rin gulped. _What a serious, no-funny-business granny Sessh has._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaede's Profile

Seventy year's old

Head of the Inu-household

Traditional, firm, serious

Takes great pride to uphold the Inu name

In short, a real hard ass :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ignoring her insolent grand son, Kaede began to give her formal opening speech.

"Welcome, Izayoi and Rin. On behalf of the Inu family, we welcome you. I do hope that in the future, the four of you will be able to live in harmony and treasure this special bondage you are about to share as a new family. I sincerely hope that our next Inu heir will not pose too much trouble to you." The last statement was purposefully directed at the boy and politely to the middle aged mom.

Izayoi gave a respectful bow and a nod before giving her reply. "No, I'm honored to become Sesshy's mom. He's a wonderful boy and I'll take good care of him, I promise.' She winked at her daughter opposite the table, speaking also on her behalf. "And so will my daughter, Rin, now that she's his ne-san."

Rin hadn't a choice but nodded, something poked accusingly at her heart… guilt… she decided. She'll never ever become a good ne-san to Sessh. She dared only to heave a silent sigh. This is going to be a long, painful lunch.

True enough, they only went about their food for like half an hour but to the girl, it felt like a month long. She tried looking her best, putting up her best manners, for the sake of her mom, occasionally hiding little yawns so as not to seem rude. But none of the conversation was getting into her head. They were all history of the Inu family and how honorable, charitable they are, and so on and so on and so on.

She threw a bored glance at Sesshoumaru, discovering that he was in no better mood, foul right from the beginning. Rolling his eyes and giving frequent audible sighs and smacking his lips in impatience, he certainly did not try to keep his frustration to himself. Kaede had obviously noticed every of the boy's gestures.

"You know, Sho, after you're done with your wedding, we should get on with letting Sesshoumaru take over your position in office."

That managed to wake Rin up like a snap of finger. _What? Sesshoumaru has to take over his father's position? As the chairman of the school?_

It was so natural but yet, it had never occured or seemed so real to her till it came out of Kaede's mouth. Then, her relationship with Sessh if found out, wouldn't that become the biggest, most awful scandal ever? Not only will it affect the name of the Inu-family, it'll also affect Sesshoumaru himself, her own mother aside. Instant pictures of Sesshoumaru and herself on the headlines of tabloids splashed in her mind.

_If Kaede-ba-san knows about us, will I be assassinated?_ Rin forced a laugh to herself, noting that she was getting a bit too extreme with that overblown imagination but nonetheless, she wouldn't doubt the horrendous impact it would cause.

Sesshoumaru himself wasn't at all pleased with that suggestion. He stood up folding his arms. "I've said numerous times. I DO NOT WISH TO TAKE OVER THE POSITION!"

Kaede started again, attempting to talk some sense into the boy calmly. "You know, Sesshoumaru, you don't have a choice. You're the family's only heir."

"I DON'T CARE THE FUCK!"

"SHO!" This time, the elderly lady's face turned blue with rage, coughing vigorously, mostly at the profanity chosen. "Look at your son! He's getting out of hand! You've spoilt him too much!"

Inu-no-Taisho frowned, standing up and moving toward his mother, soothing her back in gentle strokes to ease her. "Mother, Sesshoumaru's still young. He's only first year in college. Give him some time."

"I DON'T NEED TIME! I'M NOT INTERESTED IN THE FAMILY BUSINESS!" With that, the boy stood up, his chair crashing onto the floor but he didn't care. Yanking the door with all his might, he stormed out.

"Look at him, how rude! I told you, Sho. You have to discipline him. One day, he's going to do something that'll ruin the name of our family." Kaede shouted on top of her voice.

Rin felt completely uneasy staying behind. Ruin the name of the family… I guess we're already starting on that part now… She thought about herself and Sessh and mom and tension began to build in her, drowning her out of breath. Finally, she stood up, everyone at the table slightly taken aback by this sudden response.

"Erm… mom, uncle…" She tried to maintain composed. "Kaede-ba-san, I think I'll go after Sessh… to see if he's okay…" And without waiting for a reply of go-ahead, she dashed out of the door, not even wishing to look back as her mom spoke.

"Rin, we won't be back till after dinner… so find Sesshy and prepare something for the two of you, okay dear?"

Rin searched all the usual spots Sesshoumaru would visit to no avail. She was at a lost herself, her mind clouded with too many of Kaede's words at lunch.

_Is it really alright for us to continue like this, Sessh and I?_ The fear of being uncovered, exposed, of coming into light, was getting too suffocating, choking her till the point of tears. So, instead of locating the boy, she took a long walk by herself at her favorite spot… the seaside. Perhaps she really needed time to think about this blossoming relationship, about her mom, about Sesshoumaru, about her new family and perhaps, also to weigh the importance of each.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone,

Just a friendly note of caution: This chapter DEFINITELY contains hentai… so I've braced you….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Inu-home

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With an exhausted sigh, Rin unlocked the door into the house. As she kicked off her boots changing into slippers, she did a brief scan of the area. No one was in. Sesshoumaru hadn't come home. Her lids half closed in a dishearten fret, she dragged her feet to the second floor.

"Sessh?" Ceremoniously she knocked on the door next to her room, expecting no answer and she was right. She went back to her own.

Her head dipped to the ground, she entered her room closing the entryway with her back, then leaning against it. In the privacy of her own space, all the previous musings from lunch with Kaede just flooded in over and over.

Haunted by them, she covered her ears shaking her head in desperation to stop those voices, letting her knees give way, sliding down to a squatting position on the floor. She hid her face in folded arms, and she wept and wept and wept, letting her tears pour out to vanquish the fires of accusations torturing her soul since the very beginning of this untellable relationship.

Then she stopped, suddenly sensing something was amiss. She cleared away some of he moisture with a curled knuckle, instantly spotting a pair of legs right in front of her. She traced it up slowly to its owner.

"Why Rin? Tell me why are you always upset, always frustrated, always crying." He shook his head looking down at her. "Tell me what am I going to do with you?"

"Sessh! You're home. What're you doing in here?" She tried her best to sound calm but smirked at her own stupidity. Why was she even trying in the first place? He was here all along seeing her break down.

"I love the scent of your room." He wasn't looking directly at her, as if out of shyness. "Being here is like having you beside me. It… comforts me." He ended with that plain admission, his need to find solace with her.

That said it all for Rin. She was utterly ashamed, mainly of herself, for being nothing but a coward all these while. She confessed internally that she was never a brave one but… even to Sesshoumaru, even to the one she loved? Tears welled in her hazel irises and she didn't try to fight to keep it.

"Sessh, I'm so sorry." She stood up, her head tilting to match his tender hurtful ones. "I never knew that you had to carry such a heavy family burden, a pressure that should not be bore for someone your age." Her eyes shut tightly from him as she blamed herself. "But I never understood your pain. I only knew how to doubt you, us, this relationship. I was so overwhelmed with the fear of people finding out about us that I've never considered your feelings. I can't… I don't deserve your love. I don't."

Hearing that, Sesshoumaru lurched up at lightning speed, crashing into her embracing her with a firmness that could squeeze her breath away, indicating to her his resolution. Rin looked away shunning his gaze but he used a finger to guide her back to meet his.

"That is for me to decide…" He forced a smile. "Unless you bear no feeling for me any longer." He searched her doubtful eyes, praying to all heavens that she wouldn't say yes, that she hadn't already surrendered to all the pressures.

She didn't.

Her brows furrowed at his finishing words. "I-I love you, Sessh." A great wave of relief rippled in Sesshoumaru at those three simple words as Rin repeated more assuringly. "I love you so much that I wanted tell the whole world, shout it out at the top of my voice."

"Then shout!" He held her securely till she was pressed against his chest as if he wouldn't let her escape from him. "Because I don't care the shit what others will hear or say. All I want is for the one I love to be by my side, always."

Touched by the notion behind this loving proclamation, Rin's own arms followed along the curve of his lean waist holding him back tightly. Minutes passed without notice as they stood still, reveling in the warmth of this embrace and all the sentiments behind it.

Sesshoumaru loosened his grip, backing up slightly. He glided his hands to her shoulders, bringing her up and brushing his lips against the suppleness of hers, from the lower then to the upper. Rin's hazels were shut and when he felt her relaxing, reciprocating, occasionally nibbling softly at his, he let off a growl, sealing her mouth.

And he kissed her, letting his tongue gently tapped at her opening, asking, pleading for entrance which immediately, she granted. And he took his time, rather casually, to explore her slick inner craven, tasting and taking all her sweetness into his own. He gasped, surprised, when the girl let her own tongue seek his with eagerness, wanting just as much to drink in all that he was. Pitched moans matched hastened heart rates as their kiss prolonged, neither wanting it to end.

Sesshoumaru broke away finally and as their chests quivered with laden pants, he traced his lips to the corner of her ears, speaking in a lowly rumble. "I want to stay here with you…" She shivered at the suggestion, the tingle of his breath triggered a spiral down her spine. "To love you… in all the right ways."

_Love me in all the right ways?_ Rin trembled, little electric waves sending numbing pins to the tips of her fingers and toes. She knew exactly what he wanted, what he meant…but should she? With already the dilemmas surrounding them, is she going to complicate matters by crossing that last boundary with Sesshoumaru?

Her thoughts instantly washed to the farthest ends of earth as she felt his fiery breath traveling down the sides of her neck. Sesshoumaru heard Rin bit her lips suppressing a shriek as he worked his mouth and tongue along that incredibly silken skin of hers, kissing her, offering little bites of passion, of desire, of lust, simply entertained by how she was trying so hard not to just scream out in weak surrender.

Yes, he admitted to his own darkest desires, desires of not just possessing her heart but also her body, each inch of that deliciously untouched, unexplored skin he would reach and claim today. Today, he WILL have her, he swore.

The truth was Sesshoumaru shared equal portions of that helplessness to circumstances. Rin, under his observation, answering to his most rooted fear, was slowly faltering, retreating away from this too-difficult, too stressful, too uncrossable span between them. One day, she might just yield to all this, give him up, choosing to be the dutiful daughter and taking her role as his true ne-san. But he can never allow that to happen. _Never._ And if he'd make her give herself to him, when he had possession of her in entirety, then no one would be able to take her away from him… no one.

Yes, he has to convince her, he will. He agreed to himself, a hint of his teeth flashing a scheming grin, his increasing agitated thoughts spurring him to suck on one delicate spot on her skin and kissed on it so deeply that Rin cried out feeling real pain. With slight remorse, he released his mouth, yet smug to see that it had left a redden mark on her, his mark.

Rin's breathing had turned erratic, her chest rising up rhythmically brushing against his but she hadn't given him a reply, he noted. She was merely staring at him, rather intensely as if a little out of sorts, indecision written all over her sparked crimson cheeks.

No more faltering, he cast a solemn oath, skillfully slipping one hand into the underside of her cotton blouse, roaming about her sides then her back, letting his fingers glide along the fine velvet. Yes, that was what her naked skin felt like to him, he caressed it, tickled it, reveling in the tiny spasms he was eliciting from her, her sensuous twitches like a dance to his music.

His other hand had wittily laced into her hair and pressing her head toward him, he whispered up at the hook of her neck, "You don't have to say yes…" But he WILL make her in the end. "But don't say no just because of aunty… or dad…"

He smirked to himself cunningly as he allowed his hand to cleverly, purposefully reach for that particular bondage he wished to release her from. With a click, he unhooked her bustier, hearing Rin gave a loud shriek that she couldn't stifle in time. _Caught off guard eh?_ He mused almost proudly. But that wasn't all he was planning and he wasn't also about to wait.

_Don't say no because of mom…_ but Rin's thoughts stopped dead there. She sucked in a swift breath as she felt Sesshoumaru's hand slithering like a practiced snake to her front circling then cupping her left breast in it. Apparently with what he was doing to her, he wasn't giving her much choice!

"Only say no if you don't want this…" The softness of his lips caught the edges of her lobes, suckling it, teasing it. "If you don't want me…" He hissed, licking a wet trail round every soft curvy bone he could find in that appendage.

From behind her hair, his hand guided her till he found her mouth again, pressing and locking her in another kiss, one that was more possessive than the previous.

_If I don't want him?_ Rin couldn't think straight no matter how she tried, let alone giving him a response when his lips were stubbornly, forcefully refusing to let go of hers. Not only were his kisses unyielding, his other hand was playing with her soft globes, enjoying it, indulging in it, kneading it at irregular pressures, making it absolutely impossible for her to guess, to foresee, to react.

"Sessh…" That was all she could manage at that moment but he was never the patient sort. He moved on invading the other neglected one, massaging it with equal attention, equal enthusiasm, his finger and thumb rounding, pressing on her waiting tip till it was swollen, stiffen and aroused.

Whereas his words were seemingly nonchalant, his actions certainly weren't. Under his ceaseless toying, fondling, Rin felt herself melting to his rhythm, gradually sinking into her own wants, her own girlish longing to be taken by one she yearned, one she loved. Her nether region was pulsing, creaming, her undies soaking with proof of hidden lust. Her body was pleading with her mind to scream yes.

And even as he continued to dwell in the shared kiss, Sesshoumaru knew Rin was giving in little by little every passing minute, her bodily language had told him all, no matter how she tried to mute out her moans with every of his touch, his caress. He was playing her like a game and he was winning. Unknown to perhaps herself, Rin was lurching into his hand, granting him more of the weight of her globes, her tongue now almost twining and fighting with his for dominance as her senses spiked beyond her control.

It was time. He broke away with only a slit between their lips. "So, what is it?" Even before she answered, he continued with his advances, unfastening the line of buttons on her blouse one at a time. He wasn't about to care what her reply was. The further he went, the harder it would be for her to say no anyway.

"Yes." Came that final timid voice and when Sesshoumaru heard it, he gleamed with long suppressed excitement.

He pressed his temple against hers, his eyes gazing with full passion into hers, exhaling huskily, offering a playful smile concealing victory. "Yes what?" He urged her teasingly as the last button came loose, revealing skin of pale pink and her half hanging undergarment, lacey white in all its purity, her purity. "I want to hear you say it."

"Yes, I want you to stay." She obeyed in muted intonation and that plain confession itself was enough to make her completely flustered, at a lost and blushing so deeply Sesshoumaru actually began to feel contrite. But he'll make it up to her soon through his loving, reminding himself consistently that this would be her first. She would enjoy this…He would make it beautiful, perfect for her, for them actually. It was also the first for Sesshoumaru himself. He had not experienced physical love of this extent with anyone, any girl, though he was in no short of female admirers and willing parties. He had never given his heart, he had never loved anyone enough to go this length with… Rin would be the first... and possibly the only.

Still, he had watched and read enough to learn the go-abouts and what pleases girls and makes them go wild. But magazines and movies aside, this was the real thing and the thought of actually doing the intimate act, and with the first girl he'd ever loved, it was blowing his mind out of proportions. His anticipation, nervousness was no less than Rin herself, just that his pride wouldn't allow him to show it. His arousal was standing so stiff that it was distracting, hurting him terribly, wanting to be freed from the tightness of his pants.

Gently, his hand left her breasts and instead, he pulled her in for another embrace, feeling part of her naked warmth as Rin lay in his chest. She still couldn't believe that she had actually said yes to him. She had agreed to sex with Sesshoumaru. The last bit of her innocence, her chastity will soon be a thing of the past, presented to none other than her Otooto. At that sensitive word, her heart pinched and it was apparently showing through her bodily tensions. Sesshoumaru felt it.

"Don't be afraid. It'll be nothing less than perfect, I promise." He assured her, stroking her hair as he showered her with little comforting pecks on her forehead tracing down to her tiny nose.

Not wishing that she might have a change of mind, he yanked on her blouse, removing it and flinging it to where he didn't care. Then, he went for her bra, then the zip in her skirt, letting them both drop to her feet. As the materials slipped off her arms and thighs, Rin felt instantly a passing chill as the cold November air caressed her unclothe skin. Her head dipped to the ground with immense shyness as she knew she was being thoroughly examined.

Sesshoumaru's breath hitched at the sight of her, taking in all the loveliness of her nudity. Rin's skin was pearly fair with an added glow of youth. Her breasts weren't particularly huge but it was no doubt dainty, well proportioned and appropriate to her lithe size.

"You're beautiful… so beautiful…" With the back of one hand stroking the sides of her face, he intoned with such tenderness that Rin angled her chin upward to meet his appraising gaze.

He smiled the instant he saw how terribly redden her cheeks were up to her ears. Letting his knuckles gently nudge at her chin, soothing her before he began to disrobe. Rin looked away self-consciously as Sesshoumaru peeled off his jacket, wiggled off his woolen Tee and then sliding out of his Armani jeans. When she finally reeled up enough courage to take a fast peek, he had kicked out of his boxers and she ended up staring right at his enormous erection. She swallowed nervously as she took in its length, its size and the thickness of its width.

Noticing her eyes blatantly focused on his sexual organ, Sesshoumaru chuckled. "You are staring and I can only think of two possibilities…" Blushing red as Shiraz, Rin wanted to shift away but he caught her and with a tug, pulling her slamming into him face to face.

"It's either you're impressed with it or you hate it." He teased again.

"Sessh…" She was obviously greatly embarrassed. He always knew how to get to her. "I-I don't hate it…" But today was special and Sesshoumaru didn't wish to make it any more awkward for her than it already was.

"It's alright…" He coaxed, circling his arms round her slight waist, locking her in his hug. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have teased you." His tone muscles pressing, moving heatedly against her satin skin, the two lovers began to explore each other, their hands touching, venturing to every bent, every corner, their heads interlocked, their lips brushing from necks to shoulders, worshipping with unending pecks and nibbles, neither getting enough, both wanting more.

Sesshoumaru inhaled deeply as his lips trailed from her shoulder then down her collar bone to the area just above her globes, drinking in all of Rin's scents and tasting all sweetness of her bare flesh. Unable to take any more of this near punishing waves of anticipation, with a clipped kiss on her lips, he lifted her up heading straight for the bed.

Rin's heart rate took a race. _He's carrying me like a princess,_ she hid a grin, attacked both by elation and anxiety of what's to come. It was perhaps every girl's dream to be treated so.

As he lay her down softly among the sheets, he held her ankles spreading them then crawled up in between till he was looking straight into her eyes once again.

"Tell me again that this is what you want." He tickled the soft skin under her chin. "I wish to hear it."

"I want this, Sessh." Rin did not look away even when it was a whisper she offered. "I want to belong to you." Her eyes were shut tightly in an instant, pained by the contradictions of morality behind her own words, her own wants. But she continued bravely. "I want you to be my first." For once, she was true to her heart.

"What do you mean by your first? I'll be your ONLY!" He growled, his eyes narrowed possessively at her innocently chosen words. Still, that was all Sesshoumaru needed to know. Rin had never sounded more sure than she did today. He caught her in the most domineering kiss ever, encompassing all elements of his own yearning, his soon overblown lust to possess her.

Rin's mouth parted, inviting him to delve into her, to own her and he did. Lips meshed, tongues tangled as they brought each following kiss deeper and more frenzied than the last. Consumed by passion, Sesshoumaru forgot himself, gradually pressing with all his strength into her mouth, Rin's head sank to the bottom of her feathery pillow till she couldn't sink further. Still he persisted, his tongue starting to choke her, his teeth scratching against hers, his nose pushing down on hers till she couldn't breathe. She pushed him with all her might, Sesshoumaru instantly realizing himself, releasing her as they both fought and panted for breath.

"Now for more…" Once he cooled down sufficiently, he slid down to one of her globes, taking it into his mouth as much as of it as he could. He began to suckle it gently, his tongue dapping, licking at her nipple, extremely turned on by Rin's heavy erotic heaves following his tempo. His free hand now moved like pin to a magnet to knead at the neglected other.

"Sessh…" Rin's fingers grabbing a bunch of his hair, she was chiming his name between moans which she could no longer suppress. She had tried to picture this many times but this, now, the real thing was nothing like any of those. She wasn't able to guess what was coming up, what he was going to do to her and this just served to heighten every bit of this whole sensuous experience.

Sesshoumaru shifted his attack to the other breast, engaging it with his similar affection, his hand closing and cupping it as he sucked and nipped at her tip with the edge of his teeth. Rin bit down at her lips till it hurt, not wanting it just scream aloud. Perhaps if she did, instead of asking him to stop, she'd be shamelessly pleading for more. But Sesshoumaru wouldn't allow her that leeway. He freed his hand, venturing downward caressing the curves along her side till he reached the plaited laces concealing the last of her he had yet to explore.

Without wanting to wait another antagonizing second, he slipped her hand into her panties his fingers dipping in between the moist lips of her sex, lightly brushing them, spreading them. Rin screamed out at this violating contact, her back arched up stiff against him, lifting off the sheets.

"You're already so wet…" He stared deeply into her hazels as if innocently while his hands were exploring, ravaging, doing the complete opposites. Cleverly, he let his thumb rub up against that special spot, relishing that Rin was thrashing about wildly under his orchestration. She was biting her lips so hard that he was afraid for her. "Don't fight it." He urged.

"Sessh, too much…Sessh… I can't…" Rin's fingers dug into one cushion, squeezing it till her knuckles locked. Still Sesshoumaru ignored her pleas. He did everything else but stop. He kept on playing with her button, pressing and fondling it with increasing force and speed, watching her buck madly at the tension he was building in her.

Rin's mind was a complete blank, feeling nothing but wanting to soar off the edge of a cloud. She thought that was the max, that she could take no more of this sort of inflaming torture but something else beyond her wildest imagination happened. Sesshoumaru pushed one finger slowly into her core, feeling how it was achingly opening up to his intrusion. She was impossibly tight and it must have hurt, judging from how loudly Rin had screamed out panting erratically at his entry. Yes, she is a virgin and it was common that she would feel a certain degree of pain. But being the one who was going to inflict it on her, that was something Sesshoumaru had yet to bring to terms with himself.

He moved up kissing her tenderly as his finger circled and ground against her slick passage. Sliding in and out in a rather leisure motion, he kissed Rin soothing her every time she gasped into his mouth, every time she shifted in discomfort. When he felt she was ready, he let in a second, pushing both as deeply as they could reach, only retreating when he grazed against her maiden barrier.

"Now, I want you to let go for me…" Rin's brows furrowed only for a second at his command before she felt another wave of euphoria gathering, surging within her as Sesshoumaru began rubbing her again, now at the most devastating intensity and speed.

"I can't hold it any longer… Sessh…" She felt herself being hurled again and again against a dangerous edge which she was about to fall off.

"Don't hold it… let it go… let it go…" Sesshoumaru kept chanting in her ears, encouraging her to free herself as he continued his relentless assault. And in a moment, everything just exploded into blinding light, great ripples caved into her multiplying themselves every second. Her mind and body was too numb to sense or feel even though Sesshoumaru had lurched up hugging her tightly.

Sesshoumaru had watched intently every step as Rin built in pleasure and succumbed, surrendering under his maneuvers, extremely proud that he had out-done himself even for a first try. _Many more of such,_ he promised inwardly, gazing at the girl now lying very still underneath him, in the midst of recovering.

He matched her mouth, offering another kiss that was comforting, calming and she responded, lazily at first then with more concentration, more keenness.

He broke away from her with an audible smack of seams. "Ready for more action?" His ambers sparkled a smile.

And when Rin nodded, he tugged off her undies, gasping as he drank in the entire beauty of her, breathing in all the various scents of her feminity. "You're too perfect." He spoke, his eyes never leaving hers as he bent her ankles spreading them as widely as he could. He moved into her, swallowing as the sensitivity of his own tip brushed against the wetness of her entrance. "And you're mine… all mine…" He landed his mouth on hers again, and when Rin lifted her head welcoming his lustful kisses, in one relentless stroke, he pushed deeply into her, running through the delicate membrane that once guarded her virginity.

And it was like no other pain she had experienced before. It was searing like fire and it felt overwhelming, tearing into her as if ripping her apart, making it impossible to breathe, to even cry out.

Rin's inner walls were so hot and squeezing against his arousal and Sesshoumaru chewed hard on his lower lip, fighting back an oncoming climax. _Too soon_…He stayed there, not moving, the slightest friction now would spark off a chain leading to no-return. His eyes shut in a ferocious battle against a too-early release. When he had regained himself significantly, he cast a glance at Rin, instantly realizing that she was tearing continually.

Rin was crying… _Did it hurt so much?_ He elbowed up to her, a genuinely worried expression clung to his face.

But it wasn't just physical pain, she was attacked by a sudden invasion of conscience.

_Rin's narration_

_I-I've… just given myself … to my brother._

_I'm unforgivable… I'm going to hell…._

Then like an angel's touch, she felt Sesshoumaru stroking her fringe back gently, brushing the sides of his cheeks on hers, kissing her closed lids and cooing tender endearments into her ears.

"Shh… relax… relax…It'll go away in a while… Don't focus on it." Though he wasn't totally accurate in his guesses, Sesshoumaru's massages on her rigid shoulder till it softened had brought much reassurance. Rin's eyes slowly peeled open and meeting his, a last drop of tear trickled down her cheek.

"Sessh… I-I can never be your ne-san now." She confessed, Sesshoumaru instantly understanding her torment. He frowned at first, then chuckled light-heartedly, attempting to ease her as well.

"Yes, you'll never be." He kissed her lovingly. "You're Rin, my Rin… my koibito…" With that, he began his thrusts into her, each time drawing himself out completely then burying into her as deeply as he could, showing her the promise of his words through this sweet delicious friction.

"Koibito… lovers…" The word escaped her lips continuously in only soft shrieks as Rin felt herself being taken again and again, her body opening up more and more to him. Her soreness was slowly forgotten, overtaken by pleasures that she could never fathom, more than words could not say.

"I love you… Sessh…" Her hands locked on his lean shoulders as she wrapped her legs round his thighs, inviting him to do to her all he wished… which he did.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin as he continued impaling her with his whole length, allowing the thick juices of her core to guide him in, watching as her nether passage swallowing him up over and over.

"Scream for me…" He begged as he increased power, his hips brushing against her inner thighs as he slammed into her, harder and harder with each additional penetration. And Rin did scream, passionately crying out her love, her devotion to him until he sealed her mouth with his, kissing her again, letting both his tongue and his manhood plunder her, ravage her, claim her. After this, he mused with smirk, she would never feel the same again, she would never walk the same and it would serve as a reminder who she belonged to.

"Sessh… I can't..." Rin whispered, their bodies now lining with sweat, his hair mixing, sticking and entangling with hers.

"Cum with me…" He pleaded as he persisted, now madly, brutally crashing into her hips. And he climaxed filling her with his essence, Rin following him off the cliff as overlapping tremors manifested, consuming all that's left of her sanity.

Panting and catching his breath, Sesshoumaru rolled over, bringing her with him under his arm. "How are you feeling?" He asked finally for a long pause.

Rin snuggled into him lazily, still partially anesthetized. "I feel perfect, just perfect." And they dozed off, letting exhaustion and sleep take over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin rubbed her irises and with a clipped yawn, she woke, instantly noticing that Sesshoumaru was still deep asleep. She tried her best to disentangle her arm from his, desperately trying to pick up her blouse which she had caught sight of at a far corner of the bed, Sesshoumaru's side.

They had overslept and it was getting late. Uncle and mom could be home any minute. She'd better hurry. Not wishing to jostle him, she stretched as stealthily as she could, her finger feeling the softness of the fabric.

"What are you doing?" In the next moment, Sesshoumaru was wide awake, staring at Rin and grinning cheekily.

Rin stifled a gasp, freeing herself entirely from him and placing the covers right up to her shoulders.

Sesshoumaru's brows furrowed, rather amused that the girl was starting to blush. But he preferred to wait, watching her.

"Erm… Sessh… could you please turn away…erm… so that I can change?" Her voice was hushed and she was bashfully looking another direction.

He laughed to himself, finding that request utterly ridiculous. Still, he played the game with her. "Can I just shut my eyes like this?" He purposely showed her that he had closed them.

"Well, promise you won't look." Rin was hesitant, then decided she didn't want to wait. She reached for her blouse but Sesshoumaru caught it before she could and she let off a squeal, covering herself again. "Sessh?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled aloud, shaking his head. "Don't you remember? I've seen everything." He leaned into her, breathing into her ear. "And I've touched everywhere, and tasted…"

"AHH… Stop that Sessh…" Rin's lips pouted, her cheeks deepened in full red. But she became distracted by his loud sigh.

"It's a pity though that you didn't inherit any bit of that drop dead gorgeous figure of your mom." He shook his head, pretending to be disappointed. "I guess I'll have to bear that handicap the rest of my life." His comment had apparently affected the girl. Self consciously, Rin lifted the covers, dipping her head and examining herself.

"AHH…" She screamed, realizing as she raised her chin that Sesshoumaru was looking in at the same time. "SESSH! Give me my blouse back!" She snapped, covering herself once again.

Sesshoumaru merely swung it in front of her face, a mischievous smile perpetually on his face. "Come on. I think you don't REALLY wanna wear this." Then, he flung it to the furthest corner of the room, Rin screaming as the fabric flew out of her reach.

"Sesshoumaru! Lecher! Pervert! You're so DAMN lusty!" She yelled out all the vocabulary she could gather in her frustration until she was pressed down on the sheets, Sesshoumaru giving her one hard kiss silencing her off.

"Yes, I confess. I'm a lecher." He spoke in a muted echo, his lips only a tiny separation from hers. "But I lust only for you." He flashed a smile, then completing it with a firmer, longer kiss which Rin returned, being moved by his words. He slipped off the cover in between them, letting their naked bodies join once again, his hands following everywhere of her he could reach, drawing weak whimpers from her, reliving in the pleasant memory of their first love making.

"Promise me." He whispered. "That I'll be your first and only."

"My first and only… forever…" Rin didn't take even a second thinking before she answered, placing one chaste kiss on his lips.

"And you too, my first and only." He spoke with a hint of shyness, admitting his inexperience, surprising the girl to the core.

They joined a kiss sealing this sacred oath with only the imprint of their lips.

Then, a clink of knob was heard and Rin yelped, hopping out of the bed, Sesshoumaru hurriedly gathering his clothes from all over the carpet.

"Rin… Sesshy?" Foot steps were heard coming up the stairs and they both knew it was too late to leave the room.

An idea struck her. "Sessh…in the closet." Rin opened her wardrobe and practically shoved the boy in, then heaving his clothes along with it. She wrapped herself clumsily in her blanket as a gentle knock sounded at her door.

"Rin?" Izayoi heard some noises and the girl opened only a slit.

"Mom, I'm changing."

"Did you see Sesshy? Did he come home?" Izayoi asked. Inu-no-taisho was at the next room, realizing his son was nowhere to be found. "You went after him just now, didn't you?"

"Erm… I didn't find him." She tried to cook up an excuse. "Don't worry. Sessh will be back once he's over it."

Izayoi nodded. "Okay then. Good night, sweet heart."

"Good night." Once the door closed, Rin let out a sigh of relief, instantly hearing the one in her closet doing likewise.

_Still, this wasn't going to be easy,_ she mused. _But it's a start…_ a smile curved. _A really really good start…_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Hey everyone,

I would really like to say a big THANK YOU for all the lovely reviews you've left for the story. You've made my day. I'm glad you've enjoyed it.

I'm trying to upload as frequently as possible so that you wouldn't have to wait too long for it. I know how that feels like… I've done my waiting. I've waited for my fav author to update and it's coming to nine months and still… no news…

evilbuny


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone,

Just a small note…(coughs) more hentai in this chapter…. So you've been warned…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the school lockers

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome lifted her head as she slapped her temple HARD! Whatever the excitement was, she couldn't contain it.

"Rinnnn… you're a WOMAN now!" She squealed, hardly a whisper as Rin rushed up to cover her best friend's mouth.

"Shh… Kags, my Gosh! Can you keep it down? I'm not prepared to announce it to the world anytime soon." The girl frowned, slightly frustrated but extremely flushed with embarrassment.

Apparently, Kagome wasn't about to stop her interrogation as yet. She pulled Rin toward her, pushing her to the corner of the locker room. "So…" She flashed a wry wink. "How was it?"

Rin's blush blossomed deeper. "What do you mean how was it?" She began to stutter as she went along, pretending not to understand her friend's question.

"Well, how was the great demon prince of seduction? He must be a wild one in bed…" A piercing scream halted her sentence.

"Ahh… Kags, enough of this already! I'm not ever gonna reveal anything so private. EVER! And I know you wouldn't too. So, quit it!" Rin gave Kagome the spying eye, causing her friend to hop back a couple of steps.

"What do mean I wouldn't too?" As Kagome echoed Rin's words, in her mind, millions of questions emerged like a can of worms. Does Rin know about she and Inuyasha?

"Oh come on, Kags, it's all over the school, you and…" Rin coughed. "Inuyasha." Then, the girl's face turned more sullen, slight disappointment danced between her brows. "I thought I would be the first to know.. and not get such startling news from gossips. I thought we were best friends."

"Rin… please don't misunderstand." Kagome was instantly contrite, both her palms closed together like a prayer. She had wanted to bring it up many times but just couldn't find the courage. "I-I was just concerned about how you feel… you know… your thing with Inuyasha in the past. I…" She was intercepted again, this time, by a light-hearted chuckle.

"Kags…" Rin offered a comforting pat. "You've said it yourself. It's the past! Why would I mind?" she smiled warmly. "I wish you two nothing but the best!"

Kagome released a slight smile, as if a burden still weighing her shoulders, bugging her and Rin could sense it. It wasn't just about her past with the basketball captain. Her friend was bothered, very deeply bothered by some other issues.

"Kags?" Rin moved closer, not wanting to force it out of her. "You know, anytime you're ready, you can share with me."

Kagome looked up with a forced smile. _Can I?_ She heaved a sigh. Perhaps, she should.

"Rin, I…"

Rin had just pulled open her locker and out came a splutter of bits and pieces of paper flying everywhere, landing in a messy heap on the floor. Immediately, Kagome's features changed, so did the topic she had in mind to speak about. "What the ? Not again!"

Rin pursed her lips as her warm hazels narrowed into red annoyance. It's ALL Sesshoumaru's fault that this was happening to her. Ever since Kagura had sent emails to everyone in the school about her new relationship with Sesshoumaru, she had been receiving love letters, invitations of all sorts in her locker, not directed to her but to her Otooto.

"Rin! You've got to tell Sesshoumaru about this! This is ridiculous! These girls, BITCHES to be exact, they've been bugging you and asking you to help pass mushy letters and stuff to him when they don't have the guts to do it themselves." Kagome chucked both her palm at her waist, clearly more furious than the girl herself.

Rin merely sighed. "That's because everyone thinks I'm his ne-san! What can I do?"

"But this is too much!" Kagome yanked Rin to her side speaking into her ears in a not-so-muted tone. "How can you be helping OTHER girls send love letters to your guy? Don't be a fool, gal."

Rin nodded, rather resignedly. "I know but… I really don't know what I can do."

"Tell Sesshoumaru." Kagome insisted. "NOW!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doing his reading at one corner of the stone table in the school garden, Sesshoumaru was alerted with a start as a pile of letters came crashing down to his book. His amber eyes lifted, noticing a not-so-cheery Rin. He'd been waiting for her to have lunch, rather missing her scent even though they had only parted for the morning. He was really looking forward to seeing her. He knew they were both free in the afternoon and was secretly toying with the idea of cornering her to his bed if the house was empty.

After their first yesterday, the boy found himself longing and wanting, not able to suppress this new addiction, of Rin's smell and the feel of her bodily heat flushed under his skin.

"What's this?" His romantic hues were put crudely to an end.

"Love letters, invitation to Christmas parties, I dunno what else is in there…" Rin replied in a dull tone. "All yours… from your sweet little admirers."

"And why are you giving them to me?" He was even more clouded, yet not looking the littlest stirred.

"BECAUSE THEY PUT IT IN MY LOCKER! BECAUSE I'M YOUR NE-SAN!"

He let off a casual laugh, finding this discovery extremely entertaining. He peered up at Rin rather incredulously. "And you're passing them to me just because those silly girls put them in your locker?" He laughed even harder, shaking his head. "I can't believe you, Rin."

"What's so funny, Sessh?" This time, anger brewed within the girl. "Of course I had to pass them to you. They're for you."

Sesshoumaru's expression turned nonchalant, regarding the girl on a rather serious node. "I don't want them. Dump it. And next time, don't even bother to bring them."

"No way! I'm not doing such mean things on your behalf." Rin gathered the letters, then settled beside him. "Have you even considered that these girls had spent many sleepless nights pondering and struggling before they could summon that courage to write these to you? And you don't even have the courtesy to read them!"

"So by your definition, it's better that you help those whoever pass love letters to your OWN boyfriend so that he could explore if he had other more ideal options?" He looked straight at her, half observing her with amusement, wondering why they were having this conversation in the first place. "Is that so?"

For a moment, the girl found herself cornered. Well, in a way, she knew she was an idiot for doing this. "Well, I-I…" Then, she spotted something moving at the corner of a bush a slight distance away. Upon inspection, they were…. Girls? Rin gasped. Those girls had been trailing her, making sure that she was sending THEIR letters to Sesshoumaru!

The boy turned, following Rin's line of vision as he too heard the noise. Realising what it was, Sesshoumaru stood up, pointing with one hand toward the bushes and the other scooping up some of the perfumed letters.

"You girls over there! Next time…" He spoke, his tone firm and resolute. The girls stood one by one from the shrubs and Rin was shocked to see like five of them. "Do not bother Rin with all these nonsensical items. She's not your postman! I will not be pleased if I hear of it again and I know not what I will do!"

At those words, a certain warm comfort welled up in Rin. Sesshoumaru, he was… protecting her. He had considered how awful she must have felt, having involuntarily assigned this task as cupid's messenger.

Sesshoumaru flung the letters onto the grass when he saw that the girls were taking leave one at a time. "Take these ridiculous things with you. I don't want them!"

This time, Rin's brows furrowed, noting that tears were slowly flowing down some of their faces. She went up to the boy, intercepting him. "Sessh, why did you do that? These letters contained all their hopes and emotions."

Sesshoumaru shot her a look, slight confused. _Shouldn't Rin be touched that I'm doing this all her sake?_ "Gal, are you truly a fool? That's precisely why I don't want them!"

"Sessh, you can reject them. You can even not respond to their letters and they will be disappointed." Rin's eyes weren't filled with jealousy or rage when she spoke. It was concern, care. "But what you did just now, you'll hurt their feelings. Even if you don't feel the same, you can't trample on them like this." She was almost in tears. "You can't…" She ended in a whisper.

Sesshoumaru's eyes softened significantly at those words, even when he still couldn't understand how a girl, _his girl, _could be so sweet in heart to speak up for her rivals… or stupid enough for that matter. After a brief moment of silence, he heaved an audible irritated sigh, pulling Rin to him closely, his face still expressionless as ever.

"Okay, I'll read the letters. I'll bring them home and slowly enjoy reading them ALL." A smile curved up the side of his mouth as he pressed his face closer to the girl searching her bright eyes. "You're not quite the jealous type I see." He shook his head as Rin stared back, slightly bemused. "Forget it. Since I'm born the demon, I'll gladly let you be the angel who changes me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

At home

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noticing the flash on the answering machine as they entered the apartment, Rin clicked on the button as Sesshoumaru strolled upstairs to his room.

"Rin, Sesshoumaru, I've gone out shopping. Will be back at six to pick you up for dinner. Sho says we're eating out tonight. Bye!"

Rin followed Sesshoumaru back to his room, pacing and watching as the boy sprawled on his bed, reading the letters from his admirers. She took in fretfully his occasional grins, uncontained spills of laughter, growing steadily more anxious as her heartbeat raced. Why is Sessh having such fun reading them? Was he amused or was he touched? A strange sense of uneasiness crept up in her. Sesshoumaru was right, Rin spat at herself inwardly. She was truly the biggest idiot in the world.

Her thoughts were broken by a slight cough by the boy.

Sesshoumaru let off a soft chuckle, flinging the letters in his hand. "Do you girls truly think that sending such letters are useful?"

Rin's brows lifted with curiosity at his query. "Of course. So, don't you have any feelings at all after reading them?"

"Sure I do." He smiled wryly at her. "I have feelings after reading every single one of them."

Rin's heart sank a little lower as she heard that. Her lips thinned into a pout. "And someone so arrogantly said that he didn't care for such nonsense." She imitated, Sesshoumaru instantly catching the underlying tone of discomfort.

Sesshoumaru's ambers raised up to her level from his position, returning her slight sarcasm. "And I thought someone was so generous too just a while back? Why are you so jealous now?" He teased.

The girl blinked hard, wanting desperately to know more. "So, tell me then. What kind of feelings do you have after reading them?" She tested him.

Sesshoumaru stood up from his bed, pacing toward her steadily as he replied. "Jealousy."

"Jealousy?" Rin was puzzled. What has reading the letters got to do with that?

"Yes, jealousy. Lots and lots of it. Every single one of them." He pressed her to the wall, his body flushed and heatedly against hers. "As I read them, I thought about how you must have felt when you wrote that letter to Inuyasha. And the more I think about it, the more upset I get."

Rin looked up, shocked to see that Sesshoumaru's eyes were piercing into her own, as if burrowing deep into her heart. She was instantly remorseful. "Oh Sessh, that was so long ago! Why do you have to bring it up?"

She looked again, fearfully, worriedly. Sesshoumaru's gaze was still fixed on her, his expressions unchanged. Rin began to turn more nervous. "I know. In the past, I've made a mistake and searched in the wrong direction. But now, I know I was wrong and…I love only you… really. Sessh, believe me…"

She checked again, noting in dismay that Sesshoumaru's stares had not ceased. But there was an added wry victorious grin hidden in his ambers. "Sessh, you can't be expecting that I apologize for such a silly reason?" Then, she gave up, too desperate to end this nonsensical debate. "Okay, I'll apologize then. I'm sor…"

"Are you a fool? Who ever needed you to apologize?" A mischievous grin flashed clearly now across his cheeks as he noticed that Rin had lowered her head to the ground, shunning from his gaze. "And how do you think you can find the right direction if you do not even lift up your head?" He teased.

Rin's hazel lifted to match his and the moment she did, Sesshoumaru lurched forward, locking her lips passionately in a kiss. She submitted to his call, releasing her soft seams inviting his entrance, letting his tongue run and dominate in the caverns of her mouth.

Finally, he released her, his breath still hanging close. "Next time, ignore them, return them... it's up to you. I do not intend to waste the day on those when…" He offered a soft peck on her lips, seemingly chaste but yet not. "When time could be better spent doing this…"

His mouth sank into hers, seeking to possess her with another kiss, gentle yet powerful in its own way. Rin moaned weakly as she felt the moist of his lips brushing heatedly against hers, bits of memories of their first love making refreshing themselves in her mind. "Sessh…." His name escaped her mouth airily into his.

Sesshoumaru shifted his focus, nibbling the curve between her neck and shoulder, his nose nudging away the collar of her blouse which was irritatingly in his way to the silk of her young skin. The mark he had inflicted on her the night before he'd noticed, it was still fresh, taken a deep redden purple. He kissed on the spot gently. "I've missed you today." He whispered, taking in deep breaths of her hair.

"Sessh… I've missed you too." Her voice was only a whisper, ending in a soft squeal as she felt his fingers releasing the top most button of her blouse. "Sessh… mom…"

"Aunty will not be back till six, remember?" He cut her off, backing slightly so that he could have a better look at her. Rin's brows furrowed slightly as Sesshoumaru shook his head laughing to himself. He sighed. "You're so silly, Rin, getting so worked up over such trivial matters, always worrying about others. Then, getting upset and angry and then you cry." He lifted her chin gently, forcing her to match his gaze, one that was filled with a certain unvoiced emotion, visible only through his amble eyes. "You know I hate to see you like this."

At those words, Rin threw her arms round Sesshoumaru's neck, leaning and snuggling into his warmth. Yes, indeed, he was right. She had been really silly. Her thoughts were once again interrupted by his soft breathing on her ear. "How are you feeling today?"

A deep blush surface on her cheeks as she heard the question, knowing exactly what he was imploring about. "I-I feel fine."

"Not sore?" His voice echoed in a deep rumble as he turned her, pulling her back flush against his chest, rocking as he allowed his hand to travel over the bents of her sides own to her hips then up to play with the sides of her bustier.

Unable to give a verbal reply at the immense distraction, Rin merely shook her head.

"Perfect." He intoned with a smirk.

Rin let off a muted gasp as Sesshoumaru's hands travel forward undoing skillfully the rest of the buttons of her top, peeling it off at his own leisure. He was getting good at this, _real good._ A soft shade of pink still lingering on her cheeks as she felt her bustier fall to the ground and the heat of both his hand gliding and kneading at her breasts in gentle circles, bringing her breath to a hitch at every magical stroke.

Soon, flinging their clothes scattering about the floor, the young lovers found themselves tugged under the sheets, warming each other up with only the heat from their naked skins. Between the dreamy but passionate kissing and the tenderness of his caresses, Rin broke off rather reluctantly, her hazels searching for a moment his ambers. "Sessh… is it really alright for us to be like this?"

Quite in the mood himself for some intensive actions, his body demanding to be satisfied, his arousal throbbing and screaming to seek release, Sesshoumaru dreamily suckled one supple breast, like a new born baby, as if he hadn't heard her question. Rin merely wanted assurance and he could give the answer she sought in other more interesting ways.

"Sessh…" His name thrown tore from her lips in a shriek as she was tickled by the feel of his tongue running down to her abdomen. Nudging her legs slightly apart, he attacked her sex, taking her sensual button into his mouth, sucking and pressing on it till it was swollen and aroused.

Rin screamed out, her hands scrunching up a bundle of the blanket. Whatever that feeling was, she could no longer decipher. A strange fire within her was consuming her in great waves, making it absolutely impossible to make sense of anything else other than this unquenchable thirst of lust. Yes, she wanted him just as much. The longing, the yearning was mutual.

Sesshoumaru crawled up to her level, his eyes meeting hers lovingly. A wry smile on his face, he offered a clipped kiss on her nose. "Did your body give you the answer you wanted?"

Rin blushed only for a moment, then surprising Sesshoumaru to the max, she pushed him over landing on top of him with a grin. She had heard lots about it from girl's gossips but this was the first time she's attempting it. Offering in return a chaste kiss, stealthily, she pressed a line of kisses beginning from his neck to his lean muscled chest, to his tightly packed abdomen.

Sesshoumaru fought back a gasp as he felt Rin's fingers round his shaft. He looked down at her expectantly as her fingers tightened and moved in a slow up and down motion, trying his best not to moan out aloud. Experimentally, Rin placed a kiss on the tip of his well endowed arousal, tasting the pre-cum emerging from its centre. She cringed slightly at the unfamiliar tang.

Then, taking a deep breath, she sank her mouth into him, able only to take a fraction of his length even when her caverns were filled to the brim. A dash of triumph blossomed in her as she heard his insuppressible heaves. He likes it, she mused, trying too to conceal her delight. Encouraged, Rin began sliding into him again and again, sucking and twirling her tongue round his girth, every pant she elicited from him urged her like an untamed flame to carry on and on. Soon, Sesshoumaru began thrusting into her mouth until he could take it no more. "Rin… stop…"

The girl halted, moving up to his side, her expressions somewhat baffled. "Sessh… did I hurt you?" She noted with a tinge of concern the thin lining of sweat lining his brows.

Catching his breath finally as the intensity declined, Sesshoumaru managed a choked chuckle. "You have no idea what you're doing to me, what powers you have…" He flashed a charming smile, flipping her over and pulling her right leg over his shoulder and parting the other as wide as he could.

"I want you." With that, he positioned his steel at her core, then began driving into her at full force, the sounds of their slick hot friction ringing in his ears accompanied by Rin's sensuous groans at his every plunge.

His arouse heightened, he bent down kissing her furiously as he increase pace, pounding into her over and over again. Rin circled her arms round his neck in a tight hug, feeling herself moistening and opening up to his domineering piercing, almost drowning in his fullness.

"Sessh… Sessh…" He heard her chantings of his name, the frequencies between the syllabus shortened significantly as his speed turned punishing. Together, they reached completion, her contractions squeezing every bit of his essence into her.

Sesshoumaru withdrew himself from her and turning over, lying down totally exhausted. After a lengthened pause, suddenly remembering something, he turned to her, putting his weight on one elbow.

"Rin, what are you doing on Christmas eve?" He placed a lazy kiss on her forehead. "You should be free right?"

Rin beamed with glee at once. Ha! Sesshoumaru isn't accepting any of those invitations from the girls. He's asking me out! She couldn't hide the excitement on her face, though Sesshoumaru hadn't noticed it. He drowsily placed a hand over her waist possessively, dozing off as fatigue overtook him.

_Rin's narration: _

_This will be our first date together and our first Christmas… just the two of us… Yipee! _

_Hmm… Oh no, what present should I get him? _

_(punching her fist on the sheets) and ( peering at the sleeping Sesshoumaru)_

_I must give him a special gift, something made out of love… all my love… for him… (dozing off herself)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. Chapter 14

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Remember, six o'clock tonight….I'll meet you there… Don't be late…" Sesshoumaru's voice echoed in Rin's head as she took on a more hasten pace home, her hands clasped tightly around a paper bag full of woolen balls.

_Rin's narration_

_This will be our first date together… Sesshoumaru and I… just the two of us smiles_

_Our first Christmas eve…._

_And tonight, I will give Sesshoumaru his first romantic Christmas present… one that's made out of love… all my love…smiles more broadly_

_This will be my best Christmas EVER!_

xxxxxxxxxx

12 noon

xxxxxxxxxx

Her lips pouted into a distinct brood, Rin tried desperately to disentangle her fingers from the messy lump of wool that seemed to be everywhere but the right place. Fretfully, she slammed the whole bunchy ball on to her bed.

_No way, mom's predictions came true… Darn! She and her big mouth_! The girl mused as she recalled what was briefly transversed between Izayoi and herself about an hour back.

"Rin…." Izayoi entered the room, settling beside Rin on her bed and gently placed a Christmas card on the girl's lap. Rin's eyes lit up instantly, guessing correctly who the sender was.

"A Christmas card! It must be from Miroku-ni-chan!" Not wanting to wait another agonizing second, Rin opened the card and read it together with her mom.

"Aunty Izayoi, Rin-chan, how are you? It's been a while since I've written and I hope you are both well. Just as what sensei had wished for me, I've finished my masters and will be returning home soon. Teacher had always wanted me to become a lecturer like himself and it is also my wish to make him proud. So, I'll be starting to give lectures in some of the college this coming spring. Hope to see you soon…. Love, Miroku."

A smile curved up Rin's lips as she leaned her head slightly on Izayoi's shoulder. "Mom, of all of dad's students, Miroku-ni-chan is the only one who always remembers to send us greetings every Christmas. And every time we receive his cards, it always brings a special warmth to my heart." Izayoi nodded, couldn't agree more. Then, her gaze traced down to Rin's project on her bed. Her brows furrowed with immense curiosity.

"Rin, what's this you're making?" She picked up the knitting guide, half opened. "Wow… I didn't know that my daughter has come to that age where she knits a scarf. Tell me, tell me, who's this for?"

Rin got more and more nervous as her mom spoke, her mind churning dozens of excuses or acceptable reasons… anything but to tell her mom the truth, that this was for Sesshoumaru. "Erm… it's not for anyone special, mom… Anything, it's not even a scarf. It's a pair of gloves…"

"Gloves?" Izayoi covered her mouth hiding her chuckle. "Rin, don't say that I did not remind you. Remember your high-school days… your home economics lessons? Remember how you used to just buy from the stores and mess it up so that it could pass off as your homework?"

"MOM!" Rin just wanted to strangle her mother for that reminder, one which hurts her ears to listen. "Can you be a little more encouraging?"

"Okay, alright, I'm sorry." Izayoi patted and stroked Rin's hair soothing her. "I know. You've inherited it from me. We're both born with webbed fingers."

That did little to help situation and Rin's lips pursed. "MOM!"

"Alright, alright… I'll leave you with that….. Do your best!"

With that last statement, Rin's thoughts returned to the present as she looked down at the task at hand. She rolled her eyes.

_Mom was never the sort with great wisdom,_ she mused as she nodded in agreement to herself. _So, her words need NOT to be trusted._

She picked up from where she had left off. _Yes, I MUST complete this… for Sessh…But this is so complicating…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4 in the afternoon

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Still struggling with her intended gift, Rin's eyes floated dreamily as a perfect picture emerged in her mind.

Her head dipped, a blush appeared as she presented her gift to the one she loved. "Sessh… this is for you…"

"Wow! Rin! It's a pair of gloves? You've made this yourself? That's so sweet…" The boy proceeded to put on his Christmas present and it looked nothing but perfect from the top. Then, Sesshoumaru turned his palms up, revealing a gigantic hole smack dead in the centre. He looked up, completely baffled. "So, what's the meaning of this?"

"AHHHHHHHHHH….." Rin was triggered back to the real world and she stood up screaming her head off. "No way!" She made a solemn decision. "It must not come to that." Her eyes trailed to the clock on the wall. "Oh no! It's getting late… I must hurry… This will be… the greatest battle I've ever fought…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At six thirty in the evening

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"YES! YES! YES!" Rin hopped and danced about in her room, holding and swinging her completed work in her hands. "I did it! I can't believe I did it! It's PERFECT!" She sang out cheerily. "It must be the power of love!"

Carefully placing the pair of red gloves into a paper bag, Rin hurried off to meet her date for the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshoumaru looked at his watch for the umpteenth time, his amber eyes darken with every glace. _Rin, I specifically instructed her not to be late. Where the hell is she?_

His eyes narrowed on the tiny figure now skipping toward him. There she is…

Not able to conceal the elation in her heart, Rin caught sight of Sesshoumaru and strode in his direction, grinning almost perpetually… until he raised his voice at her.

"I thought I said six o'clock. Do you know what time it is now?" he pointed at his watch.

"I'm so sorry Sessh… I'm late because…" She wanted to show him the gift immediately but was intercepted.

"I don't care. You're eighty minutes late and you'll have to do eighty star jumps. NOW!" He teased, slightly amused that the girl was bending down, seemingly acceding to his command. He stopped her instantly. "And you're really going to do this in public, eh?" Rin stood up silently as Sesshoumaru beckoned her to follow him. "Rin, Ikuzo, let's go, we're late…"

Rin smiled as she started behind, still excited about their first date… alone… A familiar voice rang out suddenly, dashing all her hopes. She froze, rooted on the spot. "Rin, Sesshoumaru!" Rin turned around, her hazels shot wide open as she realized it was Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Rin, you're here already. Let's go in together and join the others." Kagome rounded her arm on Rin's shoulder pushing her along.

"Together? The others?" Rin became clouded, her hazels still blowing up like a fish. _Isn't this a private date between her and Sesshoumaru?_

Noticing the girl's expressions, Inuyasha chipped in. "Don't you know? The basketball team is celebrating Christmas together. We've booked a Karaoke room and we're going to sing the night away." He turned to Sesshoumaru. "Hey Sessh, didn't you tell her that?"

Sesshoumaru frowned, looking down at Rin. He shrugged his shoulders. "I can't remember whether I told her or not. Anyway, no big deal. Let's go in."

As the loud music played in the Karaoke lounge mingled with the loud cheers of the basketball boys, the truth became more and more apparent to the girl.

_Rin's narration_

_So! This is what Sesshoumaru mean by a date eh? And I'm dumb enough to think that it'll just be the two of us. (sighs) I must be the biggest idiot in the world. _

_This is really far off from what I've imagined it to be…_

The girl watched enviously as Inuyasha and Kagome sang duets and then, she reflected on she and Sesshoumaru. Not only had he not told her that it was a group party, he didn't even attempt to be by her side, to keep her company, the entire night. He had preferred to be amongst the crowd, toasting with the boys, leaving Rin at a corner, alone.

_Rin's narration_

_Like a real couple, no matter where they are, Inuyasha and Kagome wanted only to be by each other. It is so definite, so without doubt, unlike Sesshoumaru and I. _

_(turns to look at Sesshoumaru) From the minute we entered, he hasn't even look my direction once._

_When will we be like them? When will we be start to behave like couples?_

Even when Sesshoumaru hadn't taken notice of Rin's frustration, someone else did. It was Kagura. She saw everything, heaving little smirks, gloating at the girl's present plight.

"Prince, don't you have to celebrate Christmas with that over bearing grandmother of yours?" She started a casual conversation with the boy next to her, knowing fully well that Rin was watching them. "You do that every year, don't you?"

"I've told dad that the basketball team's partying tonight." Sesshoumaru laughed slightly, his eyes sparkled with pride that he had wittily managed to escape spending Christmas with Kaede.

Kagura passed Rin a glance, then, got back to playing and joking with Sesshoumaru. That just made Rin feel all the more worse.

"You know, Nak," Hojo began and Rin was drawn to the conversation at the next seat. "Talking about Christmas, I'm really glad that there's no gift exchange this year. I dread it."

Naraku couldn't seem to agree more. "Yah man… Gift exchange is dumb and I usually get boring candle holders and towels. These have to be the top first and second on my 'Lousiest Christmas Presents Billboard'…"

"Yes, yes…" Hojo intercepted eagerly. "And the third on the list, I must add, ought to be those ugly knitted scarves and gloves girls like to torture their boyfriends with. They're usually badly done without taste and we're forced to wear them nonetheless. It soooo destroys my cool image. Don't you think so, Rin-san?" He noticed the girl was listening.

Rin gulped, dumbfounded. "I-I'm not sure…" She stuttered, consciously putting the paper bag out of public sight.

_Rin's narration_

_(sulks) AHHHH… Now I can't believe that I'm on the billboard for the third lousiest present this Christmas. Why am I such an idiot? _

Finishing her song with Inuyasha, Kagome's line of vision fell upon her best friend. Rin hadn't been herself that night. Maybe she ought to find out why.

"Rin, why aren't you singing with the rest? It's really fun you know." Kagome started with a bright smile but noted in dismay that it wasn't returned with equal enthusiasm.

Rin merely heaved a lengthen sigh. "Kags…" She didn't know how to begin. "I-I… I mean… The music's too loud in here. I think I'll go outside and give mom a call."

From the corner of his eyes, Sesshoumaru caught sight of Rin leaving the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the Karaoke room

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin stormed toward the nearest dustbin, pouting and grumbling to herself as she went along.

_What was I thinking, making this for Sessh? I almost became the joke of the basketball team this year. She_ looked at the bin in front of her and then at her present and just as she was about to raise her hand, a voice emerged from behind her.

"Rin, what are you doing out here?" She turned. It was Sesshoumaru. He had followed her out. "Come in and sing with us."

"I-I… Sessh, you go in first. I'll come in a while." She tried to wing him off but the boy was attracted to something on her hand.

"What do you have there in you hand?" His curiosity was aroused.

"It's nothing." Starting to sweat slightly, Rin hid the bag behind herself.

"No, I saw that you were carrying a paper bag the entire night." He squinted to look beyond her.

"I SAID it's nothing!" This time, the girl couldn't control the volume of her tone. "Go in and join the rest and STOP BOTHERING ME!"

Sesshoumaru smiled, eyeing the girl knowingly. "You're throwing a tantrum." He intoned calmly as if he was entertained by the mere possibility of it.

"I'M NOT!" She spat back instinctively, though knowing that he was right.

"Yes you are…" Tickling her chin lightly and with a wry grin, Sesshoumaru walked back to the room, leaving the girl even more agitated and disheartened.

_Rin's narration_

_So what if I'm throwing a tantrum? ( sighs) You'll never understand how I feel… how I had wanted this to be a special night for the two of us and how it had turned out._

_But now, this night, this present… (looks down at the bag), the mood had gone all wrong. Moreover, you'll never like this gift anyway…It's… lousy…and insignificant in your eyes…_

With that, the girl flung the bag into the bin with a loud thud, instantly receiving stares from the waiters and waitresses of the lounge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	15. Chapter 15

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon, as the night turned later, the group ended their session at the lounge and the boys made their way toward the exit, Rin followed behind them. Kagome traced her best friend, knowing that the girl was still in a dull mood. She trotted up to her, wishing to cheer her up if possible. "Rin, did you and Sesshoumaru have a fight?"

Hearing that, Rin heaved an even louder sigh. "If only he would give the time to fight with me." She admitted to her friend honestly. "I think, I'm the only one here being angry and he doesn't even notice."

A gentle smile surfaced on Kagome's lips. "Rin, boys are like that. You must know that our male counterpart have very simple brain cells. We could be brooding and thinking for the umpteenth circle and they wouldn't have the first figured out. You shouldn't be thinking too much."

_Perhaps, I should tell them that I'll be going home first…_ Rin thought to herself.

Their conversation was crudely interrupted by the thunderous voice of Naraku, Kagura and the rest of the team.

"What should we do now?"

"Where should we go?"

Everyone was involved in the heated discussion of the oncoming programme and Sesshoumaru silenced the crowd. "May I suggest… we play… Hide and Seek."

"Hide and Seek?" Everyone echoed back in unison.

Hide and Seek? Rin mused in cohesion.

"Though a little childish, I think it's a wonderful idea." Hojo seconded it right away, pointing one finger to the air. "It's Christmas Eve and everywhere's filled with people and it's also expensive."

"We'll play it at the park round the front and that will also be the boundaries." Sesshoumaru coolly instructed the rest. "The time limit's an hour and to make the game more interesting, the last person who stays unfound will be able to receive a victory kiss from anyone he wishes." He turned to Rin, a smug glint ornamenting his mesmerizing ambers.

_A victory kiss?_ Rin repeated inwardly as she noticed how excited Kagura had become. Her initial thoughts of retreating home early dissipated into thin air.

"Hey, Prince… is it the same for both girls and boys?" Kagura's eyes beamed as though with heinous ideas already formulating itself in her mind.

"Absolutely!" Sesshoumaru's reply almost made the girl explode in desperation.

_Why that no good Kagura! Slut!_ Rin rolled her eyes at her love rival, her knuckles tightened. _She wants Sesshoumaru's kiss. I think I'd better stay on and fight it out with her._ She decided internally.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The basketball captain gathered everyone, his chosen tone solemn and seemingly formal. "I'd like to announce the opening of the first Hide and Seek Victory kiss competition of the school basketball team! Ready, get set…."

"SCISSORS, PAPER, STONEEEEEEEEEEE!"

A screeching overlapping squeal burst echoed through the crisp night air.

"DARN!" Inuyasha cursed and stamped his feet as he realized he had the misfortune to become the seeker. "Now, I'll miss the chance to compete." He turned, passing a puppy eye look to Kagome, realizing the equally disappointed look on her face.

"It's okay, Yash!" Sesshoumaru patted his shoulder, parting his lips slightly with a small chuckle. "That's your responsibility of being the captain. It is fate, get over it and start counting to hundred."

Swallowing his resentment, Inuyasha folded his arms, still could not figure out how he could be so unlucky. He had wanted Kagome's kiss just as badly. "Do not say I did not remind you guys…" He spat, fanning his finger at the group. "You have one hour. If I managed to catch hold of all of you before that…" He sniggered devilishly. "I'll be the winner then…. ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR!"

With a loud screech, the whole group scattered, each one having their own plans of where to hide… all except Rin. She stood beside the captain, her eyes only focusing on how eagerly Kagura was running away. Her lips puffed up with an unnamed rage. "Why that Kagura? She's going all out to get a free kiss from Sesshoumaru." She heaved in anger, completely forgetting that she should also be hiding.

"FIVE! SIX! SEVEN!"

Sesshoumaru turned his head, his brows constricted as he noticed that ONLY his girl was still standing there without the slightest sense of urgency to hurry. _What the? What's that silly girl thinking about standing there like that?_ His ambers momentarily flicking red and with an exasperated sigh, he dashed full force back to get Rin.

"What're you doing here… Ikuzo…Come…" Reaching her side, Sesshoumaru took Rin's hand in his with definite sense of urgency, pulling her along…

"EIGHT! NINE! TEN! ELEVEN!"

A slight smile finally appeared on the girl's face as she followed Sesshoumaru's lead, feeling his warmth through his palm, her mind still sorting out what she couldn't understand.

_Rin's narration_

_The December wind's really strong and harsh. The chill's hurting my cheeks even as we ran. Why did Sessh suggest we play Hide and Seek at this temperature?_

"NINETY-EIGHT! NINETY-NINE! ONE HUNDREDDDDDDD!"

Inuyasha began his search, trying his best to spot the colors of the winter clothing on his friends in the darkness. He had made it a point to memorize all of them to aid himself the moment he was announced the seeker. That was part of his strategy.

_Kagome's kiss is my target for the night._ He pressed his palm together, greatly spurred on by the romantic prospects itself.

As he was pacing down some low shrubs, a faint ringing of mobile phone was heard. Hiding behind a low bush, Kagura almost screamed when the mobile in her handbag chimed its usual song. With unbridle jitters, she slammed on the phone, desperately wanting to silence but she just knew it. It was too late. Lifting her head, she spotted the captain gazing down at her, beaming with pride.

She stood up, her glowing fiery eyes throwing out flames as she answered the call.

"What? You're calling to wish me merry Christmas?" She didn't know whether to laugh or sulk. She shouted into the phone with full sarcasm. "Wow! I've known you for so long but I've never know that you're so…. So thoughtful!" She purposefully twisted her voice to show her frustration. "MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU TOO!" She threw her phone back into her bag, knowing fully well that it was all over for her. She'll never get Sesshoumaru to kiss her now.

Kagome wandered through the dimly lit park by herself, her heart beat increased with every step. It was so quiet and deserted here. Perhaps, she should have followed some of the other instead of choosing to hide alone. First, the only sound she could hear was the clicking from her own boots. Then, something else was heard, another set of footsteps, she decided, getting more nervous and afraid. Her hands started to tremble as she grabbed her bag, all ready to hit any stranger who would dare attempt to touch her in any way.

As the sounds of the footsteps neared, Kagome found that she could no longer deny it wasn't there or that it was only a figment of her imagination. She stopped dead in her tracks and summoning up all her courage, she turned around raising her bag, all ready to strike.

"Kags!" She heaved a sigh of relief. It was Inuyasha!

"Oh! I'm found!" Clearly forgetting her initial fears, Kagome was now smeared with slight disappointment. Her eyes shot up to meet the basketball captain and the minute she did that, Inuyasha sank his lips on hers with a deepen kiss.

As soon as he broke free from her, Kagome yelled out innocently in protest. "You broke the rules, Yash! You're not supposed to kiss now. You're supposed to…" Her words were stopped by another more determined kiss by the captain. This time, the girl relented, her resolve softened significantly, joining him and meeting him with her own seams.

"Kags, I'm serious about you and to me, kissing is never a game." He intoned firmly, making Kagome more than touched by his words. In his heart, he could sense that something was always on his girlfriend's mind, something was bothering her. Yet, she hadn't the courage to tell him and he didn't wish to force it out of her either. Perhaps, time is all she needs. One day, Kagome would trust him enough to confide in him. But for tonight, he just wanted her to know that he was serious about this relationship, about wanting to be with her.

Clearly, for this special night, Kagome was in the mood for fun. With a smile and a wink, she signaled Inuyasha toward the direction Rin and Sesshoumaru had headed.

Her cheeks reddened by the on-blowing winter freeze, Rin ran following Sesshoumaru's lead till he gave her a tug, pushing her back against a bricked wall. He lurched forward, gazing straight into her hazels, his breath hot upon hers.

Rin swallowed hard, trying to catch her breath as she searched for reasons. "Sessh…"

"Shh… They'll hear us…." He placed a light finger on her lips, his nose stroking hers lovingly.

Rin blushed as she felt the tenderness behind his voice. It was the first that night and somehow, after the chain of disappointments, a part of her still could not believe that it was actually happening. "Erm… I wonder how long more do we have before the hour's up?" She tried to search for a light topic, at the same time, shunning and not wanting to meet Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"I don't care about them. This hour belongs to us, just Sesshoumaru and Rin…" He replied, a corner of his lips lifted in a grin. "Isn't this what you wanted, a time for just the two of us?" He had correctly guessed half of what she was sulking about but Rin's mood had already begun to lighten at those gently spoken words.

She lifted her head, meeting his gaze lovingly, feeling a strange warmth rising in her heart, battling the December night chill. "I-I want time for just the two of us…" She intoned shyly.

_Rin' narration_

_Sessh…. He wants to hear it from me, I know…. (grins) …because he's smiling so broadly at me…_

_I can't…. outsmart the demon's naughty plot… _

_And I know, he wants me to do this too… _

Moving closer, Rin placed a soft, chaste peck on Sesshoumaru's nose, knowing that he was watching her intently as she did it. Of course, that alone wasn't enough for the boy. He let his eyes drift shut, leaning in and wanting nothing else than to sink into her mouth tasting her thoroughly. He moved closer and closer….

Suddenly, a strange woolen sensation alerted Sesshoumaru. This wasn't how Rin's lips feel like. He opened his eyes, utterly disgusted to discover that it was a huge hand, a foreign one…decidedly male…belonging to… Inuyasha!

"Heh, heh, heh, got ya both at the same time!" Heaving a couple of sniggers, the basketball was so pleased with himself that he didn't realize that his untimely intervention had ruin all possibilities of a romantic moment between the two.

Rin stared rolling her eyes at the crude interrupter while Sesshoumaru swallowed an irritated breath. He gave a harder than amiable pat on Inuyasha's shoulder, causing the captain to almost yell out in pain. "Yash, YOU…" Sesshoumaru pointed on finger to his nose, then resignedly letting off a resigned smirk. "You certainly have a perfect sense of timing… I must say… One day… I will return the favor…" Shoving him aside, the boy reached to pick up Rin's hand, then heading back to the assembly point.

With the captain's perseverance and wit, he had recovered the members of his team one at a time. As the time was almost up, Kagome inspected all who were around her, then tugged Inuyasha's sleeves. "Yash, Yash, I think someone's still not here…"

_Rin's narration_

_Even when Yash has managed to find almost everyone, a certain power of love remains out there, still striving and defying his destiny… _

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX!" The countdown had begun, one particular competitor becoming increasingly agitated as he bent absolutely still in a low shrub not far away. A slithering shadow caught his eyes, coming closer and closer to him. Still, he held his stance.. all for…

"FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE!"

"Ahhh….." With that last syllable, Naraku hopped out of his hiding place, jumping and screeching on the top of his voice. "Snake! Snake! Help! My jacket! It's inside my jacket!" A brave Hojo dashed up from behind him, assisting him to pull out the slippery reptile while everyone cheered for the victor.

"Nak is the winner!" A member spoke.

"He's going to get the victory kiss!" Another shouted from the back.

Sesshoumaru silenced the chantings. "Nak, you shall now choose the one whom you wish to receive the victory kiss."

Yes, it was all for this moment, Nakaru had waited and persisted the whole night. He couldn't wait to speak the name of the one he secretly had the hearts for. "I want… I want… Kag…"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Before Naraku could finish his last word, a dark slender figure moved out from behind the crowd. Kagura knew fully well who the boy would choose. He had given too many hints before.

"Ooooo…" Everyone kept their silence.

"I want Kagura." Summoning all the courage that was left in him, Naraku said her name.

"NO! I don't want to!" Again, Kagura spat out, not wanting to abide to the rules of the game. No way! She was not going to kiss seomone in public like this… especially if it wasn't Sesshoumaru.

Again, the crowd went, "Ooooo…"

"Hey Kagura!" It was Kagome who finally spoke up for the boy. "If you want to play game, you have to be prepared for the consequences. How could you such a poor sport? Especially when you're also the basketball team manager?"

Her clever words out the grumbles of the heinous girl to a silent halt and Kagura merely stared hard at Naraku, as if daring that he tries.

"Just the cheek…" Nakaru relented. "I do not mind… just the cheek." Deep in him, he didn't want force her either. It was supposed to be something happy, exciting, not like this. Kagura let off a muted sigh, knowing that there was no way she could escape from her fate.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!"

A strong rhythmic clapping echoed out as the two took their position in the face of all that was in the game. His face slightly flushed, Naraku turned his cheek for the girl as she moved in little by little, in a painfully slow pace. Quietly and away from the main attraction, Inuyasha sneaked behind Naraku waiting for the right moment to strike. Yes, his team mate needed help and he, as his captain…..should….

Just a second away before Kagura's lips touched the boy's cheek, the captain wittily turned Naraku's face, causing the girl to kiss straight on his lips! Everyone shrieked in complete exhilaration, cheering and shouting for encore!

Rin herself was just too elated that she laughed out loudly, slapping her knee. Not only was Kagura not able to succeed in her malicious plan to get Sesshoumaru's kiss, she had to kiss Naraku. What an ending!

Suddenly right in front of her very eyes, a familiar brown paper bag swung, causing her to instantly freeze in complete shock! It was her gift for Sesshoumaru! What was it doing here? Didn't she…..?

"One of the Karaoke staff picked this up." Inuyasha held the bag high up as everyone stared. "He said that it must something important. Rin-san, this is yours, isn't it? I thought I saw holding onto it the entire night."

Still, the girl was speechless, guilt and embarrassment cross written all over her rosy cheeks. Taking a moment to inhale a lengthen breath, Rin's hand flung out, wanting to grab the bag. "No! It's not mine." Slightly taken aback at the girl's exaggerated reaction, the captain tugged on the bag too. A brief struggle proceeded between the two and finally, the paper gave way, tearing into two, Rin's gloves fell in full view on the ground.

Hojo was the first to charge up at the item. His mischievous eyes sparkled, realizing what it was. "It can't be! This is none other than the third lousiest on the billboard…. A pair of lovey dovey hand knitted gloves!"

He was about to carry on teasing the girl but a voice emerged from the crowd. "This is mine." Rin's eyes glowed, recognizing that uniquely deep familiar voice. She watched as Sesshoumaru coolly took over the item from Hojo, briefly flashing her a knowing grin as he passed her side.

Instantly, the girl's heart kindled with contentment. At long last, her present was finally in the hands of the one she had intended it for.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On their way home, the girl kept silent as she passed occasional glances at the one beside her. Sesshoumaru was seemingly in deep thought and she did not wish to intrude.

"Rin…" He finally began, placing the pair of gloves in her hands, his ambers fixed on her with a certain gentleness. "Why did you deny that these are yours?"

"That's because they said that these are old fashioned and lousy." She admitted to him, letting her glance dipped to the ground but he stopped her, lifting her chin, wanting to meet her eyes.

"You don't have to care what the others say." He intoned, a perpetual smile clung to his handsome features. "It is how you feel that's most important, isn't it?"

Finally at that, a smile rainbowed on the girl's face as she nodded in agreement. "I-I… Sessh… I really wanted to make you something special this Christmas, it being our first…" With a twinkle in her eyes, Rin picked up Sesshoumaru's left hand, growing gradually more excited. "You know Sessh, I took so long to make these and that was the reason why I was late today." She slid one glove into his palm, flipping it in front of him with pride. It fitted perfectly. "You see Sessh, it's perfect, no holes, no messy jumps, just perfect!" Completely consumed by her own ego at the moment, Rin proceeded to assist him in the other but to her great dismay, she realized…..

Sesshoumaru chuckled at the error. "Yes indeed, there weren't holes and it wasn't messy… But why is this one over here smaller than the other?" He shook his head, watching with amusement that Rin was beginning to blush with immense embarrassment. "Hojo was right. These definitely have a place on the Lousiest Presents Billboard."

Her lips pursed up, Rin turned away, pulling off the glove that didn't fit, too small for the boy's right hand. "Okay! I'll dump it then, if you hate it so much!" But Sesshoumaru merely offered a soothing smile, placing a soft hand kneading on her shoulder.

"I have a way to solve this…" With a clipped kiss on her temple, he held out Rin's right hand, sliding the glove into hers. It was a perfect fit. "Now, we can be embarrassed together…" He whispered into her ears softly.

Not able to hide her broad smile, Rin was deeply moved but still, something was still amiss. She swung her other hand in the air and blinked fluttering her sensuous lashes. "Then Sessh, what about our other hand?"

The intelligent boy took only a second to come up with the second solution. Raising his right hand, Sesshoumaru caught Rin's left in his, lacing his fingers with hers, holding it firmly. Spying her from the corner of his eyes, he noted her elation. "Can you feel the warmth of my hand passing on to yours?"

Rin giggled, her eyes shut only into a tiny slit. _This… is soooo romantic,_ she mused, looking down at herself, a hand tugged warmly into the knitted glove and the other, held tightly with the one she loved.

At the same time, an idea sparked. "I'm having a sudden inspiration!" Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

"What inspiration do you have, Sessh?" Rin couldn't stop herself from getting all jumping and spirited again.

"I'm not telling. It's a secret." He intoned, giving her a wry wink. "You'll know soon enough." With that, he brought her into him, lowering his lips to match hers for a kiss, one that they missed out in the earlier part of the night, being crudely interrupted.

When he broke free from her, his brows furrowed noting that the girl was giggling. "What is it?"

Rin shook her head. "Nothing really. I just remembered how I first met."

_Inuyasha, you're my favorite basketball player. I like you. Please go out with me…_

She snuggled into his arms as Sesshoumaru gave her a gentle poke on her nose. "You were so silly then."

"But, I did get it right in the end." Rin's hazels lifted to meet ambers. "The right letter… the right person…"

"Really?" Sesshoumaru tested her, pretending to be absolutely ignorant of what was said. "I don't recall receiving any love letters from you…"

She held up the glove. "This Sessh, this is the letter I'm sending to you. All that I wanted to say, all my love, I've knitted them into this." She smiled, pleased with her own spark of intelligence.

"Is that so?" Sesshoumaru took in a deep breath, thinking of how he should continue with this rather interesting topic. "Then, I shall return your letter… in due time…"

Before she could make any reply, Sesshoumaru had sunk his mouth into hers again and this time, he didn't intend to let her go so easy. Again and again, the young lovers indulged themselves in the tasting of each other, their lips meshed passionately, their tongues mingled and twirled eagerly, the faint echo of carols ringing behind their ears…

"Tonight…wait for me…" He breathed huskily into her ear. "I'll come over to your room when dad and aunty's asleep…" He licked the soft edges of the curves. "Don't wear anything under the covers…except the glove…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hey, everyone

A special thanks to all who reviewed, Secret Angel Forever21, Indomitable Spirit, Thoughts13, Hinata-chan, Wolf-InuYasha38, emi-chan. I'm so glad you liked the story as well as I did. (Like I've said before, this is a partially adapted tale from Akumo. I've cried so many times.) And I'm happy that you've allowed me to share it with all of you.

Emi-chan: Devil Beside you originates from Akumo and yes, I watched it, loved it and the Sesshoumaru in it is just sooooo hot! Haha.

I'm trying to upload the fic as fast as I could. I've come to realize that some of the symbols I've chosen for the story is not compatible in fanfiction net so I've got to do minor changes before being able to upload it.

Hinata-chan: Actually, I've come to know that email addresses, websites will be automatically deleted once it's posted on this site. I guess it's a way which they try to protect the author. But on the other hand, it made it difficult for me to link you to mediaminer. But an intelligent friend of mine (Indomitable Spirit) succeeded in by passing the system. So I'm going to try her method too. This is the link to my site at mediaminer

http(colon)(slash)(slash)www(dot)mediaminer(dot)org(slash)fanfic(slash)src(dot)php(slash)u(slash)122108

You'll have to convert all those in brackets back to their actual represented symbols. If you can't get to the link, you can email me direct

evilbunny(at)duriantree(dot)com


	16. Chapter 16

Rin let out a soft dreamy yawn as she greeted a new morning, a new year. Her deep set eyes fluttered at the glare from the bedside window and she raised her hand to shield it. Her other hand instinctively grazed over her side along the silken sheets for the one who had spent most of the night. Sesshoumaru, he was no longer here.

The girl's sight glided to the table clock, instantly realizing that it was already seven- thirty in the morning. She heaved a casual sigh, recalling what had happened before dawn broke. Closing her eyes and falling back to the comforts of her pillows, she vaguely remembered his soft hands on her, how he had purposefully woke earlier to leave before their parents rouse. He did whispered to signal his departure, giving her little pecks round the edges of her ears, her neck naughtily trying to see if he could get lucky with her in the morning as the late night before.

Reflectively, Rin smiled, the corner of her lips lifted gleefully at the thought of the handsome features of the one she loved, the one she had been drawn into an intimate relationship with, crossing dangerously beyond the boundaries of just hugs and kissing. Her smile turned into a soft chuckle. Sesshoumaru, he was so….terrible. Yes, she thought the particular word fitted him perfectly in this instance… terrible.

For one, he simply couldn't stop sneaking over to her room in the middle of the night, no matter how much she had voiced out that they could be caught in the act! Before they moved to the Taishos, her mom would now and then come into her room in the night to check on her, well more specifically, to see if she was warm enough and to adjust her covers. As she proceeded to college, these visits became lesser and lesser and since they moved in till now, Izayoi had not done it yet.

_But what if?_ Rin's hairs stood on ends at that horrendous thought and she couldn't help but worry about that minute possibility. With that, her mood turned more solemn. Yes, in the midst of the heat of their budding romance, of passion, she had almost forgotten the sensitive issues between them. Their relationship had developed, their bodies joined numerous times. But still, things, the world remained unchanged. The idea… of two persons who were about to become siblings… cannot… become… lovers.

Her eyes drifted closed, her hands brushing against her breasts to her waist to her hips, places where Sesshoumaru had kissed, touched her the night before when they made love, as quietly as they possibly could help it, in her bedroom. It was so real… HE was so real in her life… so real that she could no longer deny that her heart had long belonged to him… her body as well.

So, what does this new year have installed for them, for this new happy family of uncle, mom, Sesshoumaru and me, and especially… for our love?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the breakfast table

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girl checked her watch again with increasing frustration. They were going to be late for school. And where is Sesshoumaru? He must have slept past time since he went back to his room.

"SESSH! We are going to be late for school!" Rin tilted her head upward toward the stair well as she yelled on the top of her voice. As if suddenly remembering something, she rushed to the dining table, proceeding to do a quick pack of breakfast. Sesshoumaru wouldn't have time to eat. If she'd bring it along, he could have his food on the way to school.

Scurried steps were held as the boy came down. Rin passed him a slightly annoyed glance, noticing how he could still look so undisturbed by the late timing.

"Sessh…" She only managed to make a start of her comment when the phone rang. Instantly, Rin sensed the tension in the atmosphere surrounding them. Sesshoumaru's ambers lit up as if in a fiery, which was odd. Being so indifferent as he was, it was close to never that she had seen him react so agitatedly over the phone ring. As usually, he wouldn't even attempt to lift his finger to pick up the call even when he happened to sit right next to the telephone. Rin recalled so many times she had needed to scurried down from her room just to get it.

Rin took only one step toward the echoing machine when she let out a soft gasp. Sesshoumaru charged ahead of her, reaching for the call but when he had picked it up, he kept his silence throughout as though listening yet not responding. The girl waited, her mind still trying to make sense of this strange behavior.

"I'm saying this for the last time." Sesshoumaru finally spoke to the person on the other end of the line. "I have no wish to meet with you. DO NOT CALL AGAIN!" Rin's shoulders cringed as she heard a thunderous slam of the receiver. In fact, the force was so powerful that she could have sworn that most probably, the phone had served its last call.

"Sessh… who…" Rin stopped as the boy turned, his eyes shifted slightly to view her only at a corner and she simply paused in silence. That cold, unfeeling stare almost made her blood freeze, stopping all her queries… she had never seen him like this before. He was fine just last night but now… He seemed so…. foreign… as if she'd never known him.

With a deepen intake of breath, Sesshoumaru's strange anger died and he resumed his nonchalant self. "Ikuzo, didn't you say we're going to be late?"

"H-Hai." With an indescribable uneasiness, Rin quietly followed behind, reluctantly abandoning the breakfast box which she had prepared for him. Somehow, deep within her, something intuited her that Sesshoumaru wouldn't be in the mood of eating anytime soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After school at the gate

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin heaved a long unrest sigh as she paced toward the gate to meet the boy. Whatever lectures and tutorials she had today, she'd say absolutely nothing went into her head. She was too pre-occupied pondering over the event that morning, the odd phone call, the unnerving reactions of Sesshoumaru.

Then, something caught her sight. From a distance, she could already make out the familiar silhouette of the boy but Sesshoumaru, Rin paused in her steps for a moment, he was with someone else. It was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Hey, wait a minute, Rin mused as she started to pick up speed toward them. She had seen her somewhere before. She gasped. She's… Sesshoumaru's mother!

Rin covered her mouth to stifle a shriek on her way as she noticed the slight tug of war the two were having. The lady was holding onto Sesshoumaru but he simply swiped her hand away in a rather unfeeling manner, freeing himself.

"Let go of me. This is embarrassing." She heard him snarl.

"Sesshoumaru, I've come back from Italy just to visit you. I only wish to have a chat with you. Is that too much to ask?" The woman's flustered tone rang out into Rin's ears.

"Go back to where you came from…" The boy intoned, his expressions still stone hard. "to your new home, your new… man…"

"Have you forgotten? I'M YOUR KA-SAN! Your mother!" Her face turned suddenly pale and whitened due to the exertion though the boy did not notice. He had turned to the direction of the girl as she approached.

"Sessh…" Rin stopped next to Sesshoumaru, then shifted to make a formal introduction of herself. "Ohayo, aunty, I'm Rin. I'm…Sesshoumaru's new ne-san." Yes, the girl mused inwardly as she offered a respectful bow, always a little hurt at the implications behind that word. That was still her title to the world.

The lady returned with a polite nod. "I'm Sesshoumaru's ka-san. I just came back from Italy with my husband to visit…"

She was cruelly intercepted.

"That will be enough." His eyes closed, Sesshoumaru spoke plainly as he gave Rin a tug. "I… do not have a mother." With that, he started walking off leaving the girl too shocked to react but she was not forgotten. The boy halted briefly. "Rin, Ikuzo."

With another clipped bow, Rin dashed after Sesshoumaru, her heart twisted painfully as she recalled seeing the tears flowing from the face of a mother.

"Sessh… what happened? Why is your ka-san here? Why didn't you want to speak with her? She came here specially to see you, didn't she?" The questions just flowed, both out of concern and curiosity. Even when uncle first showed her the family album, the ones with Sesshoumaru and his mother, he had never brought up what happened in the past.

No answer came. The boy just walked on, increasing his pace and very obviously, in a brood. Getting more intensely worried, the girl pressed on.

"Sessh… you've never told me about your mom. Why…" Rin stopped as Sesshoumaru paused in his steps, his back on her, his knuckles tightened till they cracked.

"You're asking too much." The heinous tone stiffened every muscle in the girl's body.

_What?_ She gulped. _Asking too much_ "Sessh… I'm just worried about you… I-I…"

"Didn't your mom teach you that a woman should know her place?" He gave a cold forced laugh, seemingly in a much more controlled tone. "Man gets tired of girls who are nags easily."

"Hey!" Rin pouted as she passed him a stare but he was too fast for her. Coolly, he picked up her hand, holding it in his as he led her homeward.

"Hurry up and walk. I'm starving."

Rin frowned, complying with the one who was pulling her along. Though she could tell that Sesshoumaru was trying his best to sound as normal as he could, he surely wasn't alright. There must have been something about his past that was still affecting him up till today and somehow, Rin knew, it was linked to his mom.

xxxxxxxxx

At home

xxxxxxxxx

Crunching a packet of chips as he leaned against the kitchen counter, Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes impatiently as the girl had her hands full at the lunch preparations. At the corner of her eyes, Rin felt the pressure of performing, mainly induced by the loud intentional sighs purposefully sounded by the boy. Both mom and uncle were out at work, leaving them to settle their meal by themselves.

"I'M STARVING TO DEATH!" Sesshoumaru yanked the emptied bag into the bin as he was done with his snack.

"Alright, alright! It'll only take a little while longer. I'm almost done." Rin pursed her lips as she soothed him, her hazels not forgetting to study the boy beyond his inscrutable face. Underneath the composed pretence, the girl could tell that Sesshoumaru wasn't alright at all. He was troubled, she felt it.

Placing a completed dish on the table, Rin paused to search his eyes. "Sessh…. Call you tell me what happened between you and your ka-san? I'm really worried how you were treating her just now." Even as she spoke, Rin could tell that the boy's expressions had darkened at the bringing up of that topic again. "Sessh… why…"

"WILL YOU JUST STOP PRYING INTO MY BUSINESS?" His ambers changed into furious red shot as he spat out almost in disgust, greatly shaking the girl.

_Prying? He says I'm prying into his business_? Rin thought to herself, hurt by the chosen words.

"S-Sessh… I'm just concerned about you, that's all. You don't have to say that." Her brows furrowed as her voice turned to a whisper.

"Do you just have to poke your nose into everything?" With that, he started up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door as the girl watched on. That last statement did nothing to improve the girl's mood. In fact, it had made it worse.

_Rin's narration_

_Poke my nose into everything? About him? Shouldn't I be? I'm his… (sighs)_

_Perhaps, I'm nothing to him after all…_

_Even as our relationship develops, will there always be a side of Sesshoumaru that I'll never get to know? _

_(looks up at Sesshoumaru's door) Perhaps… that's a door… that will never be opened… even to me…_

In the privacy of his room, the boy sat at an edge of his bed, pondering whether he had over-reacted, especially to the girl he loved. He hadn't done it purposefully, just that the topic of her choice… it was something he wished he'd never had to talk about again, a name belonging to whom he wished he could forget forever.

At the click of the sound of the front door, Sesshoumaru quietly came down the stairs, instantly realizing to his dismay that Rin was no longer at home. She… had left. He surveyed the dishes on the table, noting that she hadn't forgotten to lay out his lunch before she took leave. There was even a note next to the rice bowl. He picked it up, reading the simple message.

"Sessh… eat before the food turns cold… Rin."

He heaved a silent sigh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Izayoi's workplace (a restaurant)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome…" Izayoi did her usual bow, not noting exactly who the incoming customer was. Her eyes brightened as she realized who the visitor was. "Rin! What a surprise!"

"Rin-san, you are here to have lunch with her ka-san?" The manager called out from the counter as she lay out some dishes that were to be served.

"H-Hai." The girl didn't know what to say. But certainly, she wasn't just there for a casual visit. She wanted to ask her mom, to find out more about what's going on.

Izayoi was arranging the food carefully in a tray, ready to bring it to the assigned customer but the manager stopped her, smiling. "Yoi, why don't you have lunch with Rin? I'll get these over myself."

"Ayame-san, you're so kind but there're so many people here during lunch and if I don't help out…"

"It's okay, I can manage. Talk to the girl. She seemed troubled, little Rin-chan…" Even the manager herself could tell the sullen moods of the girl.

Seated comfortably and starting with their bentos, Izayoi watched as Rin's head was mostly lowered as if pondering on a severely difficult situation.

"Rin, is something the matter?" She suddenly recalled. "Aren't you and Sesshoumaru supposed to have lunch together? Does Sesshy know you're here?"

The girl shook her head. "Mom, do you know anything about Sessh's mom?"

Izayoi's eyes widened. "Oh, you mean Sho's ex-wife? I know that she left him when Sesshy was only a young boy."

"But do you know why she left?" Rin pressed on, wanting to know more. "And why is Sessh so angry with his mother?"

Izayoi smiled. "Well, Sho once told me that he hadn't spent enough time with her and that was why their marriage failed. But as to the details, he didn't tell me and I didn't ask him."

Rin slammed her hand agitatedly as she stood up. "MOM! How could you not ask? You're about to marry him. Don't you want to know everything about his past? Isn't that important?" The girl couldn't believe how simple minded her mom could be.

But the middle aged lady merely let off a light-hearted chuckle, patting on Rin's shoulders, urging her to sit down calmly.

"Rin, I love Sho and of course, I wish to know everything about him. But Rin, everybody has his past and I will not force him into revealing to me everything unless he's ready to share it. That's because everything has its time and I trust him…I believe in him."

_Rin's narration_

_Trusting him?_

_Not forcing him into revealing everything unless he's ready to do so…because I love him… because I believe in him?_

_Is that how loving someone should be like?_

_Mom loves uncle and that's why she trusts him. That's because they have confidence in each other…._

_But for Sesshoumaru and I, we're still groping around, sure and yet still unsure… and that's why I'm insecure… and I worry… what the future lies for us…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. Chapter 17

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin dragged heavy steps as she made her way home… alone… again. Since their little disagreement two days back, Sesshoumaru had been ignoring her and it was damn obvious. He had stopped waiting for her to go to school together and also, he had no attempt to arrange to meet up with her after his tutorials. In fact, he hadn't even spoken to her unless absolutely necessary like during family meals.

_Why is Sesshoumaru avoiding me?_ Rin halted, instantly distracted by a dark slender figure a few feet away. She gasped at the unexpected guest waiting just outside her front door.

It was Kagura… and she did not wait to be invited to start making known her annoyance.

"Rin, why?" She pointed a finger right in between the girl's bright hazel eyes.

"Why what?" Rin was puzzled.

"Why did you have to disrupt the peace the Prince is having now?" The heinous pursued in her accusations. "Why did you have to bring up the topic of his mom?"

_Kagura, she knew about Sessh's mother too? Then, I could perhaps ask her_… "Kagura, you know about Sesshoumaru's ka-san? Why does he hate her so much? Can you please tell me?" Rin was close to begging, her hands had moved up grabbing the girl's shoulder.

Kagura merely gave a loud sullen sigh, keeping silent for a moment. "Rin-san, you have never known Prince before college, during his high school years ne?"

The girl shook her head. Kagura let off a rather sarcastic chuckle. Then switching as solemnly as she could, she continued.

"Well, I have. Prince was so filled with anger and scorn at that time." She looked to the clouds as if trying to recall events from the past. "He was always getting into fights and he alienated himself from everyone, even his friends, friends who cared. Everyone was very afraid of him, Nak, Hojo, because no one knew when he would just explode. It almost felt like we were stepping on land mines when around him."

"But, was he behaving like that because of his parent's divorce? Was it because of his mom?" The girl wished to know everything.

Kagura heaved a loud audible sigh. "Rin, you will find out soon for yourself that to Prince, the topic about his mother is taboo. It is something he wished to have a clean break from. If you keep pressing him, you're just gonna push him back to how he was in his high school days. He'll avoid everyone and keep to himself again. He…He'll leave us all and it'll all be your fault!"

The girl was even more clouded by that last statement. "But why? Why does he do that? How could he? A mother and son who are related by blood… How can such a link in kinship ever be broken just like that?"

Kagura flashed the Rin a disbelieving stare as she shook her head. "My little innocent Rin-chan, no one is perfect. Even a strong person such as Sesshoumaru has a weakness in his heart. He has areas that are vulnerable too and he has wounds which he does not wish anyone to touch…to reach into."

_Wounds which Sessh doesn't wish anyone to touch? Even for me?_ Rin found that she couldn't stay home, couldn't be alone for even a moment, and instead, she took a little walk. Unknowingly or subconsciously, she had brought herself to Sesshoumaru's faculty. At a corner of the garden, she spotted him. The boy sat alone, his expressions grim and deep in his own musing.

_Rin's narration_

_Sessh, please… I beg of you… Don't show that sort of expression. Don't look so… so… distant…(sigh) as if the whole world had turned against you…Treating everyone who cares like an enemy…_

_This is the first time… that I felt afraid of him… dare not to even go near…though he's just a few feet away…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later in Rin's room

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of the radio alerted the girl that it was time to get up for school. Gently, she tapped on the buzzer, stopping the music as she massaged on her temple. A migraine… it must have been due to the lack of sleep. She had spent the better part of the night, or rather, the past few nights, thinking about the issues surrounding Sesshoumaru. Actually, a tiny part of her was also waiting for him to turn up in her room, much like how he had used to, though there was little possibility that he might do so now.

She was beginning to miss those times she had to chide him in order to make him leave, as if they happened so long ago. She missed the nights where he had whispered endearments into her ears as he took her over and over with a gentleness that smelts her very soul into his. And other nights where he had so cheekily demanded that they explore other more interesting and rather challenging positions, which she was forced into obliging, won over by both his boyish enthusiasm and also…his overly passionate urgings.

But now, her heart felt cold as the sheets beside her. Was she slowly forgotten? Rin couldn't help but remember how she was brought up to believe that a girl should never to agree to sex before marriage, that those who do that would not be treasured. Well, of course Rin was thoroughly informed of how popular Sesshoumaru was with the girls in school even before they were together. But, didn't he say that she was his first… and only? Those were his promises ne? Has everything changed? Or was she too naïve to believe that promises made after the heat of passion would last?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Along the school corridor

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another day was almost over and she was just dismissed from her last afternoon class. Her eyelids lowered and only maintaining half her concentration, Rin briefly packed her bag, then closing her locker door and getting ready to set off for home… perhaps on her own again. A set of scurried footsteps were heard ringing from the far end and the girl peered up on instinct rather than curiosity. She squinted her eyes at the fast approaching figure, her hazels widening every passing second.

It was… Naraku!

"Rin-san, Rin –san… something has happened to Sesshoumaru!"

Rin stood rooted to the ground, the bag in her hands fell without her knowledge onto the hard floor beneath her. _What?_ She dashed up to meet him. "Nak, what happened to Sessh?"

"I'm not sure why and what exactly happened but Sesshy injured his hand, he punched it onto to the wall!" He spurted out in a hurry.

"Punch his hand onto a wall?" Those mere words made Rin's heart stop for at least three seconds. "But why did he hurt himself like this?" Her knuckles crunched in anxiety, feeling her pulse escalating to a high.

"You know how Sesshy has been these days. He's finding ways to vent his frustration. I'm worried that he's returning to how he was like in the past, where he just shuts himself out. Even when he's with us, he seems like in a world of his own." Naraku's eyes spoke of equal fear and concern. "I'm afraid that he may just leave us… leave everything in order to hide himself again."

_Leave?_ The girl ran and ran and ran, as fast as her feet could take her. She looked, going to every possible place that she thought Sesshoumaru might be.

_Rin's narration_

_No, it can't be… Will Sesshoumaru really decide to hide himself? To leave us? Leave me? _

_Didn't he say he only wants me to be by his side always… that I'm his first and only…_

_That was what he promised… _

_I… don't want him to suffer alone…_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

At the park

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As her long search brought her to this familiar spot, a place where it had seemed so long ago that she had last stopped by… where Sesshoumaru was with her... It was that night where he had found her there.

_And I was wondering which fool's here in the park alone crying in the dark… It's my ne-san… Why are you always crying?_

_Yes,_ the girl recalled. It was that very night she first developed feelings for Sesshoumaru. She sighed softly. How time had passed…

Suddenly, Rin gasped as she caught sight of the boy. Sesshoumaru, he was standing there looking at the sunset. His hand, it was badly bruised, blood patches marring bits of torn skin mixed flesh. Her heart arched painfully as she paced slowly toward him, at the same time, trying her best to keep back her tears. "Sessh…." His name came out only as a whisper from her lips. "You're here. I finally found you."

Without turning, the boy's answer was short and unfeeling. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I heard that you've hurt yourself… so I-I…" She didn't get to finish her sentence. She was crudely intercepted.

"Didn't I tell you not to pry into my business?" He intoned, a hint of irritation was distinctly made obvious.

"But your hand…." Rin fought back a tear, putting up her most patient front.

"It's just a scratch." He replied plainly, his eyes not looking directly at her still. "There's no need to kick a fuss of it."

Unconvinced, the girl walked next to him, carefully wanting to pick up his hand to do a thorough inspection. "Let me see it…"

"Will you just STOP butting into my business?" With a frustrated tug, Sesshoumaru yanked his hand away from the girl as he stormed away. Uncontrollable tears finally rained down Rin's cheeks as her heart froze. She had been holding it back for just too long.

"HOW COULD YOU SESSH?" Rin screamed out as she watched him walk further and further from where she stood. "How could you let your hand get hurt again?"

The boy paused and though he did not turn to face her, he listened to her intently

"The hand that plays the piano so beautifully… the hand that scores for the basketball team… the hand that hugs me…" Her voice gradually became a whisper. "… the hand that holds my hand… how could you injure it just like that?"

With that, Rin charged toward Sesshoumaru with all her might, circling both hands around his chest, embracing him tightly, her reddened cheeks pressing heatedly against his back. _I'll not let him go away from me again_… the words chimed in her mind…

"Let me go…" His words were still cold but his voice had seemed calmer and gentler. He did not struggle to free himself.

"No, I won't." Rin held on stubbornly. "I don't want you to be alone, to bear this pain alone. Please don't ask me to leave…"

Even as she spoke, the ice in the boy was slowly melting at this new tender warmth he had almost forgotten, the warmth he had found in a girl looking so sweet, innocent and helpless... but yet possessing such a valiant spirit, a brilliant soul. A slight grin was appearing on his dispassionate face. He kept silent as he listened on.

"I'll never pry again and I won't ask you anything… Just promise me that you won't hurt yourself like this again…"

Finally, Sesshoumaru turned, his hand fishing out a familiar item and Rin's eyes lit as she recognized what it was. "Use this and bandage my hand for me."

It was her scarf! She had used it once for a similar purpose when the boy had injured his hand the first time.

"My scarf! Sessh, you carry this with you everyday?" Rin was more than surprised. She took it and carefully wrapped it round the boy's bruised palm.

Sesshoumaru let off a light chuckle. "It's my lucky charm." _It had brought to me… you…_ He finished that last bit in his mind as he gazed at her going about the task of dressing his wound. With every passing second with her by his side, something strange was happening to his resolve. In the midst of all the darkness in his heart, there emerged a tiny light… the light of an angel. "You're always like this, always butting into everybody's business…"

Rin's head tilted upward hearing his comments and for the first time in a lengthened while, their eyes met with exchanging emotions… long suppressed emotions. "Sessh…"

"And then you worry and you get angry and then… you cry…" His tone turned soft, almost loving. "And in the end, I'm left with no choice but to reveal to you my deepest feelings… my inner most self." And surprising Rin to the core, Sesshoumaru lurched forward, his arms rounding her and bring her into a strong firm hug. A smile adorned her pink features as she snuggled into him, drinking in the scent that she had missed so much. "Tell me, Rin, what am I going to do with you?"

The girl was silent. She just wanted to be held like this, in the arms of Sesshoumaru, wishing that time could just stop for them.

As they strode home, their hands laced and joined together, the boy slowly related what was bothering him. Rin found out that Sesshoumaru's mother had left for many years and had just returned from Italy with her new husband, wishing to meet up with her son. Even in his tone, the girl could sense that Sesshoumaru felt that his mom had abandoned him. _Perhaps, that was the reason why he didn't want to meet her… or rather, he was struggling within himself whether to meet her or not._ Rin pondered inwardly.

"Sessh, why don't you meet her then?" She suggested as she put both her palm, holding his. "You can see what she wants to say? I'll go with you…" She flashed him a smile. "I'll be by your side no matter what happens."

After a long, long pause, Sesshoumaru finally gave a slight nod.

_Rin's narration_

_A dark past… A wound that could not be touched even with the gentlest hands_

_Sesshoumaru… do not be afraid … please do not hide yourself any further…_

_Take up all your courage… and mend what was lost_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

At a restaurant

xxxxxxxxxxxx

With a hint of hesitation, Sesshoumaru stopped outside the glass door of the restaurant, the one which he was about to meet with someone he hadn't spoken for a long time, someone who was related to him by blood and yet was hardly there in his life, someone whom he too wished to know if he still cared for. Fully understanding his internal struggle, Rin tightened both her hands round his palm, briefly releasing a smile so sweet, so encouraging that the boy seemed to be able to draw strange strength from it.

He flashed a quick smile back, somewhat forced but still, to the girl, it was nonetheless the greatest attempt ever.

Standing elegantly when spotting the two, the middle aged lady offered a little wave to signal where she was. After a quick exchange of short general greetings, they sat down and proceeded to make routine orders of food.

"I'm so glad you came, Sesshoumaru." From the lovely contentment on her face, Rin could tell that the aunty was in an extremely cheery mood. That was understandable of course. Her son had finally agreed to meet up with her. She took a silent moment, just admiring the boy. "You've grown so much. I almost couldn't recognize you the other day."

Sesshoumaru kept silent, not giving any sort of reply. The lady turned to the girl beside him, instantly taken aback by how she was so blatantly stared at. Letting off a slightly embarrassed chuckle, she took a sip from her glass of water. "Rin-san, is there anything on my face?" She touched her cheek consciously.

Rin gulped. She didn't realize that she was staring. "Gomen aunty. I didn't mean to do that. It's just that… You and Sessh, your eyes are so alike." The girl blushed. "I-I got lost just by looking at it." Yes, they were both in mesmerizing amber adored with a hint of lonesome sadness in them.

The lady laughed light-heartedly. "Really? Well, many people say boys always resemble their ka-san."

The lunch went on rather smoothly to the girl's standards, though the conversation was mainly held between her and Sesshoumaru's mother. The boy didn't speak unless it was absolutely necessary. As the session was coming to an end, Rin felt a certain tension in both the mother and son at the table, as though something was left unsaid and both were at a lost when to begin.

Underneath the table, the middle aged lady scrunched and twisted her napkin, a huge internal struggle going on within herself. She had to say this, even when she knew it would be a dread for the boy to hear. But she HAD to! It was her one and only chance!

"Sesshoumaru, please, please come and stay with me…" She finally poured out the words, shocking Rin to the core.

_Stay with her? She wants Sesshoumaru to stay with her? Does it mean that she wants him to go to Italy?_ A myriad of thought rushed into the girl's mind. _Is that why she came back to look for him?_

As though he wasn't at all surprised with the request, Sesshoumaru merely remained silent. "No." His reply was clipped and soft… nonetheless firm.

"Sesshoumaru, I know I haven't been a good ka-san and I haven't been there for you." She started begging, tugging slightly on the boy's hand. "But I just want to make up for it. Please, give me a chance to make it up to you."

"There is no need for such an endeavor." He intoned and though he sounded calm, Rin could feel the intensity in his eyes growing speedily. "Yes, you were not there but I did not need you. And I do not need you now."

Those words triggered strings of tears flowing from the mother's eyes and Rin's heart pained, seeing how hurt she was right now. She peered at the boy, wanting to speak up but stopped just before she opened her mouth. Yes, she had decided internally before they came to this restaurant, that she would trust Sesshoumaru and not interfere.

"I know, Sesshoumaru. I know you think that ka-san had abandoned you when you were young but I have my reasons." She pleaded, still unwilling to let go of her son's hand though it was becoming an embarrassing sight in front of the other patrons. "It was Kaede-ba-san. When your father and I filed for divorce, I wanted to fight for your custody but she insisted that you stay with the family. Because she needed you. You were their only heir. I had no choice but to…."

"ENOUGH!" The boy exploded out as he freed his hand from his mother's grasp. Worriedly though not daring to speak against him, Rin gently stroked his lap underneath the table in fervent hop to sooth and calm him down a little. But still the boy continued giving a piece of his mind. "So, is that why you've come back then? You want my custody now? So that you can take revenge on the Inu-family?"

The lady gave an indignant shriek as continuous fluid trickled down drenching her cheeks. She shook her head violently in protest. "NO! Sesshoumaru, that's not my intention. You've misunderstood me. I don't want to take you away forever. I-I just want to spend some time with you while I am here. I'll be only staying for two weeks… just two weeks… I would really want you to be with me during this time."

"I said enough." Directing all his fury onto tightening his knuckles, Sesshoumaru's tone of voice was straining to be composed. "I am leaving." He started to get up from his chair, giving Rin a quick eye signal to exit with him. Swallowing hard and not knowing how to react, the girl obeyed, offering a polite goodbye bow.

"Sesshoumaru! Have you forgotten that I'm your ka-san?" The middle aged mother stood up in her agitation, causing the boy to pause in his steps for a moment.

"If I could, I would like to forget." He took in a lengthened breath. "Remembering you… means to remember the deepest darkness in my heart."

"Sessh!" Rin gave the boy a tug, not able to withhold it in any longer. "How could you say that? Do you know that it'll hurt aunty a lot to hear that?"

Without an answer or even a gesture, Sesshoumaru proceeded out the restaurant, the girl stood between the mother and son, entirely at a lost whether she should stay to console the wailing lady or to chase after that one she loved.

Before the girl could decide, to her utmost surprise, Sesshoumaru's mother took off out of the door and after her son. She was hoping to catch up with him and speak to him more. Rin scurried after the two and as she went along, she could sense that something wasn't quite right with the aunty. She was panting due to the running but it felt a little odd and erratic and her cheeks had turned awfully pale.

"Sesshoumaru…" Suddenly, she clenched at her chest, as though having immense difficulty in breathing.

"Aunty!" Rin dashed up to her side with grave concern, just in time to cushion her descent as she collapsed. _Sessh's mom… she was having an asthma attack!_

"S-Sess…shou.. maru…" Even in her breathless pain, the mother's heart was still yearning for reconciliation, her hand weakly lifting toward the direction of the back view of her son as he paced away. "M-My… medicine… m-my medicine…"

"Where is it, your medication, aunty?" To Rin's dismay, the items in the handbag were scattered all around upon hitting the ground. She searched desperately but in vain.

The commotion had at last alerted the boy. Sesshoumaru turned and on seeing all that was going on, he charged at full speed back to their position. Without any delay upon his arrival, he scooped up his mother, rushing toward the direction of the nearest hospital. Hastily, Rin gathered all she could find and followed after them, not the least feeling the injury that she herself had suffered on her legs due to her efforts to protect the boy's mother from a hard drop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the hospital

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin only dared to peek at the boy from the corner of her hazels as they waited outside the examination room. She was alerted to look down at her own leg because of the stinging sensation from the wounds. She bit her lips suppressing the pain, not wishing attention be drawn to her. The boy's mind was full now. He shouldn't be disturbed. He shouldn't need to care about small matters like her negligible condition.

Though always putting up an indifferent front, the girl saw Sesshoumaru's expressions as clear as day when he carried his mother to the hospital. She had never seen him so flustered, so worried, so completely at a lost. And she could tell, Sesshoumaru, he still cared. His ka-san still mattered to him just like the girl had guessed in the first place.

_A mother and son who are related by blood… How can such a link in kinship ever be broken just like that?_

She placed one gentle hand upon his. "Sessh… don't worry. I'm sure aunty will be fine."

"She…" He started in a soft tone. "She has asthma since I was a child."

A manly voice rang out above them, causing them to raise their heads.

"Ano… Are you Sesshoumaru, Hazuki's son?" The dark haired male implored politely.

The boy nodded. Just then, the door of the examination room opened and two nurses exited followed by the physician. He paced up to the crowd of three. "May I know who is the family of Hazuki-san?"

"I am her husband. How is my wife?"

"She has calmed down now but she still needs rest. Due to her conditions, it is wise not to agitate her too much."

"Yes, I know. She'll be going for an important heart surgery next month in Italy. Is this attack going to affect her in any way?"

The girl gasped in silence. _What? Sesshoumaru's mother is going for an operation? Is that the real reason why she's visiting her son? She… She was afraid that she might not see him again…_

"Please follow me to fill in some administrative forms."

As the two men took leave, Sesshoumaru entered the room where his mother lay asleep. Rin carefully adjusted her covers for her and then returning to the boy's side.

Sesshoumaru heaved a deep sigh. "I remembered when I was still a kodomo, mother used to have a hard time running after me because of her illness. I was too active then." He let off a smirk. "Once, I slipped and fell into a canal and ka-san jumped in after me without thinking. Even though in the end, we were both rescued by passers-by, mother had a terrible asthma attack and stayed in the hospital for a long time. That was when everything started to happen. Grandmother blamed ka-san for my accident. Also at that time, dad, who was a workaholic, and mom started quarrelling. They accused each other and in the end, they filed for divorce."

Rin's brows furrowed as she held the boy's hand. "But you can't blame yourself for that. It's a problem between them."

"But I was the one who sparked it. If not for the accident, dad and mom wouldn't have separated. My family will never become one again." He took a glance at the one lying in bed. "Perhaps it was good that she left this family. Kaede-ba-san had always made things difficult for mother. She is much happier now… without the Inu-family… without me…"

Finally, Rin realized the truth about the inner most thoughts of the boy.

_Rin's narration_

_Is that why Sessh is being so mean to his mom? _

_He was thinking for her… thinking that it was better for her that way. _

_Sesshoumaru is always like that, always trying to come to all the conclusions by himself, making all the decisions himself…always trying to put all the blame to himself, punishing himself and making himself look unfeeling…_

Gently, the girl picked up his hand, lacing her fingers with his and offering her softest smile. Their eyes locked. "Sessh… even if we can't change what was lost, we can always look to the future… to make amends… if… there's still love… "

_Rin's narration_

_Even through a dense forest… in a while, the sunlight would penetrate into the darkness…_

_Even if we've gotten lost in the beginning…. Or there weren't any shortcuts…Even when we need to travel and search endlessly…_

_So long as we can eventually find the way out in the end…. reach our destination… every step is worth it!_

Light fingers movements and a gentle sigh signaled to the two that the boy's mother had awakened. Hazuki-san peeled open her eyes noticing slowly as it came into sight that her son was by her bedside looking down at the same time. "Sessh…"

The boy wanted to take leave. "I'll go get some water for you…" But he was stopped by the girl.

"Sessh… I'll go instead. You stay here with your ka-san…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Along the corridor of the hospital

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Though the girl wasn't there to listen to the conversation between the mother and son, she had confidence in her heart that this time, they would sit and talk things out more calmly. Now that Sesshoumaru knew that his mother had come specially to visit him before her surgery, Rin was sure he wouldn't push her aside. Perhaps, this was a new beginning for the both of them. And in a long while, the girl finally felt a great sense of relief and peace, her entire body felt lighter as she walked. Actually, her footsteps felt lighter too… and lighter and lighter….

"Sesshoumaru….the girl who was with you just now…. She fainted….The doctors are attending to her now in the next room. Did you know she was injured?" Just as the mother and son had finished their talk, Hazuki's husband rushed into the ward informing the boy of the news.

His ambers flashing a hint of genuine worry and fear, Sesshoumaru was all ready to dash to look for his girl when he felt a soft hand on him. It was Hazuki. "Sesshoumaru, you've picked the right girl. Rin, she's perfect for you, ka-san can tell." The boy's eyes flew open at the comment.

"Sesshoumaru, I can't tell you that this path you're choosing is going to be easy, especially considering your Kaede-ba-san…" She gave a weak laugh. "But you have my blessing. You two… will make a sweet couple."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin's room in the Inu-house

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As if her lids were too heavy, Rin struggled to open her eyes. Images around her were all in a blur at the beginning but little by little, she began to make out the familiar colors of her bedroom and also the one sitting just beside her. Sesshoumaru was watching her intently, his eyes never leaving her form even once.

"Sessh…." She sat up with a start! She was back in her room. How on earth did that happen… "Why am I here? What happened?" She fell silent as she noticed the solemn expressions of the one next to her.

"How old are you gal? Only ba-sans pass out because of exhaustion…" Even though he was trying to sound like a tease, Rin could tell the agitation in his tone. She pursed her lips in a distinct sulk.

"I didn't do it intentionally. I couldn't sleep for the past few nights, I just couldn't. I kept thinking about you and your mom and … your relationship with her and… and…" She followed the boy's line of vision, noting that he was examining her legs. Rin then realized that they were already cleaned and bandaged.

"Why didn't you tell me you hurt yourself?" He said seemingly plainly but yet not so. "Are you going to wait until the doctors need to amputate your legs?"

Rin pouted in a brood. "I-I thought that your mom's situation was worse and… and I didn't wish to disturb you…so…" She stopped noticing a wave of red cruising pass his ambers. _Sesshoumaru, he's worried about me?_ She grinned with silent glee to herself, suddenly discovering something interesting. "Sessh… did you carry me back from the hospital?" _Did he lift me up like a princess again…_ She tried to stifle an elated smile at that thought.

"Of course not, silly. Do you know how far the hospital is from our house?" He started rather dispassionately, then heaved a chuckle noting the slight disappointment made obvious on Rin's face. "The chauffeur sent us back. I only carried you up to the room."

The girl's brows lifted in plain girlish joy hearing that. But he continued.

"It's quite unbelievable really…" He passed her a glance from the side of his eyes. "You look so thin and yet… you're so heavy to carry."

"Hey!" The girl's expressions changed instantly at that last statement, her hazels staring heinously into his ambers. Almost at the same time, using the weight of both his hands on her shoulders, Sesshoumaru pushed her down back into the pillows.

He lurched down, his lips only an inch away from hers. "Lie down and get some rest. You're running a fever." With that, he offered a light peck on her seams. Before exiting the room, he did not forget to adjust the girl's covers, making sure she was warmly tugged in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the kitchen

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Using both her hands as support as she stealthily made her way down to the kitchen, Rin caught sight of the boy standing back facing her in front of the stove. The fragrance of cooking indicated what he was doing there.

"Sessh…" Sesshoumaru turned at that sweet voice, frowning instantly as he saw that she hadn't listened to his orders for her to sleep.

"What are you doing down here?" He breathed an annoyed sigh. "I thought I told you to get some rest."

"Sessh… sorry… I've made you worry." Rin's voice was a mere mutter as she closed in to his side.

Not looking at her direction, the boy coolly went about his task as he spoke. "You're always like this… always butting into everybody's business, then you worry… and you cry…"

"It's all your fault…" The girl only dared a whisper to defend herself.

"My fault? You're the one who wants to get all worried about nothing…" He was still composed, stirring the soup pot as he replied to her.

"So what?" Rin just wanted to throw a tantrum, mainly out of pride. "That's just me. I like to worry for nothing."

To her surprise, the boy slammed the fridge door shut, his eyes lowered to stifle his anxiety. "That's precisely what I hate!" He shouted as he matched her wide hazels with a hint of genuine hurt and concern. "I hate to see you like this!"

The girl kept her silence, not wishing to continue this childish debate. In her heart, she knew that even as he was raising his voice at her so furiously, he was actually upset and worried.

"You should first take care of yourself. Look at you…" His eyes were hard and almost accusing. "Who else but you could push yourself till you pass out?"

Rin gave the most innocent smile she could find, trying to calm the mood between them. "Sessh, are you cooking something for me?"

Instantly remembering his task at hand, the boy turned back to the stove top, also trying at the same time to hide the slight blush on his crimson cheeks. "What? You think I'm doing this just for fun?"

The girl could not conceal how moved she was. "Is this your first time? Sessh… I'm so happy. You're doing things for me… things that you would not normally do…"

_Even before I taste it, I can already feel it… just like what uncle had said before… A chef's sincerity is… Sesshoumaru's sincerity…_

An idea sparked in her. "Why don't we set this day as Sesshoumaru's cooking day? I-I wish to remember this forever."

A sudden rush of heat grazed into Rin's temple and she hurriedly pressed a hand on the counter next to her, trying to keep balance. Dropping the ladle in his hand, the boy rushed up to hold her, keeping her from falling backward. Gently, he leaned her into his chest, his strong arm safely round her waist.

"Rin, are you alright?" Sesshoumaru's cool pretence shattered as his emotions took the better of him. He flipped back her hair wanting to feel her forehead in order to be triply sure.

"I-I'm okay… really…just that…" She was intercepted.

"You're still having a fever." He didn't sound too pleased with that discovery.

"I-I'll go up and lie down." Feeling contrite, the girl tried to take a step on her own, soon to realize in dismay that her body wasn't at all obeying to her commands. As if having an intuition that her legs would give way, Sesshoumaru held her steadfast to him, not allowing her to try.

Not granting the tinniest warning and in an elegant sweep, he lifted her up and made his way up to her bedroom.

"Yipee! You're really carrying me like a princess!" Completely forgetting her dizziness and how weak she was currently, the girl's focus was obviously elsewhere. "And I'm the first to taste Sesshoumaru's cooking. I must be in heaven!"

"Be quiet and stop twisting around… you're unbelievably heavy…"

"Hey nonsense! No, I'm not…"

"You'd better go on a diet soon…"

"You're so rude to say that…"

"You're so childish…"

"…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey everyone,

I'm so sorry for the delay…have been having computer problems….

But I'll try to update a little faster now that things are back on track. I'm so happy to receive so many encouraging reviews and that you're enjoying the story.


	18. Chapter 18

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At a crossroad

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flicking his mobile open upon hearing the persistent echoes of ringing, Sesshoumaru placed it to his ear as he hurriedly picked up pace. The sides of his silver mane flashed a golden highlight against the picturesque backdrop of a sunset.

"Yes…" One brow constricted in slight annoyance at the caller on the other end. "I'll be there in five minutes…"

The boy never got to finishing his sentence as he was attracted to a rather disturbing scene just a few feet away. In the centre of the junction was a young girl dressed all in pretty pink. In a half crawling position with both her hands feeling the ground surface around her, he only took a moment to come to a conclusion that she was possibly trying to locate something of importance. In addition, judging from the way she looked, she probably couldn't see very well.

Instantly, Sesshoumaru's line of vision fell upon a shiny reflecting object just a little away from the girl. Squinting his eyes slightly, he realized that it was a pair of glasses… HER pair of glasses. Closing his lids in a quick decision, he coolly went up to the scene just as the lights were turning yellow. By this time, impatient drivers were already slamming their palms on their horns alerting the frenzied girl.

With an elegant sweep, the boy scooped up the spectacle frame and then followed by a cracked lens by its side. With his other hand, he tugged on the girl's long sleeve, pulling her along with him to the side of the road. Dark hair with large curls, dark eyes, defined full lips… Sesshoumaru had registered all that about her all at once, not that it mattered in any way.

"Here… yours." Calmly, he placed the two items safely into her palm, wanting to get on his way.

Still flustered and visually unaided, the girl thinned her eyes trying to make out her rescuer but in vain. Deciding that he had left, she struggled a few shaky steps while trying desperately to attempt to fix the lens back into its designated place.

Turning back for a brief check after pacing a distance away, the boy noted the more than apparent silent distress signal. He stopped, rolling his ambers, finding it rather difficult to harden his heart and just leave the girl there by herself.

_Damn! Just my luck,_ the boy mused as he turned and backtracked. _I'll get this over with once and for all._

Allowing the girl to hold onto his jacket, Sesshoumaru led her to the nearest optician he could locate. He made sure not to overstay, only enough to see that she had her eyesight accurately diagnosed for a new pair of glasses.

"Do you have money?" He tapped lightly on her shoulder, imploring just to be certain she would be alright on her own.

"Hai." The dark hair girl briefly smiled.

"Then I'll be going now." Just before he exited through the door, he remembered something that he needed to instruct the optician. "Please get her reinforced lens, those that will not break easily. Arigato."

Sensing that her knight was about to take leave, the girl sped up following behind.

"Ano…" She started, still trying to make out in a blur his features.

"You're welcome." He decided to shorten the process.

"What?" The girl's brows furrowed, confused.

"You were going to say thank you, aren't you?" Sesshoumaru did a quick glance at his watch.

"Yes." Her cheeks lit in a sweet smile. "Thank you so much. Here." She fished out a tiny object from her fluffy pink bag. "For you. It's very delicious. Try it."

Through a one-second inspection, the boy realized what it was. It was a small chocolate truffle, prettily wrapped in a thin layer of golden foil. He took it obligingly and as if remembering his appointment, he made his way out through the exit, leaving behind a beaming girl.

She only took a step, her left shoe felt something hard and round on the floor beneath her. Carefully, she picked it up, bringing it up only an inch away from her eyes to decipher what it was. It was a button.

_This is from HIS jacket!_ She instantly concluded. She had received a little souvenir, a memento, from their meeting. She heaved a soft disappointed sigh. But she didn't know his name. She should have asked….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the bridal boutique

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Say cheese!" The photographer positioned his lens at the new couple in front of him, posing a perfect picture. After two flashes from the camera, they finally relaxed, getting into their next position.

"Yoi, are you tired?" Inu-no-Taisho asked, gently stroking her hair and putting a few strayed strains into place, only to receive a grin of blissful contentment from the lovely lady beside him.

"Not at all." Izayoi lifted her creamy laced gown, taking care not to trip while getting into a sitting pose. She was about to continue but stopped when a dark figure appeared at the entryway. Through her supple lips escaped a single word. "Sesshy…"

At that, a jolly Taisho marched up with a half dance in complete elation. "Sesshy! You're finally here!" He rounded his hand over the boy's shoulder in an overly warm hug. "This is my son." He gave a wink at the photographer. "Is he just sooooo handsome? When girls see him, their eyes pop out and if they happen to wear glasses, it'll probably explode…."

"BE SILENT OLD MAN!" The boy didn't wait long before his little patience ran out, not to mention the utter disgrace he was feeling being exaggeratedly boasted about like that. "Why did you ask me to come so urgently?"

"Sesshy!" Inu-no-Taisho gave him a snuggly cuddle, which he fought back to free himself with no avail. His father was much stronger. "Photo taking of course! We want to take a family photo with you…"

"Sorry. I do not like my photo taken." With a firm yank, he escaped the mushy clutch of his sticky dad. Immediately, he headed toward the exit sign with a huge sense of urgency.

"Wait… Sesshy…." The middle aged man screamed out and the boy halted, though not having the slightest thing to do with this last urging from his father. Someone had entered the photography room, now standing face to face meeting his eyes lighting them up.

"Rin…" That was all the boy could manage as his widening ambers were solely glued and scrutinizing the girl before him. Rin herself was in a bridal maid gown of purest white, adorned with little clusters of cream colored flowers round her dress as well as her hair.

She was… stunningly breath taking!

Sesshoumaru stood without a movement, a gesture, completely in a world of his own, contented just taking in all the innocent beauty of his girl and the sweet scent that had followed her into the room.

Rin's sides turned a darker red in a blush, knowing that she was being examined by the one she loved. Like an instinct, she lowered her lids to the ground shyly, regardless the depth of their relationship.

Shaking slightly as if getting out of the trance he was in, Sesshoumaru blinked to recover himself. "Rin, why are you dressed like this?" His tone was seemingly plain and dispassionate.

"Mom and uncle want me to take a family photo with them." The girl answered honestly while the Taisho nodded behind them in agreement. This time, Izayoi spoke up too.

"Sesshy, I really hope that we can take a photo together, like a big happy family." She pleaded. "We can put it up in the house. Please don't disappoint me."

Taking a second glance at Rin and scanning the prospects of a bridal photo with his girl, the boy finally nodded in consent.

A little while later, the boy stood out from the changing room dressed a full black tuxedo, purposefully omitting the bow to give a less formal look and Rin decided instantly at one glance that he had exquisite taste.

"Wow! Mr Taisho! Your children, they're beautiful!" The photographer exclaimed after a couple of shots. "Look at them! Even though they're about to become siblings, they actually make quite an excellent couple, I'd say."

From behind his tux, Sesshoumaru pulled on Rin's little finger at that comment, stealing a wry grin at her while the girl simply blushed some more. Both Inu-no-Taisho and Izayoi turned from their chairs to the two behind them.

"Yes, yes… I must agree…" Izayoi started first. "My Rin is looking more and more like a little lady nowadays! She has grown soooo much!" This made the girl's cheek flushed to a new level of deepen red.

"Ah Rin…" Apparently, Inu-no-Taisho's curiosity was suddenly aroused. "Do you have a boyfriend already?"

The girl almost choked at the question. She shook her head violently, noting how the one beside her was grinning so smugly. "N-No! Of course not!"

Her mom rolled her head at her, as though recalling something. "Hey! You were out on Christmas Eve. I thought you had a date!"

Rin gasped, feeling her tongue all tied up and not able to find an answer to that. Fortunately, someone came to her rescue.

"Aunty, Rin was with us, the basketball team I mean." Sesshoumaru offered his intelligence. "She's the basketball club manager and we had a celebration that night."

"Oh, I see." A flash of disappointment was clear on Izayoi's face but only for a second. Another bit of memory refreshed in her head. "But no! Rin, I remembered you were knitting a pair of gloves that day. I thought you meant to give it to someone special."

A big OOPS echoed in the girl as she swallowed nervously. "I-I…" An idea sparked. "I was making it for myself." She pulled up the frilly ends of her gown, trotting to her sling bag at the side table and pulling out the one glove in her possession. "Look!" Now that should be enough to silence her mom…. She prayed fervently.

"Why is there only ONE?" That was from Sesshoumaru and Rin's lips contorted. She couldn't believe who had just rubbed it in for her. He was glowing with mischievous pride. _How could he? Not helping out and trying to make things more difficult…._

Seeing that his girl was stuck without an answer, the boy skipped to her aid. "Ne-san, I'll make sure to get you the other side to balance it up, I promise." Rin smiled politely in fake gratitude.

"Oh, that's so disappointing." Izayoi breathed out a loud sigh. "But Rin, be sure to let us know if you have a sweetheart." She said cheerily while the girl gulped.

_Tell mom?_ Rin hid a silent sigh herself, taking a fast peek at Sesshoumaru. _I wish I could._

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin's room

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sesshy! How nice you can come! This is my daughter, Rin…. When your father and I wed, she'll become your elder sister…. You two will make the cutest siblings…_

_Sesshoumaru… my future otooto…._

Awakened by her dream, Rin flipped sleepily to her side peering at the alarm clock, half yawning and running her feet across the smoothness of the silken sheets indulging in the simple pleasure of a lazy Sunday morning.

She placed a palm in a light slap on her forehead. I had a dream about Sessh… about how we met… Her head tilted to her right, instantly blinking hard at the person sprawling next to her on one elbow and eyeing at her in his usual smugness.

"Ohayo, ne-san… it's time for breakfast!" He spoke in a half teasing manner.

She dared not make a sound.

_Didn't I once have a dream like that about Sesshoumaru? Is this also a dream? The sun's already up and even if he were to visit in the night, he would be gone by now, since mom and uncle would have roused._ Her eyes narrowed, Rin pondered with distinct suspicion, digging out the last bits of logic in her. She ought to do a simple test.

Stealthily, she stretched out one hand, moving slowly at her target. She gave him one hard pinch on his crimson cheek.

"AHHHHHHH!" The boy yelled as the room shook and Rin let go.

"Oh… it's real… it's not dream." She talked as if to herself, then suddenly feeling a heated pain from her own cheek. It was Sesshoumaru. He was pinching her back.

"How dare you attack your boyfriend like this!" He tickled her while keeping the pressure on her cheek. "Do you surrender….do you… do you?" He persisted as the girl struggled at the intolerable itch. "Surrender….now!"

"AHHHHH! I SURRENDER!" Rin raised her hand, yielding to the attacks and out of the blue, everything stopped. Sesshoumaru reached up and slipped something into her hand in the air. It was red and warm and…..

The girl's head lifted to the angle of the item in her hand.

It was… a glove!

But it wasn't like a usual mitten. It was in a sort of horseshoe shape, having an opening at each end as if meant not for one person but two.

Wittily, Sesshoumaru wiggled his hand into the other opening till, from the inside of the woolen knit, his fingers had searched hers and laced hers with his own. Gently, they let their joint hands lower to the sheets between them. "This…" He whispered holding his gift up slightly to sight. "…is a letter from me… to you…"

A certain promise last Christmas flashed in the girl's mind.

_This Sessh, this is the letter I'm sending to you. All that I wanted to say, all my love, I've knitted them into this….._

_I shall return your letter… in due time…._

Rin's hazels drifted shut into the broadest smile as she bit her lip in elation. "Sessh… this is soooo cute! We could hold our hands together with this. Did you design this yourself?"

The boy nodded in full, victorious pride.

The girl gasped in buoyant joy. "Is this the inspiration you said you had? You're so creative Sessh…. Did you knit this? Or you bought this from somewhere? Sessh… I think you're the most talented person I know…"

"You're asking too much…" Though Sesshoumaru refused to reveal the origins of his gift, he turned offering her a peck on each corner of her lips. "This is your present for the new year…."

The girl sucked in her lips to suppress a too cheery grin.

_Rin's narration_

_Sesshoumaru… he's in a much better mood…now that his mom had returned to Italy. _

_Though he hadn't agreed to stay with her during her visit, he had at least visited her couple of times… that was a good change…._

_The sweet fragrance of romance…hinted with the scent of danger floated through the air… showing itself slowly as we greet the new year…._

_Can Sessh and I truly become one family?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Rin's class

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Supporting her slight chin with the help of an elbow and a palm, Rin gazed at the forestry scenery outside her classroom as the college administrator entered the room. He took a step up the lecturer's stand and cleared his throat briefly.

"Ohayo everyone. As this is a new term starting on a new topic, the school had invited a guest lecturer. He just arrived in Tokyo from the States where he had finished his masters. Everyone, please welcome….Miroku Okinawa sensei!"

"Wow… he's so cute….he's so charming and fresh…." As a series of loud applause and whispers alerted the day-dreaming girl, she turned as her hazels shot open, her elongated lashes fanning against her skin. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

_No! It can't be!_ Rin mused as she hurriedly felt for the nearest book, covering her face from the person who had just made direct eye contact with her. _It's… It's…. IT'S MIROKU-NI-CHAN!_

"Psst…." Rin's head tilted to her right at Kagome's beckoning hiss. "Rin, what's wrong?"

The girl didn't answer. She was still recovering from the shock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After class, Rin was instantly dragged with a hand tugging her bag to the edges of the ceremonial staircase. Kagome only decided to let go after she had gotten her best friend at a corner suitable for interrogation.

"Okay gal! Out with it!" Kagome's eyes scanned the girl in front of her suspiciously. "What's with you and that new teacher?"

Pouting her lips, Rin knew she couldn't hide this for long. "Well Kags, he's my first love." She replied plainly.

"YOUR FIRST LOVE?" Kagome scratched her head. "Isn't that Inuyasha?"

Rin let off a short sigh. "To be more exact, he was the first person whom I secretly liked during my high schools years."

"Your high school?"

"Hai, that's because he always comes to my house." Rin looked heavenward as if recalling a scene in the long past. "He was my dad's student."

"Oh, I almost forgot that your father was a college professor." Kagome commented.

The girl nodded in agreement. Just then, a voice sounded from behind the two, decidedly male.

"Rin!"

Rin turned, instantly recognizing who it was. "Miroku-ni-chan!"

"Ohayo, Miroku-sensei." Kagome greeted reflectively, equally taken aback by the unexpected arrival.

"Rin." The young man offered a charming smile. "You've grown up a lot!"

The girl only nodded in returned.

"How's Izayoi-san?"

"Mom's fine. Thank you."

"I heard she's about to remarry." He had obviously heard the news.

"Hai. Uncle is the chairman of the school. He treats mom really well." Rin related, filling him in,

"Does he treat you well too?" He was seemingly wanting to know. A hint of concern was distinct.

"Hai, he treats me very well too." Rin replied truthfully.

Miroku heaved a silent sigh, his head nodding with regards. "I'm glad." He finally said. "Since sensei had passed away… after such a long time….I'm glad you two are happy at last."

His sentence triggered a wave of sadness in the girl as it had brought back the memories of her deceased dad. But it had been so long and she didn't need to fight back a tear.

"Arigato, Miroku-ni-chan, for remembering us even when you were away." She spoke as if in half thought. "Whenever mom and I receive your card during Christmas, it always brought warmth to our hearts."

The young man's lips curved a smile as the three continued in casual chatting. Neither of the three had noticed a dark figure looming at a corner watching them intently. His ambers targeting at the man now with his girl.

Rin, she was smiling so sweetly at him, laughing so heartily and giggling as they talked. Sesshoumaru pondered as his fingers gripped hard on a pillar next to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Along a pathway

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the girl strode homeward by herself, her footsteps were achingly slow, her mind churning series after series of her earlier years.

_Rin's narration_

_Meeting Miroku-ni-chan, my memories of the past opened up like a drawer. _

_That year, dad had gotten Miroku-ni-chan to be his assistant, helping him in his research and at the same time, be my private tutor. Plus, he was always there when I got into trouble….._

_Flashback_

"_Rin-chan, what's wrong?" Miroku sat down beside the sobbing girl at the couch. "Why are you crying?"_

"_Ni-chan… I-I think I broke dad's gramophone. I was just touching it just now and it doesn't turn anymore." Rin tried in vain to stifle her tears while Miroku gently dapped on it._

"_Let me see it." After a minute, a smile beamed across his face. "It's only a small problem with the needle." He flashed her a wink. "I bet… if we were to bring it to the shop now, we'll probably be able to fix it before sensei comes back."_

_Rin nodded, her eyes winkled finally in a grin._

_After the repairer went about his task for an hour or so, he did a test with the gramophone. As the needle landed on the record and the music played, Rin's face glowed with glee. _

_It was fixed._

"_Hey, why don't you two do a dance together?" The repairer offered a suggestion upon hearing the lovely melody. "Don't waste the music."_

_At that, Miroku lifted an open palm as a sign of invitation and Rin hesitantly placed her hand in his. "Ni-chan… I-I don't know how to dance…."_

"_It's alright. I'll guide you." He gave her a wink. "It's easy."_

_As the time passed and under the tutelage of a gentle teacher, the girl began to get more accustomed to the steps of the Waltz. Blushing shyly as she felt her hand being held by his, she lifted her eyes to meet his. "Ni-chan… will there be lots of parties in the college… you know… where people get to dance?"_

"_Of course!" He replied, bringing her a little closer to himself. "If you study hard and get to college, I can guarantee…Rin-chan will be the prettiest date at all the parties!"_

_Rin's narration_

_Just like that, Miroku-ni-chan had accompanied me through my teenage years… teaching me lots of things with his patience and gentleness… all the curiosities of the world…. of the future…_

The girl stopped short at her steps, lifting her head at the familiar building to her side. She gasped.

_Because I was thinking too much into the past, I had walked back to dad's place._ The girl mused as she sighted their unit on the third storey, the one with the baby blue curtains in her room in particular.

Her heart skipped a beat, her hazels now focusing on a dark figure a few feet in front of her.

"Sesshoumaru…"

"Who was that?" He said plainly, strolling up to her side and then continued. "Who was that talking to you back at school?" His tone wasn't accusing, just a hint of something the girl wasn't familiar with.

"Err…" Rin stuttered, pondering and deciding if she should tell him everything. "He's… He's someone I used to know." She replied finally. She was happy with that for a while.

"Mmm…" He nodded, then turning his head to the sky as if it didn't matter.

A wry grin appeared on the girl's face as she tried to look beyond that always too nonchalant expression. "Sessh…" She eyed him with great suspicion. "It can't be possible that you're all flustered up because you spotted me talking to another guy in school, right?"

"Of course not! Don't be silly!" His reply was too quick, too defensive.

Rin rolled her eyes, hiding a pout. _Then why did you ask?_ She thought to herself. _Is he really the kind of guy that just doesn't get jealous even a tiny bit?_

Sesshoumaru did a quick scan of the surrounding, then to the girl, looking at her intently. "I was following you all the way from school and I thought to myself this. Either my little ne-san has too much on her mind or she had probably not gotten used to returning to my home."

He stared at the dumbfounded girl. Rin merely stood there, not able to figure out how to answer to that. A short pause followed.

In the end, with an audible sigh of slight unease, Sesshoumaru picked up the girl's hand in his lightly, pulling her along with him. "Ikuzo, let's go, I'll bring you home."

As they walked, Rin's head was lowered most of the time on the ground. She decided she didn't want to keep it from him any further. "He's…. He's someone I used to like in my high school years."

At that, the boy stopped in his tracks, a splash of red grazed across his ambers. "Oh, it's so wonderful that you two finally met each other again?" His tone was too fake even the girl didn't need to ponder to decipher.

She rushed up to his side, tugging his jacket worriedly. "But Sessh… that's in the past. YOU are the one whom I love now… really… Believe me!"

Sesshoumaru flashed his signature grin of victory. "I know. You don't have to get all flustered about such little things!"

The girl let go of him immediately in a slight brood. She folded her arms, realizing he was using her words back at her. "You did that deliberately!"

He didn't make a reply, just swinging his strong arm round her shoulders with one hand and holding her palm up with the other. She smiled cheerily as he led her along.

_Rin's narration_

_Even with a new year…. I'm constantly been teased… played around like a game in his palm…. by the demon whom I love the most…._

Feeling her hand, the boy's ambers met her hazels. "Rin, why's your hand so cold?"

Rin's face lit up with new excitement. She rummaged through her bag, fishing out something they were both Sesshoumaru's gift as well as the one she had knitted. "Hai, hai, it's really cold today. We should try out our gloves…put them on all at once."

Under the evening sky, they held their hands within the comforts of the woolen knits, taking a more-than-longer path homeward.

"Sessh… is it really alright for us to be like this?"

"Baka… if I don't hold you like this, you're going to lose your way again…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Rin's room

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rolling on her bed in her sleeping yukata, the girl dreamily admired her present, flipping the two edges of the horseshoe shaped item like doggie ears. A slight knock was heard at her bedroom door.

"Rin…" The knob turned and it was Izayoi. "Kaede-ba-san has come to visit. You have to be downstairs to entertain her."

The girl's lips pursed. "Mom, do I have to?" She didn't enjoy the company of that overly traditional lady one bit the previous time.

"Of course. We can't be rude." Izayoi gently stroked Rin's hair, coaxing her.

Rin twisted, sulking like a child. "But I've already changed into my pajamas."

"Then dear, change back." Izayoi closed the door behind her, leaving the girl still uneasy about the visit.

Kaede-ba-san is so scary. She thought inwardly, recalling the last conversation they had during the lunch session.

_You know, Sho, after you're done with your wedding, we should get on with letting Sesshoumaru take over your position in office…. _

_I've said numerous times. I DO NOT WISH TO TAKE OVER THE POSITION…_

The girl gave a resigned sigh. Why is Kaede-ba-san here so late in the night? Is it of something important? She gasped aloud. Could it be that she had found out about Sessh and me?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the living room

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trying hard to stifle her trembles as she sat next to her mom, Rin took a quick glance at the boy standing beside the stern elderly lady. By the looks of it, Sesshoumaru wasn't that pleased with her visit himself. She decided.

"Sesshoumaru, I want you to go the candy shop just round the corner to get me a box of chocolate truffles, the ones with almonds in them." Kaede instructed the boy.

"Why are you asking me to do such a thing at this time? I don't recall you like chocolates in the first place?" The boy was obviously reluctant to go.

"If I say go, you go." Her tone was insistent. "I have something I wish to speak to Rin in private."

The girl nearly choked as she swallowed.

Speak to me in private…. She has really found out about us! She mused as her knuckles tightened.

A hint of worry cruised through Sesshoumaru's ambers. "What is it that you did not wish me to hear?" He didn't wish to leave Rin to face this alone if the worst happened. "I'm not going."

Sensing the intense moods surrounding the two, Izayoi gently tapped on the boy's shoulder, whispering into his ears. "Sesshy, do as your grandmother says. Don't make things difficult for Rin."

From the corner of his eyes, Sesshoumaru and Rin exchanged a clipped reassuring glance before he made his way out at top speed.

Left alone with the stern Kaede, the girl pressed her palms together, feeling the sweat gathering between them.

"Rin…"

"Hai." She replied immediately.

"I know that you and Sesshoumaru are very close to each other. I can tell." Kaede's words were seemingly plain yet not.

Rin gulped hard! _She found out! She found out!_ The sentence churned in her mind in a scurry. The elderly lady continued.

"I mean, I think it's great that even though you're both not related by blood, you can care for each other real siblings. I'm happy with that." She finished, then lifted the handle of her cup, sipping her tea.

Internally, the girl did a little celebration as her pulse rate settled. _So… she didn't know about us…._

"Since you're so close, I was wondering if you know if Sesshoumaru has a girlfriend now?" Kaede was coming to the main point of her conversation.

"Err… I'm not sure." Rin decided denying was the best strategy. "We don't talk about such things."

"I see." Kaede took another composed sip off her drink. "I'm just thinking that it would be a shame if he has a girlfriend because he would have betrayed HER."

"Her?" The girl felt something unpleasant coming up.

"Yes. A fine match for Sesshoumaru." The elderly lady took out a photo from her purse and Rin stared. It was the sweetest girl with dark long hair and deep dark eyes.

Just then, the door swung open as it slammed at the wall beside it. Sesshoumaru was back and he had overheard that last statement. He stormed toward his grandma but was shown the photo by her instead as she continued her speech. "Her name is Sara. She's the only daughter of the chairman of a bank and they have been a family friend of the Inus for three generations. Their daughter Sara studied in Taiwan and only returned to Japan recently. I've decided that you will marry her."

Izayoi heard it as well. "Does Sho know about this?"

Kaede beamed with pride of her perfect arrangement. "I've asked him to make arrangements for her transfer to the school so that she can be with Sesshoumaru, go on dates like a normal couple and get to know each other."

"Oh." The middle aged mom sighed. "Well, that's fine I guess. But I still think that match making isn't romantic enough."

"ABSOLUTELY NO!" The boy bellowed so loud that even the cookies on the plate jumped.

"You cannot say no. I've already given my word to the family." Kaede gave a firm warning.

"Don't bother yourself with such nonsensical things and DO NOT ever decide my life for me!" Sesshoumaru pointed his finger accusingly at his ba-san and this time, Rin was too much at a lost to stop him. "You will never to able to force me into anything… So DON'T even bother to try!"

With that, the boy marched up to his room, yanked the door with such a great force that the whole house shook when it slammed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey all,

I've attached a picture of what Sesshoumaru's present look like so you have a better idea. But I can't post it here, I have it on If you want to view it, you can email to me. I'll sent it to you.

Just between Christal, Linn and me, I think we all know why I've chosen the name Sara… It's my sweet little revenge on the fic The little Mermaid…. Haha… treat this as their next life and we'll feel much much better…

For the rest, well, about few months back, I read this Sessh and Rin fic, The little Mermaid and the ending was so sad I cried so hard and was in the most depressed mood for like a week long. If anyone wishes to read it, you can email me for it too but I can tell you that if you're a Rin and Sess fan like me, it'll break your heart.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews…

Thoughts13: thanks. The next few chapters will spice up your life even more cos lots of new characters are coming in…like a big love triangle…

Wolf-Inu-Yasha38: I'm sorry you've gotta wait so long. I've been under the weather… but getting better… Rin's not pregnant. If I can, I'll try to save her that bit of dignity. She's a great gal and she deserves that.

Hinata-chan: I know. Sessh had a tough childhood and by his character, he's so not the type to be all sob-sob over it. I guess he needed a strong hard front to hide the wound in his heart and that's something that Rin will make a difference…and she did…yippee…only proves again she's the one for him

riceball909: Updating..as pronto as I can. Today, I could only do one chapter. Traffic's heavy. Got stuck a couple of times. Will try again tomorrow

Ashley: 100 percent guaranteed happy ending…fairy tale like. If not, what's the point of writing it? But it's the journey that they will go through to be together that matters…

So till we meet again….

Reviews are welcome, deeply appreciated and keeps me dancing…

Evil-buny


	19. Chapter 19

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the school café

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WHAT? A MARRIAGE PROPOSAL?" A distinctly sharp scream from a particular female at one corner of the café brought several heads turning toward that direction. With one firm tug, Rin dragged her best friend back into her chair and with her other hand, pushed her mango smoothie to her face. But Kagome's interest was no longer on her beverage.

"Rin, you mean to say that Sesshoumaru's wicked grandmother has arranged for him a fiancé?" She grabbed the girl with both hands, shaking as if to wake her up.

Rin's expressions remained sullen, her lids lowered to her ice earl. She kept her silence at first, just nodding. "Her name is Sara and I think her dad's some big shot. Kaede-ba-san said that she's educated, demure and from a good family background. She's a perfect match for Sessh."

"You mean she's a perfect match for the INU-FAMILY!" Kagome rolled her eyes, picking up the underlying notions straight away.

"It's the same thing. Sesshoumaru IS the Inu-family. He's their only heir." The girl did not look up as she spoke, her tone dull and lifeless.

"As I expected, being future chairmen and directors do live differently from normal folks like us." Her best friend shook her head in utter disgust. "I can't believe that she had already made a marriage arrangement for Sesshoumaru even when he's only first year in college. That Kaede-ba-ba is one old-fashioned nut! Rin, what are you going to do about it?"

Rin's lips pursed as she stirred her drink with a hint of concern. "What do you expect I can do? Kaede-ba-san's so stern. I'm afraid of her." She heaved a sigh of despair. "I wonder …if one day she were to find out about us…." She slammed her fist onto the table hard standing to her feet. "Will I be … ASSASINATED?"

Kagome smacked her lips as she rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, gal! You've watched too much Mafia flicks."

Rin let a long sigh escape her lips slowly as she sat down.

_Rin's narration_

_I wonder… In this relationship… How many obstacles could there possibly be?_

_Flashback_

_Kaede's firm stare passed from the boy who had just shut himself in his bedroom to the trembling girl opposite her at the coffee table. She examined Rin's expressions for a moment and then picked up the box of chocolate truffles discarded by Sesshoumaru, passing it over._

"_Here, Rin. Give this to Sesshoumaru." She began quite plainly. "Tell him that this is Sara-san's favorite. He ought to give it to her as a gift frequently to please her. I hope that you can help me talk some sense into that boy."_

_Trying to steady the shivers in her hand, Rin took over the box obediently no matter how much her heart was fiercely fighting the notion. She was asked to change Sesshoumaru's mind about accepting Sara? To persuade him to take her as his fiancé? Perhaps as his ne-san, she was supposed to give her blessings. She was supposed to uphold whatever decisions the Inu-family had made for their heir. But can she? Isn't doing that equal to giving the one she loved away freely into the arms of another woman?_

_Clenching her knuckles till it was bloodless and whiten, Rin was roused from her strayed away musings. She reached a decision, one that she would do anything to uphold._

_Rin's narration_

_Whatever the decisions made in the past for Sesshoumaru… I will surely overcome it…_

_Even though I do not know …what the future lie installed for us…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the school corridor

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Still affected by her crest fallen mood from lunch with Kagome, the girl paced in an achingly slow speed toward the notice board. Her hazels were targeted toward the ground, not the least realizing that the boy was walking in her direction from the other end of the passage way. She raised her head, shocked for a split moment to see him.

As they were came at arm's length, neither spoke, both searching as if for something in the eyes of the other. Sesshoumaru's brows furrowed slightly as he caught sight of the pamphlets tugged under her arm.

"What's that you're carrying?" He implored, painfully casual.

The question alerted the girl, giving a sort of wake up signal from her numb stance. "Oh! That!" Self-consciously, she looked down at the items in her hand. "Erm… It's the advertisement for the basketball team's outdoor training. Inuyasha says it's an annual thing for the club."

"Mmm…" Sesshoumaru did not reply, merely nodding in understanding. Calmly, he took over part of the weight, mainly the boxes of pins and some of the rolled up paper.

Coolly seated himself on a bench next to the notice board, the boy directed his vision away from the girl's task at hand, lost in a personal musing himself. Rin tip-toed to her max, one hand flat on the A3 sized pamphlet positioning it on the soft board. Swallowing hard in that awkward stretch, she instantly realized she didn't have the pins with her.

"Sessh… can you pass me the pins?" She stammered out in haste.

"Since when did asking me to do something come out so naturally for you?" The boy was seemingly sounding a little annoyed. "Have you forgotten? You were once my personal slave?"

Rin sucked in her lips as her cheeks puffed. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Of course I'll help." Still dispassionate in his unchanging expression, Sesshoumaru raised up his hand only slightly, then playfully shaking the box of pins. "Here!" He was fully aware that it was out of the reach of the girl.

Narrowing her eyes with a hint of frustration, Rin knew arguing with him wasn't quite the best thing to do at that moment. With a soft sigh, she tried to reach for it while holding the poster up with one hand. She stretched and stretched, her fingers inches away from the box. It was so near, yet not quite.

Then, to her utmost shock, instead of passing to her what she needed, the boy grabbed her hand, giving her a strong yank to his side.

"AHHH…." Instantly, Rin lost her balance, the poster in her hand slipped off as she fell, back first, landing right onto his lap. In her horizontal position, her hazels flicked up meeting his ambers. She noticed a smug lift at one corner of his lips.

"Sessh… you did that deliberately!" She said, rather accusingly as she twisted in his slight embrace.

"Yes, you are correct." His lips broadened to a wider smile. "And what can you do about that?"

"Sessh… It's risky here. This is the school. Somebody's going to see us." She chided, half wanting desperately to get up but to no avail. Sesshoumaru, he had placed one hand at her back supporting her shoulder and the other round her waist, holding her securely to his lap. "Ahh!" She struggled hard to free herself. "Stop playing! Let me go!"

"No." He spoke teasingly and only in a whisper as he directed his gaze skyward.

_What?_ The girl's cheeks turned pale, her pulse rate sped up in a rush. She couldn't believe her ears. "Let me go….Sessh…" She kicked her legs wildly nudging him, getting increasingly nervous.

Coming up the stairs from a distance, a tall figure paused as he sighted the two now in a snuggly sort of tugging war.

"I'm not letting you go…"

"Stop it, Sessh… let me go…"

"No…"

"SESSH! Stop playing…. It's ticklish…"

"Rin-san! Are you alright?"

Even without turning around, the girl had recognized that too familiar voice and its owner. She struggled up as Sesshoumaru released her and instead, directed his glare of immense malice at the unholy intruder.

"Miroku-ni-chan!" Rin adjusted her clothes briefly, and at the same time, trying her best to push down a rush of heat up her cheeks. "Erm… I was putting up some notices and I slipped and fell…"

Miroku looked over her shoulder at the boy behind her and the girl gulped. "Erm… he's … erm… he's my…."

"I know." The young man had finished that answer for her. "He's Sesshoumaru, your future brother."

"I do not have the slightest interest to get to know you." Sesshoumaru purposefully shifted his gaze elsewhere while speaking rather nonchalantly. "Nor am I keen to be your friend."

"Erm… I'm so sorry, Miroku-ni-chan. He's too impolite." Rin fondled her head uneasily after the boy's hash comment. "He's like this. Don't put it to heart."

Miroku smiled as he shook his head. "I won't."

Just as the unrest reached a max, the school administrator tapped on the young man's shoulder. "Miroku-sensei, the professor wishes to see you."

The young man nodded as he waved goodbye to the girl beside him. "Well, I'll get going first. See you."

As they strode away, the school administration's curiosity got the better of him. "Miroku sensei, do you know him, I mean, the chairman's son?"

"No." Miroku smiled shaking his head. "I know the girl beside him. He's my sensei's daughter." He finished as if deep in thought.

Rin watched worriedly as the two paced away, biting her lips. "Sessh… do you think Miroku-ni-chan suspects that there's something between us? He caught us just now."

Sesshoumaru merely gave a loud smirk. "I sure hope he did. It's wise for him to know his place early… and not try to overstep the boundary he will regret."

Silently, the girl stood observing the one she loved.

_Rin's narration_

_Don't know why…Somehow… I have a feeling that Sesshoumaru isn't comfortable with Miroku-ni-chan…_

_Am I thinking too much?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the school park

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sprawling on the stone table as he lie day-dreaming, Naraku noticed a dark shadow casting above him, blocking the afternoon glare. He squinted and as his pupils dilated, he made out a slim silhouette of a young girl. Reflectively, he gave the napping Hojo beside him a hard shove, waking him up immediately.

"Who are you, pretty little thing?" Hojo sprang up spiritedly, pressingly getting closer to her as she backed off each step he took.

"I-I…. I…wish….to….look…. for… S-Sess…shou…maru…" Her words came out only in bits and pieces.

"Look at her…." Hojo winked at Naraku. "Her voice's so soft… like a little chirping bird…" He turned back to the young girl before him. "What was it you were saying again?"

"I-I….I'm looking for… for… Sess…shou….ma…ru…"

"Hey Sesshy!" Naraku waved as he sighted his friend and his girl coming their way from afar. "There's someone here looking for you."

The young girl turned to face the approaching pair and they stood there just observing one another. Rin's brows furrowed at the girl in front of her. Dark hair, hair eyes… Where has she seen her before?

She gasped. _It's her… Sesshoumaru's fiancé… Sara!_

"I-I…." Sara's breath was obviously getting more and more hectic. She heaved several laden pants, as if having great difficulty to take in air.

"Hey, calm down." Sesshoumaru detected the odd behavior of the girl and Sara continued.

"I CAN'T MARRY YOU!" She finally finished, letting everything out all at once. Then, as if feeling all of a sudden too relaxed, her eyes rolled blankly and she collapsed onto the ground unconscious.

Together with his two friends, the boy scrutinized the young girl now recumbent on the stone bench, her words before she had fainted still fresh in his mind.

"Sesshy, why do you think the pretty princess is rejecting the marriage proposal?" Naraku put one concerned arm on his friend's shoulder.

"Like I would know…" Sesshoumaru merely remained seated looking afar.

"Well, someone's awfully happy about this juicy piece of news!" Hojo chuckled throwing Naraku a naughty eye. "Didn't you see Rin's expression just now? She's so overjoyed that she even volunteered to go get pizza. She's so dumb. Who on earth still goes to buy pizza on their own? Just a call and they'll send it in fifteen minutes tops."

He gulped and shrunk instantly in silence at the most heinous stare from Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshy, you sure you don't know why the little princess changed her mind?" Naraku scratched his head as if not understanding. "Maybe you did something wrong and you didn't know…."

He didn't quite finish that statement before the young girl roused, overhearing their brief exchange.

"I already have someone whom I like." Sara sat up as she combed out the rough strands in her hair straightening the unevenness. She stood up, giving the boy a deep bow. "Sesshoumaru-ni-san, I'm so sorry. Actually, when I returned to Tokyo from Taiwan, I really had the intention of accepting Kaede-ba-san's proposal and marry you. But later, I met someone I liked a lot…" She turned softer. "…even though I still do not know where he is now."

"It's alright." The boy offered only a courteous smile even though in his heart, he was immensely relieved by the news. "In fact, it's perfect. From this minute onward, we have no relations with each other whatsoever. I wish you all the best in finding your love."

"But I-I…." She stuttered as if wanting to add on. She was intercepted crudely.

"But what?" Sesshoumaru spat curtly. "No buts…"

"I have a request." Sara bit her lips as she frowned in difficult expression. "I hope you can put up an act with me and not to tell my parents or Kaede-ba-san about this. Because if my dad finds out that we've called off the marriage, he'll certainly send me back to Taiwan. I can't go back." She tugged on his sleeves pleadingly. "I need to find him…"

Sesshoumaru took less than a split second to arrive at a decision on that one. He pulled himself free from her, his ambers shifting away.

"No." He rejected her in just a simple word. "I never accepted anyone making decisions on my life for me and I will not change myself just to go along with anyone…not even if it's just acting."

He turned and started walking off a few steps. Naraku reached for his shoulder, pulling him back. "Hey Sesshy, she's just a little girl. You don't have to be like this."

This time, Sesshoumaru's ambers flashed a fury red as his voice transformed, becoming thunderous and harsh. "If I do not help you, are you going to give up and not stand up for what you believe in? If you are, then you're completely hopeless. I would then advise that you just run back to the little cot that your parents have prepared for you and be a baby that doesn't grow up forever!"

A rush of fluid flooded up the young girl's eyes as she squeezed hard on her purse. She covered her mouth as tears flowed drenching her cheeks. Not wishing to stay beyond her welcome, Sara fled, dashing straight for the school gate.

Hojo folded his arms as he shook his head in shocking disagreement. "Sesshy, how could you say something so cruel to such a sweet looking girl?"

"It's far better than wasting time with her." He watched Sara intently, making sure only by sight that she'd be alright on her own. "I wish to make a clean cut from her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the school gate

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On her way back, Rin skipped in a half dance, swinging the box of pizza in her hands. She couldn't conceal the tremendous elation now bursting in her heart.

_Yipee! She says she can't marry Sesshoumaru! She rejected the marriage proposal!_ The girl mused as she did a little jump of joy on the spot. _I can't believe that everything's resolved… just like that._

Just as a re-kindled hope for this difficult relationship bloomed within her, Rin spotted from one corner of her eye a lithe figure coming steadily toward her direction. It came nearer and nearer and then passing her by along with a slight gush of breeze following the speed she was going.

It was Sara!

_Why's she in such a hurry?_ The girl stopped, pondering only for a moment. _And why's she crying?_

Finding it extremely unsettling to just leave her be, Rin made a swift decision. Forgetting all about feeding the starving boys in the park, the girl dashed after the weeping Sara.

Slowing down almost to a tip toe, Rin moved closer to the young girl at the school gate. Though only seeing her back, the girl could tell that Sara was still sobbing rather intensely.

"Ano… Sara-san…" The young girl turned her head as she heard her name being called, surprised to see Rin. "Why are you crying? What happened?"

Noticing the confused look on Sara's face, Rin quickly introduced herself. "Erm… I'm err… Sesshoumaru's ne-san."

Finally, the dark haired girl dried her tear, offering a polite smile and a bow instead. After a short explanation by Sara, Rin had gained sufficient understanding of what had been conversed between Sesshoumaru and his "fiancé". She heaved a smile, patting softly the shoulder of the girl.

"Hey, you know, deep down, Sesshoumaru is very gentle person." Her hazels twinkled so naturally when the subject was drawn to the one she loved. "Sometimes, he may say things that sounded rather cold and hurting but in actual fact, he said them because he truly cared."

_The words that hurt the most are said only by people who truly care for you_…. As she spoke, previous memories of Sesshoumaru presented themselves in Rin's mind, refreshing what they had said so long ago.

"But I understand how you feel, Sara-san." The girl added. "Sometimes, Sesshoumaru's pretty hard on people." She finished and after a short pause, a smile slowly rainbowed itself on Sara's lips.

"Arigato, ne-san, you're very kind." The dark haired girl gave another respectful bow. "So, Sesshoumaru is harsh to me because he cares for me." She unzipped her purse, fishing out a tiny chocolate truffle prettily wrapped in a golden foil, handing it to Rin. "Ne-san, this's for you."

Rin took over the little gift, instantly realizing that it was what Kaede-ba-san had instructed Sesshoumaru to buy the night before, the brand of candy that she had mentioned Sara loved.

"Ne-san." The dark haired girl added. "I'd like to be friends with Sesshoumaru and you. You're both so kind."

At that, Rin froze, slightly out of sorts and uncomfortable with that sendiment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the school café

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin pouted as she sipped on her hot chocolate, at the same time, passing occasional glances at her best friend at the opposite side of the table. "Kags, the things that Sara said, d-do you think something's not quite right?"

Before the girl could finish, Kagome had already hit her fist onto the table in protest. "OF COURSE IT'S NOT QUITE RIGHT!" She shook her head in utter disappointment. "I can't believe you Rin. I'm completely defeated by you. Why the HELL are you so nice to her? She's your rival you know."

Rin's cheeks puffed. "But… I-I just hate it when people misunderstand Sessh…"

"You hate it when people misunderstand Sessh…" Kagome imitated her and almost wanted to shake the girl but Rin cleverly dodged away. She then scolded rather seriously. "I totally agree with Sesshoumaru. A clean cut is best."

"I guess it can't be that bad." Rin twisted her napkin in her own nervousness. "She said she likes someone else."

Kagome heaved a loud sigh. "Rin my gal, you're…" She raised up her five fingers. "five syllables… IN-COR-RI-GI-BLE!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin's bedroom

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girl sat at her study table with an elbow supporting one side of her cheek. Her line of vision fell on the tiny object just a few inches away. It was Sara's chocolate truffle. Her mind was still tangled and desperately making sense of everything. Had she really done something silly by being kind to Sara? Her rival would probably have left for good if it wasn't for her intervention. Even on the way home that day, little was spoken between her and the boy. Sesshoumaru was silent on the topic and Rin decided to grant him that space.

Outside her door, the boy stood holding up his mobile and clicking on the speed dial button. Instantly, the girl's phone started its familiar tune. Rin checked the screen, realizing who the caller was. She picked it up, rather bemused.

"Sessh… you're being silly. Why're you calling me on the phone when you're just next door?" She recited reflectively, finding it rather ridiculous.

"Alright then…" The boy raised his brows at her comment and chuckled. "Since you say so, I'll just come over to your room direct…" With one quick hand, he turned the knob to her room.

Rin's face turned bloodless at an instance, charging toward the door as she spoke. "Hey wait! It's still early. Mom and uncle are still downstairs. They'll know you come over."

But it was too late. The door flung open revealing the ever so charming boy and Rin swung her hands wildly, trying to brake before she collides into him straight on. But collide she did and wittily, Sesshoumaru rounded an elegant hand round her waist, sealing her with a soft kiss on her lips. He released her, gave a cool wink and swiftly closed the door.

One on each side, the two young lovers leaned their back against the mere door that separated them, heaving several breaths to calm down that brief romantic excitement just a while back.

Grinning broadly, Rin placed her mobile back at her ear, listening as the boy spoke.

"What are you thinking about all alone in your room?" He chided gently. "Didn't I mention before that I hate to see you like this?"

"Sessh… you're always giving me a shock." She tried to hide the elation in her voice but he picked it up all the same.

"You wish me to be naughtier? You know that I'd take up that challenge with pleasure." His ambers narrowed into a slit, smiling wryly at the other side of the door.

"What are you talking about, Sessh?" The girl blushed with a sense of urgency. "You know you can't come over tonight because tomorrow's the basketball training trip."

"It's good that you know." He began again rather sternly. "You ought to get to bed early. Don't expect me to wait for you if you're late."

Rin pursed her lips. "I won't be late. I'm sleeping now. Don't disturb me." She wanted to end the call.

"Rin…" She heard him call out to her. Reluctantly, she placed the cell back to her ear.

"What! I'm sleeping now."

"Rin…" His voice had turned tenderer and the girl listened intently. "Even though we're separated by a door… I can still feel your presence…It comforts me…" His ambers drifted shut, drinking in her scent all at once. "And I think… that's wonderful."

The girl's lips uplifted into a smile letting her eyelids fell shut too, instantly touched by this little sharing that spoke so much. She took in a deepen breath, exhaling slowly.

_Rin's narration_

_In the air…. Sesshoumaru's scent lingers…._

_All my worries and unrest seem to just disappear…._

_We're within such close proximity…. _

_I guess… our hearts will be so too…._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the assembly point

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin handed Naraku her carrier bag, watching as the boy packed it onto the traveler bus. She proceeded to take down the attendance, making sure that everything and everyone has been accounted for. With a clipped waving signal, the basketball captain gathered his team.

"Everyone…" He gestured to Miroku, who was standing just next to him. "As our coach is unable to make it for this outdoor training trip, Miroku sensei has volunteered to come along with us as the acting assistant coach. I hope every member of the team will give him full support."

The team cheered as Miroku made a bow. "Thank you. Well, I'm just tagging along and I think Inuyasha has done a great job in the planning. So I say, let's just enjoy the trip and have fun playing in the sport we love."

"But Miroku sensei…" Hojo sprinted out from the crowd teasing as he scrutinized the young teacher's gentle form. "We're going to the great outdoors. Will you pass out under the hot sun? We'll have to end up taking care of you…." His laughter echoed through the air but Miroku merely grinned in return.

"Rin-san." He passed the girl a glance. "Why don't you tell them?"

"I've known Miroku-ni-chan for a long time." The girl reported accordingly. "In his college days, he almost got into the school basketball team. But because he opted to go into research, he had to give it up."

Miroku gave a smile of appreciation to that bit of information. "Yes, I remembered at that time, whenever I was stressed with school work, Rin would always accompany me in a game of basketball."

A feminine chuckle sounded from the back and it was Kagura. "I see that Rin-san has a history of liking boys who play basketball… from Miroku sensei to Inuyasha to…." She stopped and didn't finish her statement, knowing the degree of seriousness involved.

The girl frowned at that too-sarcastic comment but Inuyasha had come to her defense before she could even say anything.

"Kagura-san, all that is in the past and I have a girlfriend now. I hope you'll not bring this up again."

Slightly self conscious at the more intimate details of her past, Rin peaked in the direction of Sesshoumaru, instantly noting his solemn and darken expressions. She swallowed, a little worried what he could be thinking about.

Just as she thought things could not get any worse than they were now, a shiny black limousine screeched to a halt. The chauffeur got off and as he opened the passenger door, Rin realized who the other unexpected guest was.

"Sara-san…." Rin's eyes popped wide open and so did the rest of the boys in the team, mainly due to the pretty sight before them. "Erm… why are you here?"

Inuyasha ushered her to the bus and made the formal introduction. "Everyone, I forgot that I've also gotten us another manager, Sara-san and she'll be joining us for the trip as well."

Sesshoumaru shot the captain a strong stare of malice. "YASH! What's the meaning of this?"

Inuyasha merely laughed scratching his head rather innocently. "Actually, I thought that since Kagura-san's from the journalism faculty, she'd be doing the minutes and reports and Rin-san would need someone to help her out with the chores. And when Sara-san came yesterday to ask if she could join the club, I agreed immediately."

Everyone rushed up the bus after the adorable new addition to the team, fighting to ask her questions and to offer her assistance in every way. Rin breathed a worried sigh as she detected the overwhelming popularity of Sara and how the basketball boys were going crazy about her. Just as she wanted to get on the bus, she noticed that the boy did not follow. Sesshoumaru, he was still standing there, his eyes fuming with much frustration.

She ran up to him. "Sessh… everyone's on the bus already. Aren't you coming?"

The boy coldly looked heavenward. "I'm going there alone." With that, he hopped onto his Harley and without even an offer for her to get on with him, he rode off.

Rin watched as his vehicle minimized with the distance, her mind flooding with a myriad of thoughts.

_Rin's narration_

_As when I thought that having Miroku-ni-chan to come along with us was already making things a little tough, Sara had to join us too…_

_And the look on Sessh's face… _

_With a heavy heart… and new situations that seemed to have tied us down…forcing us to yield to fate… It's in such moods that we're heading for this outdoor trip…._

_Sesshoumaru…I wish you'd tell me what's on your mind some of the time…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	20. Chapter 20

xxxxxxxxxxx

On the bus

xxxxxxxxxxx

Rin tried hard to stop her own heart beat from racing. Her mind churned on and on about the many disastrous possibilities now that two unexpected intruders had joined them on the trip to the country. With staggering breaths, she passed occasional glances at the dark haired girl beside her and all the boys who were fighting for chances to get close.

"Sara-san, the other day, why did you faint?" Hojo pushed to be the first to hoard her with questions.

Sara dipped her head shyly while half scratching her head. "Erm.. Actually I'm anemic." She casually laughed. "And I guess I was a little too tensed up."

"It's okay. I'll be here to protect you throughout the trip. You can count on me." Hojo raced to the seat behind, wanting to place a comforting hand on her shoulder but was ruthlessly stared at by the other members of the team.

The dark haired girl gave a little bow. "Arigato, you're all so kind. When I first volunteered to join you guys, I was a little worried but now…." She covered her mouth gently as she chuckled.

"Sara-san, you're really very cute." Her dainty gestures had definitely gained much positive impression for Naraku. His eyes twinkled as he commended her but almost instantly, he received a loud and painful slap on his head. It came from the heinous girl by his side.

"Stop spurting nonsense!" Kagura glared at him with immense frustration. "I don't like her even one tiny bit! Who's she anyway?"

"Oh you don't know yet?" Naraku decided to fill her in. "She's the one who was betrothed to Sesshoumaru by his grandmother. She's his fiancé." He flashed an innocent grin. "But I think she doesn't like Sesshoumaru."

Kagura rolled her eyes as her lips smacked with annoyance. "She doesn't like Prince? I doubt so."

"It's true. You're too sensitive." The boy stated plainly while gauging her reactions.

"I think YOU're the one who's too insensitive!" She gave him a hard incredulous stare. "A girl sweet like candy and gentle like a breeze… She's the exact opposite of Sesshoumaru. Haven't you heard before that opposites attract? This was how I lost to Rin in the first place!" Her eyes narrowed at Sara as if about to attack her. "I think she's even more deadly than the ne-san herself."

The boy beside didn't take those words too well. His lips thinned as he turned more sullen. Kagura noticed it right away, utterly displeased.

"What!" She challenged.

Naraku shook his head, his head dipped to the ground. "I thought you'd already gotten over Sesshy. I didn't think you still care your relationship with Rin and him."

The girl was silenced immediately. She merely pursed her lips, preferring to avoid his question and look out of the window. Her heart, though, wasn't on the scenic view outside. She was pondering HARD on the last words of the boy. In some ways, Nak had misunderstood her. She wasn't clinging on to anything, just voicing out her feels of this love triangle that didn't involve her. That was all. Why did he have to put it that way?

"Sara, why do you want to joint the basketball club?" Rin finally couldn't take it anymore. She needed to know this.

The dark haired girl flashed an innocent smile. "Well, that's because I want to be friends with Sesshoumaru and ne-san, because ne-san has been so kind to me. I think you're great people."

Rin heaved an internal sigh, hiding as she turned her head. _DAMN! I was right! She's here because I was too nice to her._ She wanted to pull her hair right off her skull that very second.

_Rin's narration_

_I have a feeling… that the road ahead of us will be rocky…_

_Is it really alright to let Sara to be that close to me … and Sessh?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the chalet

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin, Kagura and Sara stood on the pebbled steps leading to the chalet-like log cabin, watching as Sesshoumaru did a little jog up to where they stood. For a moment, the lovers' gazes locked just as the boy reached his destination. As if not noticing that there were others present, pure ambers were solely fixed on hazels until someone crudely broke the invisible bond.

"Prince, the rest of the team members are already gathered at the training ground." Kagura informed as she briefly checked for her camera and notebook. "I'm going there now. You want to come along?"

Sesshoumaru finally turned to acknowledge her, purposefully avoiding the one person in between. "I'll put down my bag first. Then, I'll join you."

Upon hearing that, Sara skipped down to the boy's side, offering her aid, intercepting what Rin would have done. "Sesshoumaru-ni-san, I'll help you take your bag."

But Sesshoumaru swallowed uneasily, still preferring not to look her in the eye direct. After a moment of ponder, he simply said calmly to the one furthest from him. "Rin, bring this in for me." With an elegance that could take one's breath away, he swung the bag to the girl who caught it nimbly with a smile.

"Kagura, ikuzo, let's go." His voice was plain when he turned heading toward the gathering point, leaving the dark haired girl behind him slightly disappointed. But she persisted on, racing down to him, calling out his name.

"Sesshoumaru-ni-san, Sesshoumaru-ni-san." She hopped like a little girl to a candy shop, the boy frustrated instantly knowing that he couldn't just pretend not to hear her. So, he halted in his step, though not wanting the least the face her. But she continued, panting as she reached his side. "Sesshoumaru-ni-san, I don't blame you for the other day because I know you cared for me."

The boy's brows lifted with sneering curiosity. "I scolded you and screamed at you and you're not angry?"

Sara shook her head, grinning. "I understood everything when I went back home and thought about it. You were right to reject acting with me because a person's feeling is not something that could be controlled or manipulated. If I don't love a person, I can never pretend to love him and if I love him, I can never pretend that I don't. You were right in not letting me do things that are so stubborn and spoilt."

Those seemingly touching words didn't gather an obvious effect on the boy's ever nonchalant face. He simply let off a sarcastic smirk. "Then why do you come here then?" He passed her an accusing glare. "You think you really have the ability to be a good basketball manager? Are you really up to the job? If not, isn't that just another show of your stubbornness and childishness?"

Sara bit her lips, fighting back her tears as Sesshoumaru left with Kagura. Even after her confessions and gestures of friendliness, she did all but move the boy. Perhaps, friendship was not meant to be between them. A few feet away, Rin stood watching the scene and the girl more looking so crestfallen and almost crying. An internal war was waging within her. Should she go up to console her? Should she continue to show her kindness, thus, risking her own relationship with Sesshoumaru? At that moment, the girl hated herself, finding that she just couldn't walk away. She just couldn't…

Rin paced down the stony steps, putting a soft hand on Sara's shoulders from behind. "Don't despair, Sara-san." She encouraged gently. "Sesshoumaru is letting himself be the bad person again." She shifted her shoulders so that Sara could see her smile. "Let's go and prepare dinner for the boys. If you do a good job, Sesshoumaru will be left with nothing to say."

Sara's face finally lit up with rekindled hope, scurrying along with Rin to the cabin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the training ground

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a series of stretching, throwing and passing warm up exercises, Miroku blew the whistle gathering the members. The boys skillfully placed their balls on the hard ground below as they came together in front of the young assistant coach.

"Everyone, this set of training we're about to do is a challenging one…" Miroku signaled up two boys to help him do the demonstration. "You'll get into pairs. The one with the ball will try to score and the one without will try to steal the ball from the other. In the forest, the difficult is increased as there're many trees all around and the ground is uneven."

Just a safe distance away from his partner, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru bent down in preparation as he held onto the ball. His mind was all but on the exercise, his eyes focusing menacingly on the one about to sound the whistle rather than his opponent. Just as Miroku was taking in a breath to blow, the boy stood up, coolly walking to his side.

"Coach, this exercise that you've designed, if I were to challenge you..." His ambers flashed a hint of red. "I wonder …would you have the ability to steal the ball that's now in my hand?" That was obviously a dare though he still didn't know why he did it.

But Miroku gave a knowing nod. "I think the question if not if I have the ability." He passed him a look the boy swore he hated. "The true question is if I have the intention."

"Do you?" Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, picking up the underlying meaning quickly.

"Do you care?" Miroku was not any less polite when he hurled the query back to the boy.

The boy made no answer. He simply maintained his stare, not a bit wanting to show weakness.

Gathering quietly at the side, Hojo gave Naraku a slight nudge. "Did you notice they were returning each other's question with another question?"

Naraku nodded nervously. "The mood here's a little too tensed to my liking. It's as if they weren't talking about basketball but something else."

The entire basketball watched in total silence as the two stood, Miroku's chest lowered, his eyes fixed with full attention on the ball now in the hands of his contester. Sesshoumaru's ambers were cold and sharp, his fingers shifting to get a better grasp of the round item in his possession. He wasn't going to let this seemingly just friendly senior steal what was already his, not the ball, and most definitely… not his girl.

It was as if everyone had stopped breathing when the two began charging toward each other, the boy bouncing the ball in his hand at the fiercest speed, passing from the left to the right with agility, each touch down to the ground so specific and swift. Not more than a split moment did he let the item leave his grip. When they passed each other by the shoulder, Miroku did a swift turn, his hand intercepting the ball right the exact second it was off the boy.

Everyone gasped! Sesshoumaru stood there, frozen, speechless as his fingers trembled in mid air, his heart sank to the utter pit of his stomach, his long guarded pride smashed in an instance. The young coach regarded the item now in his hand, deep in thought. Though he didn't make an attempt to flout his victory, Hojo and Naraku were still too afraid to go near their leader at this awkward moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the barbeque site

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin sate herself beside the dark haired girl as she took the canned drinks out of their carton boxes. Casually, she tried to pick up a conversation with her.

"Ano… Sara-san, I remembered you mentioned before that you like someone else? Have you expressed your feelings for him or…Are you two dating now?" Yes, she admitted she was curious about that. She wanted so much to know more.

A rosy blush appeared on Sara's face almost instantly upon hearing that. Shyly, she dipped her head. "No, actually, I don't know where he is now. I'm not even sure what he looks like."

Rin raised an eyebrow, bemused and clouded by the statement. "What do you mean?"

A soft laugh escaped from Sara's lips. "That's because I'm short-sighted. I'm wearing contacts now." Dreamily, she looked heavenward, as if trying to remember a scene not so long ago. "That day, my glasses broke and I was in the middle of a street. And he came to me like a knight in shiny armor and he rescued me like a princess. From then now, I would think of no one but him."

Rin heaved a concerned sigh.

_Rin's narration_

_Sara… she's so much like me before….. _

_One-sidedly conjuring beautiful scenes of romance, unreal relationships…. Immature infatuations…_

_Love…. is existing only in her imagination…._

A sneering chuckle echoed from behind the two and both stood up in shock. It was Kagura and she was shaking her head sarcastically. "I see. So the one she likes is merely a figment she made up herself." She smirked even louder, turning to Rin with a serious look. "Will she not one day decide to switch this sort of feeling to another person, or even Prince."

Rin's hazels fixed on Kagura, her mind repeating her earlier words again and again. _Kagura, she's warning me that I'm in a dangerous position._

"Rin, not that I wish to scare you." The heinous girl continued, her blue eyes turned wider by the second. "There's a type of rival that's most deadly. It's the kind that twines herself into her relationship so subtly and when you discover it, it's all too late. And when you look into her innocent eyes, you won't even find the heart to blame her for it."

Obviously, Sara did not understand all that was converse between the two older girls. She scratched her head, confused. "Ano… I don't understand." She turned to Rin. "Ne-san, do you have someone you like as well?"

Hesitantly, Rin shook her head, denying and avoiding exposing any further details. Wittily, she switched the topic. "Kagura, I thought you're supposed to be with the team, taking photos and making reports. Why have you returned?"

The girl smacked her lips as she sighed. "They're going through the toughest part of the training now, that is, to race to the hill top. I don't have the stamina to follow, so I came back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the foot of the hill

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a short break, the boys were once again gathered but this time, at the foot of the hill. During their rest, no one dared to go near Sesshoumaru, sensing the foul mood that he was in. There was as though an evil aura surrounded him, one that could kill anyone who drew close.

"Okay boys," Miroku started his instructions, not wanting to dwell further into what had happened just now between him and the chairman's only son, Rin's Otooto. "Racing to Mount Koya is a traditional event for the basketball team. The old members should strive to outdo their previous record and the new members should try to break the record."

Inuyasha nodded, swinging his arms in a half stretch. "Yes, and since the journey up to the hill top not uneven and filled with curves and dips, the coach will not be joining us."

Immediately, Sesshoumaru gave off a sneering laughter. "I see. Being an assistant coach is such an easy job." He gave Miroku a look of mocking disapproval.

"Well, even our coach himself didn't used to join us." The basketball captain defended innocently, stating merely facts but the young coach nodded his head.

"It's okay. I'll join in the race." Miroku kept his eyes on the boy, though without a hint of malice, just a sort of fighting spirit, with a sort of determination Sesshoumaru found it most uncomfortable.

"Yash." Sesshoumaru peered at the captain from the corner of one eye, the other persisting in matching Miroku's. "What was your record last year?"

The firmness in his tone made the captain gulped. "Erm… 1 hour 36 minutes 23 seconds."

The corner of the boy's lips lifted slightly, accepting the challenge with full confidence.

And the competition began, first starting as the whole crowd sprinted with enthusiasm up the grassy slopes. As time ticked on, slowly, Inuyasha gained the lead and following behind closely was Sesshoumaru, then Miroku.

Inuyasha's mind was flooded with a myriad of thoughts as he sped up, seeing the boy almost at his heel throughout the race. _Damn! To keep my record this year is indeed tough. Not mentioning that Sesshoumaru's so close behind me breathing down my neck, even Miroku-sensei has amazing stamina._

One by one, the rest of the members found their pace dampened by exhaustion and heat, their heart rate beating to an intolerable pounding they just had a take a moment to calm down and catch their breath. Finally, Hojo stopped, landing on a soft turf of grass panting heavily and Naraku seeing that, flipped down beside him, giving up on the race.

Towards the last lap to the summit, it was left between Yash in the lead, and then the boy, and then the young coach, the rest. Three had long surpassed the rest by such a great distance that none could be spot within view. As the basketball engaged a sharp stony turn, he heard the boy shouted.

"Yash, Watch out!" Sesshoumaru swung his hand toward the captain as he passed him by his shoulder, giving a nudge and landing him safety on the patch of soft turf. It was a planned move on his part, keeping in mind both victory and his friend's safety. With that, he continued ahead, leaving behind Inuyasha being hugged by fluffy daffodils on the side.

Miroku reached Inuyasha's side, helping him up and giving the boy who had gained the lead a hard stare of disagreement. He wasn't at all pleased with what had happened. At the peak, when the captain and the young coach arrived, the boy was already there, his back facing them, his hand on the railing and he was seemingly enjoying a perfect sunset but not quite.

Not able to control his anger anymore, Miroku strode up to him, flipped his shoulder so that he could force the boy to face him. A little taken aback this sudden aggression, Sesshoumaru merely looked on blankly.

"Sesshoumaru, do you have any idea how dangerous it was just now what you did?" The young coach lectured as the captain kept his silence.

His face turned impassive in a moment and he coolly brushed the coach's hand from him. "Was he hurt? No!" He let off a smirk. "I don't suppose you'll believe me if I say I didn't do it on purpose."

Miroku shook in head, disappointed and disgusted with the response. "I see. So this is your idea of good sportsmanship…that you would do anything just to win."

Sesshoumaru had no interest in answering that comment but the captain did. Inuyasha finally gave his honest opinion. "Miroku-sensei, I believe Sesshy."

The young coach's brows furrowed, not understanding why Yash had stood up for the boy.

"I mean, I believe that Sesshoumaru would not do anything just because he wants to win." The captain explained. "And if in the process, there'd be possible casualties, I believe whole-heartedly that he'll make sure to minimize the hurt and injury caused."

After some moments of thought, the young coach finally nodded, walking away. "Yash, I don't know why you're so confident of his integrity." He took in a calming breath before he added. "But I supposed you were once the person he tried to minimize hurt and injury."

His words brought back a lot of past memories of the captain. Inuyasha stood speechless as recollections waved in, especially the scene where he had caught Sesshoumaru stealing a kiss from Rin.

_I thought you said you guys are siblings…..We're to become the sort of dangerous siblings who would do this kind of stuff… She's mine…. No matter who she chooses to be with now, I ensure you…one day…I'll make her change her mind…_

Perhaps Miroku was right. Sesshoumaru had indeed tried to lessen his hurt by letting him have a punch at him. Still, Yash decided that all was in the past and they're good friends now. It was pointless to dig up something that would ruin what they've both built. Moreover, the tension now wasn't between him and the boy, it was between Sesshoumaru and the coach!

As the coach left them, Sesshoumaru returned to his position by the railings, admiring the magnificence of the view of the hilly plains and lush forestry patches beneath him. Yash paced up slowly to join him.

"Sesshy, you're very different today." He said calmly.

Sesshoumaru refused to look him straight in the eye. "Really, how so?" Though he knew EXACTLY what he was talking about.

"You're unattractive, uncool…" Yash counted with his fingers as Sesshoumaru turned and blurted the last bit.

"And blind!" The boy spat, internally cursing knowingly his own childish behavior.

Inuyasha laughed, patting the boy's shoulder. "Yes, you're very blind. Why are you losing your confidence in front of the coach? Is it because of Rin?"

Sesshoumaru did not make an attempt to reply. Heaving an audible sigh, he started walking away, back to the cabin.

"I'm just not used to seeing Sesshoumaru not as cool as he was before. That's all." The captain shouted and then followed behind him as both began their descent. "I guess… you're not quite used to that too, am I right Sesshy?"

The boy kept quiet as though deep in his own musing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the barbeque site

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin gently wiped the thin sheen of perspiration off her temple as she turned to look at the girl just a slight distance away. "Sara-san, could you pass me the mineral water please?"

In an overly ecstatic eagerness, the dark haired girl got up from her squatting position and sprinted toward the water bottle, not noticing the many bottles of other items in her way. Smash! Crash! The sauces, butter and several bottles fell, rolling haphazardly around. Some made of glass were broken due to the impact and others found their way into the river next to them.

Rin gasped in shock as she stood up. But before she could speak, someone else behind her had made it first. "What's this?" The girl recognized that the voice belonged to Kagura. The heinous girl was nothing but kind toward this mishap. "I wonder if Inuyasha has asked you to come to help us or to make trouble."

Immediately, Sara flinched in shame. She said nothing, just accepted the chiding.

But Kagura didn't seem to want to just end it there. She lifted a pointed finger at the fearful looking girl, inching closer to her.

"YOU!" She spurted callously. "You came here one-sidedly wanting to join the club, one-sidedly wanting to make friends with Sesshoumaru and Rin and everyone else, one-sidedly wanting to help. BUT WHY THE HELL MUST WE JUST ACCEPT ALL THESE ONESIDED CONTRIBUTIONS FROM YOU?"

A single tear drop trickled down the girl's cheek as she raised a finger to brush it away. She heaved a soft smile in the end after a lengthened silence. "Arigato, Kagura-san." Their eyes met, gentle black with fury blue. "Because you're only a kind person who doesn't wish to lie to others." Timidly, she fished out a chocolate truffle from her pocket, seemingly wanting to hand it to the girl who had just given her a piece of her mind.

Kagura's lips pursed instantly, her heart slightly softened by the words of the girl but she obstinately refused to admit to it. "I hate chocolates!" She plainly said, turning and walking away, settling on a stone bench not far away.

But Sara fought not to be disheartened. "Then, I'll go wash the fruits." She scurried away as Rin paced toward Kagura.

"Kagura, don't be so mean to Sara. She's just a simple girl."

Kagura glared at her disbelievingly. "Rin, are you nuts? She's your rival! Why are you so nice to her?

A difficult expression appeared on the girl's face. She knew Kagura was right, but… "Till now, I still don't see how she can be of any trouble to us."

"Rin, do not say I didn't warn you. Don't you think it's wise for you not to let her be too close to Prince? Are you prepared for the consequences? Don't come crying to me one day when your Sessh is lost to you!"

Rin's cheeks puffed as she became more and more torn between the two. On one side, she knew it was actually sort of nice for Kagura to give her warnings such as this. In a way, does it mean that the girl had finally come to terms… that she had accepted her as Sessh's girlfriend. But on the hand, she couldn't help to be worried about Sara. She had gone to the river by herself. Is it safe? Plus the fact that she had left in such a depressed mood? Rin clenched her teeth, making a decision she feared she'd regret but for now…

_Rin's narration_

_No matter how things would turn out in the end… or perhaps…. I'm truly a fool…. But… I found that I just can't leave Sara alone…_

_She needs me now…._

With that, even though Kagura's eyes were shooting daggers at her, fuming and almost bursting out in flames, Rin rushed along the steps, after her new friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the riverside

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshoumaru treaded down the forestry path after his shower, making his way to look for his girl. Since the morning, he hadn't seen her and when he left her at the cabin, he wasn't even allowed the chance to speak to her. Throughout the day, even as his mood rose and fell, a secret part of him was missing her, her ever buoyant smiles, her feminine giggles as he teased her and the way she had always made him feel…. comforted. Yes, he agreed with that word inwardly. Comforted and also… a strange sort of peace…. If he'd known earlier that Rin's irritating 'old flame' was to follow them for the trip, he'd have gone to the girl's room the night before no matter how tired they'd be the next day. He'd have made her scream out in helpless ecstasy to his claims and he'd make her cum so hard, so many times she'd be too sore to stand and her mind… he chuckled… would be too tired to think of the possibility of another. And with the inclusion of Sara, it'd have probably made Rin feel more secure. He sighed.

Just as he was smiling smugly at his own amorous ideas, a soft mumble stopped him in his path. His pupils dilated, spotting the silhouette of the dark haired girl sitting by the river bank and seemingly talking to herself. He traced to her, standing silently behind, listening in.

Now away from Rin and Kagura, Sara finally let her tears flow freely down her pale pink cheeks. "So, there're people who don't fancy chocolate truffles… and also Sara." She sniffed. "Being detested isn't a good feeling at all. I guess after this trip, I'd quite the club and also school. No matter how hard I wish to be friends to everyone, I can't do it one-sidedly against their wishes all that time."

A little remorseful on how badly he had treated her from the beginning, Sesshoumaru went forward, wanting to console the girl… on a friendly basis. "Sara." He called out to her.

The girl screamed out in shock. She turned, lost her balance in a split second on the wet and slippery rock, sliding into the river with a loud splash.

His ambers widened with terror as he saw her fall. Swiftly and elegantly, he jumped into the water, thankfully shallow and heaved her out in a sweep. He placed her safety on the river bank, himself still in knee deep in the water.

Sara squinted her eyes, the boy in front of her only appearing as a blurry image. She realized something was amiss, a strong sense of similarity hit her. "Sesshoumaru-ni-san, I think… I dropped my contact lens in the river." She fought to outline his form. Those set of indistinct fragments, it was… it was so familiar… as if she'd seen it before.

Seeing that the girl was shivering, the boy knew that the evening chills had set in and he didn't wish for her to catch a cold. He removed his jacket, placing it round Sara's shoulders as she hugged it to gain warmth. Then, he hopped back into the waters, trying his best to see if he could spot her missing lens.

Trembling from the cold, Sara grasped the jacket closer, her fingers feeling to the ends of the long sleeves. Then, suddenly, she felt something odd. On one side, one button was missing. Instinctively, she took out her own button, the one that she had picked up in the optical shop, comparing it with the button on the other sleeve. An ecstatic smile rainbowed on her face. They're the same! It's him! It's him! I found him!

Not noticing what was happening, the boy eventually gave up his search, shifting and walking back to the girl. As he reached her side, he flung her hands round him, hugging him tightly. "It's you! It's really you! I've found you!" She backed off just enough to see his face, not releasing her hold on him though. "You're the one I liked. I'm so happy. I can't believe that you're the one my father had betrothed me to. We're destined to meet and be together!"

Just a few feet away, someone froze behind the shrubs. Rin's hands shook violently as her eyes narrowed on the too romantic scene before her, her ears still ringing what was just conversed between the two. She swallowed agitatedly, not believing that this could be happening. Sesshoumaru and Sara… they're hugging so passionately. And what? Sesshoumaru is the one Sara was looking for? He was the one who saved her? He never told her. Fearing that her heart wouldn't be able to take it, Rin left them, going back to the barbeque site, her mind flustered with many thoughts.

The boy heaved a loud enough sigh he fervently hoped Sara could hear. "If you're done, can you let me go now?" There was clear frustration in his voice and the girl did free him of her embrace.

"Ni-san, that day, you saved me and brought me to the optician." Her face turned redder, flushed as she spoke. "I haven't got the chance to really thank you yet."

Sesshoumaru smacked his lips, annoyed. "No matter whether you're a girl whom I casually picked up at a roadside… or even someone my grandmother pushed to me as my fiancé…" He gave her a firm stare. "I have absolutely NO INTEREST in you." He made sure the two words were louder than the rest.

Sara slapped her hands covering her face in utter disappointment but she braced herself quickly. "I know that love cannot be forced and it takes two hands to clap. But because of you, I'm beginning to have a special throb in my heart, something I've never felt before." Her gaze was tender and soft. "Perhaps if we spend more time together, you'll grow to know me and grow to like me. We're to be married you know." She purposefully used that to remind the boy.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Sesshoumaru exploded as he started to walk away. He stopped after a few step, wanting to add on. "Kaede-ba-san can arrange a marriage, but she can never force me to say I do in front of the priest."

Sara tugged on his hand pleadingly. "It's alright you feel this way now. But I don't want to give up."

Sesshoumaru shook her free of him, then continued his way back.

At the barbeque site, Kagura noticed that Rin had returned alone. She picked up the crestfallen hue over her form as the girl blankly strode pass her like a zombie, sitting down at a stony rock beside the river, picking up her task where she had left off. Has something happened? Her head lifted to another who had just come near. It was Miroku. Silently, he paced to the girl, squatting down so that he was at eye level with her. "Rin, let me help you with this." He said softly, instantly realizing that she hadn't heard him at all. It was as if she was in a trance or… in a world of her own… But nonetheless, she was troubled and that was obvious.

"Rin!" He repeated, in a slightly louder tone. The girl looked up, shocked to see her senior so nearby. When had he come? Why hadn't she noticed? But he simply smiled soothing her. "I said let me help you with this." And he took over the task, taking in all of her dampened mood and not knowing how to begin to ask her about it. Just as Rin stood up, she saw Sesshoumaru returning from the river with Sara tagging so closely and intimately behind.

The eyes of the lovers locked, resigned hazels with feral ambers as he noted the contester now beside his girl. He had only left her for a moment and she couldn't wait to be with him. Misunderstood thoughts swarmed both their minds as their hearts ached with a mix of envy, jealousy, lost and hurt.

xxxxxxxxxx

At dinner

xxxxxxxxxx

The barbeque fire was set up and the boys each held positions in the cooking. Rin performed her role rather professionally, arranging the plates and cutleries and making sure everything the members needed was available. And even when she was seemingly smiling, listening and responding to jokes, her mind had been miles away. Now that Sara had figured out who her valiant knight was, the girl found it really difficult to be near to Sesshoumaru. She didn't want to appear too close to him, fearing that their relationship would be exposed. But yet, her heart had not once, throughout this entire trip, stopped yearning and wishing to be by his side.

But as situations were presently, that would be out of the question, Rin thought to herself bitterly. It would be too obvious to all eyes, especially dangerously Sara's.

Every step that the girl took, every gesture, every conversation, Sesshoumaru's gaze did not once leave her even though he had seated himself a distance away. He watched Rin as she went about her tasks, once or twice, talking to the young coach about casual things like 'how's the food?' and so on. Though Miroku and the girl never did spend anytime alone away from the crowd, the boy still found that he couldn't stand even one second of seeing the two together. It brought out a strange rage inside him, an untamed emotion he was unfamiliar with and definitely…. uncomfortable with. It was calling out to him, as though warning him that this was his opponent.

This person was his true match… one whom the girl might just decide to rekindle where they had left off. Yes. Rin's childhood…. Who she'd spend it with… it was something beyond his capability to change. And Sesshoumaru hated every bit of that. And the way they were that evening, together so happily… so he thought… he just couldn't swallow it. His girl! What nerve! How dare he try to steal his girl!

"Ano… Rin-san, we have no more beer." One of the boys called out and Rin hopped up instantly.

"Oh, I'll get it right away." The girl headed toward the cabin, her hazels did a little scan of the area hoping to catch a glance of Sesshoumaru but to no avail. Heaving a muted sigh from the world, she went on her way.

One brief inspection of the cabin as she opened the door told her that it was empty. Of course, everyone was out at the barbeque pit by the river's edge, who'd be here? Remembering her objective, she went to the kitchen, squatting down to a box containing the beverage, taking out a couple of cans she could cope with.

Suddenly, the door slammed and Rin's heart almost stopped. She turned toward the direction of the exit and around but saw no one. Calming herself internally and convincing herself that it was probably a gush of wind responsible for that kind of force, she shifted back to the carton of drinks.

Rin gasped as a tall dark figure loomed above her, instantly grabbing her up to his level. She let out a scream and a hand swiftly moved to cover her mouth. She struggled to shake free but the person had an upper hand in strength. It was virtually impossible! She cried out inside the powerful palm, no sound seemed to seep through the tight grip.

As the angle of light fell upon them, Rin looked up at her attacker, finally caught sight of his features.

Instantly, she stopped struggling and the person let go.

"Sessh!" She blew a sigh, calming down significantly, taking a moment. Baffled, she chided him slightly. "What are you doing? You scared the hell out of me!"

She only dared say that much. There was a strange aura surrounding the boy and she found it most peculiar. Sesshoumaru looked very different from how he was always. He seemed lost, angered and well, agitated. His ambers fixed at her with a mix of confusion and something else she couldn't put a word to.

The girl had also wind of what had happened during the training this afternoon, how the boy was humbled under the hands of Miroku. Based on the recount of Naraku, Sesshoumaru definitely hadn't taken it well.

"Sessh…" She wanted to console him, to encourage him but was silenced as he pulled her to him, his mouth landing and locking hers fiercely in a kiss. He pressed against her, backing up to one of the sleeping rooms and onto the bed as he took her lips, suckling roughly the upper and then the lower as if devouring them. When Rin released a helpless moan, her mouth parted slightly, he pushed his tongue into her, tasting her, claiming every inch of her inner cravens as she landed onto some soft sheets.

His slightly shaking fingers didn't wait long before they traced to her buttons, undoing them with the most practiced manner. Immediately, Rin fought back as she got more worried about what he was to do.

"Sessh… we can't…. not here… everyone's outside…." She pushed his mouth away with great difficulty, pushing just so that she could see his face. She thought he would stop or give her an explanation for this unexpected flare of passion but he didn't.

Not heeding a word Rin said, Sesshoumaru anchored both her hands to her side above head, moving to the side of her neck. Biting away the side of her blouse revealing her fair skin, he breathed huskily into her, letting his tongue lick a line to her shoulder blade as she cringed and shivered to the itch.

"Sessh… no…" She called out in between moans, panting as her body reacted involuntarily to his caress. Finding that he wasn't at all responding to her, she raised a firmer voice. "Sesshoumaru!"

Sensing the seeming annoyance in the girl's tone, the boy wasn't pleased. He lurched forward, his ambers came into direct contact with her hazels. His slited eyes examined her suspiciously. "You're rejecting me?" He hissed, distinctly unhappy.

"It's not like that, Sessh…" Rin didn't want him to misunderstand. She was rejecting him, just that, she found this place most inappropriate for such intimacy. What if someone barged in on them? "It's just that…"

He cut her off crudely. "You've never said no before…. And now you're saying no to me…. why?" His tone was interrogative, distrustful.

Rin was instantly indignant. She shook her head violently. What was he trying to imply? "Sessh… I told you… I'm not rejecting you…."

"Then, be silent…." He plundered her mouth greedily, with a tension that left Rin breathless. But she finally yielded to him, giving in and allowing him to do what he pleased with her though her mind found it most unsettling. Why is Sessh behaving so strangely?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey everyone,

I know… Sesshoumaru's feeling a little insecure at the moment and everyone's jumpy but things are going to get better… I promise.

Indomitable Spirit: Thanks for taking time to review even when you've read it all. You're just so sweet. And I can't help but wonder, why haven't you updated your fic? It's great you know… honest.

riceball909: Like I've said, nothing too gory's going to happen. Only a real witch could write horrible things to a sweet couple like them… haha

Wolf-Inu-Yasha38: The link to the picture is as follows http:(slash)(slash) because of the limitations of this site, you'll have to convert manually all the symbols in brackets to what they really represents. Hope you manage to find it. All the best.

mysterious advisor: It's complicated right… but they'll get out of this more deeply rooted into this relationship… that's what troubles make you, isn't it… stronger…

april: Believe me, I cried for weeks too and it made me really depressed. I never want to watch the little mermaid for Walt Disney ever again. But I must say though, the author wrote beautifully. She's an excellent writer. That's why we cried so hard.

Thoughts13: Nope, not Kagura… she's old news now. It's just a clash between Rin's old infatuation and Sesshoumaru new fiancé…

Reviews are greatly, greatly appreciated….


	21. Chapter 21

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the chalet

xxxxxxxxxxxx

All alone in the bedroom of the log cabin, Rin circled both arms round her knees, scrunching herself tightly into a ball. Her hazels still clung to the door where the boy had exited mere minutes ago. Sesshoumaru was not his usual self that night. The girl remembered him as one who was gentle and slow, always patient when waiting for her to get into the mood of things. But tonight, he was like a stranger, one who was desperate, as though frenziedly seeking to prove something. His rough passion was rare, though Rin did not really mind. But what had hurt the girl most was that he just took leave after he was done. He did not even wait for her to get changed. Neither did he help her with the task she was supposed to be at when he had interrupted.

Rin breathed out a long sigh as she wished that he would talk more about how he was feeling, what was bothering him. She would listen. She would really like to know. Really.

Silently suppressing her tears of confusion and lost, she gathered her clothes, swiftly slipping into them and dragged herself down the wooden steps to the kitchen to pick up the drinks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the barbeque pit

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they had their free time, the basketball boys did not wait long before they crowded around the dark hair girl, fighting with one another to offer her food and drinks. Next to the charcoaled grill, the heinous girl stared at the over enthusiasm of the male hormones, smirking and grumbling to herself as she poked into the fire.

"This is ridiculous! What's so great about that Sara anyway?" Unable to stand it any further, she complained to the one beside her. "I don't understand why you guys just like those sweet looking girls who are brainless air heads."

Naraku himself had about enough of her bickering as well. He looked away, seemingly displeased. "Isn't it the same for your girls? Girls usually like bad boys, don't they?"

His comment got Kagura's glare focused on him instead. Her eyes flew wide as if on fire, holding up a huge bottle of vinegar. "If you're feeling sour about something, why don't you drink this up, boost it up!"

Smacking his lips as he rolled his eyes, Naraku took over the bottle, swinging it in front of her face challenging her. "Why don't we take half each?"

The heinous girl slammed her palm on the table, sending tremors to all the items on it. "What's wrong with you the whole damn day? Are you trying to pick a fight?"

Seeing that he didn't achieve the right effects from the girl he liked, Naraku merely blew a sigh as he confessed. "I-I just started to think that… if I were stronger…. If I were to behave badly and had an attitude… then… perhaps… some things may just turn out differently from what they are now…"

Kagura swallowed as she finally understood everything, why he had acted like that. That stupid idiot! He wanted to act like Sesshoumaru.

Her thoughts were suddenly put to a halt with the boy tugging on her arms as if excitedly. She turned, realizing that he was pointing ecstatically heavenward. "Kagura, Kagura… look! There's a shooting star! Quick! Make a wish!" Without waiting for her, he laced her fingers into the praying position and closed his eyes, sincerely proceeding with his wishing.

The girl smirked. He's surely still a long way from coming close to Sesshoumaru. "Childish!" A single word comment spilled from her mouth as the boy opened her eyes.

He bit his lips, slightly embarrassed as he scratched his head, chuckling to himself. "Ha ha… yah right. I guess cool guys don't believe in shooting stars."

"What wish did you make?" She asked reflexively, noticing the boy's blush.

"Erm… I-I… erm… wish that… you…"

"I changed my mind. I'm not interested to know." She turned, hiding her face from him as she laughed silently.

The two paused as they saw Sesshoumaru walking towards them. He did not make an attempt to stop to chat when he passed by. He stopped only at a secluded corner beside some low shrubs, sitting himself there on the soft turf. His mind was far away, his ambers fixed on the path where he had returned from.

Rin… What's taking her so long to return?

Even on his way back to the dinner area, Sesshoumaru had begun to regret not waiting for his girl. He didn't know why he had left her behind. He had never done that to her before, knowing that girls hated guys to take leave right after the heat of passion. It makes them feel …cheap.

Sesshoumaru's heart pinched, not wanting to even think of that word for another painful second. No, Rin should never think of herself like this. She's not that at all. She's much more to him… much more… She was everything he'd never dare to hope he'll ever possess…such sweetness, innocence…brilliance…

Should he go back to look for her? What if…Did something happen to her? The boy's mind was filled overlapping accusations and questions that made him increasingly tensed and worried about the one he loved.

Taking in a long heavy breath, he crunched his fist, standing up as he made a decision to look for Rin. He only took a step, then, stopped noting the familiar lithe form of the girl coming down the stony steps. She did not look his way, giving that ever acknowledging smile. In fact, she didn't look at anyone. Putting down the drinks into the cooler, she strode to the end of the path, seated herself next to the riverside, watching the wavy image of the crescent moon reflected upon the ripples of the waters.

Sesshoumaru watched her intently, taking down the girl's every gesture and her obviously crestfallen mood. He also knew that she hadn't had anything to eat all night. It was so common for Rin to take care of everyone else before thinking about herself. She was always doing things like this and making him worry. His ambers narrowed at the thought of that. He had always struggled with a love-hate feel about that part of her character, but he just couldn't bring himself to be angry with her that night.

Should he get her something to eat? An internal battle fought within the boy, his pride getting in the way of things most of the time, but he didn't take long to decide on that one. He got up, gathered some nice sticks of yaki tori (Japanese Kebab) which he thought Rin might like and a small can of drink before starting in her direction.

He only managed a few steps but as he neared her, someone else was already there! Someone else had gone ahead of him to the girl, HIS girl! His pupils didn't need to dilate to know who it was.

"Rin…." The girl turned, her eyes peering blanking at the one was had just called her name.

"Miroku-ni-chan." She tried a smile but it didn't work and he obviously noticed.

"You didn't eat anything yet. Aren't you hungry?" He implored rather casually at first but when the girl shook her head, his brows furrowed. "You should eat a little." He fished out a can of chocolate milk, handing it to the girl. "Or drink this at least."

Obligingly, Rin took over the can, sipping it slowly. She looked up when she heard him chuckled light heartedly.

"You know, Rin, when I first met you a couple of days back, I really thought that you haven't changed a bit." Miroku's eyes scrutinized the girl before him with a hint of concern. "But now I realized that you did change. I began to see a sort of difficult and complicated expression on your face, something that I've never seen before."

"Really?" Rin heaved a laugh, sounding unnatural and strained.

"I guessed that the reason could be, perhaps, through these years, your emotional state and way of life had changed drastically." He looked as though waiting for a response. He'd wished she would share why but she didn't.

"Well, I think you're the one who hadn't changed at all, Miroku-ni-chan." Rin tried a laugh, this time, much more successful. "You're still so sensitive, caring and matured…. unlike…." She stopped, leaving the sentence unfinished, bearing in mind carefully the consequences of revealing too much even to this young man before her, someone who was once like a brother to her.

Miroku picked up the ends of her statement though she did not say the name. He knew who she was referring to. But perhaps, what was most important was not to talk to her about this person but to help her lift up some of those downcast spirits. He did a little sprint back to the dinner table and was back with a couple of paper bags. He flashed them in front of the girl, grinning. "Do you remember this?" He winked.

A soft smile appeared on the girl's face at the sight of that familiar item, something that was a secret only between the two of them.

_Flashback_

_At the ringing of the doorbell, Rin trotted up to the door turning the knob and flinging it open. Seeing her tutor before her, she presented her best smile._

"_Who are you looking for?" She pretended not to know him._

"_I'm looking for my student, Rin." Miroku played along with a wide grin. "I heard that she has a very different math test tomorrow, so…." He fished out a pile of paper bags. "I thought she might need FIVE of these!"_

_Rin's youthful chuckles filled the air. "No, I need…." She brought up both her hands, signaling the number with her slender fingers. "SIX!"_

"Of course I remember!" Coming back to the present from her memories, Rin took one of the paper bags, blowing it up into a huge balloon. She waited till the young man did the same and together they chanted.

"ONE! TWO! THREE!" They smashed the bag onto each other's heads, genuine laughter filling the air as Sesshoumaru watched on from a corner.

"Oh! I didn't manage to break it." Rin puffed her lips as she chuckled on, noticing that Miroku was just looking at her, saying nothing at first.

"Finally…." He started. "You're smiling. I miss that on you nowadays." He threw her another wink as he noted the girl getting all silent once again. He passed her another bag. "If one isn't enough, perhaps, you need another?" He offered but Rin shook her head. He merely grinned. "Your smile… is the most important thing to me."

In the darkness, Sesshoumaru flung the paper plate in his hand into the nearest bin, his ambers filled with malice and jealousy as he looked on. Rin, his Rin was being consoled by another. She was being soothed by another. She was finding comfort in being with another man. He found himself going in circles with these threatening thoughts, not getting anywhere and he could do nothing about it, nothing more than just standing at a side, watching his girl being courted by another. Helpless. For once, he felt… helpless.

xxxxxxxxxxx

On the bus

xxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha stood up and moved to the front of the huge vehicle, tapping the microphone to test it before he spoke into it. He did a little wave to everyone on board, catching their attention.

"Erm… everyone… besides Sesshoumaru, who's going back by himself, I thank you for coming to this trip and participating in all the trainings. I hope that it has been a fulfilling three days for you. And thank you, Miroku-sensei for joining us and sharing your expertise with us. Thank you everyone and enjoy that rest of the journey back."

The applause ended and the captain returned to his seat, passing by Kagura and Naraku. The heinous girl passed several glances at the boy beside her but he did not look up even once. Finally, not able to wait any longer, she heaved a loud audible sigh, her palm reaching for his and her fingers laced with his holding his hand tightly.

Completely taken by this pleasant suggestive surprise, the boy bit his lips, concealing his elation. _She's saying…. yes to me? Finally?_ He laughed silently to himself. _So, wishing upon a shooting star really makes your wish come true. Ha ha ha ha…._

Rin gave a little polite smile to Sara, then, looked outside the window. She was hoping to see Sesshoumaru within a distance away but to no avail.

_Rin's narration_

_The outdoor trip had come to an end…. But our uncertain hearts seemed still on a rocky road…. Still seeking to find a way to move on…._

On the road bursting at full speed, the boy's mind was solely on one thing, or rather, one person, Rin. Why had he behaved so badly toward her? He didn't understand and cursed himself bitterly. Surely, the girl didn't do anything that even came close to a betrayal. And that little conversation she had with the young coach, Sesshoumaru knew, indirectly, he was responsible for allowing Miroku that chance to get to Rin. If he had stayed by her side, if he hadn't just abandoned her in the room after sex, he would be the one soothing her. It was all in his mind, and he must convince himself stop all this already.

There right on the spot, he concluded he needed to do something… and fast. He will not just sit around and let some old flame of his girl get all the chance to be near her in the bus. He will take back what's his. NOW!

Sesshoumaru twisted the acceleration knob of his Harley, racing after the bus just a few miles ahead. He blasted the horn three times, then screeching to a halt right in front the vehicle, forcing it to come to an unexpected stop.

Everyone in the bus screamed at the top of their voices, clinging onto the railing as if for their dear lives. Rin squinted as she spotted a dark figure beckoning the bus driver to open the door. She gasped as the boy hopped onto the bus. Sara was just too happy to see Sesshoumaru as well. She jumped up, wanting to start toward him but his stare brought her actions to a freeze. Everyone, including Miroku watched as the spotlight fell on the boy who marched steadily toward the girl at the very end.

"We're living in the same house, aren't we?" He spoke rather plainly. "Why are we going home separately?" He passed her a glance but Rin was too shocked to respond. Finally, Sesshoumaru gave a loud sigh. "Well, get up and we'll be on our way."

Immediately, Rin scurried to her feet, her still shaking hands grabbing the bag next to her but the boy took over the weight instead. Coolly, he led her as they both walked down the bus in full view of the entire team, including the coach and the supposedly fiancé.

As the door closed, Naraku slapped his lap, cheering loudly for his leader. "Yeh! That's the way, Sesshy!" He blinked his eyes girlishly at the heinous girl beside him, then leaning his head on her shoulder, snuggling into it in the most feminine manner.

As he reached his bike, Sesshoumaru's head dipped to the girl by his side. Rin wasn't looking at him directly and there was a strange sense of discomfort surrounding her. The boy's heart ached at the sight, knowing that it was his fault but still, apologizing was never his style, no matter how concerned he was about how she was feeling. At the corner of his ambers, he caught her shivering in the coolness of the morning.

"Are you cold?" Tenderly, he placed his jacket over her form, shifting to stand beside her in a position that would block her from the oncoming breeze. He felt a little more at ease when the girl's eyes met his. But her hazels were lifeless, clearly a sign of lack of sleep. "Are you hungry? Do you want to grab a bite before we go home? Y-You didn't eat anything last night." He ended with almost a shy whisper.

Rin smiled, finally, touched by his concern. Sesshoumaru, he knew. He still… cares about me…. "I don't really feel like eating." She stopped, noting his not-so-pleased expression and she continued. "But some hot cocoa would be nice."

After a moment of silence, Sesshoumaru nodded as he held her tiny hand in his, leading her to a nearby café. Rin tightened her fingers as she laced hers with his, managing a little grin.

_Rin's narration_

_As the bus reaches its destination…. I wonder… if our individual hearts, Sesshoumaru, Sara and I…. would eventually find our places._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a coffee house

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miroku offered a little smile greeting the lovely lady coming to his side with two cups of coffee in her hands. Her ocean blue eyes fluttered as she placed the hot beverage on the table, then, proceeded to sit down to join him. As the wind blew against her long black curls, she leisurely circled them into a bun, fastening it with a pin.

"Here, the way you like it, no milk, just a cube of sugar." She spoke rather casually, but yet not so. "So, have you met your sensei's daughter?"

Miroku nodded and she continued. "So, how'd it go?"

"What do you mean?" The young coach was a little clouded by the question.

"I mean, if you still have that special feeling for her after meeting her again." She elaborated, a hint of her true emotion slowly revealing itself to him.

"It's not like that, I mean, Rin and I." He laughed.

"Really, it's not what I see from your reactions towards her." She regretted instantly making that statement, one that sounded too much like envy. But she couldn't help it.

"What are you implying, Sango?" He chuckled again, though he did not look into her eyes directly. "It's so not like you to interrogate me like this."

Sango heaved a sigh, pretending to laugh. "Really, you mentioned that next week's her birthday and I know it's not a mere coincidence that you had chosen to return to her side on her twentieth birthday."

Miroku laughed on, his act of playing cool wasn't deceiving his best friend. "I… I just want to see her again… that's all."

Sango pouted. "Alright then, give me your wallet." Her slender hand raised up to him, asking for the item.

"Why do you want my wallet for?" Miroku stood up slightly, reaching into his back pocket, then, handing the object to the girl.

Elegantly, she opened the wallet, flashing the photo from within to his face, the photo of him and… Rin. "If what you say is true…" She passed him a wink. "Then, change this picture to mine."

Miroku's eyes narrowed at the idea. "A photo doesn't mean anything." He simply said but she was unconvinced.

"No, I disagree." Her tone was gentle, sensuous. "I think this photo represents waiting, hope." Noting that she had silenced him, she began again. "When I first met you three years ago, I already knew that there was a girl called Rin in your heart and you're waiting for her to grow up. So, I was very patient with you."

Miroku's sigh stopped her for a moment. "It's not like what you think, Sango." He shook his head weakly.

The young lady laughed. "Actually, you don't to answer to me, unless, you can deny it to yourself." She took a sip from her cappuccino and shook her head. "Coffee need to be taken at the right temperature for the taste to be right…. And at many times, people are so too… when you feel the warmth between two persons in a relationship." Their eyes met and she continued. "Miroku, little girls will change and grow up. I'm the one who'll always be by your side, the one who understands you the best."

"Miroku!" Suddenly, a high pitched voice interrupted the conversation, shocking the young man into looking up to that direction where it came from. Sango's eyes followed his line of vision, falling instantly on a middle aged lady in a bright red coat.

"Is that someone you know?" She asked, her voice still feminine and ever so gentle.

"She's the one I've told you about, my sensei's wife, Rin's mother." Finishing his sentence, he stood up, strolling toward her, starting a chat as the young lady watched on, at the same time, deeply in her musings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Inu-house

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a nice hot bath and a nap, Rin tied her waist-long hair simply into a crooked ponytail, sitting languidly on the couch in the living room. Her head was lowered as more of the happenings at the trip flowed back to her, mainly the confessions of Sara now that things got slightly back on line with her and the boy.

From the kitchen, Sesshoumaru came up to her, sitting himself comfortably on the chair next to her. "Is anything bothering my ne-san again?" He picked up her inner torments easily and though he was concerned, he kept his tone composed.

"No, it's nothing." The girl replied, not raising her head to meet his gaze.

"Right then." Seemingly cool, he sat down and began to flip the daily newspapers for a leisure read.

"Sessh…" She began only with a whisper but he was eager to listen.

"Mmm…." He answered, waiting for her to continue.

"About Sara-san, how do you intend to settle things with her?" Rin finally brought her greatest fears and even as she awaited his reply, she was nervously pulling bits of skin off her finger.

"Settle what? I don't understand the question." His tone was too indifferent and the girl was getting more frustrated though she tried her best to suppress it.

"I-I heard her saying that she likes you…" She said, distinctly agitated. "That y-you're the one who saved her. You're the one she was looking for."

With a wry smile, he briefly arranged the papers, slipping them into the magazine rack, then, moving to sit on the ledge of her chair. "So?"

Rin stood up in protest, her eyes beginning to see red. "What do you mean 'So'? Don't you think I should be the one asking you that?"

"Are you worried?" The corner of his ambers tinkled with a hint of mischief.

The girl's cheeks flushed instantly, no matter how much she didn't wish it. "Who says I'm worried?" She fidgeted uneasily, not wanting him to see through her, but see through he did. "And I'm certainly not jealous if that's what you're thinking."

Sesshoumaru watched her through slitted eyes, laughing internally. _So, she IS jealous, my Rin._ "Don't worry." He concealed his elation too well, his tone staying bland. "I think… it'll be good if you get used to this sort of things… girls confessing their love and admiration for me openly."

Rin squeezed her fist till they were whitened as her lips puffed up like a goldfish. "You seem rather arrogant about this!"

He rolled his eyes, remembering something which affected him greatly as well, wanting to get back at her. "Well, if you're in a sullen mood again, you can follow what the Oji-san has taught you, go pop some paper bags."

Instantly, the girl's eyes twinkled as she pointed an accusing finger at him. "HA! You're the one who's getting all jealous!" Sesshoumaru stared back blankly. "And you even called Miroku-ni-chan an uncle. You're so rude. He's just matured." Rin folded her arms but found herself suddenly pressed onto the couch.

"YES! I'm immature… so what?" The boy pounced up and attacked her with a series of tickles and pinches on her nose as she screamed for help.

"AHHHHHH! SESSH… LET ME GO!" She struggled and struggled, not able to fight his strength. His body was pressed heavily and heatedly on hers, not granting her space for escape.

"Do you surrender…. Do you…." He teased and persisted in his attacks.

Suddenly, the door swung open and the two of them froze.

Izayoi stood speechless as she watched the two so intimately playing on the couch, one on top of the other, their skin and hair, ebony against silver, meshed in an entangled manner together. "Rin, Sesshy, you two are …."

Instantly, the young lovers freed themselves, adjusted their clothes consciously. Their hearts pounded almost audibly as they awaited her verdict. Will she suspect anything? They were too close, too passionate to be just siblings. Has she found out about them? Rin gulped while Sesshoumaru kept his composure as much as he could.

After a long moment of silence, Izayoi broke out into an echoing laughter as her hand moved to cover her mouth. "Wow!" She looked amazed and…. actually quite happy. "It's so different when you have a boy in the house. It's so wonderful to have a family where the brother and sister play together so joyously."

Sesshoumaru let out a chuckle of relief. "Err… Aunty… you're…err… an amazingly…err… observant lady indeed." He finished, feeling instantly a pinch from behind. He peered at Rin, who threw him a deathly stare back.

"I'm going to prepare dinner now." Not noticing anything out of the ordinary, Izayoi placed the two paper bags in her hands onto the kitchen top. Just as Rin began to calm down from the fright, her heart rate raced again as she heard her mom squeal, calling her name. "Rin, you didn't tell me…."

The girl jumped to a stand still as her mom pointed a seemingly accusing finger at her. She gulped silently as Izayoi continued. "You didn't tell me about Miroku!"

"Oh." Rin heaved another sigh of relief.

"And you didn't say that he was teaching in your school." Her mom sighed shaking her head at her own daughter's forgetfulness but Rin's hazels were fixed worriedly on the boy beside her.

_Damn! Mom! Why do you have to bring up Miroku-ni-chan in front of Sessh?_ She gulped as Sesshoumaru flashed her a narrowed eye. What she did not know was that things were about to get all the more worse.

"Oh and Rin, I've invited Miroku to our house on your birthday." Izayoi stated casually as she took out the items in the bags.

"AHH! Mom!" Rin raced to her mother's side, her hands pressed agitatedly onto the table. "Why did you make such important decisions all by yourself?"

Izayoi lifted a curious eye at her daughter who was seemingly getting nervous though she didn't understand why. "I thought you'll love the idea. Didn't you always say you wanted to be Miroku's wife when you grow up?"

Rin's heart ceased for a whole three seconds. "IMPOSSIBLE!"

"What impossible?" Izayoi laughed, not knowing the already disastrous effects she had caused. "I have proof."

The girl's face turned white as ghost as the boy skipped to their side, his face emotionless but his eyes told that he was about to explode like an atomic bomb. "Aunty, what's for dinner?" He merely said but Rin thought she could have died that instance.

"Spicy hot pot! Isn't it wonderful?" Izayoi chuckled, turning her back to the sink and pouring out the vegetables as the boy nodded politely. What an appropriate meal to stir up the heat of things! Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he flashed a smile at Rin, who instantly hide her face out of pure terror.

_Erk!_ She flinched at the boy's expression. _What a scary smile!_ She swallowed hard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the dinner table

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Such a nice sumptuous dinner. What a pity Sho has a business appointment tonight." Izayoi's heart and mind were all on the food as she went about eating away. She hadn't noticed that her two kids were not touching what was on the table at all. They were merely looking at each other.

The corner of Sesshoumaru's lips lifted in a fake smile as he began. "Aunty, you were saying just now that ne-san was involved with her teacher when she was younger."

Rin instantly choked on the fishball she just put inside her mouth. She coughed it out tediously. The boy's ambers fell upon her suspiciously. "Are you alright? You're sweating." With a heinous smile, he passed her a piece of tissue paper which she took uneasily.

"Yes, you're right on!" Izayoi apparently was not helping matter. "She was in love with her teacher. She even took a vow that she'll marry no one but Miroku."

"Is that so?" Sesshoumaru's eyes turned green in a pinnacle of rage and jealousy. But his expressions were still cool and composed.

"Mom, that's not true!" Rin shook her head violently, mainly for the boy to see.

"Who says it isn't true?" The middle aged mother was completely oblivious. "I have proof." She repeated, getting up her chair and disappeared up the stairs.

"Mom, what are you doing?" The girl asked nervously, daring only to take a peek at the smiling boy. She gulped again. Indeed, Sesshoumaru looked much more scary when he was smiling than when he's not.

"How interesting… where this is going… isn't it, gal?" He said in Izayoi's absence. "I didn't know you had the intention to marry someone else all along."

SHIT! The one syllable word exploded in the girl's head as she shook her head even more vigorously at the boy, her whole body breaking out in cold sweat.

As if situations could not sink a new depth, Izayoi flipped open a pink colored booklet, showing the boy who eyed at it with deepen malice. "Look, this was Rin's diary at that time. In it were all her sweet memories of her time with Miroku." She chanted innocently but the girl stood up instantly stretching for her dear life to grab onto the book. "Mom, stop babbling nonsense!"

Before Rin could get to it, Sesshoumaru snatched the tiny item, looking through intently as he nodded and smiled pretentiously. The girl swallowed and swallowed till she could swallow no more.

"Isn't Rin so cute then?" Izayoi was pointing seemingly at some past pictures that the girl couldn't make out from her end of the dining table. She could only look on, her heart felt like on rocks. She knew they were all pictures of her and Miroku.

"Yes, she's so cute." The boy nodded as he sighed as if politely. "How I wish I'd known her then."

"Return it to me!" Rin wanted to grab the book while they weren't paying attention but Sesshoumaru was simply too fast for her. His lips puffed slightly at her attempt though he purposefully didn't look her way.

"Oh yes, Rin." Her mother had something else she had decided without the girl's consent (as if for the umpteenth time it's not already bad enough). "I've told Miroku that you'll accompany him to visit our old home tomorrow."

"WHAT!" Rin was about to have a heart attack. She really felt weak and faint, her throat dry and uncomfortable. "Why are you making decisions like this by yourself again?"

"Izayoi just sighed. "Well, he wanted to visit our old place to remember your father and I thought it'll be nice if you could go with him." She flashed her a wink. "Then, you two can relive some of those wonderful childhood memories together."

At that last sentence, Sesshoumaru's eyes instantly shot up threateningly at the girl and Rin caught the underlying sentiments. She looked away, silent and rather helpless to get out of the situation as her mom had already agreed to everything herself.

"Oh, Rin, I almost forgot to tell you…" Izayoi only started and Rin took in a deep breath, preparing for what could be worse. There's no telling how bad things could be anymore. She gave up trying to worry about it. "I think Miroku has a girlfriend, a very pretty one too. Rin, don't be upset, okay? I think she's the owner of a coffee house."

That was like a beautiful rainbow after a week-long storm. Rin found her pulse rate instantly calmer as she sat down. "Mom, didn't I tell you always to say what's most important?" The girl peered purposefully at the boy, as if saying to him Does that make you feel better?

But no, Sesshoumaru did not once look up at her, though he had also heard that last sentence. He was silently huffing away and Rin carried on eating, not the least able to find taste in the food.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside Sesshoumaru's room

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin's pace brought her several times to and fro outside the boy's room late in the night when her mom had fallen asleep. Whenever she thought of Sesshoumaru's expressions if he was reading her diary, her heart beat would shoot to an erratic peak. She wished so much to explain, just that he didn't give her that chance. He'd returned to his room with the item right after dinner without a word.

Rin stopped momentarily in front of his door, her hand in the air and wanting to knock but she held back, hesitating. Yet the unrest was killing her.

Finally, she couldn't take it any further. She lightly knocked at the door twice. "Sessh…"

There was no answer though the boy heard her from the other side of the door. His ambers turned focusing on the pink object on his study table, as if willing it into smithereens. With full force, he slammed on it hard before heading to the door and flinging it open. He peered around, only to see that the girl had seated herself on the chair just outside their rooms.

Slowly, Rin's hazels moved up to meet his apologetically as she pulled her knees closer to herself on the chair.

"Why are you sitting here?" He implored plainly.

"I thought that perhaps I could catch you coming out later for a snack." She replied, biting her lips, immensely contrite.

"Isn't it freezing out here?" His tone hinted he was slightly concerned. "Aren't you cold?"

Without moving her gaze, Rin held up her hand, revealing the boy's gift to her. She had put it on to keep warm but the other end, belonging to Sesshoumaru, was swinging invitingly, unoccupied.

The boy's heart softened a significant degree instantly. With a soft sigh, he wriggled his hand into the glove as both stood leaning against the wall in between their bedroom. They kept their silence for a lengthen time, Rin being the first to break it.

"The diary…" She only managed two words and Sesshoumaru intercepted her, though not accusingly.

"You want to relive some of the wonderful sweet memories?" His tone was calm. "It's in my room. You can go get it if you want."

But Rin just didn't. She just smiled gently. "That was long ago, before I met Sessh. At that time, I remembered about having throbbing pulses, romantic imaginations, about being shy and also…. beautiful aspirations for the future." She looked out of the window as though deep in remembrance. "And all those feelings were real, I don't wish to deny it. But after I met you…"

"What about after meeting me?" Rolling his eyes, he landed his gaze on the girl, waiting for her answer.

"After meeting you, I realized that I didn't regret first having developed feelings for Miroku-ni-chan, then Inuyasha…" She admitted truthfully.

"You don't regret?" Sesshoumaru's ambers thinned into a slit, his tone increasingly threatening not understanding where that was going.

With the tenderest smile, Rin lurched forward, holding up their joint woolen glove, her eyes finally searched his fervently, lovingly. "Because it made me discover that the feeling here…." She gave his palm a squeeze. "…is the warmest and to me, holds the greatest significance."

Sesshoumaru's tension relaxed at that admission as he returned her gaze with his own passionate one. He listened intently.

"But every time I see how angry you are, I got really worried and confused…"

"Who says I'm angry?" He intercepted her almost immediately, a little embarrassed, looking away slightly.

But Rin merely fixed her firm hazels on him, noting down his every reaction knowingly. "Or when I see that you're acting cool and pretending you don't care with that expressionless face of yours…I just feel like laughing…"

"Hey! Enough!" Sesshoumaru's voice raised as his cheeks tinted red but Rin persisted on.

"And because there's comparison… it made me realize …who is the person I'd be in love my entire life…" She finished, feeling much better as she had said what she wanted to.

Sesshoumaru took a silent moment, merely regarding the girl before him with an immensity mixed with deep passion and comfort. Then, he brought her to him tightly in an embrace, his mouth pressing on hers, locking in a kiss that took her very breath away. She caught his lips eagerly, sucking gently as she opened her seams inviting his entrance. Sesshoumaru took his time, leisurely letting his tongue touch and circled round hers and as their kiss deepened with every stroke, neither cared that they were standing in the corridor. Neither cared if they were seen accidentally. For that moment, time belonged only to them…for them.

When they finally broke away from each other, Sesshoumaru stuck close, pressing his temple against hers as they took a moment, panting and catching their breath. Rin's cheeks were completely flushed and as she lifted her eyes to meet his, the boy let off a soft chuckle at the sight of his girl getting all aroused by his kiss.

In an instant, Rin's eyes twinkled with excitement. "Erm… Sessh… you're not angry anymore?" She gave him a little peck on his nose and then winked. "So… erm… canIgetbackmydiarynow ?" She finished like a speedy bullet, nodding expectantly.

In a second, Sesshoumaru slipped his hand out of the glove. "No way." Swiftly, he dashed back into his room, slamming and cutting off her entrance as Rin screamed running after him, only to get her nose bumped by the closed door.

"HEY! Do you know it's rude and totally unethical to read someone else's diary?" She chucked both her hands under her waist, totally frustrated. "SESSHOUMARU! GIVE ME MY DIARY BACK!" She gave the door one hard bang for every word in that last statement to no avail.

Suddenly, the boy swung open the door, surprising Rin to the max. He spoke only plainly. "I've not even read it yet. How can I return it to you?"

With that, he slammed the door shut again, his voice echoed from the other end. "After I finished everything, I'll decide whether to throw it away, tear it up into shreds or to burn it into nothing but black ash!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Sesshoumaru's room

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taking one deep breath to brace himself, Sesshoumaru walked toward the little pink book on his table. He flipped to the first page but not before swallowing a lump down his throat. He had expected the worst but what he was about to read did much more to him than he imagined.

_Rin's diary_

_Today, I danced my first dance with Miroku-ni-chan… I felt that life is just too beautiful…_

With an exploding growl, he smashed the book to the furthest end of the room, watching as the fragile pages flew apart, the rings that held them together broke under the power of his throw.

Rin's first dance was with that… THAT SCRUM! His ambers had turned completely blood red at that thought. Nevermind, he consoled himself. What's most important is that her first time in bed, making love… it was with him. Yes, he was the first to touch her intimately and therefore, she belonged to him and him only. He gasped. What about kissing? Was he the first too? Or was it that….The suspicion was killing him but he could do nothing about it. He had never asked Rin and she didn't say anything giving him her first kiss.

He took another breath, a huge internal war waged within him whether to continue reading… and read on he did.

_Rin's diary_

_Today, I did terribly for my Math test. Fortunately, Miroku-ni-chan was here to let me smash paper bags onto his head. Ha ha. And he didn't even flinch when it burst. When he smashed his on me, instead of feeling pain, I felt so happy… like heaven…_

Sesshoumaru threw that particular page onto the carpet, jumping and stepping on it with both his feet until his heart sooth a little…but not till it was totally ruined and crumpled.

But… read on he persisted.

_Rin's diary_

_Today, I read a love story and the hero inside resembles so much of Miroku-ni-chan, intelligent, sporty and has a good heart. Oh! Only if I could become the heroine, then, my life would be so colorful like the rainbow…._

The boy made it triply sure that page received its rightful and appropriate death sentence. But still, he read on.

_Rin's diary_

_Oh God, I beg of you. Please let every girl that Miroku-ni-chan come across be as ugly as pigs with brains like balloons containing nothing but air. And PLEASEEEEEEE… Let me grow up real quickly… because my greatest aspiration…. is to become Miroku-ni-chan's bride!_

With both his hands tightened into a fist, Sesshoumaru boxed with all his might into the wall, screaming his head off with rage.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In Rin's room

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin peered at the clock next on the bedside table, her eyes about to close as fatigue crept in on her slowly. Three in the morning… Looks like Sessh isn't going to come over. He's probably still mad. She heaved a helpless sigh, closing her hazels as she dozed off.

In a half dream state, suddenly, the girl felt someone climbing on her bed. With a start, her eyes flew open and was almost about to scream when she realized who it was.

"Sessh…" She sat down, still feeling sorry toward him. However, all that was in her diary was her past and even she wished she could change it, she couldn't.

"You don't look too pleased to have me here." He flipped up the sheets and settled himself beside her in the most practiced manner.

"Of course not." Rin rounded her arm under his, snuggling into his chest comfortably. "I-I just thought that you might be still angry…"

"I said already… I'm not angry." The boy intercepted her coolly. "…at least not with you…" He admitted honestly.

Rin picked up what he was trying to imply and hurriedly hugged him lovingly. "Sessh… if you don't like the idea that I'm going out with Miroku-ni-chan tomorrow, I'll tell mom that I'm not feeling well. I'll not go."

Though Sesshoumaru was much comforted by her suggestion, he found his temper flaring just at the mention of that name. With an elegant turn, he rolled and landed on top of the girl, his body now pressing on her thin sleeping Yukata, his face only an inch away from hers. Though it was dark in the room, Rin could see under the reflection of the moonlight that his eyes were fixed on hers.

He gave her one hard kiss on her lips. "Tell me, did you kiss him?" He hissed in a low rumble. "Before you met me, did you two…."

"Of course NOT!" The girl was completely indignant. She shook her head, hoping fervently he would believe. "You're the first… my first…" She recalled that fateful day at the basketball club corridor, the day that the boy first forced kissed her. "That day at the corridor…outside the courts…"

Her words, though scattered alerted Sesshoumaru to that certain memory they shared. He recalled the girl's tears. Instantly, he felt slightly remorseful. "I remembered you cried." He spoke as if to himself, then, he eyed her wryly. "So…you weren't not very pleased that it was me…"

"Hey!" Rin struggled to free herself as she got a little upset by how unreasonable he was. "That wasn't fair... How could you say that? At that time, we weren't…"

The ends of her sentence were eaten up by a kiss as he took her mouth in his again. Softening greatly once his lips brushed and sealed firmly with hers, Rin welcomed him, returning and kissing him back.

His skilful fingers searched the ties of her yukata, pulling it lightly loosening it. He peeled open one side of the silken folds, slowly revealing the pearly white skin of her slight shoulders, kissing a line and breathing hotly onto it.

Rin moaned softly at the tingling sensation, her senses spiked. His hands slipped under cupping a soft breast and gently kneading it, feeling its familiar softness while enjoying the soft gasps he was eliciting from her.

"Tomorrow…" He breathed husky air into her throat, then suckling her fair skin there as he continued to undress her. "You'll go on that little date of yours…"

"What?" Rin's voice escaped as a muted whisper, watching as Sesshoumaru got out of his sweat shirt and kicked away his sleep pants. She let off a gasp the moment his naked skin touched hers, rubbing and grinding against hers. "Sessh… it's not a date…" The words fell out of her lips only fragments mixed with sounds of pleasure, pleasures that his hands were administering as they toyed with all the sensitive areas of her body.

"Is that so?" His mind wasn't really on the conversation he was seemingly having with her, but pleased by how aroused Rin had become under his touch, and how he himself was achingly wanting to take her, to claim her. "Nonetheless, you will go." He parted her legs, positioning himself in between her inner thighs as Rin began to breathe audibly, expectantly. He let his fingers run down to the dark curls, parting the folds of her sex, rubbing her at her sensitive pearl. Rin bucked as the sensation hit her, desires of darken wants filled her mind, throwing every other thought and uncertainty to the farthest ends.

She bit her lips, suppressing a squeal as she felt his finger entering her. He pumped it into her and out, mimicking the actions he couldn't wait to later repeat with another part of his anatomy. He had prepared her, tested her readiness, and ready she was.

Sesshoumaru removed his finger swiftly, cutting off her impending climax as he lurched up, offering her another deepen kiss, this time, much more passionate and filled with lust. He broke free with a smack, his hot breath still upon hers. "You'll go but you'll remember well… who you belong to…"

With that, he dragged his stiffen arousal to her entrance, thrusting into her tight passage. Feeling his hardness pierce into her, Rin bit down on his shoulder, trying not to just scream out too loudly waking up the entire family. Her long slender legs wrapped round his waist, inviting him to further deeper his pumps.

Sesshoumaru kissed her hard and he pounded into her again and again in heated frenzy. "I want you to scream, scream out the name of the one who owns you…" He commanded.

"Sessh…" Rin was trying to keep her voice down though it was becoming increasing hard. He was impaling her so forcefully with every thrust, making her want to scream out on top of her voice.

"Scream into me…" He covered her with his full body shielding her, letting Rin bury her face into his chest and curtained hair.

"Sess… Sesshoumaru!" She called his name again and again, forgetting everything except this irresistibly heated friction, that she was being taken by him over and over, his huge length plunging and disappearing deeper and deeper into her sex. "Sesshoumaru!"

In a moment, something tipped and she felt herself soared off as if from the edge of a cliff. Waves of tremors hit her and she felt the boy tightening his embrace round her. He had reached his climax shortly after her. He wanted to send his seed deep inside her and though he knew he wouldn't impregnate her, (Rin had been on the pill since they engaged themselves in such intimacy. Sesshoumaru is hardly the type for condoms) he enjoyed the idea that a part of him remained in her throughout tomorrow.

Totally weak from the passion that they had just shared, Rin moved to lie on Sesshoumaru's chest and he pulled the covers over them. His eyelids were getting too heavy and before letting them close, he offered her a languid kiss. "You are mine…. All mine… Only mine…"

"I love you, Sessh…" Rin's words trailed off as sleep overtook her, her lips still moving slightly as she steadily fell asleep. "I love you… so much…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	22. Chapter 22

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the train station

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The young lovers held each other's hands as they walked down the steps to the subway. Rin had her head dipped in her musings and Sesshoumaru was looking at the sceneries they passed by, the expressions on his face rather plain and bored. As they arrived at the entry point, he let loose her hand, slight reluctance attacked him.

"I wish you have a wonderful date with your oji-san." He intoned, though indifferent but Rin herself knew better. She shook her head violently in protest.

"Sessh…" She tugged his hand fervently. "You know it's NOT a date! I'll just pass him the key and go… REALLY!"

The boy looked away, a hint of an exasperated sigh escaped his thinned lips. Something from afar caught his attention… someone familiar was coming their direction.

Rin turned subsequently, also seeing and recognizing. It was…. Sara!

Worriedly, the girl released the hand she was holding onto, feeling for a slight instance Sesshoumaru hesitating to let her go. But in the end, he did, after weighing briefly the consequences.

Just as surprised to see the two, the dark hair girl quickened her steps toward them, waving her slender arms as a form of greeting. Rin waved back politely, the other hand giving the boy beside her a nudge to do the same.

"Sara-san, what a surprise to see you here!" The girl gave a forced smile.

"Ne-san… Sesshoumaru-ni-chan…" Sara's cheeks darkened with a blush once she spoke the name of the one she admired, though not getting equal enthusiasm back. "Actually, as you've known, I had been studying in Taiwan for many years and this is the first time I'm back in Japan. So many things have changed… I don't recognize many of the buildings and places. It all seemed so foreign to me. So I thought I'll go on a little tour on my own today, regain my memories of this place that used to be my home. Then I'll decide if I could stay on here."

Sesshoumaru's brows lifted slightly at the idea. He was seemingly interested. "Are you implying that you're finally going to start taking control of your own life?"

Sara flashed a shy smile, nodding. "Hai. And if I can get the one I love, that would be perfect. Even if I don't, I'll also strive on, live life to the fullest, perhaps here, or perhaps, somewhere else."

Rin watched as the boy grinned. Her heart jumped knowing that Sesshoumaru was please with what he was hearing. And before she could start worrying, he had already said it out openly. "Well, then, I'll accompany you."

Instantly, Rin's heart sank as she began to understand better how Sesshoumaru must be feeling knowing that she'll be out with another. This was how she was feeling now … and it sucked!

As the dark hair girl strolled to purchase her travel pass, Sesshoumaru pulled Rin to a corner, his two fingers gently lifting her chin to meet his gaze. "Hey… what's this I'm seeing?" He recognized that sullen face well enough to know she's upset about his most recent decision.

The girl shifted away but he didn't allow her to. He brought her hazels back to his ambers tenderly. "Gal, listen to me." He said lovingly. "You'll go and help your Oji-san find back his memories and I'll help Sara find hers. Then perhaps, we finally can get on with our lives …without them."

After a long pause, Rin nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxx

At the harbor

xxxxxxxxxxx

Letting off an audible gasp at the magnificent sea view before her, Sara took deepened breath as she was greeted with gentle gushes of salted breeze. She turned toward the one resting on a wooden bench behind her, smiling elatedly.

"Sesshoumaru-ni-chan, you know, I can speak Mandarin really well." She began to recite an example. "Wo yao he Sesshoumaru yong yuan yi qi."

The boy's brows constricted at the unfamiliar language. He laughed light-heartedly. "Err… I only understand Japanese so… I guess you'll have no use for me around me."

The dark hair girl did not give up. "I can cook many types of Chinese dishes, from dim sum to cakes and dumplings…"

Sesshoumaru smiled a forced smile. "I can only eat."

"Do you wish me to cook them for you?" she implored, not the least loosing her excitement.

"Err… No thanks. It's okay. I think I prefer Japanese… sushi, sashimi, nabe…" He looked away, wishing she'll stop but she didn't.

Sara swung her brightly colored fingers before him proudly. "I can do my own manicure really well.. with lots of pretty patterns…"

The boy swallowed, smiling uncomfortably. "It's too showy for me. I prefer girls without." That instance, he thought of Rin. He had never seen her with elaborately painted nails, just cleanly buffed till they glowed a healthy pink. Only during formal dinners would he see that she had put a transparent coat of shine on them, taking them off the very next day.

Still, Sara hopped to sit beside him, taking out her mobile. "I can type really fast on the phone to send messages… but…" She sighed at a self discovery. "But it's only in Chinese."

Sesshoumaru offered a reluctant nod. "Excellent! But I guess you don't have to send them to me. I don't know a word of Chinese."

After the whole series of rejections, the girl finally fell silent as she lowered her head only to the ground beneath her. "There's no more." She whispered, the boy rather shocked at the statement. He turned to peer at her, examining her.

"All that I've said just now are things I think I'm good at." She admitted in a muted tone. "I wish I could think of many more but… there's no more.

Instantly, Sesshoumaru felt a little guilty at how harsh he was always toward Sara. He stood up, paced till he reached the railing, taking a moment himself to admire the beauty of the harbor, a thin blue line separating the ocean with the sky. So near, yet so far, beyond reach. He concluded, his heart tingled with strange agitation at how similar he felt this description was to his relationship with Rin. She was always so close… and yet he felt like the water and sky with her. He would always pulled her, tugged her, embrace her, trying all ways to keep her by his side. Yet, every time he let her go, be it to school or even to go downstairs to join dad and aunty for dinner, or to sneak back to his room at early dawn, insecurity would strike him hard.

Sometimes, he would wish he could make Rin pregnant. Then, perhaps, they'll be forced to make decisions… and everyone else would be forced to accept them. It would be ugly… but still, it was something done…unlike how they were now, perhaps merely deceiving themselves that they could be together eventually.

No, he rounded his fingers tightly on the metal railings as if wanting to crush it with his bare hands. He shouldn't be thinking all these negative thoughts. He had made a promise to the girl he loved, he had made her believe that she could entrust herself to him… He had… taken from her what was most precious to all girls. And thus, he would go the race with her, till the end, wherever it may lead them.

Hence….Being mean to Sara was indirectly a show of kindness, he decided inwardly. He didn't wish to lead that innocent girl on, when the place in his heart was already taken, fully filled by … by a little vision of heaven… Yes, that was what Rin was to him… a little bit of heaven he thought he could never have. At that silent moment to himself, Sesshoumaru swore internally he would protect the one he loved forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Rin's old place

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin carefully lifted the white linens covering the furniture in the house as she waited for the arrival of her guest. She was just about finished when the door bell rang. Putting the cloths aside neatly in a pile, she headed to the door, turning the knob.

With a bright cheery smile, she greeted the one at the entryway. "May I know who you're looking for?" She pretended like she used to as a child.

Miroku picked up the game immediately. "I'm looking for my student, Rin. She said she has a math test tomorrow… and thus, she will need FIVE paper bags!"

Rin covered her mouth as she chuckled, shaking her head. "WRONG! SIX!"

After a few minutes of jokes, laughter and casual chats, Miroku strolled around the entire house, taking his time examining, remembering the past with his beloved teacher, the times they had spent right here in his study doing research. "Everything looked the same as it used to be, Rin."

From a corner of his eyes, he spotted a making on the wall, his eyes gleamed with renewed excitement.

"Rin, come here!" He beckoned her spiritedly and she complied. "Stand here."

Rin stood, having her height measured as she recalled how they had done that in the past.

"Hey, what did ya know?" Miroku heaved a surprised gasp. "You haven't grown a bit since the last time we measured!"

Rin's face flushed as she folded her arms. "Hey! That's my deepest pain. Don't tease me on that!"

The young man chuckled. "Well, I've always told you that you're the cutie baby face type and you never believed me."

The girl's lips pouted and she reflectively jumped to her own defense. "That's because I was desperately wanting to grow up fast… so that I can become your…." She stopped before she mouthed the word 'girlfriend' as they looked at each other with a strange sort of knowing embarrassment.

A quiet minute went by and Miroku finally smiled, changing the topic. "Rin, your birthday's coming up. What would you like me to get you?"

The girl shook her head politely. "Nah, Miroku-ni-chan, you don't have to…. really."

"How about a really high pair of heels to boost your height?" He flashed her a wink, Rin's cheeks puffed up like a fish.

"I didn't come here to be teased constantly." She accused, narrowing her eyes but he patted her shoulder gently.

"I'm sorry. I was just joking." Miroku's expressions turned more solemn. "I remembered I gave you a diary during your first year in high school. Did you use it? We even took a picture together that year."

Rin nodded, offering a sweet smile of thanks. "That diary was like a secret box for me, containing all my dreams, aspirations and memories of childhood." She heaved a little sigh as memories flooded in. "If I were to put a mark on every of my birthdays, then… that year… was the happiest year in my life…because everyone whom I love was there with me… you, mom and dad." She paused, swallowing a lump in her throat. "Before that year, I never knew what the word 'sorrow' meant…but then, dad died so suddenly and you left for your studies…."

Miroku's eyes flew shut as a wave of pain welled up within him at the girl's words. He listened on intently.

"From then on, by ourselves, mom and I took everything in stride, working really hard to carry on with our lives, to move on, beyond the sad memories…." Rin fought back a tear. "And from that year onward, I stopped writing diaries." She met Miroku's eyes, her hazels glistening. "Just now, you said that everything looked the same as they used to be…but…"

He intercepted her with a hint of equal sadness. "But I know… in your heart, everything is different now."

A corner of Rin's lips uplifted, admitting to him honestly. "Not entirely different. It just…. has changed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Along the beach

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshoumaru watched in a distance as the dark haired girl strolled along the sandy path, enjoying the warmth of the afternoon sun. His ambers shifted, picking it something glittering in the glare at a nearby antique store. Coolly, he went up, picking up the item from a selection of others of its kind. It was silver ring, ornamented with gems shaped in a design of a dragonfly. He titled its angles, watching in fascination as the colored differed slightly with every movement. Indeed, it was a unique piece of jewelry, exquisitely crafted.

"Are you going to give it to that girl over there?" The boy looked up, taken aback. It was the shopkeeper and he was pointing in the direction of Sara. "I don't think she suits this ring."

Sesshoumaru laughed at the comment, peering at him incredulously. "I always thought that every sales person would only say 'it's nice, it's suitable, buy it' sort of things. You are certainly one of a kind."

The shopkeeper merely chuckled on. "That's because I feel that every girl has a gem that uniquely suits their character. This one you're holding, it lets off a pale blue and pearly white glow… like the moonlight. That's why it's called the Moonstone."

A smile uplifted on the boy's face. "That's just perfect…because I plan to give this to the one who lights up my heart… my little moonlight…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Miroku's car

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin fidgeted nervously as they neared her house. She had asked Miroku to drop her at the nearest train station because she didn't wish that they would run into Sesshoumaru. But the young man had insisted to send her home.

"Err… Miroku-ni-chan, you can just alight me there in front. I need to get something from the stores before going home." She briefly cooked up an excuse and it worked apparently. Miroku stopped the car at a passenger drop off point.

"Thank you for a wonderful time today, ni-chan, bye." Rin smile broadly, then got off the car and started walking away.

The young man watched her as the distance between them increased, his heart battling whether to go after her. He had intended to tell Rin that he still had feelings for her that day, just that the words just couldn't come out. But if he didn't do it now, he probably never will get another chance. With that, Miroku clicked open the door, dashing out after the girl. "RIN! RIN!"

The girl halted, shocked when she turned back seeing the young man coming her way at lightning pace. Miroku reached her side, circled his arms round her, bringing her into a warm embrace. Rin stood speechless, not knowing what to think, how to react to this sudden display of passion. She merely waited for him to speak first.

"Rin, I've been thinking a lot of us lately…." He tightened his hold on her. "…that I shouldn't have left you behind and gone to the States. If I hadn't left, perhaps in all these years that passed, when you were sad or depressed, I would be the one to wipe the tears from your face, to be by your side offering you a shoulder to cry on…. Or even like this… tightly hugging you in my arms…."

Rin did not move. She merely listened, her face growing hotter by the second as she was flushed with a myriad of thoughts, memories and emotions. From a distance, a dark figure stopped, his ambers focused heinously in their direction. Sesshoumaru stared at the too intimate scene before, the one casting his girl and the one he most hated at this point in his life. Though Rin wasn't hugging him back, she wasn't retaliating either.

"Rin…" The girl obviously didn't know of Sesshoumaru's presence, being too absorbed by Miroku's words. "You know, whatever sensei wishes to give you, to provide for you… I wanted with all my heart to do the same, in the past, now and forever."

That was it! Sesshoumaru's mind blew up in a pinnacle of rage and jealousy and he began storming toward the two, his eyes never leaving the girl who was now in the arms of another. He marched across the road, not the least noticing that a car was speeding toward him. He stood shocked to the ground as the horn blasted and lights from the vehicle flashed blindingly in front of his eyes.

"SESSHOUMARU-NI-CHAN!" Sara dashed after him, Rin and Miroku both turned.

"SESSH!" Rin screamed on the top of her voice as she saw the car coming nearer and nearer to the one she loved, her heart shocked to a stop.

And everything happened as if in a split second. Sara pushed the boy aside, taking his place as the car screeched to a halt a mere inch away from colliding with her. Though she wasn't crushed by the vehicle, she fell onto the tarred road in terror, Sesshoumaru rushing to her side to help her up. Together, the four headed hurriedly to the nearest hospital to tend to Sara's wounds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the Emergency Ward

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshoumaru leant himself against a wall, his head dipped in deepened musings as Miroku paced toward him. He put a soft hand on the boy's shoulder. "Sesshoumaru, it wasn't your fault. You don't have to feel guilty about it. It was an accident."

The boy shoved his hand away, his cold stares were hard on the young coach. "You're thinking too much. I don't need your opinion on this or anything else." He discontinued his speech as he sighted his girl and Sara appearing from the door of the ward. Immediately, he sprang toward them.

"Sesshoumaru-ni-chan, are you okay?" The dark hair girl implored earnestly, forgetting her own injuries and Rin flinched, both with guilt and concern.

Instantly, a scurry of red cruised pass the boy's ambers. "I was pushed away by you, how am I not going to be okay?" His tone was loud, accusing. "I'm not pleased with being saved by a girl and next time, will you just stop doing things like this?"

Rin gulped at his words. Something inside her pinched hurtfully.

_Rin's narration_

_Even though Sesshoumaru's words were cold, harsh… I can feel that he's actually concerned about Sara… She had risked her life to save his… To him, it meant something … surely…_

_Why wasn't I the one who had run after Sessh? Why wasn't I the one to push him away to safety? The one I love…. was rescued by another girl…. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the hospital

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miroku and Rin helped Sara into the car, Sesshoumaru following behind them without a word. With a wave, the young coach offered an invitation. "Hey, Rin, Sesshoumaru, I'll send you guys home, then Sara too."

Rolling his ambers, the boy started walking away, without even a word of 'no' or 'thanks' and in his heart, he prayed to God that Rin would follow him. The girl got really anxious, seeing him take leave just like that. Hurriedly, she said her goodbyes to the two, wanting to join the boy as quickly as she could.

"Err… Miroku-ni-chan, thanks but Sessh and I will just walk home ourselves. I'll really appreciate if you can send Sara-san home." She turned to the dark hair girl. "Sara-san, if you feel the sting in your legs at night, remember to take the pain killer."

But Sara simply smiled cheerily. "Rin-ne-san, it's okay. I'll be fine. I'm so happy today."

"Happy?" Rin was clouded, the unrest feeling was swarming in her once again.

"Hai…." Sara's eyes beamed with joy. "Today, I got to spend the whole day with Sesshoumaru-ni-chan. We went to a lot of places and talked a lot. I even saved him from getting hurt."

Rin gulped uncomfortably, the young man beheld every expression on the girl's face. A voice startled them. "Rin, Ikuzo!" It was Sesshoumaru. He had stopped a few feet away, waiting for the girl.

"Miroku-ni-chan, can you please help Sessh explain to Sara's family so that they will not blame him for her accident?" Rin pleaded and the voice echoed again, this time, much more agitated and annoyed.

"RIN! I said LET'S GO!" He roared and with that, the girl hurried to his side, waving her last good night to the young man.

Miroku watched as Sesshoumaru rounded his arm on the girl possessively, pulling her along as they left.

After they had travel a safe distance from the car, Sesshoumaru brought the girl to meet his gaze. "Why are you budding into this thing? Just drop it, will you?"

Rin frowned, hurt by his words. "You don't have to put it that way Sessh!" She bit on her lips fretfully. "I know I did something you don't approve of… to let Miroku-ni-chan send Sara-san home. But that's because I think he's responsible, matured and he can be trusted."

The boy rolled his eyes, heaving a loud growl at the praises his girl was adorning the coach. "OH PLEASE! Not that again!"

"Sessh… don't you understand?" She met his ambers with firmness. "Whenever things happen… especially when it concerns you, I'm always more affected, more worried, more nervous than usual. That's because you matter a lot to me… because I love you."

Rin could no longer control herself as tears flooded her cheeks. She sobbed continually as the boy's heart softened greatly both at the sight of her now and her previous words. "Sessh… do you know how worried I was when Sara saved you from the accident. I thought perhaps… you might be touched by her and accept the marriage arranged by Kaede-ba-san…"

"Don't utter nonsense, baka!" With that, Sesshoumaru pulled Rin to him, their mouths closed on each other in a hard frenzied kiss. He dried her tears, hold her hand in his as he led her homeward, and though he said nothing after that, his mind was chanting the same thing over and over. _I… Rin…. I'm the one who's afraid that you'll be taken from me by a past memory… a past love…._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day in the basketball club room

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin made a list of the task for the day, her mind pondering over the latest development of the accident that occurred the night before.

_Rin's narration_

_Kaede-ba-san called and insisted the Sessh send Sara home everyday till she recovers, reasons being that she got hurt when going out with Sessh…._

_And no matter how reluctant Sesshoumaru was, he felt guilty and agreed to it. (sighs) I can no longer go home with Sessh alone… even that little private time we have together… is now taken from us…_

Her thoughts were put to an end as Naraku and Hojo entered the room. They peered around, making sure no one was around before confronting the girl.

"Hey, Rin, I heard that Sara was injured last night." Naraku started first. "How did it happen?"

Hojo interrupted, though not as polite. "I heard that the accident happened because Sesshoumaru caught you red handed with the coach doing something indecent in public." Naraku pulled him back but he persisted on. "And Sara was the one who saved Sesshy. I think you have a long to go learning how to be a faithful woman to her man."

The words had definitely an effect on the girl. All in a moment, everything flooded back within her, the guilt, the hurt, the envy…. A deep voice rang out behind them.

"What are you implying?" Rin turned. It was Sesshoumaru! Naraku and Hojo gulped in fear as their leader came down the steps to their side. His ambers indicated he wasn't at all pleased with what he had overheard. He tugged on Hojo's shirt, pulling him to meet his eyes. "Next time, if you have a question, come to me directly."

Letting go and seeing that the two had fled for their lives, Sesshoumaru turned to face the girl, now coming to his side. Her eyes were listless, he noted with concern but he didn't show it. "Sessh… you don't have to be so harsh on them. They mean no harm."

The boy breathed a sigh. "You're the one who got a earful, isn't it?"

He had wished to console her further, knowing very well how she was feeling but someone else came into the club, interrupting their conversation. It was Inuyasha.

"Rin! Have you prepared for the meeting later?" He enquired urgently.

The girl's face turned instantly pale. She hadn't forgotten totally about it. It had slipped her mind, for obvious reasons.

"Sesshoumaru-ni-chan, can we go now?" Sara popped her head into room, making situations worse.

Rin pursed her lips, torn between her duty as the manager and going home with the one she loved. She rubbed her fist together, greatly tormented.

_What should I do? I can't make myself ask Sessh to stay and wait for me…._

The young lovers exchanged glances filled with a mix of confusion, hurt, insecurity and unknown frustration.

"So, you can't go home with us, can you?" Sesshoumaru tested her, his tone strangled and yet, stubborn.

"I-I have a meeting." Rin just couldn't mouth the words no matter how hard she wished he'd stay. "I can't just leave."

Just then, Miroku too entered the room, noting the tension between the two immediately. And taking one look at the dark hair girl at the exit, he knew what exactly the problem was about. "Rin, the meeting's about to begin." He said plainly, taking down Rin's dilemma.

Smacking his lips at the hated intruder, Sesshoumaru let off a fake chuckle. "Well then, ne-san, I guess Sara and I will have to go first. I can't send her home late."

With that, he left, leaving behind a girl who was almost in tears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the way to Sara's house

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Throughout the journey, the boy's heart did not feel in place. He cursed himself for treating his girl so harshly before he left her with that Oji-san. He didn't want to, just that he didn't know why he did it. He knew fully well that it wasn't Rin's fault she had to stay. Perhaps, he was merely tired…. Tired of always having to surrender and give in to unforeseen circumstances.

Suddenly, his mobile sounded and Sesshoumaru hurriedly rummaged his bag in search of it, fishing it out as he turned away to receive the call. Together with the phone, something else fell out, something of significance, something glittering under the early moonlight.

"What? Aunty? Rin? She's not home yet?" The boy hung up and instantly felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned.

"Sesshoumaru-ni-chan, you don't have to walk me home any further. It's close enough already. I'll go home myself." She smiled as the boy nodded and left. His mind was totally on the girl he loved. Izayoi had called and mentioned how unsafe it was in the neighborhood and that Rin was not home yet. Shit! He cursed again. He shouldn't have left her on her own. He sped up into a sprint back to the basketball club.

Sara was about to be on her way, after watching for a while the boy's back view. But her heels grazed past something hard on the ground. She looked down. It was glittering in the reflected street lamp. It was … a ring! She picked it up carefully, looking at the slowly diminishing shadow of Sesshoumaru, then back to the ring again.

This is Sesshoumaru's! This ring! He meant to give it to someone.

Her dark eyes widened.

Does Sesshoumaru have a lover?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	23. Chapter 23

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the basketball club

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Throughout the entire meeting, Miroku's gaze did not once leave the girl sitting opposite him at the table. Rin, she looked so lost, disturbed and in a daze, not the least concentrating on what was being discussed.

He took in a deep breath, taking a moment off her and focusing on his own dilemma… one which had arose because of an unexpected visit the night before, after he had sent Sara home.

_Flashback_

_After he had parked his car, the young coach decided to sit in it for a little longer, taking a break finally after a long eventful day. As his eyes drifted closed with extended musings of Rin, of his sensei and of what he had spoken to the girl about, a sudden knocking on the car window alerted him to open his eyes and turn toward the source of disturbance. _

_He squinted… gasped… It was Sango!_

_With a clipped pull of the handle, the door opened and Miroku stepped out, greeting her with a slight smile and then strode to the bonnet of the vehicle, seating himself there. _

"_So… How did it go?" Sango was the first to start the conversation. "You were out with Rin today, weren't you? So, did you finally have the courage to express what you feel about her?"_

_His head dipped to the ground, Miroku nodded silently and Sango gave a heave of forced grin. "So, did you get the answer you wished for?" Her tone was tinted with anxiousness, though she had tried to conceal it._

"_I'm not sure." The young coach returned the forced smile with his own. "Something… an accident happened and we didn't get to finish our conversation."_

_The young lady let off a slight sigh of relief, looking skyward. "Then, perhaps before you arrive at a decision… I'll tell you MY decision first."_

_Miroku's brows rose with a mix of curiosity and unease. "What do you mean?"_

_Sango met his gaze with her own intense ones. "I know that next Tuesday is Rin's birthday." She walked to his side, her eyes not leaving his. "I've decided that I'll not see you again until that day because…. I don't wish to affect or interfere with your decision." She sighed to herself rather resignedly. "But from the first minute of Wednesday, twelve am sharp, I'll give you a whole 24 hours to think about us… to decide if we have a future together. And I believe… if you truly decide to love me, you'll show me your sincerity… you'll want to make me stay."_

_The young man's brows furrowed deeper as he shook his head. "I-I don't understand." Why is she trying to make things harder for me? He mused. For a moment, he felt a little taken aback by this sudden resolution. It had added to the already complicated emotions in his heart._

_Sango gave a laugh, more of a smirk actually at how he was dismissing her already. She bit a lip. "I think…It's not that you do not understand… It's that you do not WISH to understand." She flipped her soft hair gently as she fought back a tear. "From friends to lovers… I've waited far too long. And if after that 24 hours, if you still insist that you do not understand…" She chuckled painfully. "Then… I'll understand your decision perfectly. I-I'll give up on you totally and move on." A tear escaped her eye, tracing a wet path down her cheek. "Miroku…."_

_Sango wrapped her arms round the one she had given all her love to, the one whom she had spent the last five summers and winters with, the one who till this night couldn't decide whether he loved her. She hugged him tightly… she thought… for the last time. Then, taking in a breath, she let go, her finger lightly moved to flick off the fluid from her cheek, she achingly paced away no matter how her heart was fighting for her to stayt._

The sounds of packing instantly called to the attention of the young coach that the meeting had ended. He peered around, seeing that everyone in the committee was arranging their belongings and he gasped. What's Rin?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the school

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Running after her, Miroku finally caught the silhouette of the girl just in front of the gate. "Rin!" He called out and she turned her head, her long sable hair dancing in the night breeze.

"Miroku-ni-chan." Her voice was lifeless, tired, nothing more than a whisper.

"How're you going home? Sesshoumaru had left, hadn't he?" He reached her side, panting slightly. "Let me send you home. It's not safe for a girl to go home alone so late in the night."

Miroku examined the girl in front of him, instantly picking up the tension. Rin's hazels were moving left to right, as if pondering to speak about something. Knowingly, he implored her. "Rin, you were very distracted just now at the meeting." He recalled the afternoon during his lesson as well. "And also, you weren't exactly concentrating in class either today." He chuckled, trying to sound light-hearted. "My lessons must be really boring."

Upon hearing that, Rin shook her head violently, contritely. "No, no, of course not! I-I…I used to enjoy so much your lessons during my high school days."

"But now, you're no longer paying attention." He smiled with a slight accusing tone.

"That's because…." Rin jumped to explain immediately but he had intercepted her.

"I know…." He met her gaze intently and the girl fell silent. He forced a smile. "When I was at your old place yesterday, I have already realized… that you were no longer that little girl who always depended on me for help and assistance." He scratched his head, pained by his own statement. "I admit… On one hand, I was happy that you're all grown up and have become independent. But on the other hand… I felt… really depressed." He lifted her chin with a finger. "And now, on your face…. There's always this complicated expression…Is it because of… Sesshoumaru?"

Rin's heart jumped at the mention of the name of the one she loved. She did not answer but her mind was instantly lost with images of the boy. Her chains of thoughts were only broken when she heard Miroku's chuckles.

"There, again…." He met her eyes teasingly. "You have that complicated expression on your face again… a little confused but yet, filled with so much gentleness and passion…" He laughed a little louder, a little more resignedly. "You're indeed no longer the same little girl that I used to know." When he saw that she had gasped in response, he corrected himself. "I don't mean that I do not like the way you are now, don't misunderstand….I think it's great how you've become."

They took a little stroll in the park, Miroku was in front and Rin followed behind him. After an extended pause, the girl finally spoke her mind. "Miroku-ni-chan, don't regret going for your studies in the States."

On hearing that, Miroku stopped in his pace, though not turning to face her. "Ni-chan, I want you to know that… we've never blamed you for leaving… because mom and I knew that it was dad's greatest wish for you to further your studies there. You were his favorite student and he had placed high expectations on you."

The young man's head dipped as a lump set in his throat. He did not speak, just wishing to listen as the girl continued. "Mom and I… we've worked hard everyday to move on… and now, mom has found her happiness… I know…. I will too…"

Miroku turned finally, watching as Rin was smiling so brilliantly at him, he reflectively smiled back, the image of Sango suddenly flashing in his mind to his surprise. "And I will too…" And there on that spot, the young coach made his decision to let go.

"And my memories with Miroku-ni-chan…" The girl's smile broadened. "…will be the best memories I've ever had… forever!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Miroku's car

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Though his main task was on the wheels, Miroku did not forget to pass occasional glances at the girl beside him, noticing in his dismay that Rin had gone all silent and sullen again. Her mind seemed to be somewhere far away.

He tapped her shoulder gently. "Still thinking about Sesshoumaru and Sara?"

"Is it that obvious?" Rin confessed honestly, shaking her head. "I-I'm so useless… so easily feeling insecure over such small matters…"

"Didn't you say that you'll find your own happiness?" He gave her a wink of encouragement. "You must have faith in yourself."

Rin breathed out a deepened sigh. "But sometimes, I really feel so suffocated… our identities as siblings… no one will give us their blessings… and his grandmother had even arranged a marriage for him…" She shook her head, pained by a thought which just emerged. "And my greatest fear… is that mom and uncle's happiness will be affected because of me. Mom had suffered so much and now that she'd finally found someone to depend on, someone who would take care of her…I…I would be the one to ruin it all."

Seeing that the girl was almost in tears, Miroku wished nothing more than to sooth her. "This relationship is a taboo, is forbidden but if you look at it in another way, it's also a form of test." He flashed her a smile. "And if you and Sesshoumaru can overcome all these obstacles… then… it serves to confirm your love for each other…" He winked again. "It's difficult…. You have to persevere."

"Mm…" Rin nodded in immense appreciation, her whole being seemed to just lighten up at that mere bit of encouragement. "I will."

"Don't worry. I'll keep this secret from Izayoi-san. I won't say anything to her." He stopped the car as he reached her apartment and Rin alighted, waving to him goodnight.

In a dark corner in the shadows, Sesshoumaru finally stopped running as he noticed the too-familiar vehicle outside his house. His eyes narrowed, his heart sank, seeing his girl coming out of Miroku's car. A low growl rumbled at his throat but he did not move until he was sure Rin had gone safely into the house. As the young coach's car moved toward his direction, Sesshoumaru marched out, standing in the middle of the road as he turned facing the oncoming vehicle.

Miroku screeched to a halt, instantly picking up the dark figure of the boy. When cold hard ambers met his eyes, both knew it in their hearts… It was about time they had a little chat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Inu-house

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom, I'm home." Rin called out in an exhausted voice, putting down her bag onto the couch. Her head tilted with confusion as she noticed that her mother seemed to peer round behind her, a little bemused.

"Rin, didn't Sesshy come back with you?" The middle aged mom was clouded.

"What?" The girl was clouded.

"I mean… I called him just now and told him that the neighborhood isn't all that safe and asked him to make sure he picked you up from school." Izayoi scratched her head. "Maybe, you just didn't manage to bump into each other."

"He's gone to pick me up?" Anxious and worried about the one she loved, Rin dialed his mobile several times, only receiving extended ringing bringing the call into his voice mail. _Sessh… he's not picking up the phone_… the girl mused as she tensed with concern. _Why isn't he picking it up? It's so strange._ Her hazels widened. _Has something happened to Sessh?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a restaurant

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miroku watched as the boy beside him merely placed the ringing cell phone on the table and even when it had rung several times, Sesshoumaru didn't seem to want to pick it up. The young man peered around the restaurant, seeing that a few heads were turned in their direction at the excessive noise.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" He finally asked. "It's Rin, isn't it?"

With an exasperated growl, Sesshoumaru clicked the off button on the phone, cutting it off, then slamming it down onto the table again. Miroku chuckled. "I guess you don't seem to like talking to me a lot."

Sesshoumaru's ambers thinned at his competitor heinously. "It's admirable that you have at least the intelligence to realize that…"

"Then why have you agreed to come out for dinner with me?" Miroku tested while keeping his gaze at the boy.

"Because… I want to hear the truth from you directly…" The boy raised his brows, a hint of threat flashed in his eyes. "And stop pretending to be some Mr nice guy. Your tricks do not work on me."

Miroku just had to laugh at the comment. "I admire your openness, Sesshoumaru." He then became more solemn. "But I want you to know that sometimes… being the way you are… you hurt the people around you… especially the one you love."

A loud slam of palm was heard and Sesshoumaru stood up from his seat. "I did not come to be lectured by you!" He started walking out of the restaurant but the young coach called him back. He wasn't finished with what he had to say and he wished to speak his mind… for Rin's sake. "I love Rin…. a lot…" He started…

That statement effectively made the boy stop instantly.

_How dare he say he loves MY girl so openly!_ His fist tightened as his knuckles cracked. He turned, as if getting ready to pounce on the young coach but Miroku went on without letting him have a chance. "I adored her… because she's my sensei's daughter…" He looked heavenward recalling the past. "Sensei taught me a lot of things… about the philosophies of humanity… the value of life…"

_Flashback_

_Walking on their way home, Miroku's eyes glittered as he noted what was on his teacher's hand. "Sensei, I know that record… Rin-chan told me about it. It contained the love song between you and Izayoi-san."_

_The middle aged man smiled broadly at his student's observation. "Yes, and because they played this song during our prom night, I managed to get Izayoi to go out on a date with me. When my little girl heard that, she begged me to buy her a copy of it and since her birthday's round the corner, I decided to get her one."_

_Miroku's head lowered, a little saddened by the fact that he was leaving for his studies soon. "But, I think after her birthday this year, I won't be seeing her for a long long time."_

_The sensei patted him on the shoulder gently. "Well, you can still come back and dance with her during her twentieth birthday. You would have graduated by then."_

"_Sensei…" _

"_Miroku… I have to take charge of Izayoi's happiness…" He gave his favorite student another pat on the back. "But what about Rin's happiness?" He chuckled. "I wish nothing but the best for my daughter and I think I'll be greatly comforted if she could find someone like you as her mate."_

"Sesshoumaru…" The young man's thoughts brought him back to the present, to the boy before him, now staring at him. "On that very day, sensei dashed out into the street trying to safe a little girl from a near accident, and instead, he got knocked down by the speeding car. He died on the spot… while praying for his most beloved daughter's happiness…" In a flash, Miroku recalled the heart wrenching scene where his teacher had lay there on the road, in a pool of blood, the present he had intended for his beloved daughter smashed into bits by the impact of the accident.

This time, Sesshoumaru's gaze softened at the thought of the one he loved. His shoulders relaxed and he waited, interested to hear more about Rin's past. His girl had seldom spoken of her dad, he only knew that he had passed away a long time ago. But this man, this man before him possessed that part of Rin he never had the privilege to own… Miroku… he was there with her.. to share in this pain, this significant past remembrance.

A multitude of jealousy and envy attacked him the minute his musings fell on that.

"After so many years… I came back and saw Rin again… I was filled with many mixed emotions." The young coach admitted truthfully without hiding. "I'm really happy to see that Rin has become such a matured, caring and gentle young lady. I believe that in heaven… sensei will be greatly comforted too…" His gaze settled on the boy firmly, seriously. "But presently, she's experiencing a lot of stress… She's suffocating and hurting, trapped in the midst of a too difficult relationship…And it hurts me deeply to see her like this."

At that, Sesshoumaru's brows constricted, an unknown ache squeezed his heart, choking him, knowing exactly what the young coach was referring to.

_A too-difficult relationship eh?… She's hurting so much… to be with me…Instead of protecting her… I'm… the cause for her pain… _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Inu-house

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The caller you're trying to reaching is currently not available… Please leave a message or try again later…." Rin stood up, not able to control herself anymore. The wait was killing her. She headed for the door, Izayoi shocked to see that her daughter was intending to go out.

"Where're you going, Rin?"

"I'm going to look for Sessh." The girl replied hurriedly, worriedly as she turned the knob of the front door.

"It's so late already. It's too dangerous for you to go out looking for him alone." The middle aged mom disagreed at the idea instantly. "Sho's coming home soon. We'll all drive out to look for Sesshy then."

Only taking a moment to decide, Rin shook her head, dashing out of the door. Izayoi watched as her daughter left the house, feeling perplexed and concerned at the extreme gesture. _Rin, why is she so anxious about Sesshoumaru? She has never behaved like this before, acting so impulsively_.

Rin had just reached the main gate of their terrace when she spotted from afar the one she was looking for. She ran up to him, giving a slight tug on the sleeve of his jacket. "Sessh… Where were you? I called you so many times. Why didn't you pick up? Do you know that mom and I were so worried?" She blurted out in a rush, instantly noting the cold dispassionate expression of the boy.

"You were worried …just because… we're about to become a family…" For a moment, Sesshoumaru merely shut his eyes, immensely troubled by that last word, then without warning, he exploded. "CAN YOU JUST STOP BUDDING INTO MY BUSINESS? WHATEVER I DO, WHERE I GO IS MY FREEDOM!"

Rin's hand searched to clasp at the portion of her blouse in front of her heart, her lips quivering with impending tears. His words had hurt. "Sessh…" She started and swallowed an uncomfortable lump in her throat. "I-I just wanted to apologize …because I didn't know you were coming to pick me up, so I took a ride from Miroku-ni-chan home."

Sesshoumaru let out an audible smirk. "You don't have to apologize for such trivial matters." His tone was seemingly calm but not quite and with that, he strode into the house, not waiting for the girl behind him.

The girl traced his back view, her tears fell uncontrollably as she bit into her lips.

_Rin's narration_

_The seedlings of worry that was planted at the beginning of this relationship… is slowly starting to sprout….growing out of control…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yawning from spending a sleepless night of tossing and turning in bed, Rin dragged her weary feet down the stairs to the dining table. Izayoi was laying out the table, smiling as she greeted her daughter. "Good morning, sweetie."

"Good morning mom." The girl peered around, not finding the one she was looking for. "Where's Sessh?"

The mother flashed a sheepish smile. "He's already gone to school." She eyed her daughter, scanning for her reaction. "You two were acting so strangely last night. Did you have a fight?" She noticed the sadness in her daughter's eyes.

Rin shook her head reflectively, but her mind was swarmed by the cruelly spoken words of the boy the night before.

_CAN YOU JUST STOP BUDDING INTO MY BUSINESS? WHATEVER I DO, WHERE I GO IS MY FREEDOM!_

She sighed only to herself, trying to suppress the renewing pain she was feeling.

_Who exactly… am I to Sesshoumaru? Who am I…in his heart?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the school corridor

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara stopped as she felt a rough pull on her shoulder. Gasping and turning back, she spotted two girls with thick makeup and trendy clothes staring maliciously at her.

"Hey you there…" They cornered her to the wall, shoving her shoulders again and again. "We want to know what your relationship with Sesshoumaru is."

"What?" The dark hair girl winced softly. "I don't know what…"

"Stop acting!" They gave her another push, crashing her to an edge of a metal locker. "We saw Sesshoumaru sending you home everyday."

They're Sesshoumaru's admirers! Sara thought to herself, rubbing the new bruise on the skin. She bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry to cause you distress. I'm really sorry."

"What do you mean by sorry? We don't want to hear sorry." They closed in on her again threateningly. "We want to know the truth. Are you two dating?"

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying sorry. We want to know if you're Sesshoumaru's girlfriend."

From the end of the corridor, Kagura caught sight of the commotion. Rolling her eyes, she marched forward, pushing the two girls away harshly. Instantly, it enraged them. "Hey, this is none of your business! Go away!"

Kagura chucked her hand fiercely at her waist. "There's no use bullying her like this. She's the one that Sesshoumaru's grandmother had betrothed to him. If you're not happy about this, go speak to his grandmother yourselves!"

"What business do you have here? Who are you to reprimand us?" The bitches did not show signs of retreat.

"Then WHO ARE YOU to reprimand her?" Kagura pointed at the penitently looking Sara. "You're just a bunch of cowards who only dares to speak loudly in front of meek and useless girls like her. If you really have the courage, go speak to Sesshoumaru yourself!"

With that, the two girls spat on the floor roguishly before they left the scene. Sara inched up to Kagura, offering a small bow. "Arigato, Kagura-san for your help."

"What a nuisance you are." The heinous girl only gave a sigh of annoyance. "So useless!" And she started walking away but Sara stopped her.

"Wait!" The dark hair girl fished out something from her bag. She opened her palm, displaying the item in her hand. "I want to ask you about this."

It was Sesshoumaru's ring!

With a curious eye, Kagura took over the tiny piece of jewelry, briefly admiring it and toying with it. "This is quite pretty."

"It's a girl's thing, isn't it?" Sara asked and the heinous girl chuckled.

"Of course baka!"

"Sesshoumaru-ni-san, does he have a sweetheart?" Sara's question brought a small gasp from the girl playing with the ring. She stopped instantly. "This ring… Sesshoumaru-ni-san has dropped it the other night when he sent me home." The dark hair girl's expression turned sullen. "I guess… he is intending to give it to someone he loves."

Kagura's eyes narrowed as she peered at the girl next to her intently. "You've finally noticed that."

Sara's eyes flew open, her body trembling with agitation. "So… that's to say… Sesshoumaru really has someone he loves?" She thought as if searching for an answer within herself. "D-Do I… know the person? That girl whom Sesshoumaru loves… Do I know her?"

For a moment, even the heinous girl found herself trapped, not knowing how to respond to that last query. Just then, someone came, in time to safe her from this difficult conversation. It was Naraku!

"Hi…" He reached her side, smiling rather foolishly. "I-I was waiting for you in the cafeteria. I thought you forgot we're having lunch together."

Kagura smacked her lips, frustrated. "I didn't forget. Can't I be a little late?"

Naraku chuckled uncomfortably, a little anxious that his new girlfriend had gotten mad at him. "O-Of course not! You can be as late as you wish." He scratched his head impishly. "To be able to wait for you… is my utmost privilege…"

"A-hem.." Kagura hid a little grin of delight at the sweetened words. "Get your butt going. I'm starving." She pushed the ring back into Sara's hand, then strode away, the boy following and nodding elatedly behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the roof of the basketball club

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshoumaru leant his weight on side railings, taking a moment by himself as many things conversed between him and the young coach last night chanted repeatedly in his head.

_She's experiencing a lot of stress… She's suffocating and hurting, trapped in the midst of a too difficult relationship_

The view before him was magnificent, the whole landscape of the campus could be seen from this high point. But he wasn't at all interested in it. In fact, he didn't even notice Inuyasha coming toward him until he tapped on his shoulder lightly.

The basketball captain took a moment to admire the scenic view himself before casually making a remark. "I miss the Sesshoumaru I used to know. Can you find him back for me?"

"I don't know what you're implying." Sesshoumaru intoned coldly, his head looking away purposefully.

"A third party always sees the entire situation best, Sesshy." Inuyasha counseled gently. "You're so blinded by whatever you're feeling now and you fail to see that Miroku-sensei is just a figment of Rin's past. You should know better who the one she loves now is."

"The only thing I'm envious of that Oji-san…" The boy finally admitted. "…is that he does not need to be Rin's younger brother." He let off a deep sigh of helplessness. "And because of that, she's hurting and I'm hurting too… to see her like this… yet, there's nothing I can do."

From a corner overhearing the conversation, Rin's fingers clasped tightly round the edge of the wall beside her. Finally, she knew what Sesshoumaru was thinking, what was on his mind all this time.

_Rin's narration_

_I had always thought… that I was the only one hurting and worrying…_

_Now I know…Sesshoumaru… he's also hurting and suffering… just like me…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Rin's bedroom

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girl sat at an edge of her bed, her fingers scrunching up a bunch of sheets as many thoughts drowned her like huge tsunami waves. Besides what she had heard at the roof top about how the boy felt, something else had added to her already sky-high stress level.

_Flashback_

_Leaving the boy and the basketball captain to their conversation, Rin left, decided that she had heard enough. A small troubled pace at a time, she walked to the club room and as she opened the door, she found someone already there waiting for her._

"_Kagura, you've not gong back yet?" The girl asked casually while looking around for Naraku. _

"_Rin, there's something I want to tell you." The heinous girl went straight to the point. "Sara spoke to me today. I think… she is starting to suspect something is amiss. She's slowly finding out about you and Prince."_

Rin heaved a deep sigh for the umpteenth time, rolling into the pillows for some comfort.

_Rin's narration_

_What are we going to do if Sara finds out?_

_What if… uncle and mom finds out eventually… how am I going to face them? And Kaede-ba-san?_

The thought of the stern traditional grandmother shocked quickened her pulse instantly. She held onto her throat, panting hard, feeling immensely choked and breathless.

Suddenly, her cell phone rang and Rin almost screamed out in her guilt conscience. Taking a few seconds to calm down to no avail, her trembling hands scurried to take the call. She glanced at the screen, noting who the caller was.

"Sessh?" She breathed a sigh of slight relief. "What? Meet you? Where?" The call went dead without an answer. "Hello… Sessh? You haven't said where to meet…SESSH?"

In the next second, the message signal beeped on her mobile, indicating the receive of an MMS. She clicked to open the picture, squinting her eyes as she tried to make out the place. It was a photo of…. The playground!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the playground

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boy sat on the swing alone as he waited for the one he loved, half admiring the brisk night sky. He knew he had behaved badly the night before and he knew they ought to talk things out. All these recent flares of temperament on his part, he was most unfamiliar with them. He had prided himself for being level-headed, cool, composed and undisturbed under all circumstances. But in the past few days, he had seen a strange side of himself, a totally emotional and irrational side.

He shook his head, wanting to laugh at himself, just that he couldn't. His heart was simply too heavy. He lifted his head, noting that the one he was waiting for had arrived.

"You're so slow…" He stood up from his seat, folding his arms with a hint of a grumble.

Rin panted heavily from the short jog, still trying to catch her breath. "Hey! You didn't tell me even where to meet, only a picture… like some sort of guessing game." She chided with a pout. "Do you know how many playgrounds there are in Tokyo? What if I can't figure it out, you're gonna wait till 2010."

Seeing his crestfallen expression so openly showing on his face for the first time, she softened significantly. "Why do you want to come here all of a sudden?" She moved to his side, stroking his arm tenderly, imploring.

This was the playground where he had found her so long ago, Rin recalled.

"I remembered the first time I found you here, you were crying so terribly." He intoned, one hand pushing the swing beside him lightly.

"I wasn't crying. Who says I was crying?" The girl defended willfully, still trying to deny the obvious fact.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but let off a soft chuckle at her weak defense. "But I suppose it's good too… if there was a place where one could discard whatever unwanted emotions they wish not to keep."

Rin picked up his hand in hers, looking into his ambers, concerned. "Do you have unwanted emotions you wish to discard?"

He met her eyes, this time, with distinct honesty. "Last night, I was out with the coach."

Rin's eyes widened. "What? You went out with Miroku-ni-chan? That's why you were home late? But why?" She was puzzled.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, smirking at himself. "Actually, I don't know why I agreed to go out with him."

"Then, why didn't you just tell me last night?" Rin's lips puffed.

"BECAUSE I was upset that you came back in HIS car!" His ambers enlarged as he stared at her angrily.

"B-But you can't blame me for that. You are the one who left me behind and went home with Sara." Her lips pursed indignantly.

"It's not as if I enjoy doing that! You know how my grandmother is." The boy defended himself just as vigorously.

Though no conclusion was made, at the very least, the young lovers managed to clear their accumulated misunderstanding, making them feel a little better than before. Looking at the Sesshoumaru who had gone all silent again, the girl recalled his words with Inuyasha that afternoon.

_The only thing I'm envious of that Oji-san is that he does not need to be Rin's younger brother… because of that, she's hurting and I'm hurting too… to see her like this… yet, there's nothing I can do._

At the same time, Kagura's reminder also flashed in her mind.

_Sara spoke to me today. I think… she is starting to suspect something is amiss. She's slowly finding out about you and Prince._

She took in a long breath, letting it out slowly, difficultly. "Sessh…" She whispered. "What are we going to do?"

Sesshoumaru threw her a glance, not able to offer an answer for that even to himself. He turned and looked heavenward … at the full moon shining illuminatingly above them lighting the night sky. Silently, Rin followed, standing aside him as both took a lengthen moment to just admire the pale moonlight.

_Rin's narration_

_An unstable relationship such as ours… slowly …agonizingly groping in the dark, searching… confirming… again and again… Only having the moon as our witness… a quiet witness of our love… of the pain we're going through…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Sara's apartment

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Using the golden foils of her favorite chocolate truffles, the dark hair girl skillfully twisted the edge, shaping it into the likeness of a budding rose. While at the task, she didn't forget to give occasional glances to the ring she had now placed into the tiny rounded box. A sudden small tap on the window alerted her that someone was outside. She got up, walked to the edge of the glass. Her eyes lit at the discovery of the two familiar boys standing in the gardens outside. She waved to them happily. "Hi, Nak, Hojo, what brings you here?"

The boys cringed instantly at the question though they knew very well the purpose of their visit. They had made a decision to offer their full assistance to their beloved leader that afternoon during lunch… after Kagura had informed them that Sara had found out about the existence of Sesshoumaru's lover. They wanted to seek her out, perhaps hint to her to give before she sinks deeper into this one-sided infatuation.

"Erm…ha ha…" They scratched their heads clownishly. "W-We…erm… just want to ask you out… you know… have a little casual chat… without Sesshy around…"

"Yes, yes…" Hojo laughed as if like a retard. "Erm… Sesshy is…erm… at home…He likes being at home… because his room is just next to…AHH!"

He was silenced by a too-powerful nudge by the boy next to him. Naraku was afraid that his friend was making it much too obvious. They weren't supposed to name Rin, they were just supposed to talk her out of the marriage proposal.

But Sara had wittily picked up some underlying sentiments. "Are you boys trying to tell me something?" She frowned slightly, confessing in full honesty. "I know… that Sesshoumaru-ni-san has someone he loves."

Naraku breathed in and out deeply to calm himself down. This conversation was way too stressful… one wrong word and…finished….He would surely be skinned alive by Sesshoumaru. He punched his fist, deciding that he couldn't wait another second. "I mean to say…" He intoned very formally. "Sara-san, with all due respect, I think Sesshoumaru will never agree to a marriage without love."

Getting the strong hint, Sara's brows furrowed deeper. "Do I know this girl? This girl whom Sesshoumaru-in-san loves, do I know her?"

Hojo grabbed Naraku's hands in his wild panic, knowing fully well that they should never reveal the true identity of that person. They breathed deeply together, soothing each other before continuing.

"You know, Sara.." Hojo bravely stood out to the front. "We both do not wish to see you get hurt in the end. That's why we're here. Actually… we … like you a lot. If you decide to give up Sesshy, I'll be the first to court you."

Naraku chuckled too. "I-I already have a girlfriend. If not, I'll never let Hojo have a chance."

Those gentle words brought a smile on the girl's face at long last. "Wait for me…" She called out and ran toward the door, exiting and joining her two friends in the garden. "Here." She offered them a few of her chocolate truffles.

Watching as the boys took leave, Sara reflected on what was spoken between them a while back. _What were they trying to say? Sesshoumaru-ni-san likes… to stay at home?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning in the Inu-house

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin sat like a zombie at the dining table, the sounds of Izayoi preparing breakfast at the kitchen echoing at the back of her head. Silently, the boy came down the stairs, the first person he spotted was his girl. Their eyes met blankly yet passionately, both still feeling equally at a lost deep within their hearts.

The ringing of the house phone broke their gaze as Izayoi went to pick it up. After a short conversation, she hung up, her expressions a little bemused and concerned.

At the couch reading the daily news, Inu-no-Taisho raised an eye brow as he caught sight of his beautiful fiancé standing in a daze. "Who was that, Yoi?"

"Erm..It's your mom." She hesitated for a while before continuing, both Sesshoumaru and Rin were listening in intently. "She called to say that Sara's family has canceled the marriage proposal between Sesshy and their daughter."

Rin gasped in shock as Sesshoumaru dispassionately move to sit down beside her at the table, seemingly nonchalant of the news.

"Why the sudden change?" Pushing his papers aside, the Taisho rushed to his son's side. "Didn't Sesshy just go out on a date with Sara? I thought they got along quite well."

"Who knows?" Izayoi commented, throwing her hands in the air. "They're still young and I guess they change their minds easily."

The middle-aged father pressed both his hands on the boy's shoulders, gently kneading and squeezing it. "Sesshy… don't be sad…"

The boy shoved his overly affectionate hand away crudely. "Who says I'm sad? I'm not!"

The Taisho frowned, believing whole heartedly that his son was merely putting up a strong front. "Oh, Sesshy… I know you're hurt but rejection is a part of growing up." He cried out, dramatically offering a too warm hug. "And if you feel like crying, you can cry in daddy's arms…"

With a forceful yank, Sesshoumaru freed himself, heading straight for the front door. "You don't know anything at all. So stop uttering nonsense!" With that, Rin watched as he left he house, slamming the door behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the school

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome giggled happily at the latest news, snapping her fingers. "That's just wonderful Rin! Sara has backed out on her own. Then no one will find out about you and Sessh! It's a perfect ending!" She smacked her best friend on the shoulder, noting that the girl wasn't looking all that elated as she. "What's wrong, Rin? Isn't this the conclusion you've always wished for?"

Rin's head continued to focus on the ground beneath her as she shook her head, disagreeing. "I don't know, Kags. If this is the conclusion I wished for, then… why aren't I feeling even the slightest sense of happiness?"

Before Kagome could further pry into her friend's queer feelings, someone had stopped them right in their tracks. Rin lifted her head, taken aback by the unexpected intruder.

"Sara-san…" The name escaped her lips in a muted whisper and the dark hair girl merely smiled and bowed politely in acknowledgement.

Walking with her to the nearby park, Rin sat down beside Sara on a stone table, waiting but not knowing what to expect of this visit. Coolly, the dark hair girl unzipped her bag and took out a ring box. "Ne-san, I have something here I wish to pass it to you." She lifted the velvet encased lid, then placing it on the table.

Rin took a quick peek into the box. It was ring… a pretty ring shaped like a dragonfly.

"Ne-san, this is something Sesshoumaru-ni-san dropped. Can you please help me to return it to him?"

"Sure. No problem." Rin answered instinctively.

"I guess that this is something Sesshoumaru-ni-san wishes to give to the one he loves." Sara's words caused the girl to take a second look at the item in the box. Still, at that moment, the thought that the present was meant for her didn't occur to Rin. She was too bogged down by too many stressful happenings of late. "Ne-san, if one day, you get to meet the girl who's lucky enough to be able to wear this ring, please help me to teach her a little prayer—Wo yao he Sesshoumaru yong yuan yi qi."

The girl's brows lifted with slight curiosity though her heart was still heavy. "What does that mean?"

But Sara just smiled. "Just consider it as a prayer for happiness…in chinese. Wo yao he Sesshoumaru yong yuan yi qi."

"Wo yao he Sesshoumaru yong yuan yi qi." Rin repeated rather fluently as the girl beside her nodded in approval.

"Actually, everyone knows that such a person exists, only I'm kept in the dark." Sara gave a forced laugh, a little embarrassed, penitent almost. "Ne-san, I've put everyone in a difficult position, haven't I? Kagura-san was right. I did everything so one-sidedly."

Immensely caught in a guilt trip, Rin shook her head violently. "No, Sara, you're very sweet and we liked you a lot, really… and…We didn't wish for you to get hurt… both Sessh and I feel the same way."

"I think I'm really lucky." Sara commented, looking skyward.

"Lucky?" Rin's heart pinched even harder. "Why do you say lucky?"

Sara grinned, trying to lift her own downcast spirits. "Of course I'm lucky. Even though I've failed in love, I've gained a lot of friends along the way! I could feel that everyone was overly suppressing themselves while trying to protect me, Naraku, Hojo, Kagura, Sesshoumaru… and especially ne-san, you've been the nicest to me."

Rin bit her lips hard, feeling extremely apologetic. "I-I'm not as good as you think I am. Sometimes, Sessh and I, we keep things from you… That's because we're selfish."

Sara shook her head gently. "Though I'm not intelligent, I know that everyone has their own reasons and you're definitely not selfish."

"Sara... I…" Ring gulped remorsefully.

"Actually, talking about being selfish, I was the one who was selfish… not knowing the problems in your hearts and still … trying to create more problems." The dark hair girl dipped her head, fighting back her tears. "But now, I'm giving up. This is the only thing I can do and that is, in a way, helping everyone solve a little part of the problem."

With that and a clipped bow, Sara left, before letting Rin see the first tear from her eyes.

Rin gripped onto the ring box agitatedly, her hazels focused on the disappearing view of her once competitor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Rin's classroom

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the bell rang indicating the end of the lesson, Miroku's eyes grazed pass the empty seat next to the window. Rin was not here today, he thought to himself. After most of the students had left, he strode up to the girl's best friend, who was in the midst of packing.

"Kagome, do you know why Rin is not here today? Is she ill?" He implored with a hint of concern.

Immediately, Kagome found herself in a difficult position. Still, after a moment of ponder, she decided to tell the truth. "Er… Sensei, Rin's not ill. She's out with… err… Sara." Seeing the slight disappointment on the young teacher's face, she bravely spoke up for her friend again. "Actually sensei, Rin didn't deliberately skip your class… just that… the pressure she's facing recently is just too overwhelming."

Miroku nodded. "I understand."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the basketball club

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Without knowing where she would stop, where to go, Rin ran and ran and ran as if for her dear life, if not… for keeping what's left of her sanity. Shutting her eyes at a certain pained thought, she dashed blindedly, charging up the stairs heading toward the highest part of the school. Reaching the roof top of the basketball club, she stopped only at the railing, inches away from the dangerous edge, panting and shouting out into the heavens to vent out this horrible feeling of guilt and helplessness.

"RIN! IS THIS THE CONCLUSION YOU'VE WISHED FOR?" Her tears flowed continually without end. "YOU'RE SIMPLY TOO SELFISH, RIN! TOO SELFISH!"

_Rin's narration_

_No, I can't… we can't tell the truth… because it'll ruin the happiness that mom finally has… it'll ruin everything…_

_(collapsing to the ground) But yet…Hiding the truth… will also let innocent people like Sara get hurt…._

_Sessh and I… it's as if we're covering our own eyes… living in a lie… a lie that can't be kept forever…_

_Must our love be built on everyone else's pain?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Rin's class

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Kagome and Miroku were about to leave the room, Inuyasha entered the room panting several laden breaths. Apparently, he had been hurrying in order not to miss them… And also, he was probably urgently looking for someone. Miroku peered as another entered behind him, Sesshoumaru.

The boy's ambers scanned briefly with dismay that he did not see the one he was looking for.

"Sesshoumaru, are you here for Rin?" Miroku's tone was serious and firm. "Do you know that she didn't come to class today? I think you should know her well enough. She's not the sort who skips classes at will."

The boy looked up as an unnerving sense of uneasiness hit him, Rin's words chimed repeatedly in his head.

_Sessh… What are we going to do? _

"Sesshoumaru, what I fear most…" The young coach continued sternly. "…is that Rin has reached her maximum tolerance… that she's going to break down any moment."

The boy crushed his fingers into a ball, tightening it till it was whiten and bloodless. He had left without her that morning. He should've known better that Rin had been affected greatly by the recent events… that she was so lost and confused…

He charged toward the door at full speed. He had to look for her before she attempts anything stupid. No, he fought within himself bitterly. She won't… She cannot…His girl would never do anything to harm herself… His heart nearly stopped as a deathly chill cruised through his entire body and fear attacked him like never before. Will she?

Within an hour, Sesshoumaru exhausted all possible places he thought the girl could be. He was perspiring from the over exertion even in the cold early spring weather. Too tired to carry on, he stopped just in front of the basketball club, heaving deepen pants and in an instance, images of Rin flashed before his eyes. He imagined her just lying there, not breathing, her cold stiffen body not responding to him no matter how hard he jerked her. He bent down, kissed her forcefully, but she did not return it. He pulled her close to him, hugging her but she did not hug him back. In her hand was a tiny note. With shaking hands, he unrolled the paper and read it – I'm sorry Sessh… but you would be better off without me… Rin.

NO! With a thunderous growl, he screamed out aloud, shaking himself back from this too frightening thought. He peered skyward and looking over the tall building before him at the splash of orange and pink sunset.

Suddenly, it struck him. The roof! He hadn't searched there!

He darted like a bullet up the long flight of steps, pushing pass Hojo and Naraku who just happened to exit the building. "Hey, Sesshy, what's up?"

Sesshoumaru didn't waste a moment to explain. He didn't stop. He knew time was not a luxury he could afford. With strength powerful enough to break the door, he swung it open and lo…there she was… squatting in a corner in the shadow of the evening lights.

Stealthily, he paced toward her, already immensely relieved that she was alive, that nothing tragically irreversible had happened to her. Still, Rin had buried her face in her arms and he couldn't see what she was doing. As he reached her side, the girl became conscious of his presence. Slowly, she looked up at him.

"Gal, what… are you doing here by yourself?" He noted how strands of her hair were stuck untidily to her damp face and he knew that she must have been crying for hours.

Rin gasped, turning away and hurriedly rubbing away the fluid furiously with her sleeves. She didn't wish that he see her like this. After overhearing how Sesshoumaru felt about their relationship, after hearing that he was suffering, the last thing she wanted was to let him see her like this. He… would be more upset… It would hurt him even more.

"Nothing…I'm alright." She shook her head, trying to sound as calm as she could, still shunning away from him purposefully. But it didn't work. Her voice was quivering because she had overstayed in the evening chills.

Taking a deepen breath to calm his own nerves and also the pain emerging in his heart, Sesshoumaru gently held the girl at her shoulders, guiding her up to his level. Noting how terribly she was trembling from the cold and how pale her lips had become, he saw the immediate need and carefully removed his jacket, placing it over her lithe form. With a soft finger, he lifted her chin to search her dazed eyes. "This is NOT nothing. You're NOT alright. Talk to me… onegai… Tell me what's wrong…."

At an achingly slow pace, Rin's eyes met his worried ambers and instantly, everything that had bothered her, suffocated her flooded in altogether again and she bit her lips hard holding it back but she simply couldn't anymore. "Sessh…." A tear fell, followed by another, then another and she sobbed afresh. Her knees collapsed weakly but Sesshoumaru held onto her, preventing her fall. "Sessh… Why… Why are we hurting so many people?"

"What?" He looked into her eyes intently, not letting her go.

"I can't understand…. how so many people can get hurt because of me…" She shook her head violently, frenziedly. "I-I don't want to hurt them… I don't ask for a lot… All I want… is to love you…" She cried out the last bit of her sentence again. "I-I just wanted to love you…"

Sesshoumaru brought the girl slowly into his embrace, hugging her tightly, possessively as his ambers flew shut. "Then carry on loving me…" He moved back enough to meet her eyes lovingly. "I don't care a damn who gets hurt…because there's no one else I want besides you… I want only you… only you…"

Finally, after a long pause, a small smile appeared on the girl's face_. Sessh… he says… he only wants me…._

Placing both hands on two sides of her cheeks, he gently rubbed away her tears, then bringing her to him. Their lips brushed against each other, touching and then he crushed his mouth to hers, locking her into a long, passionate kiss. He only stopped when he caught sight of something on the ground, something familiar, something he was searching for the entire day thinking that he had lost it. A little puzzled, he let the girl go, walking up and picking the item up.

"Gal, why is this with you?" He removed the ring from its box, flashing it to Rin.

"Sara gave it to me. She said you dropped it and asked me to return it to you." The girl answered, her mood seemingly much better than before.

Sesshoumaru let off a tender chuckle. "You don't have to return this to me, silly." He lifted her right hand, singling out her fourth finger, gently placing the ring into it. "I bought this specially for you… for your birthday."

The smile on the girl's face broadened as she toyed with the small piece of jewelry now on her finger. She didn't really have a good look at it until now. It was so pretty, so exquisite… and it was meant for her…

"Promise me you'll wear it always…" He intoned, offering her another soft kiss on her lips.

Rin nodded, deeply touched by the loving gesture. She circled her arms round his lean waist and for several minutes, they merely stood in each other's embrace as the sun completely disappeared into the horizon.

_Rin's narration_

_Since the beginning… I've always imagined this… to be in Sesshoumaru's arms… and bravely, fearlessly, charging forward together…relentlessly against all odds…_

Suddenly, several overlapping giggles alerted the young lovers that they weren't alone. Releasing the girl in his arms, Sesshoumaru peered behind them, instantly picking up the silhouette of his two friends.

Naraku and Hojo chuckled sheepishly when they realized they had been discovered. They had followed their leader when he passed them by out of worry, not the least expecting to witness such mushy lovey dovey stuff. "Err… Hey Sesshy… Rin…" They chimed in unison.

"What are you two doing here?" Sesshoumaru beckoned them to come forward. "And exactly how long have you been here?" His eyes narrowed at them threateningly.

Naraku laughed even louder as he pulled Hojo to him, as if reenacting the intimate scene between their leader and his girl. "We were here since this part…" He changed his voice deeper to mimic Sesshoumaru's. "Rin, I don't care a damn who gets hurt…because there's no one else I want besides you… I want only you… only you…" He bent down wanting to kiss Hojo but he puked out, dodging and pushing him away.

"Why you two idiots…." Sesshoumaru clenched his fist, sprung up at them. The two boys shrieked as they dashed away, their leader hot on their heels.

Rin watched as the boys engaged themselves in a little game of police and thief, laughing so hard for the first time in a long long while.

_Rin's narration_

_Although it's a forbidden relationship… still… there are wonderful friends around us who understand us… always on our side… supporting us… giving us their blessings…offering their helping hands…_

_In such ways, we couldn't ask for more…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	24. Chapter 24

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the classroom

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After following Sesshoumaru's trail for a while with his own amber eyes, the basketball captain was suddenly reminded of the reason why he had come … he needed to see Miroku. Someone had paid him an unexpected visit at the basketball clubhouse and Kagura was with her at this very moment as he spoke.

"Sensei…" He started, pausing as the young coach placed his attention on him. "Your girlfriend…she's here to see you."

Miroku's brows lifted in surprise at the mention of that word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the basketball clubhouse

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha's eyes widened, shocked the instant he entered the room, Miroku and Kagome following behind him. Kagura was the only there. Where's the gorgeous lady who came looking for his teacher?

"Kagura…Erm.. Where's Sensei's girlfriend?" He implored rather blankly, at the same time hit by a wave of male embarrassment that he had brought Miroku here for nothing.

The heinous girl stood up, folding her arms as she rocked one of her slender legs. "Firstly, she said that she's NOT Miroku sensei's girlfriend YET." Then, her tone softened. "And if you don't see her here, she'd have left of course!"

The captain pouted slightly at the slight sarcasm, not that he wasn't used to it. Coolly, the girl proceeded toward Miroku, her hand clasping onto an item colorfully wrapped up as a gift.

"Miroku sensei, Sango-san, she left you this." She intoned plainly, as thoughts of the previous conversation with the young lady flashed in her mind. "And this too." Slowly and clearly, she related what was said between them.

_Flashback_

_Taking over the present from Sango, Kagura felt a little uneasy that the unexpected guest was about to leave. "Ano… Sango-san, why don't you just wait a little while? Inuyasha has gone to get Miroku-sensei and he'll be here anytime now." She was a little_ _puzzled._

_The young lady merely smiled politely. "We had a pact that we'll not meet before next Tuesday so I'll have to leave before he gets here. But, there's something I need to pass to him before Tuesday. Can you see that he gets it?"_

"_What's this?" Kagura asked, her curiosity was aroused._

"_He'll know what it is when he sees it." Sango dipped into her handbag, fishing out something else. "Also, could you help me return this to him?"_

_She handed over a bunch of keys and this time, even the heinous felt too awkward. It was as if she was caught in the midst of a lover's break up. "Err…Sango-san…"_

_The young lady tapped her shoulders gently, soothing her knowingly. "This is the keys to his house. I don't think I'll be needing these in a while."_

With a heavy heart, the young teacher took over the bunch of keys as well as the wrapped gift.

"What's in it, sensei?" Inuyasha couldn't help but ask as he pointed at the present. "And why did Sango-san say she can't meet you before next Tuesday?"

"Next Tuesday?" Kagome found the date rather familiar. Suddenly, it struck her. "Isn't next Tuesday Rin's birthday?" She gave a questioning eye to the young coach. "Sensei…err… your girlfriend can't be jealous of Rin, can she?"

"This is the present I meant to give to Rin on her birthday but no matter how I searched, I just couldn't find it." Miroku laughed to himself, at himself contritely. "And Sango, she had found it for me."

Kagome shook her head. "Your girlfriend's way too generous. I'll never help my boyfriend find a present for another girl. EVER!" She gave a hard threatening stare at Inuyasha who instantly gulped.

Miroku scratched his head, a little embarrassed. "Our relationship isn't the sort you're thinking. She's not officially my girlfriend yet... actually."

Kagura threw him an incredulous look. "Are you serious, sensei? She has YOUR house keys, hello?"

"Well, our relationship's better than friends but we're not lovers yet." This time, the young coach's heart pinched for the one who had given him her love. He heaved a soft sigh of penitence. "It's all my fault. I've always selfishly placed my feelings for Sango in a grey area between friendship and love, always refusing to decide… and it's really a cruel thing to do to her…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A distance away from the school

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Under the warm and comforting afternoon sun, two strangers strolled, each with a heart filled with emotions as well as emptied of them. Both with so much in their mind and yet felt so hollow inside. Merely by chance, they paused momentarily next to each other at a viewing point, looking out at the same magnificent scenery before them.

"This school looks so beautiful from here." Sango let off a soft gasp as she took in all that was in front of her even though her heart was burdened.

Sara nodded, offering her ever polite smile. "Yes, but it's just too bad I'll be leaving here soon." She sighed.

A little taken aback, the young lady had a sudden urge to know more. "Why? I was assuming that you're a student from the school?"

Sara's smile turned more forced. "Actually, I came here to study because of the person I love. From the beginning I already knew I didn't stand a chance. And now, he has rejected me and so, I'm giving up and leaving."

Sango offered a soft pat of encouragement on her shoulder. "Well, I think it's not a bad thing that a relationship has a definite ending." She smirked at herself. "To be honest with you, I'm also here because of the person I love. But the problem with him is that… he can never decide whether he should accept me or not… And that hurts me a lot. Waiting endlessly is a form of suffering and I feel that I no longer have the strength to carry on."

"Waiting for true love needs a lot of perseverance." Sara smiled broadly at the senior in front of her. "Ne-san, I think, you're admirable."

"You too." Sango returned with warmth. "Choosing to put an end to a fruitless relationship and move on, that requires even more courage. I envy that you have such courage… I hope that you'll find the true love you're looking eventually."

"Arigato." Sara was immensely comforted and touched. "I hope you will too." She retrieved a chocolate truffle from her purse. "Ne-san, everytime I eat this, it helps me regain my energy." She handed it to the young lady.

Sango looked at the beautifully wrapped candy in her palm gratefully. "Arigato."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At night in Rin's room

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a warm shower and a late meal, the girl felt so much better than in the morning. She sprawled lazily on her bed with her covers over half her form, rolling to settle on her chest slightly as she took a moment to admire the new ornament on her finger.

_Sessh said it's made from a gem called the moonstone_…. She recalled a brief conversation between them on their way home that night_. He said… it suits me_…

She let her finger trace the outline of the dragonfly gently. It was certainly the prettiest present she had ever received in her life. Not only so, it held a great significance in her heart.

_He said to wear it always_… she mused, smiling dreamily to herself as she sank languidly into the pillows.

From her bedside drawer, she took out the velvet box which contained the ring before Sesshoumaru had worn it for her. Now, without the piece of jewelry, there were only two delicately folded roses in it, seemingly made of golden foil. Rin's brows rose with slight curiosity_. Sessh… he couldn't have made these. So, where did they come from?_

A slight turning of the door knob broke that train of thought, her eyes shot to the entryway, noting the visitor and greeting him with the sweetest smile of late. However, the boy didn't seem at all pleased with what he saw. He frowned as he close the door lightly behind pressing on the lock, not wanting to wake both their parents.

"Gal, why are you still awake?" He intoned, slightly accusing. "You had a long day. You should be sleeping already."

The first thing that came to Rin's mind was the purpose of his visit, totally ignoring his not-so-amiable comment.

_Has he come because he wanted to…._ She blushed at the thought, or rather, at herself having that thought, not knowing that she was already slightly aroused just thinking about it.

Seeing at the girl was not responding to him, Sesshoumaru coolly paced to her bed, flipped up the covers and settled himself beside her at his usual side. With a strong firm arm, he pulled her warmly into his embrace.

Contented, Rin threw her own arms round him gladly snuggling into his chest, inhaling deeply his scent, so clean, crisp and manly. Sesshoumaru placed his chin securely on her head, lightly moving to place small kisses on her temple. Even though getting intimate with his girl was something always on his mind, this night, it wasn't his top priority.

After his long agonizing search for her thinking that he might have lost her for good, it had brought a foreign feeling in his heart, of being afraid. He had never been afraid of anything in his life and that afternoon was the very first time this strange emotion struck him… and struck him bad.

He tightened his hold on the girl in his arms reflexively at that thought. And he knew, tonight, he'll never will himself to sleep if he weren't with her by her side and be doubly, perhaps, triply sure she's truly alright, both mentally and physically.

His brows furrowed. Rin was obviously better… And she didn't seem to be prepared to sleep as yet. Sesshoumaru felt her slight hand gently cruising the area just above his inner thigh. "Gal, what are you doing?" He was surprised at her attempt at such amorous gestures, so blatantly.

Struck by girlish pride, Rin's blush turned deeper, instantly catching the drift that the boy wasn't into it that night. So, she was wrong. "Err… nothing…" She retracted her hand, pretending to try to fall asleep.

Sesshoumaru smirked, shaking his head and lifting her chin to search her hazels. "Was that an invitation?" When he noticed her flushed cheeks, he knew he was right. "Though I didn't come with the intention, I'd never turn you down if you want me badly…" He sealed her mouth with several teasing kisses, rolling over to the top of her, his muscled chest pressing on her soft breasts feeling her laden heaves of breaths.

That made the girl turn to a one time red, trying to wriggled herself away from him to no avail. "What… are you talking about? I'll be sleeping now. Don't bother me." She freed herself in desperation to save whatever that was left of her ego, shifting to one edge and seemingly closing her eyes to slumber.

But Sesshoumaru didn't give up. He pressed his chest close to her back, circling his arm round her waist in the most possessive manner. "You know… you don't have to be embarrassed about such… we're way pass that, don't you agree?"

At those tenderly spoken words, Rin finally turned to face him, her eyes beseeching as she smiled. "I know that. I'm sorry, Sessh... I-I just thought you'd only come for one reason…" She chuckled as she noted how the boy's brows twisted at her last remark.

Half afraid that he would suddenly pounce to attack her, Rin was all ready to make her escape from his clutches… but he didn't. Sesshoumaru merely embraced her, bringing her even closer to his heart. "Most nights, yes…" He admitted, a slight chuckle escaped his lips too. "But…not tonight…" He whispered in a low deep voice. Tonight, he was satisfied with just feeling the tingling warmth and sensuous softness of the one he had grown to love so much in his arms, to know that she's safe and she's well.

He threw the covers over both of them, offering her a clipped goodnight kiss as they let sleep take over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later, Rin's birthday

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the school, the basketball team gathered as they bade Sara goodbye. In the midst of the taking of multiple photos with an assortment of boys, Rin merely watched on in silence as Sesshoumaru tended to his role as the photographer.

_Rin's narration_

_In just a few days, Sara finally said goodbye to the team, resigned from her post as the manager, getting ready to leave the school._

Throughout the session, the girl's mind was not at ease with herself. Her hands constantly rubbing against the ring on her finger, she felt a great sense of guilt toward the dark haired girl.

In all honesty, Sara had been a wonderful friend. She was never forceful, insistent even when she could. She did not pry, merely accepting a conclusion she couldn't change, getting out of the way to unknowingly solve the problem in this love triangle.

Opening the door of her limo, Sara turned to wave at everyone. Bending into her car seat, she retrieved a big box of her favorite truffles, handing it to the heinous girl. "Kagura-san, please accept this little token from me on behalf of the team."

Kagura smacked her lips, taking over the present with utmost reluctance. Though Sara was gentle soul, she still couldn't convince herself to like her. And she was relieved that she didn't have to learn to do that since she's already leaving.

"Goodbye everyone. Take care!" With that last farewell, the dark hair girl got into her ride, still continuing toward through the window as the car moved off.

At that moment as the vehicle started, the distance between them grew, Rin's remorse grew double and triple… till she could no longer stand it. With a gasp, she dashed after Sara's car, shouting frantically as she went along. "Sara! Sara!"

Hearing her muted voice, Sara was shocked to see Rin chasing after her. She instructed her chauffeur to stop, then wound down the window as the girl reached her side.

"Ne-san, what's the matter?"

Panting breathlessly, Rin tried to calm down before she starts. "Sara-san, I-I…" She bit her lip, making a decision after a brief moment of hesitancy. "I can't lie to you any longer." She raised up her hand, showing the ring on her finger. "The girl who is wearing the ring… is none other than me…I'm so sorry for not being honest with you since the beginning." She fought back a tear.

Sara smiled as she shook her head. "Why do you have to apologize, ne-san? You're the one who is suffering the most, isn't it?" Her smile widened at a thought. "And I think, if the one Sesshoumaru-ni-san loves is ne-san… I think… that's just so wonderful."

Rin swallowed hard. "But….Sara…."

"The golden roses in the box are from me." Sara soothed graciously. "They're best wishes from me to the both of you, ne-san and Sesshoumaru-ni-san. Remember the prayer that I've taught you? You have to chant it everyday you know?"

A smile adorned the girl's lips immediately. She nodded, tears gathering in her eyes. "Wo yao he Sesshoumaru yong yuan yi qi."

Sara nodded with approval, fighting back a tear herself, waving as the vehicle began to move on again. "Goodbye, ne-san and all the best!"

"Goodbye, Sara. Take care!"

As the distance between them furthered again, Sara looked back only to find that Sesshoumaru had come to Rin's side and even though they seemed perfectly as per normal on the outside, she could feel the intensity of their feelings for each other just by the way he gazed at her. His usually nonchalant self was so inscrutable. Only his ambers gave him away. They were so mesmerizingly golden, so filled with tenderness and… love once directed at Rin. She should have known. It had become so clear to her all at once.

Unknowingly not within her control, tears began to fall in Sara's eyes. She had come, she had fought and she had lost. This love was never meant to be from the beginning. Sesshoumaru had already given his heart to someone else, someone whom she could never surpass. Still through every fall, every failure, one would learn to become more gentle, more empathic and yet, stronger.

_I will never regret coming here… never…_ Sara mused, wiping away the fluid clinging to her cheeks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the confectionary

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin strolled to the counter, clicking on the bell nearest to her, alerting the sales assistant. She was greeted with a bow promptly.

"Miss, I'm here to collect a cake." She handed the receipt to the lady.

"I can't believe Aunty." Sesshoumaru only spoke when the shop assistant had gone away to retrieve the order. "She has an intelligence and sensitivity to ask the birthday girl herself to collect her own cake." He chuckled, shaking his head rather elegantly.

Immediately, Rin's eyes narrowed protectively at the sarcasm directed to none other than her mom. "It's no big deal. It's on our way home."

The boy peered at her incredulously, lifting up both his hands now filled with paper and plastic bags of stuff. "Well then, you'll have to carry it yourself. See, my hands are full."

The girl pursed her lips and as she took the cake box from the counter, her attention was once again drawn to the small exquisite piece of jewelry on her finger.

_Is it safe for me to wear the ring at home?_ She pondered rather seriously to herself, then peaking at the one beside her. Instantly, she recalled his words on the day he had given it to her.

_Promise me you'd wear it always…._

_Well, since he'd put it THAT way_… with a sigh, the girl exited the shop but as they made their way homeward, either spoke. Rin's mind was once again filled with many thoughts…

_I don't care who gets hurt…. I want you…. Only you…._

_Rin's narration_

_Sessh… he was always so firm… never yielding… never faltering…_

_But I was such a weakling…. A coward… Always afraid… worry… making him worry too…._

"Sessh…" She started in a jerky tone and that drew the boy's attention instantly. He peered at her, scrutinizing that bemused downcast look on her, wondering what was bothering his girl at the moment. "I-I feel so sorry toward you…"

"Sorry?" His brows constricted, entertained. "Why?" He knew EXACTLY what she was referring to, just wanting to tease her a little on her birthday.

A little out of sorts, Rin found it extremely difficult to express her feelings too. "Well… I-I just feel sorry…. You know… everything that happened…."

"Are you feeling imbalanced and moody just because you're in your twenties now?" He laughed as Rin smacked him lightly on his elbow.

"HEY!" She pouted, frustrated at always being a target for his teasing. "You're so rude."

Then she stopped, facing him in, gazing into his eyes tenderly. She didn't want to continue the joking. She wanted to say something to him, something important, something she had decided she'd do. "Sessh… I promise… I'll make myself stronger… more courageous… so… Wo yao he Sesshoumaru young yuan yi qi." She recited the prayer taught to her with full confidence.

Immensely moved by her little speech, the boy did not show it on his face. But that last bit of unfamiliar language… didn't he hear that before from somewhere?

A brief search through his memory and he got it. Sara… she had said it when he accompanied her on a short tour that day. What does it mean?

"That's a Chinese prayer that Sara-san taught me to say." Rin herself admitted before even being asked. "She said it's like a form of blessing."

On that spot, the boy came to a conclusion. He started walking away, taking on a more urgent pace, purposefully heading for a place in particular. "Izuko, Rin, let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At a language center

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshoumaru politely greeted the lady at the information booth as she returned the gesture. "Ano… Miss… Could I trouble you with a Chinese translation?"

Being asked by a breath-taking handsome young man, who in the right mind would ever refuse that? "S-sure…" She blushed slightly.

"What do you mean by…" He repeated the phrase rather fluently. "Wo yao he Sesshoumaru yong yuan yi qi."

"Oh…" The lady at the booth seemed to understand it instantly. "Erm… Who is Sesshoumaru?"

"That would be me." He replied plainly.

"And who's the one saying this?" She implored again.

"Me!" Rin raised her hand studiously.

"Erm… And what's your relationship with him?" She pointed at the elegant boy.

A little shy and confused whether it was wise to reveal such intimate information to a complete stranger, Rin hesitated but the boy spoke relentlessly.

"We're koibito (lovers)."

Rin blushed at the word, though deep in her heart, she was immensely touched that Sesshoumaru had intoned that so quickly, so firmly.

"Then, it's alright I guess…" Though naturally a little disappointed, the lady held her professional stance. "Because the statement actually means I want to be together with Sesshoumaru forever'. It's a love declaration from her. You got to treat her even nicer from now onward, ne?"

Rin's cheeks exploded into deep red as the boy swallowed, his own cheek slight tainted with pink.

As the two stepped out of the language center, Sesshoumaru picked up pace, as though wanting nothing more than to leave the vicinity as quickly as he could. He only stopped when he found that the girl couldn't catch up with him.

"Sessh?" Rin stopped a distance away behind him, surprised at the pause.

The boy stretched out his arm in an invitation and with an outburst of a small laugh, Rin scurried to him, rounding her arms with his lovingly.

"Just now… That was so embarrassing. I never want to step into this neighborhood EVER again." His facial expression had generally resumed his normal self though he still felt like hiding in a hole or something.

"It's all your fault." Rin squeezed his arms shyly, whispering. "Who asked you to go find out so rashly?"

Silent throughout the rest of the journey home, the young lovers held onto each other, neither was able to successfully wipe that persistent flushed grin off their faces.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	25. Chapter 25

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Inu house

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The middle aged mother ushered her guest into the house and to the living area. She couldn't be happier to see him, especially that they hadn't met for such a long time.

"Miroku, make yourself at home, I'll go get tea." Izayoi forced sat the young man, who was actually wanting only to make a quick stop.

"It's okay, Izayoi-san," Miroku scratched his head, smiling sheepishly. "Actually, I just want to drop by to pass this present to Rin. I have to go soon."

"Hey, we haven't chatted for so long, you're NOT going to just leave like this." Izayoi was insistent and the young man had no choice but to give in to that not-so subtle request.

After a short moment, the middle aged mom returned with a tray and began pouring some tea into Miroku's cup. They sipped and Izayoi smiled brilliantly as she offered him some matcha cookies. "Miroku, I'm so glad you could come. Even though this is our new home, I still hope you don't mind visiting us because… I have always treated you as Rin's elder brother."

The young man smiled at that statement. "Yes, I adored Rin and I think the way you two are now, is just perfect. I'm sure sensei in heaven would agree with me."

At the mention of her daughter's name, Izayoi was suddenly reminded of her strange behaviors of late. Rin had been acting so weird ever since they moved into the Inu-house and being a mom, she couldn't help but be concerned.

"You know, Miroku, I've something to ask you since you're closer to Rin." She started and faltered a little along the way. She had always prided herself to know her own daughter well but recently, it was no longer like before. Rin had felt different, more distant about certain things she couldn't put a finger to. "I feel that Rin is behaving strangely recently. Do you know the reason why? Did she mention anything to you? Anything that's troubling her?"

Miroku's heart jumped at the query. He had promised Rin not to reveal anything and he intended to keep his word. So, to the worried mom, he soothed gently. "Izayoi-san, I believe that when a person grows and matures, no matter how open and cheery they are, they are bound to keep more and more secrets to themselves. That's something that's inevitable." He offered a comforting smile. "But I have full confidence that whatever secrets Rin is holding to herself… must have something that's to do with love …and gentleness…Because Rin's kindness and gentleness are inherited from sensei and Izayoi-san."

Those considerately spoken words brought a lifted curve on the mother's lips. She nodded, agreeing to what he said. "Yes, Rin has always been our pride and joy. I fully believe in her." Though the young man's word did have its weightage, something still intuited Izayoi that she probably needed to keep a closer eye on her daughter from now onward.

Just then, the door swung open as Sesshoumaru and Rin returned from their shopping trip. "Mom, we're home!" The girl's eyes brightened the moment she spotted her senior. "Miroku-ni-chan, you came to celebrate my birthday with me?"

The young man nodded as he stood greeting the two, a little awkward still to face the one beside the girl since their conversation did not end well previously. However, to his utmost surprise, Sesshoumaru was actually…. smiling at him….

"Welcome, to our humble place… thank you for coming to celebrate Rin's birthday with us." The boy intoned most politely it shocked even the girl herself. Yes, Rin only took a second to understand why. Everything was back to normal now, all their misunderstanding resolved. _I guess there's no reason why Sessh should still be mad with Miroku-ni-chan…_ she thought to herself.

As the cake was brought out and the candles were lit, the three sang in unison the birthday song for the girl. As the tune ended, Izayoi gently tapped on her daughter's shoulder. "Sweetie, make your wish…"

Smiling ever so sweetly and broadly, Rin laced her fingers into a praying manner as her hazels flew shut. "My first wish … is for my most beloved mommy. I wish that she would have the most blissful marriage with uncle and she'll be nothing but happy for the rest of her life."

Izayoi bit her lips, fighting back a greatly comforted tear, hearing that her daughter had put her first place even in her birthday wishes. On the opposite side of the table, Sesshoumaru grinned only to himself. He just knew his girl too well. She would always put her mom before herself. Instantly, he felt an unknown swell of pride growing within him.

"My second wish…." Rin continued and everyone listened in intently. "…is for my friends. I wish that all my friends, who have always been supporting me and by my side… I wish that they'll always be safe and in good health."

"And I'm reserving the last wish to myself." Rin opened her hazels only for a moment before she continued, taking a secret peak at the one she loved. She took a deepened breath, reciting it only in her mind with utmost tenderness. _My last_ _and deepest_ _wish… Wo yao he Sesshoumaru yong yuan yi qi… I want to be together with Sesshoumaru… forever…_

From the other end of the table, Sesshoumaru watched his girl with amusement, seeing that too-knowing smile adorning her face as she silently made her last wish. Something intuited him that this wish' had zillions to do with him… with them. Instinctively, he let his own ambers close as he prayed with all his heart.

_God, I plead with you… grant Rin's last wish… It is also mine._

As the young lovers' eyes opened their eyes, they met each other's loving gaze and their faces instantly rainbowed a grin of the most peaceful nature. At that very moment, they felt connected as one, knowing what was in the hearts of the other.

Izayoi's attention was suddenly brought to a shiny object her daughter's finger. Her brows furrowed slightly as her suspicions increased. This was the first time she saw the piece of jewelry, she was sure. Then… it was a present, perhaps for the girl's birthday. But by who? Does Rin have a boyfriend?

Still, she had preferred to keep silent of the issue, feeling that it wasn't the right time to implore her.

"Here's your present, birthday girl." Miroku stretched his arms and placed the gift into Rin's hands. "I hope you like it."

"Arigato." Carefully and gracefully, the girl untied the ribbons, pealing open the colored wrappers and instantly…. Her hazels shone… "Miroku-ni-chan, you still remembered….It's… It's… Dad's record… the one with his favorite song in it!" Excitedly, she showed it to her mother, who became equally surprised and agitated. The corner of her eyes started glistering with hints of tears.

"When Rin's father died, he was carrying this record with him." Izayoi spoke only in a whisper. "I thought… I'll never get to hear this song again."

As the soothing melody of that old familiar song played, Miroku picked the girl's hand up in an inviting manner for a dance in the living room. As the two twirled round the open area, Izayoi's tears silently fell as many memories of her deceased husband flooded into her mind… memories of how they met and their life together… Through a simple song, something that was so long ago felt like it all happened just yesterday.

Seated at the reading chair and even as his girl was engaged in a dance with another, Sesshoumaru…for once.. was not at all disturbed by the scene. He had preferred to deal in his own musings. This song… Miroku's words to him the previous time… They held a great importance. The one whom he loved…. was also her dad's beloved daughter… Miroku's adored younger sister… and her happiness was entirely in his hands. At that instant… for the first time… he felt the full weight of that responsibility in his heart. Yes, he would uphold his promise… he would take care of her… protect her with his own life… and love her forever…

As the young man led the girl into a little waltz, memories of their first dance was renewed in both their minds.

_But… Miroku-ni-chan… I don't know how to dance….It's alright… Just follow me…It's easy…._

At that thought, Miroku's smile flashed once again. "Rin, you're a really good dancer now. You've improved so much."

Grinning slightly at the compliment, Rin herself remembered how she had used to flood Miroku with so many childish inane questions.

_Do they have lots of dances in college… I can guarantee… that if Rin-chan works hard and get to college… you'll be the prettiest date at the dances…_

A query struck her. "Miroku-ni-chan, how did you manage to find the record?" Rin's curiosity was aroused as through the years, her mother had made numerous attempts in search of it but had failed.

That brought a sense of renewed guilt and remorse into the heart of the young coach. "Someone found it for me… someone who understands me very well." Yes, he agreed with his own statement internally. Sango knew him so well, she had always been there for him…but he had never truly appreciated all these…And now, she could be lost to him forever.

"Is it your girlfriend?" Rin asked teasingly, giggling as she threw him a wink.

Miroku only hesitated for a moment. This time, and for the very first time, he was true to his heart. "Yes, she's my girlfriend."

Rin's giggles turned into a warm chuckle. "Then, you must thank her on my behalf."

The young man nodded, then gesturing her to take a peak with him at Sesshoumaru. He flashed her a wink. "I have confidence… that he can give you the happiness you deserve… And now, I have to go in search for my own happiness."

The girl's cheeks flushed into an obvious red as Miroku led her toward the boy. Holding up Rin's slight palm, he placed it gently into Sesshoumaru's own. The boy's brows lifted in surprise but when he was greeted with Miroku's knowing grin, he understood immediately. As almost an elder brother to the girl all these years, Miroku, he was giving his approval, handing Rin to him officially... blessing their relationship.

As Sesshoumaru's grip on her hand tightened, Rin could feel the soft warmth emanating from his palm to hers. She met his tender ambers, letting him lead her for the second dance. As the young lovers started their own little waltz, it took their utmost restrains not to just crash into a hug or get into a more intimate position as the sensation roused by the music intoxicated them. Pulling her so that they were out of Izayoi's line of vision, Sesshoumaru moved to the girl's ears, his voice in a low whisper. "We'll continue this dance later…. What we didn't do that night, I'll make it up to you tonight…doubly…"

"Sessh?" Worriedly peeking to see if her mother had overheard them, Rin tried in vain to push the boy away. He was just too strong. "Tonight…This birthday, next birthday and the rest of your birthdays….You'll be mine… all mine…" He breathed huskily into her ear, stealing a sensuous lick as the girl hid a shy grin.

Even as he spoke, Sesshoumaru noticed that the front door had opened and closed. Letting Rin go, he swiftly went after the one who had just left their house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the Inu-house

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshoumaru's pace brought him just in time to see Miroku about to get into his car. With haste, he hurried toward his direction.

"Hey, Miroku, are you going to leave without saying goodbye?" He intoned coolly, keeping his usual smug composure.

Upon hearing his comment, the young man's hand instinctively left the door handle of his maroon sedan. He chuckled as he turned with a smirk. "Wow! It must be my lucky day today. I think this is the FIRST time I actually hear you calling my name."

The boy drew him an elegant grin in return. "I think Rin would be happy if you could stay for dinner."

Miroku's chuckled turned into a light-hearted laugh, shaking his head. "I'm sorry. I need to hurry. My girlfriend's waiting for me."

"Right!" Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed disbelievingly. "If you have a girlfriend, then…."

"Hey, hey…" The young coach stopped him rather indignantly. "What do you mean by that? Are you implying that I have no market value for the gals out there?"

"On the contrary…" The boy shook his head heaving a smirk. "I think you stand too good a chance…It made me uncomfortable for a long time." He admitted in full honesty, fishing out a tiny pink object from his pocket. "This…is something I think you're in the best position to safe-keep… since…inside are the memories shared by the two of you."

Miroku took over the little book, instantly realizing that it was the present he had given to the girl so many years ago. It was… Rin's diary! He shook his head, laughing even louder than before. "I'm in the best position to safe-keep?" He flashed the boy a suspicious glance. "Or is it because…you don't wish that she keeps this bit of memory between us?"

This time, Sesshoumaru chuckled too and proudly. "So what if it IS so? She now has me. That is sufficient."

The young coach shook his head. A very possessive character, this seemingly arrogant boy… At that, he turned more solemn as something of a more serious nature struck him. "Sesshoumaru, before sensei died, he had left Rin to my care and all these years, I'm proud to say that I've done a good job." He met the boy's eyes, noting that Sesshoumaru himself had also taken a more attentive stance. "And now, I'm handing her to someone she had chosen for herself… someone she loves… Please, don't disappoint me. If not, I would really beat you up."

Though his ambers were intense with many emotions at those words, Sesshoumaru kept his dispassionate outer self. He merely laughed. "You really like to preach, don't you?" In his heart, the boy had long swore this responsibility to himself but he definitely wasn't about to reveal it. "If you still linger here, your girlfriend's going to be picked up some other guy sooner than you think."

Nodding his head in silence and flashing the diary in his palm, Miroku got into his car and drove off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the Inu-house

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a quick scan of the surrounding, Sesshoumaru noticed that Izayoi was nowhere near the living area or the kitchen. She had probably gone upstairs. Instantly, a wry grin made its way on the boy's cheek. He gestured the girl to his side, guiding her to sit down on the carpet right in front of the birthday cake. They had not cut it, wanting to wait for Inu-Taisho to knock off from work.

"What are you doing, Sessh?" Rin's brows furrowed seeing that the boy was lighting up the candles all over again.

"What am I doing?" He hid his grin effectively. "I'm having a private celebration for you." He put the light aside once he finished. "And you get to make three new wishes. Now, hurry up and close your eyes."

Suspiciously, Rin gave him a scrutinizing and not able to see through that nonchalant face, she did as she was told. In only three seconds, she opened her eyes to check on him, instantly noticing that he had scooped up a finger of fresh cream, inching nearer and nearer to her. "Hey, what're you doing?" She cried out and the boy licked it up right away.

"Nothing really." He kept his expressionless face as he replied her though Rin was giggling.

_Sesshoumaru, he's up to no good. I can smell it,_ she mused with slight urgency.

"Really gal, close your eyes and make those wishes sincerely." The boy chided and Rin only dared close one eye at a time…achingly slowly.

Knowing that she should be on alert for pranks, the girl peeled open her eyes the second she completely closed them, this time, finding the boy's lips coming too near to her own…so close that she could feel his breath on her. "Sessh? Mom's upstairs. She's coming down any moment!" She whispered though still lovingly.

The boy nodded, raising both his hands up in the surrender. "Right, then, can you just make the damn wish."

And before he could say another word, Rin scooped up a finger full of cream and icing, spreading it right on his nose! Ecstatically, she rolled on the carpet and stood up stamping her feet. "YES! YES! YES! On the day I turn twenty, I played a yucky prank on the yucky demon… YES! YES! YES!" She stopped, staring straight into his heinous ambers and she gulped finding it extremely unnerving.

Silently and seemingly calm, Sesshoumaru cleaned himself up briefly and the girl watched as he took in a deepened breath, closing his eyes. "Gal…" He started rather slowly, he stood up. "You're dead meat!"

"AHHHHH!" Rin gave a loud squeal, running for her dear life as the boy sprang up and was hot on her heels. They circled the dining table into the yard and back into the living area, Rin screaming on the top of her voice all the way.

Seeing that Izayoi had come down from her room, Rin dashed like bullet to her mom for refuge but the boy was relentlessly chasing her. "Mom, help!" Ignoring the middle age lady, the two young lovers began to run in circles round her.

"STOP IT! YOU TWO!" At last, not able to stand it any longer, Izayoi yelled in protest as the two stopped, panting and catching their breaths. The mother then flashed a large photo album, beckoning them to join her as she flipped the old family pictures.

"Hearing that old song again, really brought back a lot of memories." She started again in a much calmer tone as she showed Sesshoumaru Rin's childhood photos. Intrigued, the boy sat down beside her, looking intently and with interest.

"Is this Rin's dad?" He pointed at a particular scene where a man was carrying a little girl, his Rin.

Izayoi nodded, heaving a sigh. "How time has passed! Rin was so young when her dad died and now she's already a college student."

"Aunty, ne-san looks really cute as a child." The boy spoke reflectively as he took over the entire album, indulging himself in all that part of his girl he didn't get to know.

Beside him, Rin blushed as she kept her silence.

_Rin's narration_

_It feels so strange…_ _when the one I love and my_ _mother…looks at pictures of my_ _past…_

Just then, the door swung open once more and the sight greeting her took Rin's breath away. It was definitely that uncle had come home but nobody could actually see his face…because…. It was covered something really really huge, fluffy and sprouting paws.

Rin blinked twice as her hazels lit up. It was a gigantic sized teddy bear!

She waited as Inu-Taisho skipped to her side, presenting his present for her. He pressed hug the bear to the girl and Izayoi laughed merrily. "Sho! What a big bear!"

The Taisho's own ambers twinkled as he laughed warmly. "All these years, I've always dreamt that if I have a daughter, I'd buy her a huge huge teddy bear for her birthday." He pushed the bear's nozzle to Rin's lips, pretending it as a kiss. "Happy Birthday, Rin!"

"Thank you so much, uncle!" The girl embraced her newest stuffed fluff as Sesshoumaru himself moved to run his fingers through its silken fur coat.

As the evening went on, in the light-hearted chatting, laughter, music… the girl brought her furry friend for a little twirl as she mused with glee and contentment.

_Rin's narration_

_Because we all yearned for love and happiness so much… the four of us have found one another… Just under this one roof… sharing, enjoying, relishing in every little bit of joy and blissfulness_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin's room

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Her hazels traveled toward the direction of her room door as she heard the knob turned. As the sight of his handsome face, the girl's smile widened. "Sessh… are you here for revenge?" She said teasingly, remembering how she had played the prank on him…but Sesshoumaru did not answer.

He merely walked toward her, holding up his hand as an invitation for a dance. "This is for the private moment we missed earlier on…"

Rin sprang up from her bed, gently putting the teddy bear she was currently hugging at her pillows. She joined her hands with the one she loved, the two then slow danced in the small area of her bedroom.

Though in the absence of music, the young lovers kept their dance tempo intimately. As the imaginary romantic melody in their heads played on, Sesshoumaru lightly pulled Rin flush against his chest… which she obliged most gladly.

"I wish we can dance like this forever…" She spoke dreamily into his strong muscle chest, drinking in his scent, her eyes half closed.

Yes, the boy agreed internally as he let his hands glide freely at the silk of her back under her pajamas, just enjoying that smooth touch of her. "I almost forgot…" With a soft finger, he lifted her chin to match her dazed hazels. "I have not wished you…. Happy Birthday, my koi (my love)."

He bent down, tenderly brushed his lips with hers until Rin moved up to seal him with a kiss. As the late night turned to early morning, neither was in the mood for slumber. Both were just contented…to have spent this night in the arms of the other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the basketball club

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Without the knowledge of the young lovers, a group had secretly gathered at the strike of midnight… all for a special purpose. After the brief meeting with Sango and Miroku's account of the problem between them, Kagome, Kagura, Naraku, Hojo and the captain himself had made a pact to aid their sensei in recovering the love of his life.

"Sensei, quick! Think of something!" Kagome tugged on the young coach's sleeves with an acute sense of urgency. "Sango-san has already given you the last ultimatum. You're going to lose her for good if you don't think of something fast."

Miroku heaved an audible sigh as he shook his blankly. "I've looked everywhere, her coffee house, her home, even her best friend's place. She's not there. I guess, she's purposefully avoiding me."

The heinous girl stood out from the crowd. "Yes, but didn't she say that she wants to see your sincerity? That you'll have to show it to her if you wish her to stay. SIN-CE-RI-TY, sensei? Does that ring any bell?"

Scratching his head for a while, the young coach's eyes widened as something struck him. HE jumped up from his seat. "YES! Why didn't I think of that?" From his pocket, he retrieved a bunch of metallic item. "These keys that Sango returned me, I've looked through them. They're not all mine." He singled out a particular silver piece. "This one…. I've never seen it before."

In his excitement, Inuyasha dashed out grabbing the bunch of keys. "WOW! A secret code! She has given you a sort of a riddle. Sensei, think hard! Does this key open to anything you know that's special?"

"Special?" Miroku paused, his mind emptied out all at once even though he thought hard.

"I'll go search the internet to see what sort of lock this model of key opens to. Perhaps, it'll give us a clue." Hojo immediately bolted to the computer, turning it on.

"I guess that's a possibility. But Sensei. I believe that it must open to something that connects you and Sango-san. That must be it!" Kagura exclaimed.

"Something that connects Sango and me?" The young man only needed a minute before he got it. He punched his fist onto his lap. "That's it! It must be that!"

Everyone crowded round ecstatically, chiming out in unison. "What sensei?"

"Sango and I met when we were studying in the States. She came back to Japan one year before me and at that time, she didn't have a permanent residence. So, the only way we could keep in contact was through a designated postal box." He took the keys from the captain, eyeing it closely. "This key must open to that box!"

With that, he shot like a bullet out of the club, the entire gang cheered aloud for him.

Within an hour, he was back and in his hand held a pink scented letter. Kagome rushed up to greet him enthusiastically. "Sensei, is that it? Were you right?"

Miroku nodded as he opened the letter in full view of everyone there.

**Sango's letter**

_Miroku,_

_If you managed to retrieve this letter from the postal box, I guess it indicates that we're still connected in some ways. That's a good start._

_The rule for this 24 hours is that I'll be opening the postal box every one and a half hours and in that time, I hope you could put in something that represents your sincerity… if you wish to make me stay… if you think we still have a future together._

_But the only thing I beg of you… is that you won't force me to meet with you. That's my only request._

_Sango_

"Put in your sincerity? What does Sango-san mean by that?" Kagura shook head at a lost.

"Presents, I guess.. Girls like present, don't they?" Hojo offered his one-cent worth of idea.

"Sincerity, Hojo… Girls are NOT all airheads like you." Kagome swiped his head hard, then turning to Miroku. "Sensei, I think Sango-san wishes for sincerity. Why don't you write her a letter telling her how you feel about her. You've never ACTUALLY done that right?"

After a long pause, the young coach nodded in agreement. "I guess that would be my first priority."

"And we'll all chip in to help." Inuyasha flung his hand wildly at his own intelligence. "We'll all write a letter each to Sango-san to help Sensei."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With jittery fingers, the beautiful young lady turned the lock of her postal box, fully expecting to see her own letter left untouched in it. What would be the possibility that Miroku had guessed correctly the clue she left?

As the cover was opened, Sango gave a loud gasp, seeing that the small space was filled with colored envelopes. He had solved that first riddle!

Comfortably rolling on her bed in the hotel room, Sango opened the letters one at a time, starting with all the rest before that belonging to the one she loved.

Kagome's letter:

_Sango-san,_

_Trust me that I know how guys are at this love' thing. They're total idiots! Their skulls are so thick you need to hit them at least a hundred times before they respond._

_But guys are cute too… And Miroku-sensei is great!_

_Give him a chance, pleaseeeeeeee….._

_Kagome_

Hojo's letter:

As Sango pulled out the post card, there was no words in it, just three photographs stuck together in sequence. She blinked, covering her mouth in awe. Hojo had posed himself nude on top... three words were clearly painted on his chest as he flexed his muscles portraying fully his male vanity. She brought the card in for a closer look and then laughed genuinely and light-heartedly. It said…. Sango, forgive Miroku.

_Inuyasha's letter:_

_As the captain of the basketball team, I, Inuyasha, would like to make a solemn declaration that boys who loves basketball…. will love and cherish their girlfriends too._

After everyone else's efforts, Sango finally reached the one she hoped most to read. Carefully, she peeled it open.

_Sango,_

_  
How have you been?_ _Can this letter truly bring you back to me? I'm at a lost._

_I have to admit…. These few days without you had been the worst of my life. I've never felt so empty…so drained of all emotions._

_I know that I've never cherished you in that past. Though you've been faithfully by my side, I've never taken a serious look at you… and I'm sorry. I know now that I was a fool…that I was so blind to have missed out such an angel in my life._

_And now that you're gone, I could not bring myself to blame you._ _And I know that I can't blame you too if you decide to leave me in the end. But everyday spent without you in the future… I'll always be missing you… and loving you._

_I love you, Sango… Please, give me a chance to make it up to you._

_Miroku_

As she read on, silent unrestrained tears had fallen from her warm eyes. Miroku, he had finally decided to love her. She couldn't believe it. Can it really be true? Would he change his mind in a few months' time?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the basketball club

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His head dipped in the most crestfallen manner, the young coach returned from his second trip to the postal box. He had received something from Sango, though he didn't get to see her personally. He deduced that he had failed. He held onto the cell phone he got from her, switching it on and instantly, the mobile alerted him of a message.

Together with the rest of his young helpers, Miroku read the message left to him by Sango.

Message from Sango:

Miroku, I've received your letter… But… it's not what I wish to see from you.

Short and direct, the young coach knew he had to try harder.

"Maybe she wants a present to cheer her up." Inuyasha scratched his chin as he suggested. Then, he gave Kagome a light shove. "Kags, what do girls like to receive?"

Her brows furrowing, his girlfriend was obviously running through all kinds of stuff in her head. Suddenly, Kagura gave a loud scream and everyone jumped up in fright.

"I know! I know!" She swung her finger in the air. "A ring! She wants a proposal ring!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later, the coach returned again, disappointed.

As the night passed, they tried everything… chocolates, all assortments of gifts that appeals to the females. In the end, Miroku even recorded a love song for her. But every time he came back with a sullen face, the team would heave an audible sigh.

As the wee light of dawn began to shine through the curtained windows, Inuyasha gave a lengthened and loud yawn. He stretched drowsily and he got up and moved over to where his sensei was settling.

"Sensei, is there something you've forgotten to do?" He asked rather languidly, not actually thinking right. He just merely speaking out blankly.

"Why don't you just wait at the postal box for Sango-san, sensei?" Naraku chipped in. "You can then beg her to stay personally."

The young man shook his head. "If I can't even think of what she wants, what she meant by sincerity, I don't deserve to ask her to stay. Moreover, she might hate me even more if I break the rules."

Inuyasha's earlier comment rang a bell for Kagome. She followed him up instantly. "I think Yash is right. Sensei, it must be something that you've promised Sango you would do but you didn't….or maybe it's something she always wished but you've never done it." She shook him violently. "Think hard!"

Miroku's brows creased. Something that she's always wanted me to do but I've never done? He let out a silent sigh as he pondered deeply.

Suddenly, he hopped out of his seat so elatedly that everyone's eyes widened with shock.

"I got it! I got it!" He snapped his fingers, then flashed a victorious grin. "I know what to put into the postal box." With that… he bolted out of the room straight to his desired destination.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the postal box

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As she stood in front of her letter box, the young lady silently said a little prayer. She had wished so much for Miroku to put something into the box that would touch her… touch her enough to make her believe that they have a future together.

With shaky hands and a deepen breath, Sango turned the lock…

As the item in it came to clear sight, she gasped, covering her mouth with her slight palm.

It was Miroku's wallet! And he had changed the photo in it…from his and Rin's to one that they took together in the college they studied in.

_If you truly meant what you said, then… change this photo to mine…. I think this photo represents waiting… and longing…._

She recalled her speech to him at the coffee house that fateful afternoon. Miroku… he had remembered that… And he had really done it. He had changed the photograph to one of hers. Joyful tears flowed continually down her rose bud cheeks… Finally, this… was what she wanted…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the basketball club

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seconds turned to minutes in the club room and minutes seemed like forever as the team waited most anxiously with their coach. Miroku stood at the corner of the room, his mind flooded with too many thoughts of his past with the girl. What if this doesn't work? Then, he would be at wits end again.

Suddenly, the mobile on his hand rang and his eyes lit up together with all the rest. Trying immensely to calm himself down, Miroku answered the call. As they spoke briefly, the boys and girls pushed and tugged to listen in but they couldn't.

Finally, Miroku smiled as he turned to his helpers. "Sango says you're all so cute but…." He threw Hojo a wink. "Hojo, Sango wishes to speak to you personally."

Instantly, Inuyasha and Naraku blew out cheeky whistles as the boy scurried shyly to pick up the phone. He spoke softly, timidly into it. "Yes, yes… Sexy?" He chuckled. "You think I'm sexy? Arigato…. Erm.. what? You're going to introduce your younger sister to me? YES!" He skipped most buoyantly and then, clicked off the phone.

At that, Miroku gave a loud yell. "HEY! What are you doing? Why did you end the call?" He hadn't had time to talk to Sango enough. Even though she had obviously forgiven him, he still didn't know how to locate her.

But Hojo gave a soft encouraging tap on his shoulder. "Sensei, Sango-san said that you'll know where to look for her if you really understand her well enough."

Not taking too long to solve that last puzzle, Miroku simply stood up, adjusting his shirt slightly. "Everyone, would you please excuse me… I'll be going to fetch my girlfriend."

Under hilarious cheering, the young coach set off for where he knew she would be. At that moment, he couldn't be surer of his guess.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Sango's coffee house

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just as she finished brewing Miroku's favorite blend, she smiled warmly as she noticed that he had arrived at the door. As they sat down, she poured him a cup as he silently and contentedly regarded her.

"No cream… just sugar.. That's how you always like it." She intoned softly as her eyes moved up to meet his. "Miroku, how did you know to find me here?"

Miroku merely chuckled. "You said before… Coffee is something that had to be savored at the right temperature, the right timing…." He lifted her hand and lightly placed a kiss in it. "And so are people…."

After such a lengthen break, the young lovers finally got to spend that precious time together… something they never truly know its worth… till this day…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey everyone,

You'll see that I've uploaded lots of chapters and it's very close to where I've actually stopped at my original site. Many many thanks to all who took time to review…mysterious advisor, riceball909, Wolf-Inu-Yasha38 (I'm sorry the link didn't show. I dunno how else I can do it though), Shinoryu, tammy (Well, I wrote in my profile that this is a partially adapted fic. Though many parts of story had been changed, still, I don't want to claim it my own. Just happy that you liked it like I did when I read the original version), happyangel123, kagome2004…

See you soon….


	26. Chapter 26

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Inu-house

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the breakfast table, Rin hid a tiny yawn as the boy next to her immediately picked it up, getting off a muted chuckle on his part mischievously. For the better part of the night before, he had roused her from her peaceful slumber, insistent on having his way with her rather domineeringly. In between the rough kissing and too passionate touching in a desperate attempt to wake her, Rin had decided, after a good ten minutes of these amorous advances, that he was going to do it whether she was asleep or not! Moreover, he was more than skilful at his invitational gestures, enticing her so much that the sleep monster was completely chased away… well not until now.

_Sessh's always like that…_ she half giggled to herself, not knowing that she was already blushing slightly to a rosy shy pink. _He's so terrible. He'll never take no for an answer._

Yes, indeed, being the girlfriend of the practically-prince and heir of the great prestigious Inu-household did come with its own pros and cons….not that she minded at all. Sesshoumaru was born with a golden spoon in his mouth. He got everything he wanted with a simple point of the finger and no one dared to reject him EVER. And with that flawlessly handsome face of his, she'd say he could have any girl he wanted too… that was if those sluts didn't flock to his side on their own accord from the beginning. The girl nodded to herself. Yep, she had a taste of being appointed the unofficial postman of his so-called admirers.

The girl's line of vision fell upon the pretty object still adorning her finger.

His gift.

Out of all those thick make-up girls with their strong perfume and over sexy dress sense, he had chosen… her.

Yes, she admitted that she saw him to be no more than an infamous school celebrity, a gangster, a spoilt child, a dictator, a Casanova when she first met him. But from the moment she became acquainted with him, when he had wooed her, till they had come together, she had come to realize that he was none of those she had pictured him to be. He was intelligent, faithful, honorable and most of all, even he himself would bluntly deny it, he was sweet.

Tainted by the shadows of a difficult childhood without the love his mother, Sesshoumaru had grown up wanting to accomplish everything by himself. He had prided himself that he needed the help of no one, nothing, especially love. He had forged himself a cold, unfeeling front, a high wall of ice that would shoo off all who attempted to come near.

And Rin was glad that he had changed so much after they were together. He was beginning to open up more, tell her more of how he felt from time to time….He had given her a ring… a symbol of perhaps wanting to be with her forever….at least that was what she would like to think the gift represented. Though the boy had never actually mouthed the words 'I love you', he had always stayed by her, protecting her, showing that he truly loved her with the littlest actions and words…well, other than the actual three.

And that was sufficient for her, she mused with contentment. Sesshoumaru wasn't the sort to say such overly mushy proclamations by character and Rin concluded that she should be matured enough to understand that…accept that.

But contradictorily though not unexpectedly, the girl had to laugh internally again, he had always wished to hear her say it, as he did the night before. He had demanded, pressed her to chant them to his ears throughout the whole session of their love-making. She shook her head resignedly. She was never going to be out of the clutches of this charming demon. No doubt that he was going to reign over her, have his way with her all her life… and she simply loved the idea.

She… loved him…. so much.

And everything about him, about them at this present moment, was so perfect… well except for….

Seeing that his girl was smiling to herself as though in a dreamy trance, Sesshoumaru gave her a slight notch on her elbow, then, elegantly gesturing her with a mere corner of his ambers to her mother opposite the table. Seemingly, Izayoi had just spoken something but the girl had only caught part of it due to her own runaway musings.

"What? What did you just say, mom? What… going back to the South?" Rin jumped up with a start, trying to clear her mind.

"Sweety, I said that we'll be going to visit your grandma in the South during the long weekend that's coming up." Her mother smiled, her hand moving to join affectionately with the man beside her. "Sho has to go there to officially propose with the matchmaker. It's a tradition but the most important thing is that your granny, she needs to meet him and Sesshy."

"I'm not going." Sesshoumaru's answer was clipped but precise. He was never the kind who like noisy occasions like this sort.

The Taisho's brows creased deeply. "Sesshy, don't be rude. This is a trip we have to make. We're to become relatives soon and you have to introduce yourself officially as Izayoi's son and also… Rin's younger brother."

Somehow, those words seemed to pierce painfully into the girl's chest. It was apparently showing on her face and the boy caught it with concern.

A little shocked at his response, Izayoi was only stunned for a moment before she smiled light-heartedly. "No, no… it's okay really…if Sesshy doesn't want to go." She rubbed on the Taisho's arm soothing him. "It's far and tiring and it's probably very boring for him."

"But that'll look so bad to your family, Yoi." Inu-no-Taisho shook his head in protest but Izayoi hurriedly stroke him gently.

"Mom, I can't go too." The girl spoke as everyone, including Sesshoumaru turned to give her a curious eye. Instantly, she gulped. "I-I have an appointment with Kagome and the girls. We've already planned for something."

Taken aback again, Izayoi then laughed out. "See? Sho, it's alright. We'll go without the children. It's an adult thing anyway. Rin's not going too."

Rin and Sesshoumaru exchanged silent glances as the Taisho got ready for work. Izayoi assisted him with his coat, then handed him his suitcase as they strode out to the yard. With slight remorseful eyes, Inu-no-Taisho gave a light kiss on Izayoi's temple. "Yoi, I'm so sorry. Sesshy had never been the kind of boy who knows how to associate himself with adults. D-Do you think… that perhaps… our children are still having second thoughts about our marriage, that they're not accepting it?" A hint of a worried frown appeared on his face.

Though his words had put an unknown weight on the middle-aged lady, she still forced a smile of confidence as she shook her head. "Never. I believe in our darlings. It's our happiness and they'll never be against it. I just know."

With that, the Taisho pulled her into a tight goodbye hug and the two merely stood there for a whole minute, reveling in the comforts of each other's warmth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On their way to school, the young lovers silently treaded along and Sesshoumaru watched Rin intently as she was deep in thoughts again. Carefully, he put his arm round shoulder and she was immediately alerted. "What plans do you have with Kagome?" he implored rather plainly though his eyes were examining her fully with interest.

But it was Rin who was shocked by the query as a flush of embarrassment was seened dancing across her cheeks. "Erm… well, I-I haven't got plans. I-I just didn't want to go with mom and uncle."

A light chuckle escaped the boy's lips. "Wow! You actually lied to aunty." He shook his head, pretending to accuse her, increasing her guilt. "You're getting naughtier each day, ne-san."

"Hey!" Rin slapped his elbow with only a slight force, then became more solemn as she admitted the truth. "Actually, I have a place I wish to go on my own."

"Really? Where?" Sesshoumaru's curiosity was aroused as he stopped her, wanting to learn more about it. They strode to a side pavilion and settled down on one of the stone benches.

"Well, I-I want to visit my dad's grave… before mom remarries." Rin lifted her chin, her long lashed hazels meeting his ambers. "I haven't been there for a long time…but … I didn't wish mom to know of this."

Only taking a moment to regard the serious stance that she had chosen, he chuckled again with amusement. "Gal, you think too much. It's not a bad thing and there's no hiding needed." He looked away for a second, then, returned to flash her a wink. "I'll go with you."

Surprised by his sudden decision, Rin was nonetheless elated by it. "B-but… it's quite far away, takes about a day to and from."

She was expecting him to grumble but he didn't. He simply picked up her hand in his, leading her down on the way to school, as though the conversation was over. "Take it as our first trip together… just us…" He intoned coolly.

Rin couldn't help but grinned spiritedly at the decision made.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the locker room

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WHAT!" Kagome pulled her best friend's hand swinging them as though celebrating. "Your mom and Sesshoumaru's dad are going away? That's great!" She gave her a sly eye, Rin a little out of sorts and confused. "You know, gal, do your best!"

"Do my best? What do you mean, Kags, I don't…" The girl didn't manage to finish her statement. Her friend didn't give her the chance.

"Oh Rin! It's three-days-two nights without parents, just you and Sesshy. It'll be your honeymoon days together…without disturbance…interference…Plus… You'll get to show him how well you can manage the house… Maybe he'll be so impressed he'll propose to you instantly…" Kagome was dazedly looking heavenward, envisioning what she thought would be ideal and perfect for her best friend.

"Impress him?" Rin laughed out upon that comment but still, she had to agree, it was indeed a good chance they could finally spend some time together. They would be able to wake in each other's arms… for once… instead of having to sneak around in the light hours of dawn. Also, as Kagome had suggested, she would get to play the perfect 'wife'.

That sounded like a rather challenging and intriguing idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Inu-house

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izayoi respectfully guided Kaede to her seat in the living room as she served her tea. The two sat down for a chat and the elderly lady seemed rather concerned about some issues. Her wrinkled brows appeared more constricted than ever.

"Izayoi, how are you getting on?" She implored at first with genuine sincerity. "I hope that Rin and you are getting used to staying here."

"Yes, of course. Sho and Sesshy made us feel so welcome. Arigato." Izayoi gently moved the cup of hot matcha, placing it before Kaede.

"That's excellent." The elderly lady cleared her throat slightly, ready to bring forward her views. "I heard that you and Sho have decided to leave the children at home when you go back to your Southern ancestral home. Do you think it's a good idea?"

Izayoi was a little clouded by the statement, at first, not knowing what she was implying. Then, she gave a soft shriek, instantly catching the hint. She laughed. "Oh, mom, you're thinking ….Rin and Sesshy…? That's impossible. I know they get along very well… but…"

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of, Izayoi. They are getting along TOO well." Kaede took a sip from her tea, watching as the woman next to her had turned silent. She added on quickly. "Though they are about to become siblings in name, they are still not related by blood. And if anything were to happen, it'll be too late." She eyed Izayoi, noting that her cheeks had turned to an obvious white. "You see, now you're worried like me."

But the middle aged mother bit her lips, fighting back a tear. "Mom, is that how you see my daughter, Rin?" There was an aching pinch in her heart as she formulated her rebuttal. "Although we don't come from a prestigious family like you, Sho and Sesshoumaru, I can assure you that the upbringing and education we've given to Rin is no less than any other children of her age."

Kaede instantly felt contrite. "No, no, Izayoi, don't get me wrong. I don't mean it in that way… really." And she meant that. As the head of the Inu-household, she was merely concerned and she rightfully should. It was only right and fair that she did. "I adore Rin and I think she's a wonderful girl. If she weren't Sesshoumaru's ne-san, I would think her as a good match for that boy. Perhaps, I'm getting old and muddle with age." She laughed, trying to lift up her own tensed mood. "I should be worried if those two didn't get along and fight everyday. But they got along so well…" She shook her head in remorse. "I guess I should be happy with that."

"Arigato, hahaue, for having faith in us, in my daughter." Though Izayoi was thanking Kaede at mouth, her heart did not feel in the right place. Rin and Sesshoumaru, they are truly getting along very well, almost like real siblings, or even …lovers? The mother replayed all the scenes of the two together, hand in hand going out, coming home, helping with the chores and playing about so intimately in the living room during Rin's birthday less than a fortnight ago. She had thought innocently of it… until today.

It can't be… But are they really… a couple?

Izayoi froze in her seat for hours even after Kaede had taken leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Front gate of the Inu-house

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the Taisho heaved the luggage into the boot of his Volkswagen Tourag, Rin dashed out of the yard where her mom stood waiting. "Mom, this present is for grandma. Remember to pass it to her for me."

As the gift exchanged through their hands, Izayoi caught sight of the tiny ring on her daughter's finger and all her previously dreaded suspicions arose once again. Could this ring be a present from Sesshoumaru? Something intuited her of that thought as the boy appeared rather hurriedly from inside the house. "Ne-san, the water is boiling! What am I to do with it?" He shouted across the garden and Rin gasped. "Oh no!"

"Mom, bye and have a nice trip!" She said her brief goodbyes, then, scurried back to the boy's side and Izayoi watched as both went into the house. She was beginning to look at the two differently now and she couldn't help but pick up the subtle intimacy in their speech. Though rather plainly intoned, it just didn't seem so to her now. They weren't acting like siblings. They were more like Sho and her, like a pair of young couple.

A gentle hoot from the vehicle hinted her to turn, instantly spotting Inu-no-Taisho's ever buoyant smile. He peered from the car window. "Is everything okay, Yoi? We've got to set off now if we don't want to be late. Didn't you say you've got somewhere else to go first before returning to the South?"

With a clipped nod, the mother swiftly abandoned her thoughts, hopping into the car as they set off on their journey. Throughout the trip, the alert Taisho noted the sullen expressions on his mate. She just wasn't herself that day. "Yoi, what's wrong?" He asked most endearingly. "You've been so quiet since we came out."

"It's nothing, Sho." Izayoi shook her head, then, noticing a shop she wished to visit from the window. "Could you please stop in front for a little while? I wish to get some flowers."

The Taisho nodded as he pulled over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Rin's dad's grave

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Returning to their vehicle, the Taisho opened the door for his bride-to-be, assisting her into it in the most gentlemanly manner. As he got in, Izayoi began rather contritely. "Sho, thanks for understanding and not minding that I stop by first to visit him."

The Taisho heaved only a soft sigh. "Yoi, though we've never talked about it before, I wish to make this clear to you now." He held both her hands into his own carefully. "I never wish to replace the one whom you've loved before and I never wanted you to forget him. I just want you to know… that from this day forth to forever… You can depend on me… that I'll be the one who will protect you and love you… and I'll never leave your side...always."

"Thank you, Sho." Deeply touched by his tender words, Izayoi fell into his embrace, brushing her reddened, wet eyes in his chest.

"So, you'll have to tell me all that you're feeling. Tell me if something's bothering you." He coaxed her as he stroked her hair.

Izayoi nodded as she snuggled closer, the images of Rin and Sesshoumaru flashed briefly in her mind. No matter what her suspicions were, she had no proof and mostly importantly, somewhere in her heart, she still held on to the last bit of trust with her daughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the Inu-house

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boy impatiently peered at the girl now so busily at work in kitchen with a mix of disappointment and increasing frustration. Not able to hold it within himself any longer, he momentarily let the papers in his hands fall to his lap as he called out to her. "Hey! Girl, what are you so busy with, running round the kitchen like that?" He had noted that she was at it for at least two hours, not the least wanting to keep him company. Didn't it occur to her that this was such a rare opportunity for them to have private time together?

Rin only turned slightly, obviously annoyed with his query. "What does it look like to you? I'm preparing dinner."

Sesshoumaru smacked his lips as he rolled his ambers to the clock hanging on the wall. It was one-thirty in the afternoon. He shook his head disbelievingly, flinging the newspaper to the table and headed toward her. He pulled her around, Rin still holding onto the knife as she was in the midst of slicing the radishes. "Look!" He pointed at the clock. "It's one-thirty in the afternoon and you're telling me you're preparing for dinner? This is ridiculous! Why don't you also stuff the turkey for Christmas while at it?"

Not at all amused by his sarcastic attempt of a joke, Rin shot him a fierce stare. "Hey! You're impossible!" She ignored him, wanting to get back to her task but he stopped her, snatching the knife from her hand skillfully.

"Come here." He beckoned her to join him as he strode back to the living room and with a loud audible sigh of reluctance, she obeyed. When they reached the couch, he gave her a tug, making her fall and seated down and before she couldn't ask him anything, in a flash, he rested his head on her lap, finding briefly the most comfortable position to lay.

Rin let off a small grin at his actions, shaking her head. "Sessh… what… are you doing?"

"Hmmm…. Elephant thigh pillow…. So comfortable…" He muttered as though dozing off. He let his eyes flew shut.

"Hey! Who has elephant thighs?" Insulted and slightly wounded by his comment, she smacked him, this time harder than usual. "You're so rude!"

Sesshoumaru only sneaked in the tiniest chuckle. "Alright, alright, I was just kidding." He started to sound drowsier, his voice just a deep mumble. "You're so silly gal. We can eat out. This is what we should be doing."

Rin only shook her head as she laughed to herself. "Sessh…you're like a kid." She looked down, smiling contentedly again. Sesshoumaru, he had fallen asleep in her lap. Careful not to jostle him, she ran her light fingers though his silken fair hair, tracing the unique symbol on his temple. He looked so peaceful when he slept, like a new born baby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Izayoi's home

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaede offered a polite bow as she greeted Izayoi's mother at the door. As they all settled down at the table, she made her opening speech. "On behalf of the Inu-family, I would like to thank you for allowing her daughter, Izayoi to marry into our household. Through the short time I've gotten to know her, she is indeed a kind, dutiful and filial daughter-in-law and I feel most honored to have her with us."

Hearing that from the sternest woman she'd ever known, Izayoi covered her mouth, restraining a gleeful tear and giggle.

"Yoi, you're so lucky and blissful to marry into such a good family." Her mother patted on her daughter's shoulder, nodding and Izayoi nodded back in response.

"Lucky? Blissful?" This time, the Taisho spoke rather calmly. "These words made me really look into myself. Since a child, I was always perceived as having everything I wanted. My life in the eyes of others was nothing but a smooth golden sail. And when people say that I was lucky and live a blissful life, I-I never knew what they truly meant…until today. Having Izayoi by my side… made me feel for the first time… that I'm lucky… that I'm a living person…living the most blissful life anyone could ask for."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even as the Taisho made his most sincere speech, moving both his future mother-in-law as well as his bride, the two young lovers themselves were strolling under the bright afternoon glare. Half admiring the picturesque greenery around them, Sesshoumaru took deep relaxed breaths, reveling in this simple beauty of nature…and also the fair porcelain beauty of the one walking next to him.

Cradling a large bouquet of lilies in her own arm, Rin steadily led the boy as they headed toward their destination. She stopped a few feet away from her dad's grave as if in thoughts and Sesshoumaru regarded her intently and with curiosity. "What is it, girl?"

The girl only let off a small smile. "Mom, she was here."

Sesshoumaru's brow lifted in surprise. Yes, there was a bouquet placed on the tombstone but that didn't mean that it was Izayoi. "How did you know?"

"Because, the purple lilies… they were dad's favorite flower." She knelt down, moving the bouquet of lilies aside and then placing her own beside it.

The boy nodded. "Dad must have accompanied aunty here. I think dad and I… we came here with the same heart…we feel the same way toward this visit."

As he watched his girl closed her eyes in silent prayer, he let his own lid fell shut as he went on his knee beside her. From the deepest point in his heart, he prayed, "To the uncle whom I never had the honor to meet, thank you for bringing to this world… the most precious and wonderful gift. Thank you for bringing Rin into my life. Here before you, I make a solemn vow… that I will love, cherish and protect her with my very life… and on behalf of the portion you've never gotten to complete… bring her nothing but happiness... forever…"

As Rin said her prayers, multiples images of the past coursed through her mind, images of how they had been when her dad first passed on.

_Flashback_

_She stood as a child behind a wall as grandma spoke rather sternly with her mom. _

"_Izayoi, don't be so stubborn." Grandma had chided worriedly. "Leave Rin to us. You're still young and you have a long life ahead of you. Why bring along a young kid? It'll make things doubly difficult."_

_Her eyes puffy and swollen and her expressions grim, Izayoi shook her head as she regarded the picture of her deceased husband. "No, mom. Thank you but no matter what happens in the future, I wish to stay with my daughter, to love her and protect her. I'm sure I can give her everything doubly to make up for what she had lost."_

_Rin's narration_

_For my sake, through all these years… mom had struggled and took everything in stride. She had worked so hard… striving to move on every single day…encouraging me and showering me with all the love…_

_And now… finally… someone who can take care of mom, someone who would love and protect her… someone she deserved…had appeared… _

After the visit, the young lovers took some quiet time at the seaside and they stood at the water's break looking out to the varsity of the great expanse of blue. As the strong wind blew ruffling the girl's hair, she reflexively pulled her cardigan closer to her skin. Detecting the obvious shift of temperature, Sesshoumaru pulled open his trench coat, wrapping Rin tightly in it, pressing her to his chest. "Are you still cold?" He breathed into her hair as he let his cheek brush hers.

Shaking her head, the girl let herself sink into his heated embrace, not once able or wishing to wipe that blissful grin adorning her lips.

Dropping their shoes to the sands, the young lovers hit the waves, splashing sprinklets of water onto each other, spilling gleeful laughter and giggles. After exhausting themselves in play, they settled back to back on the fine sand, inhaling deeply the salted breeze.

"It's been a while since I come to the beach." Rin said, though not turning to regard the boy whom she was now leaning her back against.

"Naraku, Hojo and I just went to the Northern Beach last summer… to check out babes…" He released a chuckle, lost in a pleasant memory.

Almost immediately, Rin flipped around glaring heinously at him but as though half trying to tease her, he went on bragging nonchalantly. "The beaches there were filled with hot bikini babes…"

"Bikini eh?" Rin's lips pursed as she tried to hurl away those horrid images of scantily dressed girls hording her guy, each at their best wanting to please and pleasure him.

Thinking that his jokes had gone too far, Sesshoumaru was instantly apologetic. "Hey, that was a long time ago, before I got to know you." And he was forgiven, rather reluctantly at first.

"I'd like to sun tan at the beach wearing my favorite bikini too. That'll be so much fun!" The girl chimed out innocently as she caught sight of another incoming wave. But when she gazed upon Sesshoumaru again, she noted his dark displeased expressions.

"What do you mean by YOUR bikini?' He pulled her to him with a slight too rough force as he forced meet her eyes. "You're NOT going to parade half naked in front of other men, you hear me, girl?"

"You're so autocratic!" Rin's eyes narrowed as she smiled wryly at him. _He loves watching other girls but refuses to allow others to take even one look at me eh?_ She dared laugh only internally.

"Who says?" He placed a rough kiss on her temple. "Of course I'd let you wear your bikini…." Then he flashed an overly smug grin. "But only for me… for my eyes only…so that I can take them off…"

"Sessh?" The girl desperately peered around consciously to see if anyone had overheard such frivolous remarks. She let off a soft sigh when she spotted no one and settled into his embrace again.

"Sesshoumaru…" She called out, alerting the boy as she had used his full name. It was as though she was about to say something extremely serious. "Can you tell me… what do you like about me?"

A corner of Sesshoumaru's brows lifted at that question, entertained but he insisted on not showing it. "I haven't the faintest idea." He answered with an empty face and Rin smacked him in protest.

"What do you mean by that? You're so rude!" Her lips puffed and she wanted to push him away but he stopped her, pulling her even closer to his chest as he laughed.

"So, what DO YOU like about me?" He tested her while eyeing her with a naughty grin. "Since you're asking the question, you must have the answer to it yourself."

"Hey!" Rin shouted out as she punched her fist onto the sand. "That's not fair! I asked you first."

"I don't care." His smile was wry as ever. "You tell me first. Then, I'll tell you."

That was the Sesshoumaru she had come to know. When he had decided on something, he'd never give way. Gracefully, she stood up, lightly patted the sand off herself, then, headed a few steps toward the waves. Picking himself up as the girl did, the boy strolled casually to her side. Not facing him directly, Rin only spoke to the wind now brushing on her cheeks. "I like everything about you…everything…" She gave a shy smile. "I like both your strengths… and your weaknesses…the good things about you as well the bad things…"

"Is that so?" Her answer had roused his curiosity thus again. A corner of lips uplifted into a smirk. "And what are my weaknesses? What are you so-called bad things about me?"

He asked as though he didn't think there was any and Rin just had to laugh out loud.

She glanced in his direction this time slyly. "Well, bad things eh? You have lots of lots of them…" She raised her fingers as though counting out at random. "You're rude, spoilt and you like to throw tantrums. You want your way all the time and you have a terrible temper." She swung her pointer at him accusingly. "You demon!"

She met boldly Sesshoumaru's narrowed heinous ambers only for a second and as he pounced on her, she gave a loud shriek, running for her dear life.

"There's no escape!" The boy was having an upper hand in this chase by his sheer speed. "You're dead meat. Surrender now, insolent fool!"

Rin screamed as she felt his arms rounding about her waist, pulling her to a halt and then pushing her onto the sand. They rolled as they fell, Sesshoumaru landing his weight on the girl, his chest pressing heatedly against her breasts. They heaved a few pants and the boy held both her hands down with his own. That girl was half expecting the worst but…he only met her eyes with utmost passion and tenderness.

"What I like most about you…" His breath swirled huskily at the corner of her ears. "…is that when I'm at my most demonic self, you'll always be there to rescue me."

With those lovingly spoken words, the young couple shared a long, endearing kiss together against a romantic backdrop of golds and blues.

They strolled hand in hand, letting their feet washed over by the gentle lull of the incoming tide. Rin snuggled close to the one she loved, seemingly deep in thoughts. "Sessh… do you think we would have met if my dad was still alive?"

True enough, if the professor hadn't met with the fatal accident, then, Izayoi wouldn't be courted and then….

"No." Sesshoumaru replied most confidently. "Even if your dad hadn't died, even if your mom didn't meet my dad, destiny would still bring us together. We'll still meet one way or another." Intelligently, he threw in a few examples. "Perhaps we might meet at the comics shop, fighting to rent the same manga. Or perhaps, we'll meet in the school cafeteria. You'd carelessly spill some coke on my Armani shirt and I'd have the greatest misfortune of knowing you." Rin giggled at that suggestive statement, still listening intently as he continued. "Or perhaps, we'll be watching the same movie and your seat's just next to mine. In the midst of the movie, you dozed off and drooled all over me. I was so disgusted and so we met."

Rin gave him a nudge as she bit her lips staring at him. "Hey! I'll never do that! That's gross!"

Sesshoumaru pulled her to him, his finger lifted her chin to match her eyes. "At any possible corners of this earth, fate will allow us to meet…Because…. I just will find you…." Rin's gaze had turned full of tenderness as he spoke. "Because… only you…you're the only one who's right for me…my perfect match…"

Never before had he mouthed such proclamations and Rin couldn't help but crushed into his embrace, hugging him so tightly as if she'd never let go. Seconds swiftly turned to minutes and still, the young lovers refused to release the other…till someone gently tapped on the boy's shoulder.

They broke free, a little startled by the bold intervention and it was none other than a pure stranger.

"Ano… You two are not locals, right?" Judging by his slight blush, he was embarrassed to have spoilt that potential romantic moment too. But he pointed out to the sea with a sense of immense urgency. "Look over there." He brought their sight to an encircling of dark stormy clouds heading at a devilish speed toward them. "A storm is brewing. It's the typhoon. You'd better take shelter fast."

The two young lovers stood rooted to the ground, a myriad of implications flashed through their minds of the change in weather, in circumstances.

Are they prepared for it?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	27. Chapter 27

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the rain plummeted cruelly from the heavens, Rin pulled her woolen scarf tighter in an attempt to shield herself from the strong winds. Even when she was under a shelter outside a provision store that was closed, it had proven to be anything but adequate. Pushing away her bangs now stuck willfully to her temple, the girl tried hard to locate the one who had asked her to wait for him there.

And this was by itself no easy task. Because of the heavy storm, the streets were in a sea of chaos. People were running for shelter, vehicles hooting impatiently at one another not having the slightest idea what had caused the jam ahead.

Finally from afar, Rin spotted the familiar silhouette. It was weaving athletically in and out of the crowd and coming steadily her direction. She rubbed her hands together furiously to gather warmth, blowing her own heat into them which turned out to be nothing but whiten puffs of thin mist.

Reaching her side, Sesshoumaru immediately circled his coat around the girl, pressing her against his chest.

"You're freezing up…" He intoned with genuine concern as he held up her icy hands in his rubbing them, then handing her a hot cup. "Here, have some warm soup. You'll feel better."

Seeing that the girl was struggling with heavily trembling hands, he assisted her, steadying her palm so that she was able to take little sips from the cup. When she finally looked at, he noted her immensely worried ambers. "Sessh, what's going on? The weather was so fine this morning."

"I just heard news that Typhoon Akitoki had struck in the neighboring regions and heading this way quickly." His voice was slightly shaky in the cold. "We have to try to get out of here now."

Nodding her head in approval, Rin followed the boy's lead to the train station. As they made their approach, something intuited them that things were just about to get worse. There was already a crowd there but instead of going into the station, they were in fact dispersing from it. As the two reached the ticketing office, they found out in dismay that it was closed. There was a notice at the counter and going up to it, they realized what had happened. Due to the upcoming typhoon and the heavy rains, many roads had been blocked by obstructing lumber and rumble and for the safety of the passengers, the trains had ceased operation till further notice.

"No way! It can't be!" Rin shook her head as more worrying thoughts came up in her mind. They're stuck here! _What if mom finds out that we're not home? Will she suspect anything? _She turned frantically to the one beside her, tugging him. "Sessh, what are we going to do? We can't go home."

Noticing how terribly pale his girl had become, the boy made an instant decision. "There's nothing we can do but to look for shelter. There's no point for us to wait here." He pulled out a handkerchief and dapped on her drenched cheeks. "You need to be somewhere warm."

After a torturing half an hour going from one full-house restaurant to the next overly crowded one, then the next, the young lovers reached their last option, a simple cafeteria but it'll do. Entering through the glass door, Sesshoumaru was greeted by one of the counter staff.

"Do you have a table for two?" Even as he implored, he had made a quick scan around and he knew already the answer.

"I'm sorry sir. We're full at the moment but we can put you on the waiting list. It'll take about an hour or so."

Gesturing a plain 'no' with his hand, the two made their exit. "Sessh, everywhere's full because of the typhoon alert, where can we go?" Rin covered her mouth as she squeezed a few times.

Watching his girl on a blink of falling ill and how cold and hungry she must be by now, Sesshoumaru concluded that they had only one option left and this wasn't even an option, it's a must. "Rin, there is one more place." He beckoned the girl to look at the direction he had pointed. "I saw a hotel on the way here. It's just a little distance away. We can check into a room there."

"A hotel?" A little startled ay first, the girl soon flashed a concerned gaze at him. "Sessh… i-is it appropriate for us to do that?" Even though it wasn't the first time she was sharing a room or even a bed with Sesshoumaru, their intimacy had remained privately to themselves and to the close circle of friends whom they trusted. They had never shown themselves as a couple in public. And by checking into a hotel, registering their names and being seen going in and out of a room together, what kind of scandalous thoughts would be put into the minds of the people who witnessed them, the hotel staff, the other visitors at the lounge and lobby, what would they think of them?

"Don't think too much into it. We haven't an alternative." He pulled her along, not at all reconsidering his choice. "There, we can both get a hot shower, dry ourselves and order in room service. Then, we'll decide what to do from there. You're going to catch a cold if you don't get out of those wet clothes of yours."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the hotel room

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the hot water from the showers flowed down her hair, to her chest and back, Rin closed her eyes, reveling in this heated sensation chasing away the chills. She lifted her face toward the source, letting the fluid lash down her cheeks and down her throat.

"I thought you said this was a bad idea." A voice shocked her to turn around, instantly spotting a very naked Sesshoumaru standing just a little behind her. " But I see you seem to be enjoying this." Gently, he turned her fully to stand in front of him as he flipped her soaked tresses to the back and off her shoulders.

"Hey, you're supposed to wait for your turn." Half giggling and slightly embarrassed, Rin pointed an accusing finger, poking at his chest. This was the first time they had ever shared a bath together.

"And you will bear to see me freeze outside while you're indulging in this … luxury…" His lips hinted a wry grin as if he was testing her.

Instantly contrite, the girl brought him closer to the reach of the shower streams wishing innocently to share it with him. "Better?"

"No…This is best…" With an adequate force, he pulled her flush against his bare chest, positioning and letting the water run freely on both of their bodies at the same time.

"Y-You're… terrible… Sessh..." Her voice ended in a whisper just as his lips was pressed onto hers, locking her into a sweet kiss.

After a hot bath and a quick meal, the young lovers rested in the soft comforts of the king sized bed as they watched the storm get fiercer through the blurred windows. Sesshoumaru pulled the cover higher over Rin's slight bath robe and his own. "Are you feeling better? Still cold?" He implored as he lifted her chin to meet her eyes. Though no longer shivering nor sneezing, the girl still looked rather unsettled. He was confused. "What's wrong?"

"Sessh… I'm… I can't help but to be worried." Rin pulled herself up to his level, eyeing him with a real sense of urgency. "Mom and uncle…will they…"

But he intercepted her even before she could finish. "Aunty and dad won't be back until tomorrow night. Even if we need to stay the night here, as long as we get back before they return, we'll be alright." He comforted as he stroked her hair.

"B-But what if…" She stuttered but was interrupted thus again. Without warning, Sesshoumaru had jumped up and flipped himself over on top of her, pressing both her shoulders into the soft sheets.

"Gal, how many of such chances do we get, to spend some quiet time together, do you truly wish to spoilt it with endless nonsensical worrying?" He gazed deep into her hazels as if half begging and coaxing her.

Rin took a glances at the flawlessly handsome face above her and then around them. Indeed, though not too posh, the room was nonetheless cozy and tingling with a supple romantic mood. Perhaps, she was thinking too much… or rather, they weren't left with much a choice to begin with. With a soft sigh, she flashed him a sweet smile, then relaxing into the pillows.

Seeing that he had won an upper hand in the short debate and not wanting to give her time to mull it over, Sesshoumaru lowered his mouth to hers, brushing only teasingly at first and as she responded, he sank into her for a longer deeper kiss.

"Now, that's a good girl…" He moved to whisper in her ear before he sealed other kiss to her. And this time, he let his tongue run through her inner cravens, reveling in the sweet familiar taste of her, the one that he had gotten so addicted to and could no longer go without. It was no longer just mere indulgence but a need...much like breath. No matter how many times they had made love before, he just couldn't get enough of her…and that would remain a mystery to him forever, he guessed …as he pressed into her lips furiously wanting more.

Not wanting to wait another agonizing second, Sesshoumaru's hand moved down to pull on the knot of the girl's robes. Kissing her affectionately at her throat and drinking in her scent of fresh soap and shampoo, his other hand spreading the folds revealing her fair skin to his eyes…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Izayoi's place

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Throughout her entire trip, Izayoi's heart wasn't at all in the right place. As she took out the clothes and toiletries from the luggage, her hand instinctively reached out for her phone. Maybe, she should call them, the kids, make sure that they're at home and alright. But even if they're hoe, Sesshoumaru and Rin, that didn't mean that nothing's going on between them. But still, she concluded that talking to daughter would somehow help to lessen the stress she was feeling at the moment.

Just as she was about to dial the number for the Inu-residence, the Taisho exited from the bath, speaking as though seriously into his own cell. "What do you mean you have not settled that issue with the Takashi Company? I thought I had specifically instructed you to do so before I left?"

Izayoi only had to heart those sentences before she wished to make her own call again but before she could do so, the Taisho had hung up and moved to her side, tugging on her hand, beckoning her to listen to him. She clicked off her cell and turned around.

"Yoi, I'm so sorry. Something has come up at the office, something I have to deal with right away." He had the most apologetic look on his face as he spoke. "I'm afraid that I can't stay for the night. I have to get back now. Do you want to stay here for another night, since it's been such a long since you've returned to visit your mom?"

Almost relived to hear that, Izayoi immediately shook her head. "No, Sho, I'll go back with you." Yes, it would be best if she could get home, check on the kids and make sure they're nothing but fine, both asleep in their own rooms. Then, everything would return to normal again. Everything would be perfect as they should be.

"Okay then, you'll pack and I'll get the car." Inu-no-Taisho's voice disappeared through the entryway and Izayoi only nodded.

When he was out of sight, the middle-aged mother quickly dialed the number of the Inu-house, fully hoping and believing that she would heart he sweet voice of her daughter, putting her heart at ease even on her return journey. But no… the phone rang and rang and rang… and no one answered….no one.

_Where are the children?_ Izayoi got more worried as the call went to the answering machine. If they're not home, then where are they? At their friends? She peered at the clock on the wall. It was seven in the evening. _Perhaps, they were out for dinner._ She consoled herself repeatedly, trying to laugh it off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Inu-house

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inu-no-Taisho gave his bride-to-be a slight kiss on her lips as he bade herself goodbye. "Dear, I'll probably have to work through the night. Don't wait up for me. I'll be home tomorrow morning."

Izayoi nodded as she pulled the luggage into the house but the Taisho stopped her, as if wanting to talk to her more. She turned to gaze at him but he was … laughing…. "Yoi, look at you! Only a day from the kids and you're so worried about them already. They're all grown up already you know." He had noticed her queer behavior and had guessed correctly.

The mother forced a smile. "I-I….I just missed them I guess…"

They waved farewell and Izayoi rushed into the residence shouting out loudly. "Rin! Sesshy! Are you home?"

There was no answer.

"Rin! Sesshoumaru!" She scurried up the stairs to their individual rooms, then to the private living area, then to the roof terrace. They were not there.

_The children are really not home._ Izayoi sank into the couch as she heaved a sigh of concern.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the hotel room

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shifting slightly so that she was turning in an angle, Rin nudged herself up from her sleeping position. As lightly as possible, she moved Sesshoumaru's hand, which was steadfastly holding her to him even as he slept. With gentle fingers, she smiled as she pushed his silvery bangs off his temple and stroked his long hair. She admired his sleep-soften features with a loving grin. Sesshoumaru, he looked so much less dangerous, so much more peaceful when he was asleep.

He looks so exhausted, she thought to herself with a chuckle, knowing exactly the reason why. Perhaps it was really due to the fact that they were alone in a foreign place, or just because he was merely IN the mood, he had been so wild, passionate, almost out of control. He had domineeringly demanded that she screamed out for him as he took her again and again. Rin self consciously reached to touch her throat. And he had given her so many love bites, some of which were dangerous obvious even with a tightly buttoned blouse. Damn! How was she going to hide these bruises from her mom and even her friends when she got back? Sessh… what was he thinking?

Rin watched as the storm persisted outside, the eerie howling of the winds tingling at her ears. She took a glance at the clock. A little past nine. She touched the area next to her heart. It was beating most erratically. Something wasn't right. Something didn't feel right. Even when Sesshoumaru had logically pointed out that they would be safe if they were to return the next morning, something… something just intuited her that things would not happen as he had predicted. Their luck was going to run out sooner or later and the girl had a terrible feeling at the pit of her stomach… it was going to be this day. Sesshoumaru and her… they had left on the trip together and their neighbors had witnessed them leaving the estate. And even when they didn't plan to, they had stayed in a hotel, seemingly for an innocent enough reason at first… but in the end, they DID make out.

And the girl wasn't sure if it was the notion of going to a hotel or that her mom had trusted her to be alone with Sesshoumaru when she made her trip to the South, but the guilt and remorse she was feeling at this very moment… was overwhelming and it was killing her. She had never felt this way before. It was an awful awful feeling she wished she could just pluck out of her heart but she couldn't. What was it? Was it truly guilt?

Rin shook her head violently. No, she loved Sesshoumaru and there was nothing out there that could ever make her doubt that. And it definitely wasn't out of a moment of folly, a moment of weakness that they had made love…so many times. It was more than that. To her, it was never just a joining of their bodies, but the joining, the connecting of their very souls. He was her soul mate and he had admitted to her too… that she was his.

She flinched slightly as a warm hand grazed to her slender waist, pulling her like a magnet to a pin. "Baby…. What's wrong? Why're you up?" He kissed her lazily, smiling a bit as his lips cruised past the purple patches on her fair skin.

"Sessh…" She tugged herself free, then pulled him up so that they sat straight and facing each other. And with a concern and stern look, she shook her head. "We have to get back home… NOW. I-I have a strange feeling. Something isn't right… please…"

A deep frown surfaced on the boy's face, making him just not in the mood for a snooze any longer. "Rin…." He shook his head in protest, disbelievingly as he regarded the window. He pointed at it rather accusingly. "Look outside. Does it seem possible that the train is back in service to you?"

But the girl tugged on his hand hard, desperate. "If the train isn't working, we'll… we'll take a cab back from here. Onegai… Sessh…"

The boy freed himself of her hold, this time letting his anger and frustration flare. "Girl, do you know how much it'll cost to take a cab back from here?" He folded his arms, his ambers cold, harsh. "Rin, you're being unreasonable."

"But…But I-I…" Before the girl could say another word, her cell phone rang and she almost jumped up with a start.

Coolly and not thinking too much into it, Sesshoumaru picked up the mobile, looking only at the panel for the indication of the identity of the caller but not answering it. He squinted. "It's… from home." He intoned, wanting to flip up the phone and answer.

"NOOOO…." Rin snatched over her cell and with shaky and fearful hands, she clicked the off button, then scrunched up into a tight ball. Her eyes wavered and peered around aimlessly, nervously as a myriad of the most horrible thoughts circled her mind.

A call from home… MOM! Mom is home! She's home and she couldn't find us! She'll get suspicious and she'll know about Sessh and me! What are we going to do?

Noting with dismay the horror on the face of his girl, Sesshoumaru became increasingly worried and unsettled. He moved closer to her, attempting to touch her and probably sooth her a little. "Rin…" He knew exactly what was on her mind.

"Sessh…" Her voice was deathly, lifeless. "That was from home. It's mom and uncle. They're back and they can't find us. They'll know about us. They'll get suspicious and eventually they'll know." Terrified tears began to well up reddening her hazels. "Mom is waiting for us. They'll know… everyone will know… What are we going to do?"

The boy rolled his eyes stubbornly, spitefully. "Then let them know! I've said before and I repeat for the final time. I don't care a damn who gets hurt. I just want you by my side and nothing, no one is going to stop me."

Rin shot him a look of disbelief and confusion as she shook her head. "Sessh… does it really mean nothing to you that people get hurt, people we love. The ones who're going to ruin our parent's happiness, something that they both deserve, are the two of us! Don't tell me that it really doesn't matter to you a single bit!"

Sesshoumaru bit his lips, silenced as he regarded her with a complicated expression on his face. He had put up a strong front but his Rin had seen through it all. She knew him. It wasn't that he didn't care… but then… what choice did he have? Roughly, he pulled her to him kissing her in desperation as he hissed. "If I was afraid of what's to happen, I wouldn't have chosen you in the first place. I wouldn't have picked you." He forced kissed her again, and then again as he felt her tears fall down her cheeks. When he finally let her go, Rin was practically sobbing. She was moved, afraid, confused, guilty all at the same time. But the boy waited patiently for her reply.

Stifling her sobs, Rin looked up at him, totally unsure and trembling. "Sessh… mom's waiting for us… She's waiting for us…"

That was, to the boy, the most unassuring and yet, most telling words from his girl. He shook his head, his heart filled with numerous emotions he couldn't name and he intoned seemingly plainly. "Go." He pushed her to the edge of the bed, picking up her bath robe and gesturing her to put it on. "Go home…"

"Sessh…." Rin's eyes were full of questions. Why did Sesshoumaru change his mind so suddenly? What was on his mind?

"I said go." This time, he said it more firmly. "Because I know…how you feel about Izayoi-san…your love for her. I…I understand." He assisted her up and fetching her dried out clothes from the hangers. With solemn eyes, his gaze pierced her like a knife but his voice was as nonchalant as ever before. "Just tell Izayoi-san that you've been out late. I'll go back tomorrow. They won't suspect anything if we didn't go back together." He handed her some money. "This is for the cab fare. Now, go!"

The girl hesitated at the door for a moment. She turned, taking one last look at the one she had grown to love so much, the one she had shared her bed with just mere moments ago before this tragic turn of event. She wanted to speak to him some more, to know that he's feeling alright about her departure but she knew it already in her heart. Sesshoumaru, he wasn't alright. He was hurt… he was hurt by her soft, weak character.

"I SAID GO!" He bellowed out when he noticed that she was as if waiting at the doorway, indecisive and lost. And that unfeeling tone worked perfectly. With tears flowing endlessly, Rin turned the door knob and left the room.

_Rin's narration_

_Sesshoumaru had so graciously accepted that I'm a coward, that I'm weak and timid. I'm not like him and can perhaps never be. _

_I didn't have the courage to stand up for our love, for him like I should…like he did for me._

_And that's me… always retreating at the smallest scent of danger, betraying Sesshoumaru's love for me completely… leaving him behind like that fully knowing that he was hurt…._

In the rain, the girl waved for a cab frantically as her tears still wet her cheeks uncontrollably. She had failed the one she loved, the one who loved her. And before she knew it, a yellow taxi stopped in front of her and as she was about to get in, something came to her mind, something she had said before.

_Sessh… I promise you that I will be strong from now onward. So, wo yao he Sesshoumaru yong yuan yi qi… I want to be together with Sesshoumaru forever…._

And there on that very spot, she stopped, froze as if pondering. Impatient and not knowing his customer's wishes, the cabby's brows furrowed especially when the rain kept on pouring into his vehicle, wetting the seats and cushions. "Ano, Miss, are you coming in or not?"

His voice of urgency alerted the girl, waking her from her musings. Swallowing hard and tightening her fist into a ball, Rin closed her eyes for only a moment before she made a decision, a decision she knew she could live with. "No, I'm sorry. I've changed my mind."

With that, she slammed the door shut, running back from the streets into the nearest shelter.

_Rin's narration_

_No. I can't leave Sessh like this…. I can't because I know… that he'll never do the same to me… never…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the hotel room

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even as Sesshoumaru tried his very best to go back to sleep, he knew he couldn't. He tossed and turned uncomfortably in the sheets, his heart in a mess. Rin had left on her own and even when he was immensely worried about her safety, about the mere fact that a girl like her were to take a long journey cab back home, he was more concerned about the bitterness, the hopelessness they had felt before they parted. He had felt so powerless to stop her, stop the one he loved from leaving in a frenzied attempt to cover up their relationship.

He sat up as a sudden realization struck him. Rin, she had looked so lost, so afraid. What if… what if she finally decided to change her mind about being with him? She was retreating little by little and with her mom's wedding coming up, will she decide to give him up? Will she decide to sacrifice her happiness for her mother's?

Feeling in the pit of his belly an awful feeling he couldn't ignore, Sesshoumaru hopped out of bed and into his clothes, then charged out of the room like bullet. He had to find her and prayfully… he's not too late!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the midst of the chaos, the pertinacious downpour and the howling winds, the young lovers made their attempt to stand up for the one they loved. Rin was desperately rushing through the crowds, pushing as she went along to make her way back to the hotel room. Sesshoumaru dashed into the streets, wildly looking for that petite lithe figure in the wet darkness. But there were just too many commotions, too many people running in all directions, too many jams, cars….

And then it happened.

Squinting her hazels as if not able to believe her very eyes, Rin spotted that familiar muscular silhouette under the dim street light across a very busy road. It was Sesshoumaru!

"Sessh!" She cried out at the top of her voice, trying to reach above all the noise. "Sesshoumaru!"

And either truly hearing her calls for him or merely just by instinct, the boy halted in his tracks. He turned staring straight at her even when they were separated by a sea of never ending traffic. The young lovers stood for a long moment, exchanging their conversation, their emotions only through their eyes. And just as Rin was about to attempt to cross the road to his side, the boy shouted to stop her. "Rin, don't! Wait there! I'll come over!"

The girl watched as he maneuvered his way skillfully to her side and when he reached, he held onto both her arms tightly, shaking his head. "Gal, what are you doing here still? Why aren't you on the cab? You're so silly!"

Rin bit her lips as tears began to gather at her eyes once again. "Sessh… I can't leave you behind…" She sniffed a little, brushing her tears again. "But I can't live a lie anymore. I don't want to."

Sesshoumaru's lips curved in a slight smile as he pulled her into his embrace. "Yes, let's not live a lie anymore." He took in a deepen breath, then letting it out slowly as if in thoughts. "Rin…" He made sure that he was looking straight into her eyes when he spoke. "Can I… tell Izayoi-san? Can I ask her for you, for you to be given to me?"

Rin's brow lifted in slight surprise, immensely touched by his offer. "What? Tell mom? Are we really telling?"

The boy knew that if he didn't explain himself to her now, he'd never have to do it again. "Rin, what I've said before, it's not entirely true. It's not true that I do not care that people get hurt because of us… that we're the ones who might end up ruining our parent's marriage…" He heaved a long sigh. "But I need you… I need you so much… so hopelessly… so helplessly that I can't let you go… I can't…And even if we have to hurt someone, it has to be done."

Finally, a gentle smile adorned the girl's cheeks. She gazed at him, her heart wishing to pour out how she felt for him after he had shared his. "Sessh…. I feel the same too. I need you so much… I LOVE you so much…I'm so helplessly, so hopelessly in love with you."

For the first time that night, Sesshoumaru chuckled light-heartedly and elegantly, nodding approvingly. "Then, it's settled. We'll go back together. We'll face them together… and whatever that comes with it."

And the girl couldn't agree more. She nodded as he matched her lips for a long passionate kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Inu-house

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taking a deep breath, the young lovers pushed open the door to the apartment and sitting there in dim lights waiting or them… was Izayoi. Even before they started to explain themselves, Rin could already tell by the looks on her mother's face. It was colorless and downcast, listless…she was suspicious …definitely.

The girl gulped silently as her mother stood up from her sitting position, taking a brief look at the lock on the wall. "Do you children know what time is it now?" She asked though her voice was totally lifeless. She lifted her chin, staring straight at her own daughter first. "Rin, I want to hear the truth."

Rin swallowed almost audibly, her own voice slightly shaky. "Mom, I'm sorry. Sessh and I… we went to visit dad's grave together and we were caught in Typhoon Akitoki. So, we came back late." She admitted with al honesty as the boy remained relatively composed.

Izayoi took in a lengthen breath, obviously not entirely convinced and she had her reasons. "Then, why didn't you answer the cell when I called you earlier on?" She matched the girl's eyes, trying to examine her and determine for herself the truth.

Rin's head dipped as she answered, knowing that she couldn't lie to her mother any longer. Moreover, they had decided to come clean to their parents. "That's because… Sessh and I… we went to a hotel."

At that, Izayoi's eyes flared with a mix of extreme devastation and fury. And letting all these untamed emotions take over her completely, she madly charged forward without thinking and swung one tight slap to her daughter. "RIN! How could you do something like that!"

Rin held onto her burning bruised cheek as tears ran fast and free. In his shock that the girl's mother had actually struck the one he loved, Sesshoumaru moved swiftly to stand in front of Rin, protecting her from any further assault. Half taking a brief look at Rin's cheek, he turned to Izayoi. "Aunty, if you wish to hit someone, please, hit me instead. I'm the one who insisted that Rin goes to the hotel with me."

Izayoi shook her head, totally disbelieving and confused. Her heart just felt so emptied out… She felt so betrayed. She began to fling her hands wildly, her gaze accusing as though they shot daggers. "How could you two do a thing like this? Don't you know that you're about be become siblings?"

Rin tried hard to stifle her sobs, gently removed the boy's concern hand on her shoulder. Bravely, she stood out from behind the boy, stuttering between sobs. "Mom, I know you're going to be mad with me and it'll hurt you….but still… I want to tell you this…. I … love Sesshoumaru… I love him."

Retreating a little at that last comment by her most beloved daughter, the middle-aged mother's heart sank to a new low. She shook her head continuously, her eyes misfocused and lost. She couldn't believe what she had just heard, what she had just done to Rin… She hit her. She had never hit her before even when she was still a kid.

Slowly, she took one step back from the two, then another hesitant one, then another. Then, with a deep sigh, she turned without an extra word and started walking up to her room.

_Rin's narration_

_Mom, scold me, shout at me, hit me again… please… if it makes you feel better…. I deserve it…._

The girl watched as her mother made her way up the stairs, half staggering in unsteady steps. She wished that she could help her but she knew, now was not the time. She was the last person her mother would wish help from, the last person she wished to see, to talk to…

"Izayoi-san…" Sesshoumaru finally spoke. He didn't wish that Rin's mother go away without knowing the entire truth, without knowing how far they'd come from in this relationship. Izayoi, she needed to know this.

The mother stopped as if allowing the boy to speak. "Izayoi-san, I understand your anger and confusion…but I wish you to know… to know how much your daughter had suffered because she didn't want to destroy the happiness that you have. She had suffered so much because she always puts you first place…before herself…before her own happiness. I know we are in the wrong. But please… understand how we have felt along the way, how Rin had felt… her wish for you to be happy above anything else…"

From the wooden steps, Izayoi's lips quivered as she tried to stop her tears from falling to no avail. And for a prolonged moment, she stood there, motionless and not speaking. "W-We'll talk in the morning." She swallowed a thick lump in her throat. "I-I need to rest… and think about things…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Rin's room

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girl got up from her bed for the door when she heard a gentle knock. It was Sesshoumaru and he was holding onto a cold pack in his hands. She forced a chuckle. "I didn't know you could knock."

Under normal circumstances, the boy would have taken his full revenge for such insolent words but that night, he merely narrowed his eyes as a corner of his lips twisted slightly. All these disappeared almost instantly when he noticed her slightly swollen cheek. "How are you feeling? Does your cheek still hurt?" He gestured her to her bed and settled her down, then kneeling in front of her, wanting to thoroughly examine her wound. With light fingers, he flipped her hair back and placed the cold pack onto her cheek, finding that Rin had flinched slightly at the touch.

"I-I'm alright." She tried a smile that didn't work on the boy. "Really… It doesn't hurt as much as it did just now."

He shook his head, didn't want to believe her as he had assessed her cheek. It must have hurt and still hurting. "I'm so sorry. I should have been the one taking that slap." He held up one of her hand, rubbing and soothing it as if to sooth his own guilt. He had failed to protect her from harm. He had failed her. He spat at himself bitterly that Rin had to be the one taking that blow from her mother. It really should have been him.

"Hey…" Rin's smile widened, trying to comfort him as she stroked his hair. "I know things look bad now but…I feel so relieved. For the first time, I feel so light. I no longer feel confined because I'm not lying to my mom anymore. I've told everything that I've been hiding in my heart for a long time…and I'm really happy."

Sesshoumaru couldn't agree more. In the midst of all that ugly confrontation, he still had felt a swell of pride for his girl. Rin had stood up for their love. She had confessed so courageously without fear. She had said she would be strong…and she was. He lifted her chin, placing a slight kiss on her lips. "Rin, don't worry. No matter what happens, no matter if everyone's against us being together, I'll convince them. I'll do everything to convince them that we have to be together. They'll have to give in….because I won't."

Hearing that, Rin circled her arms around the one she loved as they shared in a warm endearing hug…one that spoke more of their love for each other, their determination to be together…than anything else….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey everyone,

Gotta end here for the moment but yes, the battle had begun. So, what will Izayoi's decision be? What more must the two endure… when Inu-no-Taisho and Kaede got to know about this?

Well, if you're thinking gory, then I say you're wrong. Since the beginning till now, no one in the story had been really nasty and evil, isn't it? Hehe… it is a big hint that this story is never meant to be the tragic dramatic kind…

And also, just thought you might like to know that there'll only be 30 chapters in this story, meaning that it's going to end soon.

Thanks for all the lovely reviews.

kagome2004: I'm glad you've liked it so far

Hinata-chan: You've gone to Mediaminer too? Wow. Thanks but actually, I've left a summary at the first chapter in Mediaminer explaining that this story is partially adapted from a manga Akuma de sorou. But many parts are changed, mainly because I wanna spice it up a lot! In the original story, Sesshoumaru has a brother who came back on revenge on Rin.

mysterious advisor and riceball909: Well, actually, I just took time to revise the story and uploaded many chapters at once. I've written those few chapter quite some time ago but only posted it on Mediaminer. But chapter 27 is the actual place I've stopped. So, I guess from this update onward, perhaps everyone has to wait a little longer for chapter updates.

Tammy: You're such a sweet sweet person. I was really touched when I read your review cos its true, some of the lines in there are mine and in Mediaminer, the other place where I've posted the fic, someone just read the first chapter and concluded that I copied the whole damn thing (even though) I made it very clear that it was a partially adapted fic. I was so upset by that. So, thanks…luv ya…

Shinoryu: I'm happy you've like it so far. It's gonna end soon though…

Charmedforever911 and nisec: Thanks for the encouragement…deeply appreciated. has so many cool and sweet people.

Kaiya Sara: well, if you've watched Devil does exist, I hope you like my adaptation of the story. In that manga, they've been together for such a long time but they seldom hugged or kissed. It's such a pity….


	28. Chapter 28

Hey everyone,

I know… I've been missing for a long time but I do have a very good explanation for myself. Due to my latest er..hem…condition, I've been feeling sick the entire day for like the past month or so. (Is that a big enough hint?) Eating was an ordeal and writing… erm… out of the question. But things are getting better, as you can see, since I'm starting on the story again. I felt so apologetic to have stopped for so long and at such crucial moments of Sessh and Rin's life. (And especially when LiLlady just mentioned in her last review that I update so often 'oops').

Evilbuny

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stretching slightly at the annoying backache from the continuous tossing and turning the entire night, Rin slowly paced down the stairs. She picked up the familiar sounds of clinks and clanks from the kitchen and figured that her mother was probably already up. She was preparing breakfast.

The girls stopped just round the corner, taking a little peep. There at the stove was Izayoi, just about to heave out the scrambled eggs from the pan. Rin watched as her mother went about her task, looking extremely cool and calm and… normal. It was like nothing happened the night before. That thought instantly brought several images of their argument back in the girl's mind, how her mom had hit her, how they had come clean of their relationship, how Izayoi had retreated back to her room in eerie silence.

She took a deep sigh…. Here goes….

"Ohayo…" She intoned rather meekly as Izayoi's head turned toward her. Rin offered a tiny smile. "Need my help?"

The middle-age mom only paused for the slightest moment, then, a broad smile widened on her face as she shook her head. "No, sweetie, I'm fine. Breakfast's almost ready." She gave a louder laugh. "Why don't you get Sesshy and let's eat together." Rin noticed with an arched brow that her mother was babbling while nervously twisting her fingers. "Sho's not home yet but he'll be soon. He had to work overnight you see." Izayoi was son to run out of topic for conversation when Rin caught hold of her shaking hand.

"Mom, let's not drag this any longer. Don't pretend that nothing is wrong. I've… I've come to learn how terrible that feels like." Izayoi's features softened as she put a gently hand on her daughter's cheek. "Mom, tell me honesty, what do you think… I mean… about last night…"

After a short moment of silence, Izayoi finally took Rin's hand, leading her to the dining chair as both sat down. Lightly, she stroked, running her fingers through the girl's waist long hair as if enjoying its simple sensation of silk. "Rin sweetheart, I guess time has finally caught up with me. It just never crossed my mind that my daughter… my precious daughter… has come to the age where she would find someone… that she could fall in love with someone. It seemed like yesterday when you just graduated from kindergarten." Her hand moved up to caress carefully the side of her cheek which was still slightly bruised. Her heart ached at the sight. "And I even hit you last night. I'm so sorry, sweetie. I've never hit you before."

Rin shook her head, her eyes still apologetic. "No, you were right to hit me. I'm in the wrong and I'm the one who needs to apologize, not you…"

Izayoi continued to stroke the girl's hair as another smile curved up her lips. "Sweetheart, I remembered that when your dad died, we made a pact that we'll never keep any secrets from each other… that we'll always share how we feel. We've always been able to do that."

Rin nodded silently.

"But when I heard what Sesshy said last night, I suddenly realized that it must have really difficult for you to have kept such a huge secret in your heart for so long. It must have been painful." Izayoi's hand lightly patted the girl's shoulder. "It must have been hard on you and Sesshy."

Rin let her head dipped, not answering and then, her eyes lit. She looked up expectantly. "Mom, does this mean… that you don't object Sessh and I being together?"

With the warmest smile, Izayoi nodded. "But Rin, lovers can't live under the same roof as siblings…you know that. So…" She took a deep breath. "We have to move out of here. This is still Sho and Sesshy's house."

The girl's breath caught as she realized the implications behind such an action. "B-But… what about you and uncle? If you move out… You're not marrying uncle?"

Izayoi only chuckled, seemingly light-heartedly. "Well, Sho and I… we love each other and that will never change. Even if we don't have an official wedding, even if I can't be his wife, we can still date, I can still love him and he can still love me. Nothing will change. Moreover, I still have you…"

Rin felt her heart pinch painfully at her mother's words.

_Rin's narration_

_In the end, I did ruin mom's happiness… All these years…She has always been the one who made the sacrifices…. I have always been the one being protected… being loved…_

_But can I alone give mom the happiness that she deserves?_

Izayoi's eyes led her to a tiny ornamented object on the girl's finger. She lifted Rin's hand, singling out the ring. "This must be a present from Sesshy. I can see he has excellent taste. This ring suits you very well. He… he must love you very much…" Her tone was comforted.

The girl blushed, lowering her head, a little shy from the last comment. "He gave it to me during my birthday. H-He told me to always wear it."

Izayoi's feminine laughter rang out. "He's just as sweet and romantic as his father then." She heaved a contented sigh. "Well, go on now and wake Sesshoumaru up for breakfast. The food's getting cold."

With a clipped nod, Rin swung out of her chair and just about to head for the stairs when a figure standing there caused her to let out a soft gasp. It was Sesshoumaru. Elegantly, the boy came down the remaining steps as he greeted in his deep voice. "Good morning aunty. There's no need to wake me. I've already roused."

"You're terrible, Sessh. You've been eave-dropping on us all this while?" The girl pointed a finger at him jokingly. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at her with pretended fury. "I do no such dishonorable things. I was merely coming down to have my breakfast and did not wish to disturb your conversation." He argued with wit and Rin's grin turned into a chuckle.

"Thus, you do know of the latest development then." She placed her hand into Sesshoumaru's when he beckoned for it. Then lovingly, they strode to the dining table to meet Izayoi.

"Arigato, Izayoi-san, for your understanding and blessing." The boy offered most politely as the middle aged mom scrutinized him for the first time, not as her future son, but as her future son-in-law.

"Sesshoumaru…" Izayoi lifted a finger rather seriously. "Now that I've leaving my most precious daughter in your hands, make sure you treat her well. If you ever bully her, or she comes to me crying, I'm not going to let you off easy."

The boy chuckled deeply. "Hai, I will remember that, Izayoi-san."

"Great! Let's eat and then, when Sho comes home, we'll let him in on the latest outcome of our discussion." Izayoi was just about to sit when everything around seemed to get blurrier, dimmer then brighter, then again. Her head began to spin wildly out of control and then… she dropped to the ground.

"MOM!"

"Aunty!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the hospital

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin collapsed onto the chair nearest to the examination room. She buried her face in her hands, sobbing. "It's all my fault that mom fainted. It's all my fault!"

Sesshoumaru hurried to her side, kneeling down in front of her and took both her hands into his own gently. "Hey, it's not your fault. Shh…" He reached to stroke her cheek, wanting to sooth her, letting his fingers brush away some of the tears. Her hazels were still tingling with reminiscence of fluid when they met his ambers. He could sense her intense anxiety. "Izayoi-san will be alright, don't worry. This hospital belongs to our family. We have the best doctors here."

A set of heavy footsteps echoed through the corridor and the two looked up, only to find Inu-no-Taisho hurrying in their direction. Sesshoumaru stood up as his father reached their side. "How's Yoi, Sesshoumaru?"

"She's still in the examination room." He replied coolly, not knowing when it would be the perfect time to let him on the new information.

The Taisho took Rin's hand gently, bringing her up to her feet into a hug. "Rin, I'm sure it's nothing serious. Yoi will be fine. Don't worry."

The girl nodded, an apparent nervous expression on her face. She too had the same concerns. _When would it be the best time to tell uncle about Sesshoumaru and me? Now that he's so worried about mom, how will he react if we told him about us, and about how mom has decided not to marry him? Will it be too overwhelming?_

The doors of the examination room flung open, a group of nurses exiting followed by the doctor. Rin's thoughts came to a cease as she scurried over, together with Inu-no-Taisho and Sesshoumaru.

"How's she, Hika-san?" The Taisho spoke as if to a long time friend and the doctor too greeted with a respectable bow.

"Taisho-san, Izayoi-san is alright. She's just a little anemic and probably fainted due to fatigue." He intoned rather professionally, at the same time, removing the synthetic gloves on his hands. "But she has to take more care of her body from now on, since she's pregnant."

"Pregnant?" The Taisho's own ambers twinkled with unbidden excitement. Rin gasped in shock as the boy beside her kept his silence, noting down the reactions of both his dad and his girl.

"Oh, you mean you don't know?" The doctor looked surprised. "She's already in her twelfth week of gestation. Congratulations!" He shook the Taisho's hand briefly, then a nurse came up behind them.

"Mr Taisho, we need you to follow us to fill in some details about the patient. This way please." She gestured with utmost courtesy.

"Dad, I'll go with you. Rin, keep aunty company first, will you?" Sesshoumaru suggested and the girl simply nodded. She knew that most probably, he would take that private time to reveal to his dad more of what really happened.

The Taisho rounded his hand on his boy's shoulders, both moving towards the information office as Rin turned the knob gently to enter the ward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the information counter

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watching silently as his dad went about the various forms, the boy was at the same time taking the chance to prepare his speech mentally. As the Taisho stood up, Sesshoumaru took in a breath of courage.

"Dad, I have something important to tell you."

Inu-no-Taisho instantly sensed the seriousness in the tone of his son. Sesshoumaru was not his usual self that day. He placed a warm hand on his shoulder, patting it. "What is it?"

"Actually, before Izayoi-san fainted this morning, she told us that she has decided not to remarry. She has decided not to marry you." His rich tone was still composed and unhurried but the Taisho was nothing but bemused and clouded.

"What? Is this a joke, Sesshy? How's that possible?" The middle-aged man briefly recalled how intimately they had bid each other farewell the last time. He laughed. "You got me there for a sec… But I'm not really in for jokes today, my boy. It's already been like a roller-coaster so far."

He peered at the cold expressions of his son, punched him teasingly but it was not returned. Sesshoumaru took in another deep breath. "It _is_ possible… dad… because… Rin and I are in love and Izayoi-san wishes to give us her blessing. Thus, she has decided not to complicate matters and decided not to marry you."

The Taisho's brows arched up to their max upon what he heard, startled and at a lost of words. He merely stared at the boy, looking for all signs that this was purely another attempt of a joke but he couldn't find any at all. Sesshoumaru, he had never joked in his life and this time, he certainly didn't look like he was. He was as serious as he ever had been.

Slowly, the Taisho moved into deep thoughts, his finger rubbing at his chin, sequencing the events that could have happened at home in his mind, then, forming his reply. "So, after Yoi found out about you and Rin, she made the decision not to marry me so that Rin does not have to become your sister…in name that is…" He concluded rather solemnly, though not agitated in any way. He was completely calm, yet resolute.

Sesshoumaru nodded, then a troubled expression on his face, he spoke. "Marry her, dad. I'll move out. I can live on my own...but I'll never give Rin up." The Taisho's eyes lit with slight amusement at the change of stance by his son. "The baby needs a father, a family, isn't it, dad?"

Inu-no-Taisho smiled as he eyed his son. After a moment of silence, he simply squeezed Sesshoumaru's shoulders, shaking his head. "Don't be silly, boy. Without you, we wouldn't _be_ a family."

Seeing that Sesshoumaru was giving him a half shocked half confused look, the Taisho simply chuckled, heading back to the ward. Well, at the very least, he had made an impression on his oh-so-solemn son. That had to be put down in record.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the ward

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin placed a soft hand on her mom as Izayoi's fingers twitched. Slowly, her eyes opened and peered as if blurrily around for a moment before her vision landed on her daughter. She struggled to get up and was given a helping hand.

"Where am I? Where's this place?"

"Mom, you're at the hospital. You fainted just now at home and Sessh and I brought you here." Rin combed away the loose strands of her mother's hair; Izayoi smiling back at her drowsily.

"Oh dear, I fainted?"

Rin nodded. "Mom, the doctor says that you're 12 weeks pregnant."

Even as she announced the news, the girl noticed that her mother wasn't the least surprised. She knew.

"You already knew, didn't you?"

After a short pause, Izayoi finally nodded.

"And you still made a decision not to marry uncle….because of me." Rin bit her lips, a giant surge of guilt welling inside her. She scrunched her fist, causing the sheets to turn into a rumpled ball. "Mom, marry uncle. Please. I'll move out alone. You don't have a make such a big sacrifice, especially when there's another new baby to consider about. The baby needs a home, with mom and dad… I know how it feels like… especially when dad passed away. I-I don't wish that it suffers like me."

Izayoi stroked the girl's hair, listening intently and then, her lips curved into a smile again. "Sho can always adopt the baby when it's born. Then, he would still be the father and I can still be it's mother. We don't have to get married. Moreover, to me, nothing is more important than my precious daughter's happiness."

Before the girl could make a reply, a thunderous roar echoed through the room from the doorway.

"ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE! ALL OF YOU!"

It was the Taisho himself and he looked rather agitated, his face flashed crimson and purple. Heaving out an audible frustrated sigh, he stormed into the ward straight for Izayoi's bed, Sesshoumaru following behind in silence. When Rin met his eyes, she could tell… that the boy didn't have an answer too.

"This is all so ridiculous! Nonsense! Outrageous!" The Taisho's hands flung wildly, angrily in the air. Everyone gulped. No one had seen him flare like this before. "Who on earth made a decreed that siblings-in-name who are not related by blood can't like each other, fall in love or even get married? What are all of you afraid of?" He stared down at Izayoi, red still cruising in his eyes. "Yoi, what are you afraid of, my social status as the Inu-family heir? Or how everyone else will look and say about all this, especially those irritating bothersome magazines? Those are all SHIT!" He apparently calmed down a bit, taking some soothing breaths and folding his long sleeved shirt up.

"Sho…" Izayoi reached out for his hand and it was given to her as he sat down beside her bed. "I-I was worried how it'll affect you and the kids. I don't want to put in a difficult position. At the same time, I don't wish that our children have to be forced into consequence which they do not deserve."

The Taisho did not once leave her eyes even when she had finished what she had to say. "So, then, you made a decision like that, forcing _me_ into a consequence which I do not deserve, not forgetting that the kids will be put in a difficult position too?" He tested her wittily and seeing the troubled and confused expression on her face, he sealed a light kiss on her temple. "Remember that I've said before, I'll protect you, take care of you from now onward, give you all the happiness you deserve…" He flashed a broad comforting smile. "And that includes Rin and also, Sesshoumaru." He teasingly rubbed the edge of Izayoi's chin seeing that she had also smiled at last. "Our children have reached an age which they could fall in love… and perhaps their choices are not what we had hoped them to be… but well…" He let off a hearty chuckle. "At least we should heave a sigh of relief that they are not real siblings by blood."

Izayoi's tears rained down as she moved in to hug him. At the other corner of the room, as Rin's heart turned from shocked, to touched, to greatly moved, she fixed her eyes on the boy a distance away at the closed door. Sesshoumaru, he did not look up throughout his father's speech. He had directed his glance to the ground, listening and in thoughts.

When at last, he lifted his chin and their eyes finally met, the young lovers merely took a long moment just looking, appreciating the complete change in mood and in their immediate future. Swallowing a small lump in her throat as her own tears rolled down her cheeks, Rin started toward him, hesitantly at first, then becoming firmer and surer as she went. Sesshoumaru did likewise and they met half way and she felt his strong arms circled around her tightly. That was their first fearless hug in public, and only when he had thoroughly enjoyed the moment, Sesshoumaru released her and pulled back a little.

He tilted the girl's chin so that he could see her clearly. Her cheeks were red, hot. She was blushing. She tried to look away, a little embarrassed but Sesshoumaru stopped her by the strength of his hold. Gently, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, then when he felt that Rin had relented, he slowly tilted her face more…until their lips were just an inch apart.

The girl swallowed. Sesshoumaru was going to kiss her… in front of their parents….

Somehow, she closed her eyes the moment his lips touched hers, forgetting everything, everyone around her, feeling only the firmness of his kiss, giving her all the assurance that she ever needed… assurance of their future together from this moment onward.

_Rin's narration_

_For as long as I live… I will never forget what happened this day… how our fate has been changed… never…_

Quietly, Izayoi gave a slight nudge to the Taisho, signaling him to release her from his embrace. Her eyes beckoned him to look back at the intimate sight behind them. He turned, saw and turned back. As silently as he could, the Taisho chuckled, sucking his lips and nodding in an entertained manner to himself.

"Our darlings, Sho, don't they just look so perfect for each other?"

"I didn't know that my son had also inherited my taste in women. Rin does resemble you in many ways you know?"

"Look at them…They're _so_ made for each other…now why did we never realize that? We must be blind."

"So are we…made for each other…I mean…"

"Oh Sho, I forgot to tell you…" She whispered something into his ears. His eyes blew up.

"What?" He only mouthed that shout, his voice unheard. "They what?"

Izayoi only nodded, eyeing him all the time. "Yap, hotel." She then whispered some more into his ears.

"And you don't think that's their first time?"

Izayoi shook her head and the Taisho gave more thoughts to that last comment. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, their rooms are just next to each other… I guess they could easily…"

Izayoi gave a knowing nod once again. The Taisho's eyes narrowed.

"They are supposed to wait till they're thirty…before they…Or when they get married…" He mouthed that bit soundlessly.

"You certainly didn't…" Izayoi giggled, her hand moved to her slight belly, running along the curve. "Like father like son…"

"Sesshoumaru…" Inu-no-Taisho made sure his voice could be heard this time.

At that, the boy released his latest embrace on Rin, trailing down only to hold her hand in his.

"Come with me. I need to speak with you." The Taisho stood up, headed toward the door and nodding, Sesshoumaru followed. And even as he started walking, he didn't let go of Rin' hand, until he really had to. He flashed her an elegant grin, lightly tickled the inside of her palm before loosening it and leaving the room.

Rin smiled back in response, only turned to face Izayoi when both men were gone.

"They _are_ very charming boys, aren't they, sweetie?"

The girl nodded, her smile turning into a giggle. "Well, most of the time…most of the time…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey there again,

I've intended to write more but well, that's all I can manage for now. I had wanted it to be longer because I wanted the next chapter to be the last and then followed the epilogue. But now, I guess it'll take a few more short chapters before the fic comes to an end.

Thanks everyone, for supporting it for so long and thank you for all those who took time to review. I can never say thanks enough.


	29. Chapter 29

Hey all,

Okay, lemon alert. There is a lemon in this chapter (well of course, in celebration of their relationship coming to light, right?) So, you've been warned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Inu-no-Taisho's car

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inu-no-Taisho peered through the rear view mirror at the two seated behind him in the family vehicle. Sesshoumaru and Rin, each seemingly just admiring the passing scenery on their side of the car; They were relaxed and so subtle on the surface that the Taisho realized why he had never got to even coming close to discovering their relationship. But now that he knew, he just had to laugh at his own obliviousness. They were merely enjoying a sort of comfortable silence, moments where they had preferred to stay quiet in each other's company.

Most young couples at their age would have purposefully demanded the other's full attention, some of the time coming dangerously to being overly possessive till they finally managed to choke the other to a breakup. Taking a peek downward, he grinned as he caught sight of Sesshoumaru's hand gently stroking on Rin's fingers on her lap and yet, there was no obvious hint of passion in the action itself.

This simple scene itself had surprised the Taisho himself to the core. The two were behaving almost like a regular married couple, so entirely different from young squabbling lovers of similar ages. Surely, his son was not joking when he had confessed earlier that he and Rin were in love. They really were, he was sure of it now. It was not just a moment of folly, of infatuation or even of curiosity of sex. They had decided on each other, for life. It was no wonder that they had put their relationship to light. It was no longer a choice but a necessity. Staying secret would be too painful and eventually, it would kill them both.

Yes, the Taisho took in a deep breath when he arrived upon the issue on the level of intimacy the two had chosen. They had already crossed the final boundary and there was no turning back. Even though during the long talk with his son, Sesshoumaru himself had kept his silence on this overly private topic, not wishing to reveal any further than what Izayoi had already known, he was now more confident than ever of what Izayoi had related back at the hospital ward. The hotel was definitely NOT their first, though he did not wish to start guessing exactly how many times and how frequent or even picturing the degree of passion they must have had underneath this seemingly innocent front.

He only fervently prayed that Sesshoumaru had not lied to him and that his son did not the least force his will on the girl, like he had always since a child, having his way all the time. Well, he wouldn't mind asking for the details if Sesshoumaru hadn't bestowed him with the deadly "I can't believe we're having this talk" stare. Rin was like a daughter to him and no father, I repeat no father, could tolerate that their little angels were taken to a man's bed, lest his own son's bed. He felt responsible to protect her on behalf of Izayoi, even from his very own heir.

He heaved a sigh. Well, he had said all he needed to say, done all he could. The rest was up to Sesshoumaru himself. He raised an eyebrow to the rear view mirror once again. "Rin.." The girl turned, her hazels flew open, obviously alerted by his call. "Can you tell me…when did you and Sesshy start dating?"

Rin blinked at the question; Sesshoumaru's fingers had laced with hers to give her support. "Hmm… I think it was about two weeks after Sessh and I first met in the school."

Nodding thoughtfully, the Taisho released a light chuckle. "I see. It has been that long. I'm surprised." He was. This only meant that they had stayed hidden for coming to eight months now.

A sudden surge of guilt filled the girl as she pondered over the implications of her reply. "I'm sorry uncle. Sessh and I wanted so much to tell you and mom but the words just can't come out. We really didn't mean to hide it for so long. I'm really sorry."

Shaking his head as he noticed how stressed Rin was looking under his simple question, the Taisho merely laughed louder and more light-heartedly, also wishing that might calm her a little. "I'm not blaming you, Rin. On the contrary, I should really thank you. Remember way back then, I told you that if the person is you… you would be able to understand Sesshoumaru better than anyone else. This shows that my initial instincts were right. You're really the right match for my boy."

Wishing to address a more solemn issue, the middle age dad's tone mellowed. "However, I hope that the two of you are ready for the new life you'd be leading from now onward. Being siblings in name and lovers at the same time would certainly come with a lot of pressure from the outside world. People will talk and sometimes, their words will hurt. You must learn to focus and hang on. In time, these tabloids would cease when the news become stale and uninteresting. But no matter what happens, I still wish to stay a family with the two of you. I will do my utmost to protect my children."

Swallowing a lump that was forming in her throat, the girl smiled as she fought back a tear. "Arigato uncle, for your understanding."

The Taisho instantly flashed a cheery wink through the rear view mirror. "So, Sesshy my boy, what do you say? Are we still staying under one roof as a happy family of four?"

Sesshoumaru's ambers moved to peer at his father then to the girl by his side. His expressions were unreadable as ever, composed and bland but Rin was smiling broadly at him nonetheless. "As long as Rin's happy, that's all that matters to me."

And that was adequate an answer for the Taisho as even. He slapped his hand happily on the steering wheel and cheered. "Great then! That's settled! From this day onward, let's live an all-new life in the Inu-residence. There's not much difference actually, Rin, you still eventually have to address me as dad."

The girl flushed to a deepen red at that and Sesshoumaru gently gave her a squeeze on her hand, making blush even more.

Upon reaching their destination, the Taisho let the two alight and waved them goodbye. "I'm going back to the hospital to keep Yoi company. So, I'm leaving the two of you in charged of the house. Sesshy, take good care of Rin. I'm holding you responsible for her from this moment on. I'm sure you do not mind." The young lovers peered at each other affectionately at that comment and as Sesshoumaru paced ahead to unlock the gate, the Taisho beckoned the girl back to his side as he exited the car himself.

Looking into her eyes earnestly, he held both Rin's hands tightly. "Rin, you know that Sesshy is someone who had a scaring childhood. Beneath his cold stubborn front, he had kept his wounds hidden. I know that only you are able to reach out to him and that's probably why he had fallen for you. That's why he's so determined that you're his choice. I hope that you'll take care of him on my behalf. I'm leaving him in your hands."

Silently and smiling, the girl nodded, then giving him a wave, she half skipped to the side of the one she loved. At the front door, Sesshoumaru had taken in the entire scene from the corner of his ambers and when the girl reached his side, he couldn't suppress his anxiety. "What did dad say to you?"

Rin merely grinned smugly as she eyed him, testing his patience for the wait. When she saw his eyes narrowed in slight annoyance, she gave in. "He said the same thing that my mom had said to you. He's leaving you in my care." She sucked in her lips in her uncontained excitement. "So now, you're my property, Sessh."

Sesshoumaru listened coolly and as he turned the knob, he gestured the girl to enter before him. Smiling, Rin accepted his gentlemanly move but had only managed a few steps before she heard the door slam shut, her hand being pulled and in the next moment, she was pinned tightly to the door under his weight. Sesshoumaru held both her hands down on each side of her waist as he pressed his chest flush against hers, stopping all possibilities of movement. Escape was impossible.

"Sesshoumaru! Let me go!" She struggled, her breathing hard and laden, to no avail.

Flashing a smug grin of his own, Sesshoumaru merely took his time, reveling the feel of his catch. "You mentioned that I'm your property. So, is it right that one should take good care of what is theirs?"

Rin's eyes widened, confused by his question. He smiled wryly.

"My love, how do you intend to take _good_ care of me, my …needs?" He nibbled at her ears as he breathed huskily into them.

Rin swallowed as a shiver ran tingled down her spine. She knew exactly what he meant, she wasn't dumb. "Sesshoumaru…W-We just got home…"

Suddenly, he chuckled and Rin felt his hands leaving her and when she re-opened her hazels, Sesshoumaru had already made it half way up the stairs. Realizing that he was teasing, she pouted as he turned to flash her a grin. "You, my girl will go and take a nice hot bath. Then, you will come to my room wearing that…" He rubbed his chin as if he was pondering for a while. "…that cream silk yukata that I got you a few weeks back."

_The scanty cream yakata?_ The girl recalled instantly. That see-through bit of silk? She had been so shocked the day she received it as a gift from him, swearing not to wear it EVER! She knew what was on his mind when he picked that up.

"And why should I do that?" Rin folded her arms, trotting up the stairs past him, pretending not to care the least of his request. Alas, that was not to be. Caught unawares again, she gasped aloud as she was pulled back by both shoulders into his embrace, her back against his chest as he placed his chin on her shoulder.

"That's because…I wish for your company in my bed tonight." He kissed her shoulder. "This is a special occasion for us, this day, don't you agree?" He persuaded and it was succeeding, apparently. Rin's heart had softened significantly. Sesshoumaru made good sense. This was a special day, a memorable one that had marked the beginning of their new life together, in the open.

Seeing that the girl was not responding to him as quickly as he had hoped, Sesshoumaru let his hands slide to her waist, circling it and hugging her into him. "You don't really have a choice you know… You are mine now. Whenever I ask for you, you will come to my bed and…offer yourself…" He breathed a slight chuckle at his own brilliance.

Right! Rin's lips pursed. _Just when_ _I was about to give in, he was back to his dictator style again._

Pushing his hands off, she turned to face him with a pointed finger. "In case you did not realize, Sesshoumaru-SAMA, this happens to be only a half-way victory for us. There's still your granny Kaede!" At that, Rin's finger slid down to her side, being reminded of the toughest barrier between them they'd yet to cross. She fell silent, heaving a little sigh and Sesshoumaru took in all of it.

He rubbed his hands on the length of her arms, trying to sooth her of her unease. "Shh…" He brought her softly into his arms, holding her tightly in his warmth. "Don't worry. Leave that part to me. Now that dad and aunty had given us their approval, they'll be on our side."

Rin's arms swung around him as she snuggled into his chest. "Uncle will help us persuade Kaede-be-san… I know he will…"

With feathery touches, Sesshoumaru let his fingers comb down Rin's waist long hair in gentle strokes. "Now go, take a nice hot bath, relax…"

Touched, the girl nodded, pacing to open her room door.

"Don't forget… the cream yukata…my room…after your shower…pronto…"

Rin heaved a resigned sigh, grinning as she flicked her door closed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After her shower, the girl had a towel over her long damp hair, rubbing it furiously with both her hands as she re-entered her room. She strolled leisurely to her wardrobe, sliding it open and flipping through the hangars, searching for the silk yukata that Sesshoumaru had specifically indicated her to put on.

Spotting it, she pulled it out, gently placing it on her bed as she flung her towel over her dressing chair. She let her bathrobe drop to the ground, then slipping into the soft translucent night silk, fumbling a little on the ties. After drying most of her hair with the dryer, she casually paced to the room next door, instantly realizing that it was slightly ajar, as if the boy had purposefully left it to be so.

Rin blinked at something new swinging on his door knob. It was a sign that read, Do not disturb".

_Now when did Sessh get this?_ The girl mused rather curiously as she played with the tag with her slender fingers. She had not seen him purchasing it. And why would he need a thing like this?

Deciding not to think too deeply over an insignificant issue and really feeling rather exhausted from a long eventful day, Rin pushed open the door, her hazels briefly swept through the huge chamber. Though just situated next to each other, her own room was nothing compared to the boy's. For one, Sesshoumaru's room was at least three times the size of hers, mainly segregated into three different sections, his study including his mini library and piano, his TV corner containing his state-of-the-art home theatre system and his sleeping area. The furniture was posh, chic and tastefully picked out.

Passing by the study, Rin had noticed that Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be seen. He must have gone into the bath, she concluded as she reached his huge soft bed. A slight smile broadened across her face. Though they had been together for such a long time, the girl could finish counting with one hand the number of times she had actually been to his room. It wasn't that he had disallowed it, Rin knew, Sesshoumaru wouldn't have minded if she were to drop by more often. However, the girl herself had preferred not to, for the pure reason of feminine pride or perhaps, how she was brought up. To her, it was never proper for a girl to voluntarily enter a man's room, especially when she knew what sort of temptation she was inviting him into by doing so.

And even when she did visit his room on one or two occasions, they had somehow managed to stay clear of his bed, and instead, had enjoyed a simple movie together.

But today, Rin just felt in the mood to testing out those incredibly soft looking quilts and pillows. Moreover if she had known the boy well enough, Sesshoumaru would be in the shower for quite a while. She only took another second before her mind was made up. With a soft squeal, she hopped onto his bed, flipping the heavily feathered covers and settling into it. She snuggled, twisted and adjusted herself till she had found the perfect position and with a contented smile on her face, she let her eyes drift shut.

Totally unawares that someone had turned over the other end of the covers and had sunk into the pillows, Rin's eyes flew open as a pair of muscled hand circled round her waist from under the thick quilt.

"Sessh! You scared me!" She drowsily pushed at him but was denied of any form of escape. Sesshoumaru gently turned her around, pulling her into his embrace.

"I think you've mistaken. You're the one in MY bed, you know." He chuckled deeply, placing light kisses on her temple down to her cheek. Rin giggled dazedly at the slight tickle, reflexively turning to face him, welcoming his tender gestures.

"You took so long in the shower I fell asleep." She gave a little yawn, blinking her eyes to orient herself. When eventually she did, the first thing she noticed was how the boy's eyes were fixed at an angle on her yukata. She followed his line of vision downward to the level of her chest, instantly noting how her nipples were clearly visible through the thin layers of cloth.

"Hey!" Hurriedly, Rin tried to pull up her covers as she sunk deeper into the bed. She didn't manage to get far.

Sesshoumaru's grip on her was strong, holding her to him as he laughed. "Didn't you wear that to offer yourself to me?" He lightly moved his fingers along the silken folds of the yukata, dangerously slipping in to her bare skin at any moment.

"You're the one who told me to wear it." The girl fought back her own chuckle as she pretended to fend him off. Well, a girl has to play hard to get once in a while.

"Yes…" He tilted her chin, bringing her gaze to him as he displayed his most charming smile. "Still, you did not object." He reached out to trace the seams of her lips with his finger.

The moment the girl met his eyes, she found herself lost in their dark golden warmth. As if by instinct, she let her own finger do the same to his thin lips, feeling it, wanting it. And once his mouth sank hotly into hers, she just melted into his skin, their kiss deepening passionately with every passing second.

Rin gasped into his mouth when she felt his hand sliding into her thin silk to her breast, fondling it. She broke the kiss, taking in a few short breaths. "Sessh… we…" Before another word was said, Sesshoumaru's other hand had wandered to the knot at her waist, pulling on it. "Sessh… we can't do this….not now…"

"Mmm…" His nonchalant reply indicated that he had no intentions of stopping. Spreading the folds on the silk, he gilded down, letting his mouth cover the softness of her breasts, suckling and nibbling it. He chuckled, feeling Rin arched up in response to him, bringing herself even closer to his reach.

"Wait…" Rin finally managed to wriggle a little away from him, pulling herself to a sitting position as she heard the boy growled. "Sessh… erm… maybe we shouldn't. Uncle … he may come home anytime..."

"He's going to keep your mom company the whole night at the hospital." He argued with slight annoyance, getting up to her side.

"B-But… now that uncle and mom had accepted us… I mean…they trust us to be alone at home and…." She was interrupted abruptly as a bag was flung before her, dropping on top of the soft covers with a thud. Her eyes widened. "W-What's this?"

"What you just said… dad's so-called trust…" He gestured with his hand, as if asking her to look into it.

Suspiciously, Rin pulled open the bag, peeking into it, not quite able to make out what was inside. They were just tiny little boxes, lots of lots of them. Not having the patience to wait for her agonizingly long self investigation, Sesshoumaru flipped the bag over, letting all of the items fall out onto the sheets.

Rin let out a loud gasp as she picked them up one at a time, realizing what they were. Long durance, strawberry flavored, ripped…Condoms! Lots of lots of them, different colored boxes, brands, types, full assortment of the entire range available in the market.

"What?" She struggled to speak in her astonishment. "Sessh, where did you…"

"Dad bought them…for us…" He raised an eyebrow at her, indicating that he was caught as off guard as her. "He spoke to me about … this…us… He knows about the hotel."

"HE KNOWS?" Rin's voice had blown out of control without her own knowledge but the boy simply chuckled. Suddenly, she recalled vaguely that she had noticed Sesshoumaru carrying a bag similar to this one on their way home. And right, the two men had a private talk on their own at the hospital. So this was what was transpired? Their topic the entire long session was about nothing but…. sex? And it was about her having it with Sesshoumaru… Ahhhh….

"So what if he does? He didn't object." The boy elegantly swept the little boxes aside sending them dropping onto the carpeted floor beneath, then reaching out to lightly rub across Rin's redden cheeks.

"He didn't?" Rin's eyes blew up wider in disbelief.

"Nope." The boy laughed genuinely as he pulled on her hand with a force enough for Rin to tip over into his chest. "He merely insisted that we…take proper precautions…" He breathed into her ears and Rin could almost feel his smug smile.

"How could he? Uncle… he's… just as terrible as you!" Greatly embarrassed, the girl felt half flustered and confused. "I would think that all parents… I mean…"

"Did you see the sign on the door when you came in?" Sesshoumaru lightly pushed the silk away with his mouth, then placing a kiss on her bare shoulder, nibbling it at the same time. "Dad bought it. He said to put it up whenever we …do not wish to be disturbed…"

"B-But…that's so …" _embarrassing_… Are they really going to so openly show their intimacy in front of their parents in the future? She could only finish the last words in her mind as his lips dropped firmly on hers, kissing her and sealing her ability for further speech.

"On the contrary, I think the old man is rather wise for once." A deep chuckled in his throat, Sesshoumaru broke a little away from her lips as he spoke. "Moreover, even if we stop now, you're not going to be virgin again."

"That's such… an insensitive thing to say… you're impossible, Sesshoumaru…" Rin punched at him weakly as her blush deepened.

"You knew I was… right from the beginning…" He forced kissed her forehead, not able to stop his chuckles at his own tease. "But you've let me be impossible… And now… it's too late. You already mine. There's no turning back."

"I've let you because…." She pushed at him, her prideful hazels glaring up at his and then like a mystery, she softened almost instantly, finding that she just couldn't fight on. No matter how many times before, Rin never understood how she could melt into submission by just gazing into those beautiful amber eyes.

"Because?" Meeting her eyes with equal intensity, he breathed, urging her to go on.

"Because I love you…" She smiled finally, relaxing a bit and pulling him down to kiss him.

Taking that as a downright invitation, Sesshoumaru returned the kiss fully as his hands continued undressing her. A reluctant groan of complaint escaped the girl's lips as she felt him breaking away from her mouth but she squealed instantly as she felt his hands cruising rapidly pass her belly to her sex.

"Cum for me, baby…." His skilled fingers parted her folds and started fondling her pearl, sliding up and down in gentle motions.

Caught off guarded, Rin felt the intensity growing within her, a thin sheen of sweat formed covering her skin. It only took a few more seconds before she was bucking and thrashing wildly, her hands wildly grabbing and pulling a bunch of sheets as she was thrown into oblivion.

"Cum for me…I wish to see you cum… feel you…" Sesshoumaru persisted, increasing in speed and pressure as he pushed a finger into her core, dipping it in and out in an urgent thrusting motion.

With a force she had never experienced, Rin cried out his name as she shook and convulsed into him, heaving and catching her breath. A victorious grin dressing his fine features, Sesshoumaru stilled his finger, enjoying silently how her inner muscles were lightly squeezing intermittently onto it.

Still dazed and unfocused, Rin blinked after several moments only to vaguely noticing that her legs were being parted and anchored onto Sesshoumaru's shoulders. He had positioned himself in between her.

"Sesshoumaru…" She managed a hushed mumble before she felt his first full thrust into her. Tightly, Rin held onto the corners of her covers as he pounded into her again and again, his thrusts turning more powerful as he gained momentum.

"Oh baby…you feel so good…so good…" He hissed, his voice hoarse and almost unrecognizable. And suddenly, something hit the girl.

"Sessh…ahh…aren't you… Mmm… using the ….Ooo… condom?"

He didn't respond, holding her steadfast on her ankles and continued till he stiffened and shuddered violently, then collapsed his full weight onto her body. Rin felt his breath hot and rapid against her neck. She waited till he calmed down significantly, turned over bringing her with him to rest on his shoulder. He wrapped his hand round her, then pulled the blankets over them.

After a long moment of silence, Rin lifted her head, feeling instantly that Sesshoumaru had dropped a kiss on her temple. She smiled contently at first, then was reminded of her last question to him, half asked in a blurry of passion. "Hey, you said uncle told us to take precautions!" She punched him on is chest teasingly.

"Huh?" Obviously still settling himself, Sesshoumaru needed a while longer before he regained his composure. "Oh… aren't you on pills?"

"Yeah…but since uncle got them for you…erm…us… you can start using them so that I can get OFF the pills?" She answered wittily, poking her finger at his chest.

Sesshoumaru let off a deep throated chuckle, his hand trailing to the girl's smooth back, making little circles on it. "But I prefer to feel you…" He dipped down to offer her a soft kiss, then his brows arched. "Still, there is something…we could try out."

Turning swiftly, he rummaged through the unruly pile on the floor and then singling out a particular box. Flinging it to the girl, he simply waited for her response. Rin squinted at the tiny words on the package. "What do you mean by strawberry flavored'?"

"You'll know shortly…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Looking down at the beautiful form lying warmly beside him in his bed, Sesshoumaru sat himself up till he leant his back against the cushioned headboard as he pondered over several urgent matters he needed to attend to. Amongst them, Kaede was the top priority. He let his fingers run lightly down Rin's sleep tousled hair, his mind fully upon his task for the day, a task he would be dealing with on his own.

No matter what he would do, how he would persuade his own grandmother, Rin would be out of it. She had suffered enough. It was one thing to be slapped by her own mother, but it would be entirely another to be humiliated and chided with sarcasm by someone else. Sesshoumaru knew he couldn't let the one he loved go through such an ordeal. It was time he stood up, protect and shield her from anymore of such pain. Rin deserved better…much better.

His decision was made.

A slight wriggle from the girl alerted Sesshoumaru of her rousing. Rin flipped her hair backward as she peeled open her eyes, squinted at the morning lights entering through the windows. She turned, offering him a dazed smile. "Ohayo…"

"Ohayo, did you sleep well?" He welcomed her into his embrace as the girl moved under his arm. She nodded, enjoying how he made her feel, ever so safe and loved.

"Hey Sessh… you know… this is actually our first time waking up together…" The thought struck her as she pushed up to his level and casually made the comment, feeling his hands gliding back and forth the length of her waist in acknowledgement.

"You could sleep in more often if you wish…" He whispered, his breath hot against the skin of her neck. "There are …several advantages in that…"

Rin grinned, pretending not to understand what he meant. "Oh really? And what would that be?"

She giggled as she was instantly lifted up and flipped on top of his body, her legs straddling him.

"Need you…. inside down on me baby…" Sesshoumaru lifted his hips, his erection making its presence fully felt.

Rin looked down, seeing nothing but pure lust radiating from those deep set ambers. Smiling, she gently lowered herself onto him, feeling his own thrust upward to meet her. It didn't take long before they found a common rhythm, an ability that they've developed so naturally through time.

Holding her firmly to him as they tried to steady the spike in their heart beat from their morning love making, Sesshoumaru exhaled a final long slow breath. "I could get used to this…" He chuckled. "Maybe, I should talk to dad… let you move in with me…"

Weak and exhausted after being freshly taken, Rin merely giggled as she shook her head. "Sessh…you're really…impossible…"

Her eyes slowly drifted shut again, her lips mumbling slightly. "I love you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Kaede's residence

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The elderly lady was blearily alerted from her afternoon nap on the living room couch by the piercing chime of the doorbell. She rubbed her eyes briefly, her hands moved to grope around for her glasses as the butler paced to the main entrance.

"Master Sesshoumaru." The butler offered his most respectful bow when the sight of the young heir of the Inu-family greeted him.

With a clipped nod, the boy entered, a slight flick of his hand indicated the butler to retreat to the inner quarters. Then, he started moving straight where he had spotted his grandmother. Kaede was eyeing him as though she was greatly surprised by the sudden visit. Their vision met briefly, then the elderly lady chuckled.

"Oh dear," she coughed a little. "It must have been almost three years since I had the honor of your presence in this ancestral residence. As the saying goes, the unexpected visitor seldom brings good news." She tried to get up from her seat, failing which Sesshoumaru offered her a hand.

Covering her mouth, she half coughed and chuckled some more. "It worries me more now that you're suddenly too sweet." She took in a deep breath. "So… Sesshoumaru, what bomb shell are you going to drop on me this day?"

The boy backed into the adjacent couch, sitting himself there. "I…" He was about to begin but was interrupted.

"Wait…" Kaede reached for a tiny plastic bottle at the side table, opening it and pouring out two white pills. "I think I'd better take my pills first… in case I suffer from a heart attack later."

Silent and composed, Sesshoumaru passed her a glass of water, watching as his grandmother popped the tablets into her mouth and swallowing them.

"Right then, let's begin, my boy. Don't keep your old ba-ba waiting." Kaede's eyes pierced into the boy's as if already in her heart trying to make her own guesses of his visit.

Knowing fully well that his grandmother had already begun her suspicions, Sesshoumaru cleared his throat.

"I was fully aware that I've not exactly been the best of grandsons. Throughout the years, I have always defied you and always demanded my own ways with things." He started rather calmly, stating the obvious. "I know that you've always been the one putting up with me because basically, I don't budge."

Kaede's laughter instantly filled the room. She only stopped when she started coughing again, patting on her own chest to sooth it. "I wouldn't the least argue about that. It is the truth. Since you were born, you've been treated nothing less than a prince. I had to tend to your every need and fuss. If I said that all those years weren't tough, you would have gotten off too easily."

"But that was not the thing that made you most mad with me." The boy offered his bit of wit and Kaede nodded almost immediately. "You were most displeased that I have always turned a deaf ear to you and everything you demand of me."

"Why of course… Why should I not?" The elderly lady adjusted her glasses upward so that she could scrutinize her grandson more clearly. "Whenever there was an important social or family gathering, I would hire the best tailors in town, make you the nicest suit but what would you turn up in? You worn-out and torn jeans. And when I sought around for the best violin teacher for you, hoping that you would be inculcated in classical music, you went purposefully on your own and got into a jazz band playing the electric piano." She shook her head continuously as she recounted.

"But you still endured with me all these years." Sesshoumaru argued, knowing that he needed to get to the main topic fast. It was about time. But before he could, Kaede had already taken the lead.

"So, after entertaining this set of old fragile bones and beating round the bush for a fair couple of minutes there, let's get to the main topic, Sesshoumaru." She eyed him, distinctly more serious in her stance. "Why have you come to me today? What have you got to tell me that might light my fury like an exploding volcano?"

The boy knew that he could not hold this any longer, that it would be now or never. For his and Rin's sake, this has to be done and he knew also, he had to be the one doing it. "I have someone I like, someone I see myself a match with and like all the years before, I know you will not approve of it. However, I will never change my mind about her. Never."

At that, Kaede's brows lifted, her slitted eyes instantly wide and glowing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the hospital

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't worry, dear, everything will be fine in the end."

Still, Izayoi leant herself in the embrace of her beloved, her hands wandered round his waist seeking for comfort. The Taisho placed his chin gently on her head feeling her breath upon his neck while lightly stroking her hair.

"But Sho, I'm still so worried about our darlings. What would become of them if their relationship comes out in the open? They are perfect together, so deeply in love I doubt they'll ever consider another match even if they are met with serious oppositions in the future." She wriggled, snuggling even closer to him. "Even if we're okay with them, there're always the people outside, our neighbors, friends, relatives and especially your mom. What will she say about this if she ever finds out?"

All of a sudden, she felt him shudder. Izayoi looked up in the direction the Taisho's line of vision and gasped at the visitor at the door.

It was Kaede, herself.

"Mother." The words slipped from her mouth with unease.

"How are my future daughter-in-law and my unborn grandchild?" As calm as water, the two watched as the elderly lady glided most elegantly to sit on the bed. "Sho, how could you be so careless and not know? Izayoi is already in her twelfth week."

The Taisho scratched his head sheepishly, Izayoi's unrest worsened. Her heart was beating so erratically that she thought it was definitely audible to Kaede. She fidgeted nervously and the more she thought about it, she knew she couldn't just wait for things to happen. She had to do something to help her daughter.

"Mother, I'm so sorry…." She grabbed onto Kaede's sleeves as she hopped out of bed and collapsed on her knees. "I don't want to hide this from you. My daughter Rin and Sho's son Sesshoumaru… they're in love. I beg of you, please…do not disapprove of them. They're both such kind children and perhaps, that's why they are attracted to each other. That's why they fell in love."

Looking down at the frail looking Izayoi now weakly on her knees before her, Kaede shook her head. "If you wish to speak to me in the name of the lady of the Inu-household, then, stand to your feet and raise your head. The ladies of the Inu-family bow to no one."

Quickly, Inu-no-Taisho helped Izayoi up and to her bed once again, Kaede now moving to sit at a chair next to them. The two waited with their hearts in their mouths as the elderly lady seemed to ponder.

"So you two are telling me that you see absolutely nothing wrong with your individual children falling in love and even getting married?" Her tone sounded harsh enough to raise negative vibes in the atmosphere, making Izayoi's heart jump.

"Mother…" The Taisho put forth his debate instantly, knowing that Izayoi would be too afraid to say more. "I know that in your eyes, our style of handling this situation is too selfish, too self-centred. I agree that we have only thought of ourselves, the happiness of our children. But that's only because we do not wish to affect their lives just because we want ours perfect."

Together with him, Izayoi immediately pleaded, her hands tugged on Kaede's again. "Mother, I plead of you. Please accept us. We can disregard the views of everyone, but yours.. we really…"

Kaede laughed. "Is that right? Are my opinions really so important?"

"Of course. You're my mother." The Taisho joined in, his own ambers just as beseeching.

Kaede's laughter turned louder (or was that a smirk?) She shook her head, amused, patting the Taisho on his shoulder. "My dear, as the father and present heir of the Inu-family, you are nowhere near match for your own son." She coughed, her laughter slowly turning into a soft chuckle as she calmed down. "Sesshoumaru has already paid me a visit this afternoon. Do you think that our spoilt prince would ever take no' as an answer?"

Both the Taisho and Izayoi's eyes lit up.

_Flashback_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_In Kaede's residence_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_I have someone I like, someone I see myself a match with and like all the years before, I know you will not approve of it. However, I will never change my mind about her. Never."_

_At that, Kaede's brows lifted, her slit eyes instantly wide and glowing._

_Sesshoumaru took in a lengthened breath. "And that person is…."_

"_Rin…" Kaede's tone was so definite and sure, though her expressions were most composed. The boy shuddered._

"_How did you find out?" He couldn't help to ask but the elderly lady simply snorted._

"_It's not that I've found out anything. I simply guessed it." She shook her head as she sat up straight, appearing even more regal as ever. "Now_ _if_ _this mysterious girl is someone of lesser degree of damage, would you have come personally to me?"_

_Closing his ambers only for a moment to regain his composure, Sesshoumaru's chin lifted meeting Kaede's eyes boldly. "Like I've said, I did not come to seek your approval. I'm merely informing you of my decision."_

"_Oh? And dare you seek my approval?" She adjusted her glasses, meeting the boy's stare with a slight hint of malice at the lack of respect. "Should I ever consider approving this sort of complication, scandal? You_ _two_ _are about to be siblings in name!_ _Rin is about follow her mother, taking the Inu-name as your elder sister, as Sho's daughter. Did you even consider the damage this is_ _going to have on our entire clan?"_

_Even when he had observed that Kaede's face had turned red with exasperation, Sesshoumaru kept his cool. "Rin is not yet a part of the Inu-family and she may not have_ _to become my sister… if I wed_ _her before dad and Izayoi-san."_

_The elderly lady's brows arched in slight amusement. "Wed her? Oh dear, you are that serious about her?" She closed her eyes in deep thought, running in her mind all the occasions she had spoken to Rin, refreshing her assessment of the girl seriously._

"_Still, people will talk." Kaede insisted, even when she had significantly calmed down, given ample time. Internally, she had to agree that the boy had indeed come up with a rather effective solution, that is, if she were to approve of it at all._

"_I remembered that when I was young, I really hated the violin lessons that you pushed onto me. But there was one thing that made a deep impression for me back then." When Sesshoumaru noticed that Kaede was beginning to listen to his views, he swiftly continued. "I remembered you brought me to a concert where my violin teacher was performance as the soloist. Just before he went on stage, he discovered that someone had misplaced his famous Stradivarius which was worth millions. In its place in the box, there was only a common student's practice violin."_

_Kaede nodded. "I do recall that incident. I've asked you to send flowers to the back stage and we happened to chance upon this scene."_

"_But in the end, he still went on stage and he finished his entire performance brilliantly with that cheap and worthless instrument. When I asked him, he said that it didn't matter if the violin was the most famous one in the world or one in the lowest grade because… the music has already been carved in his soul." The boy finished and a slight smirk appeared on the elderly lady's face._

"_So, my young heir, what exactly is your point in this recollection?"_

"_Just as what he had said, it doesn't matter how others view my relationship with Rin. They can see us as lovers or even as siblings. It is of no significance_ _to me because_ _no matter what they think,… Rin…" He elegantly placed a hand on his chest. "She is already carved into my heart and soul."_

_End of flashback_

Izayoi's hands grabbed the Taisho ecstatically, elated tears welling in her eyes. She raised an eyebrow at him as he passed a glance back at her, nodding, extremely pleased and proud.

"What more can an old woman like me say when your precious son had made that degree of declaration?" Kaede shook head, looking completely resigned and defeated. "I can't possibly tear his heart out, can I?"

"Arigato, mother." The two rushed forward, each holding one of the elderly lady's hands tightly, embracing her together till she could hardly breathe. "Thank you for your approval."

It took a very long while for Kaede to finally shake off the overly passionate hug. She adjusted her cardigan slightly. "Sho, Izayoi. I'm going to put forth my stand first. They are still to portray a formal and proper image to the public. I do not ever wish to see their intimate shots on the tabloids."

The Taisho and Izayoi nodded violently, pretending to be totally obedient to her demands. Suddenly, Kaede seemed to have remembered something.

Kaede then coughed rather sarcastically. "I've made it clear to Sesshoumaru but somehow I do not believe that he would just obediently abide by my rules."

"Also, they are still but young children and I find it extremely unsettling that their rooms are just next to each other's." She pointed a regal finger at the Taisho. "Sho, you will see to it that these two remain chaste and within good moral standards befitting of our family before they are officially wedded."

The Taisho's eyes widened as he gulped, feeling a tug of nervousness from the one beside him.

"Or am I already too late?" Kaede's brows arched suspiciously as she smirked. "With Sesshoumaru, somehow, I wouldn't be surprised."

With Izayoi not being the best of liars, the Taisho quickly swung his hands wildly. "No, no, of course not mother. I've erm…spoken to Sesshoumaru about this issue and he has fully comprehended what I require of him. Be…erm… assured that he will abide by this rule…I will see to it."

Nodding but only half convinced, Kaede finally heaved a long sigh, then, kept her consent silent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey all,

Phew… finally got this chapter up! Hope you like it!

Thanks for all the lovely well wishes, reviews…

Coming up soon… Kagome's secret and yet another challenge for our young lovers… can they pass this final test?

Next chapter: The test of time

Evilbuny


	30. Chapter 30

Hey everyone,

From this chapter, you'll start to see longer narrations from Rin cos I'm telling part of the story through her perspective more and more. After some thoughts, I've decided to shorten the Kagome and Inuyasha part (I guess none of you will mind. This IS a Rin/Sess fic by at large). After this chapter will be the last chapter then followed by a very long epilogue. That will conclude the story. Thanks for all the support so far. It'll be a long long time before I'll get to write again after this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Rin's room one afternoon

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two best friends did a little dance before they fell onto the bed giggling. Kagome stretched out her hand, selecting one fluffy looking cushion, hugging it as she lay back on the head rest. She let off a pleased sigh.

"Oh Rin, I'm so happy for you." She sent a cheery wink to the girl beside her now braiding her hair loosely. "So… the entire family has accepted your relationship with Sesshoumaru. They're not against it, even that fierce grandmother of his?"

Rin nodded, settling comfortably into the pillows as well, a wide smile perpetually clinging to her rosy pink features. "Yes, arigato, Kags, for always being so supportive toward us."

"You're so lucky…" Kagome seemed to be forcing a smile, then turned silent, a little too silent. Rin picked it up almost instantly, as she always had with her best friend. They've been in the class since high school and the girls could tell each other's moods by just a whiff.

"Kags, i-is something wrong?" Rin's brows furrowed as she moved closer to her friend's side, putting one gentle hand on her shoulder.

Kagome bit her lips as if pondering to tell.

"Is it gotta do with Inuyasha?" The girl made a guess, obviously an intelligent one. She could tell the change in her friend's face just by the mention of that name.

After a long, long pause, Kagome finally spoke. "Yash and I…. We may break up…"

Rin's eyes flew open. Right! She had been so engrossed in her own problems for too long. In her absence, things had happened between Kagome and Inuyasha that she didn't even know of, or rather, hadn't the time to find out. _What sort of a best friend am I?_ Instantly, the girl felt too guilty to even breathe. "Kags, what'd happened between you two? I thought you two were going so well."

By now, Kagome was almost in tears. Her cheeks had turned deep red with agitation. "Yes, we were…until….until…"

"Until what?"

"Until Yash wanted to….." Kagome passed Rin a knowing look and the girl immediately understood what her friend meant. In a split second, images of her own intimacy with Sesshoumaru flashed in her mind. She was puzzled. When Kagome first heard of it, she wasn't against the idea at all. In fact, she had been quite supportive. So, what's stopping herself with the one she loved?

"Urm… Kags… You mean Yash wanted to… but you didn't?" She choked on the last word a little. "W-Well, I guess Yash should understand right? H-He can't force you to…"

Kagome shook her head violently, tears starting flowing down her cheeks. "It's not that I didn't want to… It's… It's that… I can't… And I know he's going to break up with me because of that. I just know it! We both know how men are with such things."

"Hey… there… there…" Rin carefully patted her best friend, trying to calm and soothe her. "B-But Kags, why do you say you can't?" In her heart she also had come to know that even when they had been best friends for so long, Kagome had seemed to keep certain secret to herself. She had never pried or forced her to reveal them but this time, she was just too curious, or rather, she wished to help in anyway she could. "Kags, you can tell me you know. We've been friends for ages…"

Another long pause followed. Then in an achingly slow pace, Rin watched as Kagome unbuttoned her sweater and pulled it down. With a slight gulp, she turned her back toward Rin and the girl gasped.

What was revealed was not fair normal skin of a young girl her age. Across her back, there were patches and blotches of uneven scars, like a sort of burnt mark. It was raw and unsightly, almost gruesome. Instantly, Rin recalled that she had never once gone swimming with her friend. Kagome, she had always turned such offers down. Now, she finally knew the reason why.

"Kags… A-Are those burnt marks? How did you…." The girl found herself stuttering, turning silent once she saw a difficult smile on her friend's face.

"You find it horrible too, right? I guess as much. I've no doubt Yash would too…" Unhurriedly, Kagome put her sweater back on. Rin waited, not knowing what to say. "It was an accident when I was a child." Kagome started again, looking rather painful as she remembered the ordeal. "You know that my dad and mom had never been on good terms."

Yes, Rin agreed internally to herself. Kagome's parents were divorced just last year and since then, she had stayed with her dad, only visiting her mother once last winter break in France.

"That night, they were quarrelling again, one of those heated arguments and they started hurling things at each other. And then, everything happened so fast. Something hit the oil lamp, it fell on me and even though my parents had rushed me to the hospital, I had suffered a second degree burn on my back."

"Kags… I'm so sorry to hear that…" Rin slid her hand round the shoulder of her friend. "B-But, with the technology these days, fixing this can't be a problem right?" Indeed, plastic surgeries do wonders…but why didn't Kagome?

"I know. My mom wanted me to go for the operation so many times…but I turned it down."

"Why did you do that?" The girl was even more baffled. Well, girls care lots about how they look…especially when it was that serious.

Kagome made a forced sound of a chuckle. "I was silly I guess. I thought that by keeping this scar, it would make my parents feel remorseful toward me and no matter they badly they feel about each other, they would not file for divorce. Then at least, I would still have them with me."

"B-But Kags…"

"Yes. In the end, they still separated. I was naïve to think that they wouldn't because of me." This time, Kagome flashed a genuine smile. "But I've grown since then, especially after I saw how well they're living now. They're really happy. My mother finally fulfilled her dream of working in Paris as a fashion designer, a dream that she couldn't pursue when she was married to dad. My father's picking up golfing again, his favorite sport, something that he hadn't done because mom hated it. So, I guess they're really better off like this."

"But what about you?" Rin squeezed Kagome's hand. "You can't stay like this. You have to go for this operation. Tell Yash about this. If he truly loves you, he'll understand and I know him. He does love you, I'm sure of it. You need him Kags. Don't do this alone. Tell him."

"B-But… will he think me as some sort of a monster?" Kagome looked hesitant. She had good reasons to.

Rin shook her head confidently. "No, I believe in Yash. He's not like that. But if he truly wants to break up with you because of this, then, he's not worthy of your love. It's good that you find out now." She gave a firm pat on her friend's shoulder. "Tell him, Kags… take courage and tell him."

After yet another long silence, Kagome finally nodded as she smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Few days later

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Rin's narration_

_It seems that the sky has cleared for both Kags and I. Like what I've advised her, Kags told Yash about her problem and to cut the story short, I was right all along about Yash. They've reconciled since then and had started to make plans for the surgery end of the year. And how did Yash manage to make Kags believe in him? Well, perhaps next time, I'll tell you more about it. But just to drop a hint or so, he tried the 'I'll do the same to myself' tactic. No wonder Kags was moved. I would too._

_Everything seems so fine now and things between Sessh and I are well too…Sesshoumaru is always his bossy self but I've strongly declined his offer of merging our rooms. The "Do not disturb" sign was put up once too often but uncle's 'gift' to us was never used since the 'strawberry flavored' night. I guess that's just not Sesshoumaru and I couldn't force him. _

_I've since gotten quite used to Sesshoumaru's bed… We spent many afternoon naps there, though he almost never let me sleep in peace. He'd even convinced me to move part of my wardrobe to his room and his to mine. For convenience in case we stay the night, he said. And yes, now, he sleeps through in my room till the sun's fully up and I had to yank him out of bed. That required skill because if not careful, I might instead be lured back in with him. However, it's a totally different story if I stayed over in his room. He'd make sure I never escape in the mornings and with a grip of steel like his, I gave up before even trying. And most times, it felt really blissful to just surrender to his loving._

_Summer break's about two month's time and I'm looking forward to spending more time with Sessh. He was dropping hints about a short trip to the southern beach but was he merely teasing me. In any case, I'm already feeling the excitement! A whole week with Sesshoumaru… our first vacation together! Just the two of us!_

_But just when I thought nothing could separate us, an unexpected phone call changed everything…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sesshoumaru-SAMA, are you done? We're late for school already!" The girl yelled at the top of her voice up the stair case, then, folding her hands and sat frustrated on the couch.

Hearing footsteps from the stairs, she looked up, seeing Sesshoumaru strolling down, folding the sleeves of his shirt simultaneously. Watching his elegant motions, Rin couldn't help but paced up to gently assist him. The boy greeted the gesture with a smile, allowing her full access while taking time to admire the porcelain beauty of the one he loved. He did not move his gaze from her even when she was done and started toward the doorway.

"Sessh, what are you waiting for? We're late." Rin turned back, flashing a smile as she reached for the knob.

Suddenly, the loud ringing of the phone alerted the boy from his musing. With a slight shudder, he picked it up. As Rin waited, she had at first thought nothing of the call, but as it went on, she noticed the change in Sesshoumaru's usual nonchalant expression. It was not like him to stir such emotions on his face and the girl knew at once…something wasn't right.

"I'll see you on Wednesday then…yes…goodbye. Arigato for calling." He finally finished, then putting down the receiver. Rin watched in silence as he merely stood there as if frozen in deep thought for a lengthen time. At last, he let off a soft sigh, then turned toward her direction, giving her the strangest look she had ever seen. It was as if he was confused, lost and pained by something all together.

"W-Who's that on the line?" She finally asked as he paced to her side.

"It's from Italy…my mom…I mean… It was uncle who called but it was about mother." He spoke calmly but his expressions solemn.

"Your mother? What's happened?" Instantly, Rin felt fear and worry gripping her. With such reactions from even Sesshoumaru, it can't be good.

"Mother is going for a high risk surgery and uncle's coming to speak about it." He seemed to be summarizing, especially that the call had taken a much longer time than with just that amount of information. What was Sessh not revealing to her? Rin felt a huge sense of uneasiness welling in her. But before she could implore further, Sesshoumaru had walked out of the house. "Rin, Ikuzo, didn't you say we're late?"

"H-Hai.." Nodding, she scurried after him, shuffling whatever she had on her mind about the issue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wednesday at a café

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fair haired gentleman bowed very low as if offering his deepest plea. "Sesshoumaru, I fully understand how you felt in the past about your mother. But now, she needs you. This is an important surgery for her heart and she had only a 50 percent chance of success. Even then, she would need a long time to recover and recuperate. Perhaps, you could see this as an opportunity for the both of you to seek some form of reconciliation in your relationship."

The boy remained silent throughout, Rin's heart beating so heavily she thought it might just jump right out if she spoke. Sesshoumaru's mother was hoping that he could go to live with her in Italy till she recovered. If he were to agree, does this mean that he'll be leaving her behind? And how long? A few months? A year or two or even longer?

The girl shook her head, trying to will the negative thoughts away. Sesshoumaru and her, they've come so far to be together. He wouldn't just leave her behind like this, no matter how the situation was.

"Sesshoumaru, this is the time your mother needs you the most. She loves you deeply and had always felt guilty that she wasn't able to be with you all these years. Her surgery may just fail and she may leave us for good. Even if the operation is successful, the doctor says that complications may arise in the midst of recovery. If you're by her side, I know, it'll greatly strengthen her will to live, to fight and to persist till the end."

The girl stared wide eyed as Sesshoumaru stood up suddenly as if leaving. Coolly, he picked up Rin's hand, offer a little bow before he proceeded toward the exit. Though startled, the girl followed him in a half dragged manner out of the café.

"Sesshoumaru…."

The boy paused in his step, not turning to face the one who had called him back.

"Please give it some consideration. I await your reply. I'm leaving the day after tomorrow." He paced to the two, raising a hand with a card in it. "This is my number and where I'm staying. Call me."

Seeing that the boy had no intentions to receive the card, Rin bowed nervously, taking it on his behalf, finding herself forcefully pulled along by the one holding her hand in a deathly grip.

As they came out of the café, gradually, Rin felt Sesshoumaru's hold on her loosen slightly, though he kept his fingers firmly laced with hers. He did not turn nor speak a word, merely walking in a ghostly silence homeward. The girl trailed behind, her own mind could not stop churning on about the possibilities of his departure. The uncle at the café had been so persuasive but Sesshoumaru had always hated his mother. Would he really agree to go? Hate? The girl signed inwardly. How could anyone ever hate their own mother? Deep inside, she knew that Sesshoumaru was merely putting up a cold front. He would never hate his mother. In fact, she'd say he missed her greatly, even felt lost and deprived without her.

Rin found her internal battle a terrible torture to her heart. She knew she was being totally selfish but she still prayed fervently that he wouldn't make a drastic decision that would destroy everything that they've so painstakingly built for the past year or so. Yes, she braced herself in believing in him. Sessh…he wouldn't…he wouldn't leave her. They'd been through so much. Well, they could always visit during the summer break. That's an alternative. Sesshoumaru would have thought of it too in all his intelligence.

But why then… why does her heart feel so unsettled, as if it didn't have that confidence?

When he reached the door of her room, he finally released her hand. Rin looked up earnestly for some sort of an answer on his dispassionate face but could find none. He merely stroked her cheek gently, giving a sigh. "You must be tired. Have an early night."

His words hit the girl like a tide as she recalled his casual tease that morning. He had hinted he was spending the night with her. Clearly now, he was no longer in the mood. Sesshoumaru's own brows furrowed as he picked up Rin's difficult expression. He gave a rub on her chin, lifting it up as if wanting to offer her a kiss. As the girl closed her eyes in anticipation of it, she felt his slight hesitance, then, she felt him giving her only a peak on her temple.

With immense unease, the girl closed the door behind her as she moved to sit on her bed, utterly lost.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the complete darkness of his room, the boy sat in the shadows as bits of memories of his childhood flashed in his mind once again….the accident…. the arguments…the separation.

All these years, he had kept them so locked up in his heart, and in the midst of doing so, he had locked himself in as well. It had always been the untouched pain, the unhealed wound, lining like a huge wall of ice between himself and the world. And it had stayed with him all this while… he had let himself sleep on it, shutting himself off, denying to feel, thus denying the hurt that comes with loving… He was afraid of wanting…for wanting comes with the fear of losing….until he met her…Rin. She had changed everything in his world. She… had brought life back to him, the ability to feel… to feel happy…to feel love and being loved.

Instinctively, the boy reached to open his bedside drawer, retrieving a velvet jewelry case from it. He flicked the lid, revealing a silver ring adorned with a dainty diamond on it. He let his finger run outline the item, the corner of his lips curved into a slight smile unknown even to himself.

Is he able to give her the happiness that she truly deserves? Or has he been lying to himself all this while, living in only a dream? Carrying a pain that had been so deeply rooted in his soul, is he still capable of loving, of truly loving Rin with all his heart?

Just when he thought he had regained his ability to love, this had to happen. Just when he thought he had won all the battles with the outside world, he was reminded once again, he hadn't won the one with himself. Perhaps, it was all destiny's part playing its cruel game on him, on them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Inu-no-Taisho's office

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hearing the internal ring tone, the Taisho pressed on the speaker button. "Yes?"

"Mr Taisho, your son is here to see you."

"Show him in." The middle-aged father gulped, his heart rate instantly sped. He had also been informed of the situation involving his ex-wife and her request and frankly, he hadn't a good night of sleep since then. He was merely waiting for Sesshoumaru's decision. No matter how unwilling he was to let his only son go, he knew that the choice was no longer with him. Sesshoumaru was no longer a child like he used to. He was old enough to make decisions on his own, a decision he could live with, a decision that perhaps could heal what a single father alone could not for so many years.

He watched as the boy entered the room, pacing to sit opposite him. A long pause followed neither speaking.

"So, Sesshy, have you made a decision?" The Taisho finally asked, breaking the silence.

The boy nodded as he looked up straight at him and the Taisho could tell the firmness of his gaze.

"Y-You have decided to go, haven't you?"

With a solemn sigh, the boy nodded again, holding his gaze to his father's.

The Taisho gave a pained smile. "You feel that you are able to recover what you've lost by going?"

"I do not know." Sesshoumaru answered with genuine honesty. "But I do know that if I don't make this trip, I'll never find out. Perhaps, I'll get so fed up with that woman that I'll storm out in three hours, who knows?" He coughed, stifling an equally pained chuckle.

"You do know that this is not a short trip. Your mother's illness may take years to recover…"

"I'm aware of that."

The Taisho fell silent again, taking adequate time to suppress the already overwhelming sorrow in his heart. At last, he took in a deep breath. "Sesshoumaru, tell me that I'm not losing you as my son, my heir."

"No, you're not. You can forget about removing me from your will."

The Taisho chuckled achingly at the attempted humor, fighting back the urge to cry.

"And old man, I'm allowing you to hug me… just for this one time." The boy intoned and instantly, he was embraced tightly by his father, feeling the moisture on his shirt as the Taisho teared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Inu-house

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the quietness of the house, Izayoi sat by herself as she awaited the return of her daughter. She had heard about the latest turn of event from the Taisho and she feared…deeply feared how Rin was going to take this when she got home.

The door knob turned and the girl entered the room. "Mom, I'm home."

Izayoi looked up. The moment had come for Rin to know, but how was she able to tell it to her so that it would hurt less. No way, in her heart, she knew that there was no way it would hurt any less than it would.

She paced toward Rin, holding her daughter's hands in her own. "Rin, there's something mom has to tell you and you have to keep calm no matter what you hear."

At that moment, Rin felt as if her heart had stopped beating. Could it be? No, it can't be…No… it can't be true… But before she could further prepare herself, her mother had spoken.

"Sesshoumaru has decided to go to Italy. Sho called me this afternoon about the news."

"Really?" Involuntarily, tears started welling in Rin's eyes, completely blurring her vision. "He has decided to go, he has decided to leave me behind?"

Izayoi stroked her daughter's hair gently, hoping fervently that it would somehow soothe her. "You must have an intuition about that coming, right? You must have already prepared yourself for it, somehow…"

By now, Rin's tears had completely flooded her cheeks. She had never felt so lost, so without hope. "Yes, I've prepared myself that he might decide to go… b-but… I still can't accept it. I can't accept that he'll leave me …not after everything we've gone through together…" With that, the girl dashed for the door.

"Rin! Where are you going? Come back!" With desperation, Izayoi dialed firstly to Sesshoumaru, only finding that his line was off. Quickly, she called Kagome and related to her what had happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the playground

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Running mindlessly, Rin finally reached the playground. She panted, trying to gain her breath and then, once again, sobbed afresh as memories flooded her mind. She had been crying that night too here at this very spot when Sesshoumaru found her. That night, she had fallen in love with him. And since then, she couldn't remember a day without Sesshoumaru, her life before meeting him had seemed like a distant memory. Everything, her entire world, her very breath was about him. She had given him everything, her heart, her love, herself. She had kept nothing, withheld nothing and now, she was left with nothing. Her heart was emptied out even as she sat on the swing.

"Rin?" His mellow voice shook her as if out of a dream. She looked up, seeing him and needing an explanation desperately.

"Sessh, is it really true? Are you really going to Italy?" She couldn't wait to ask, she couldn't stand the pain that was drowning her.

The boy shuddered at the query, closing his ambers in silence for a moment. "I-I was intending to speak to you on this myself…but…yes, I've decided to go. I-I'm sorry…"

"Sorry?" Rin started crying again with an intensity she couldn't suppress. "You're sorry? I don't want to hear that you're sorry. That's not what I wish you'd say…" She shook her head violently covering her ears.

From afar, Kagome and Inuyasha had sighted the two and came running in the direction. After Izayoi's call, they had been on a worried search for the girl.

"Rin…" Sesshoumaru's hands rested on Rin's, pulling her off her ears and holding her tightly. "I-I…." He had great difficulty beginning. "I can't tell you how long I'll be gone and I can't say for you to wait for me. So will you…"

Before he could continue, a fuming Kagome had stormed up, giving him a hard slap across his face. "SESSHOUMARU! How could you! How could you do this to Rin? She'd given up so many things for you. She loved you so much! And just with a mere sentence, you wish to throw her away. You're indeed a monster, a demon! You do not have a heart!"

Sesshoumaru bit his lip as Rin shook herself away from him, her eyes shunning away in the most disheartened manner. "Kags, stop, don't say anymore." She swallowed a hard lump throat, clearing off the last of her tears, forcing back the rest. "I've always known that he was cruel." She looked up at him once more, this time, her eyes were cold, unfeeling with utter devastation. "All this while, you've always been the one who demanded and I've always been the one to obey. So, even for this time, you'd made the decision all by yourself. I'll still be the one just accepting it."

"Rin! Don't be a fool! How can you just let this bastard off like this, so easily?" Kagome pulled her friend to her side, as if wanting to shield her.

Sesshoumaru's ambers were fixed on Rin, never once moving away, the corner of his eyes shimmering with a hint of agitated tear. Facing the one who had stirred his heart, the one who had shared his bed, he forced himself to keep his composure, finding this time to be the most difficult in his life. "Good girl." He swallowed with pain. "You'll have to be stronger from now onward. You'll have to learn to be independent, to go home on your own safely."

"I'll be just fine without you." Holding his gaze, the girl spoke with whatever little pride she had left, balling her fingers into a fist so tight that she had pricked her palm.

With a pained expression and a forced smile, Sesshoumaru's own ambers flew shut as he nodded. And as he turned to walk away, a thin stream of tear rolled from the corner of his eyes. This wasn't how he had wanted Rin to know. He had wished to speak to her more deeply, to seek her understanding, her approval. He had wanted so fervently to find out if she'd wait for him.

His fist tightened in bloodless white as he paced homeward, alone. He couldn't stop his body from trembling fiercely both in the night air and in immense agitation. Was Rin speaking her heart a while back? Would she really be fine without him? Was he so insignificant to her? His heart pinched at those hurtful thoughts. Perhaps those were merely her angry words, he concluded. Still, she had all the rights to be angry with him. She had all the rights to not forgive him. She had all the rights to not wait for him when someone else comes along in time.

There, the boy made a decision, one that pained him till the point he could be choked alive. He would let Rin have that choice. It would otherwise be utterly unfair to her since he could not at this moment tell her the exact time of his return, or even how things would change in the future. Perhaps, this is the best test of their true feelings for each other, the test of time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About a week later

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome peered around from her seated position at the stone bench till she spotted the girl coming in her direction. She waved vigorously, trying to catch her attention. "Rin! Over here!"

The girl panted as she reached her best friend's side, heaving her bag to the ground and opened her small lunch box of sushi. "Kags, I'm sorry I'm late. Extra class ended late today."

Kagome watched as the girl merely looked down at her food, not seeming to have the slightest urge to touch them. "Why aren't you eating, Rin?"

Not answering verbally, the girl just smiled as she poked her straw into her yogurt drink, sipping it in a slight difficult manner.

Deep inside, Kagome knew that Rin was far from being fine. Since that fateful night of argument, Rin had changed completely. Firstly, she had become so suddenly serious about her school work, always slogging in the library till late hours in the night. She had even started a part-time job at the burger joint. Though always maintaining a perpetual fake smile, Kagome could almost feel how much her friend was hurting inside. It was a painful sight, to see how Rin had lost so much weight in just slightly more than a week and how pale and colorless she looked. Her usual expressive eyes had lost all their spark and were usually swollen probably from excessive crying the night before.

Truly, it must have been tough on her. How could you try to forget someone when you keep seeing them at home, when that person happened to stay in the room next to you? Coming to know Rin as she did, Kagome had guessed that her friend would pretend as if nothing had happened, laughing and making jokes in front of Sesshoumaru during the usual family meals. That would just make her die a little more a day.

Kagome continued her observation, noticing how Rin was slowly picking up a piece of sushi. The girl only took a small bite before yet another difficult expression surfaced.

"Rin, a-are you alright? You don't look very well." Indeed, Rin was looking extremely pale that day.

"I-I'm alright. I've been feeling a little sick since yesterday." The girl half muttered and was half covering her mouth.

"Sick? You mean like throwing up?" Kagome had turned genuinely concerned as thoughts flew in her mind.

Rin nodded. "I guess I just hadn't the appetite because of the late nights and my schedule lately had been crazy." She tried a smile that wasn't at all convincing.

"Rin, look at me." Kagome turned her friend till she sat straight facing her. "I-I hate to say this but… Rin, do you think you could be…."

The girl was startled by the comment, her eyes suddenly flew wide open in shock. "You mean, I could be…" Her heart ached as she was instantly reminded of her previous intimacy with the one whom she once loved, the one who was no longer with her. "B-But I was on the pill."

Kagome shook her head in the most serious manner. "Don't you know, they're not completely safe. M-Maybe, you should do the test, just to be sure?"

The girl fell silent.

_Rin's narration_

_Pregnant? I could be having Sesshoumaru's child? _

_No, it can't be, not when … when he no longer wants me…not when he no longer cares… not when he no longer …loves me…_

_Perhaps this is all punishment for me… for going against the norm…for doing the contradictory…for falling for my brother… _

_This is my punishment…_

_Have I come to the end of the road?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Inu-house

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rin, sweetie, Sesshy, dinner's ready…"

Hurriedly, the girl disposed of the test kit in her hand when she heard her mother's call from her room. Taking one deep breath and bracing herself, she opened her room door, instantly hearing the door beside her click. Before she knew it, she was looking straight at an equally awkward Sesshoumaru.

In silence, the two froze for a short moment but it was Rin who broke the stillness. Putting on the best smile she felt she could, she went over giving him a strong pat on the shoulder. "Hey! Are you all packed and ready to go?"

Her wide eyed enquiry did somewhat shock the boy from a distant musing of his own. "Erm, yes, almost." He answered and Rin felt an instant prick in her heart. Sesshoumaru sounded so polite, too polite. She couldn't still get used to that.

Taking a breath to forcefully brush off that lingering thought, she forced out another smile anyone could tell it was fake. She tried another joke. "You know, Sesshy, from now on, you should stop eating Italian food because you'll get so sick eating them everyday when you get there." Instantly, she felt much worse.

The boy forced a smile himself. "Yes, I will remember that."

The girl gave one final smile, the last she could come out with before tears eventually fall. She hurriedly wanted to turn and pace down to the dining hall. She wouldn't embarrass herself for shedding anymore tears in front of him.

"Rin…"

She stopped, turning slightly to face him, waiting for him to finish his statement.

"Are you unwell?" Sesshoumaru's tone was filled with concern, she could tell at least still tell that bit. "Y-You look really pale."

She hesitated a moment, then, pretended to laugh it off loudly. "Really? Oh dear! Do I look horrible?" She placed both her hands on her cheeks. "I-It must be the late movie last night." She took a peek at Sesshoumaru. His ambers showed that he was definitely unconvinced.

She fell silent, vivid thoughts churning in her head again.

_What does he care how I am? It's none of his concern anymore_, she hardened her heart.

"I'm starving. Let's get to dinner." Ignoring Sesshoumaru's obvious wish to continue imploring about her condition, she scurried down the stairs.

Dinner went on with the Taisho and Izayoi doing most of the talking, mostly about their actual wedding in about a week's time. They had brought it forward so that Sesshoumaru could attend it before he set off, another reason being Izayoi's pregnancy.

"Sweetie, why aren't you eating?" The middle aged mother noticed how the girl was not the least touching her food.

Alerted, Rin quickly stuffed two spoonful of rice into her mouth, trying to swallow it but it just made her feel a stronger urge to be sick. Stifling the slight tremble in her hand, she put down her pair of chopsticks and instead, sipped on the green tea, hoping it would somehow soothe her. She looked up, noting that Sesshoumaru was scrutinizing her every action intensely. She faked yet another smile, she was getting good at this, so she thought. "I-I guess I ate too much during tea break, all Kagome's fault. I'm too full."

She was just about to heave a great sigh of relief when a voice spoke from across the table.

"You said you were starving just now." It was Sesshoumaru.

Rin gulped and from the corner of her eyes, she could tell that he had kept his gaze fixed on her like fire. Damn him! He was still as before, always looking for chances to get a word in at her.

"Erm… Mom, uncle, I think I'll go off first. I'm meeting Kags and Yash." She did a little wave, then turning to the one right opposite her. "Sesshy, you can have my share. You'll miss home cooked food." She only dared to take a brief peek at him, knowing that his vision had not once left her.

Rin raced up the stairs, headed straight for the bathroom. She had barely flicked the door shut before she collapsed and heaved, empting everything she took just a while back.

Why? Why is this happening to her? Why?

The girl weakly held onto the counter top toward the sink, turning on the tap full blast. She cleared her mouth and washed up a little. Regaining back a little of her strength gradually, she stood up at the mirror, gazing into the stranger from within.

Who is that in the reflection? She could no longer recognize herself. Since when had she become such a pitiful sight? Since when had she turned so devastated, so heart broken, so lost and helpless?

Unknowingly, tears had flowed down her cheeks with the renewed pain. This place, this foreign house, it was once filled with so much happiness and love, so much hope for the future… Now without Sesshoumaru, it has turned into nothing more than a cell for a criminal like herself, one that she felt so emotionally imprisoned. Yes, she was a criminal. It was all wrong from the beginning. Right from the beginning, she should have restrained herself from this scandal. She should have set the example of an elder sister. Now, it was time for her to bear the full consequence…alone. And that was her ultimate punishment, to bear this alone.

Inside the bathroom, the girl took a lengthened time to herself, till she could cry no more, till her tears dried out. She cleaned herself up, checking in the mirror making sure she was at least presentable before she opened the door. She only took a step when she realized someone was standing right in front of her.

It was Sesshoumaru! He wasn't speaking, merely looking at her intently.

Sesshoumaru, how long had he been outside? Did he hear her crying? Or even before that?

Rin felt instantly vulnerable. "Erm, hi Sesshy, did you want to use the bathroom? Erm… I'm done…so…" She gestured him, feeling only that he was still looking at her with an intensity that made her shiver. She gave a smile, then bolted for her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

At the pub

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cheers!" Both Inuyasha and Kagome stared worriedly as they witnessed the girl down her second pint of beer. When Rin glared at them with displeasure, they raised their glasses awkwardly to join her.

"Hey wait!" The girl pulled Inuyasha's hand back, half shakily. "You should have something to toast for. It's more fun that way!"

"Erm… sure…" The basketball captain raised his glass while scouting for something, anything. "Let's make a toast to erm…. Being contented with what we have."

Rin giggled as if pondering over the phrase. "Hmm… being contented with what we have, that's a wonderful toast."

"Really? I thought it was so lame…" Yash blushed with embarrassment while scratching his head.

"Who says?" The girl argued. "It is just perfect…" She paused for a moment, then struggled to life her mug for another sip, Kagome reaching out her hand to assist her. "You know…Kags, there're three things most important in a person's life, kinship, friendship and …love." She put down her mug with a much louder impact than she was aware of, making the other two jump in slight shock. "I have such a wonderful family and such wonderful friends, why shouldn't I be contented? Why should I still bother about that person who is making up for that last one-third?"

Rin nodded as if in agreement with herself, totally satisfied with that last comment she made. She was about to take another sip when Kagome forcefully pulled the glass from her.

"Rin! Stop it! Stop it once and for all!" Obviously, Kagome was affected by all this. Angry tears had started to well up in her eyes. "Why are you doing this to yourself? Why are you pretending to be happy even in front of me?"

The girl looked up in her blurry vision, though pained but still, she tried to suppress it. "What do you mean, Kags? I'm not pretending…"

"Right you're not! Look at you, how you've let yourself become! You think I do not know that you're hurting terribly?"

Rin stubbornly fought back her tears with all her might as Kagome continued.

"Rin, I'm your best friend. You can cry and wail out your heart in front of me and I'll cry along with you. That's how it's supposed to be! Not like this! Then, we can all sob as we gulp down the beer." In her agitation, Kagome lifted her mug and swallowed every single drop, Inuyasha watching in total shock. "See, that felt so much better!" She brushed her own tears off her face and dashed away before she cried further.

"Kags!" Yash immediately ran after the one he loved.

As they went out of sight, Rin finally released herself from her prideful stance as tears flowed fast and free. She had thought she had cried enough, she had thought she could cry no more…she had thought her heart was dead …but still… it was still hurting… it was still hurting. How could she make it stop? How could she make all this stop? She scrunched her fingers onto the mug handle tightly.

Round the corner, Yash finally got to Kagome and she fell into his arms sobbing.

"I know Yash, I know I shouldn't be like this but…"

"Hey, there there…" He stroked her back gently. "I understand how you feel but Kags, Rin needs us now. We're supposed to cheer her up, not to bring her more pain. We've got to go back. She's waiting."

Stifling her sobs, Kagome nodded.

As the two made their way back to the pub, they found only an empty table.

"Where's Rin?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rin! Rin!"

Kagome was almost her own hair out as she and Inuyasha blindingly dashed everything in search of the lost girl.

"Yash, I'm so worried. Where could she be? And just now, I even said those things to her… What if…" The girl tugged on the one she loved with a huge sense of urgency.

"Think positive, she can't be far. We'll have to look around, maybe on her usual route home…"

As they nodded in agreement, the basketball captain the all too familiar figure behind them. "Sesshy…"

The boy appeared slightly baffled. "What's happened? Why are the two of you looking so flustered?"

It only required one sentence for the girl to blow her top. She glared heinously at him as if all ready to give him another good waking slap. "Why? You have the nerve to ask why!"

Inuyasha pulled her back, putting a firm hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Sesshy, It's Rin. We've lost her."

The boy shuddered with unease. "What do you mean you lost her?" His heart was beginning to pound.

"Sesshoumaru, how could you be so cruel to Rin? Have you even noticed how much she was hurting because of you?" Kagome pushed Yash aside to pull on Sesshoumaru's shirt, turning in greater fury the more she noted his expressionless face. "Do not even tell me you're blind to all this! Didn't you notice she hadn't been well? She could be pregnant, Sesshoumaru, with your child!" With that, she pushed him off, then brushing her own tears away, not able to control the urge to cry again.

Instantly, the boy froze as images that evening returned to him, how Rin was behaving at dinner, how sickly she was looking and how she wasn't eating. _Rin..she's pregnant?_

"You're so cruel, Sesshy, so cruel. Do you know how painful it is for a girl to find out that she's pregnant with a child of a man who no longer wants her?" Kagome couldn't control her sobs even when she scolded the one who deserved it. "All you have to do is leave. What's going to happen to her after that? How is she going to tell the whole world? That she's carrying a baby while still a student? Belonging to her brother?"

Inuyasha gave a gentle pat on Kagome's back, urging her to stop. "Sesshy, Rin was not herself just now at the pub and… she had a few drinks…"

When Sesshoumaru heard that last bit, his ambers flared red as he took off in great speed. Tremendous guilt and remorse could not start to even describe what was stirring within him. He loved Rin. She would be the one love in his heart till the day he dies. He should have told her that right from the beginning. Why had he waited? Why had he waited so long? Too long and perhaps… too late?

_Rin, wait for me… don't do anything stupid… I beg of you…Onegai…I…I love you…._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey,

I know I've let everyone wait too long for this chapter. I promise, the next and last chapter would come fast. I'll start on it immediately after I post this. Really wish to thank all the nice people who took time to review the story, Starrygirl, babegalanime, Wolf-Inu-Yasha38, mysterious advisor, tammy, riceball909, DragongirlCV, LostSoulsOfTheDead, Irivel. I hope I didn't leave anyone out. Fanfiction net's the best! You know I also post in Mediaminer but had never experienced such wonderful responses from readers. So, I love all of you… I hope to really receive more coz this would be the last story I'll write in a long while I guess… So thanks so much for everything. This site has been really fulfilling for the past year or so for me, reading all the wonderful stories and then writing some of my own…

So, till we meet again…cheerio…

Evilbuny


	31. Chapter 31

Hi hi,

Just a note of caution: There IS a lemon in this chapter…somewhere in the middle…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Through the streets and alleys, Sesshoumaru searched for the one he loved, the one he had hurt, the one he could lose forever. And no matter how hard he tried to think straight, to think of all the possible places Rin could be, he found himself drawing a complete blank. The only thoughts that kept hounding him, haunting him was what Kagura had said to him that night, just before he had met Inuyasha and Kagome.

After dinner, he had attended a little farewell gathering organized by his closest friends.

_Flashback (This bit of the story is specially written for Hinata-chan at her request)_

"_Oh Sesshy…" Naraku sobbed as he tugged on the boy's sleeves, pulling him into a over dramatic hug, rubbing and half depositing his mucus on his own shoulder. "How could you be so heartless? How could you leave me just like this? We've been together for so long." He waved his hands as if doing a Shakespearian play. "I've given you all my love, my heart and now, with just a word, you're leaving. What's going to happen to me?"_

_Beside, the heinous girl was growing intensely disgusted with all her boyfriend's whining. She rolled her eyes in a half sigh, smacking her lips and twisting it impatiently. Then, reaching the peak of her tolerance and with one last loud exhalation, she shook her head, went forward and gave the leeching boy version of a koala one hard yank, sending Naraku toppling to her side. _

"_Oh please Nak, cut the shit out! You're making me puke!" She shook him up violently as he adorned her with the watery puppy dog eyes. "You're acting like a complete sissy! Stop it!"_

_But with that, Kagura fell silent for a moment, seeming to have recalled something of importance. She turned to Sesshoumaru with a genuinely solemn expression on her face. "Prince, not that I wish to interfere with your matters, but, I think, if I were Rin, I'd really ask you the exact same question. I'd demand an explanation from you. Have you told her why you've decided to go?"_

_End of flashback_

Sesshoumaru cursed himself bitterly. That night when he spoke to Rin, he had so carelessly let things blow out of proportion. He should have insisted that she listened to his explanation. His reason for going, to pick up courage to heal himself…He had done it all…for her, for them, for their future together. He should have made sure he'd gain her approval, her understanding. How did he let it get so out of hand? If only he could find her, if only he was given a chance to make amends…

HOONNNKKKK! SCREECHHHHHHH!

From afar, a few sharp blasting horns broke the stillness of the night, followed by the ear piercing friction of a fast stopping vehicle. Sesshoumaru turned, his ambers squinting to their max as he spotted the all too familiar lithe figure in the middle of a crossing about two blocks down the street. He gasped, feeling the blood in his veins froze.

Rin! It was Rin! His heart pounded almost out of his very mouth as he dashed toward her direction.

"HEY LADY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! You almost gave me a heart attack!" The fuming van driver wound down his windows, pointing his fingers and was swearing at the tip of his voice. His expressions softened only when he noted how the girl was struggling to get up from where she had fallen due to the shock. "A-Are you alright, Miss? Do you need to go to the hospital or something?"

Staggering a little as she brushed her clothes briefly, Rin looked up, still unable to regain her composure. "Erm… It's okay. I-I'm okay, uncle. I'm sorry. I'll be more careful next time." She limped to the road edge, stumbling her way to the nearest stone bench.

There, the girl tried to stabilize her own breathing as she rubbed on her temple vigorously. The alcohol was starting to kick in its full impact. She shook her head trying to clear it with no avail. Even if she knew she couldn't make it home at the moment, at least, there was peace and quiet all around… at long last. She had needed that, needed time to be alone with herself, a breathing space.

Rin closed her eyes, taking her time enjoying the stillness about her. To her surprise and relief, her heart was not hurting like before. She hadn't the urge to cry. She wasn't even thinking about Sesshoumaru. In fact, nothing was on her mind. She felt for once…quietness.

_Rin's narration_

_Sitting out here in the middle of the night…staring at a sky full of stars made me realize how small I am in this vast universe. _

_Stars are lights of hundreds of thousands of years ago. They may not even be existing now, though I still see them. Hundreds of thousands of years from now, who would have remembered that I, Rin, was once here at this very spot, being all silly and heart-broken because of a person, a love that perhaps, was never meant to be from the beginning._

At that thought, a wave of heated sensation clouded her eyes once again, moistening it. Even if no one would remember, she would….because she loved him. Instinctively, she took out a key from her pockets, shifted next to a tree bark and starting engraving tiny letters on it. When she was done, she brushed the dust away, sitting back and running her fingers through the uneven indentation: R loves S forever 2006

As a sudden rush of dizziness cruised through her, the girl held onto her temple, falling back into her seat. Just when she was attempting a soothing massage, a scurried shuffling of footsteps was heard coming her way, halting just in front of her. The dark figure before her was panting heavily as if fighting for air.

The girl looked up and gasped. Sessh…

But before she could even mouth a word, Sesshoumaru had collapsed to her feet inspecting and checking her out for signs of discomfort, his expression was one of great anxiety. He was even having difficulty speaking. "Rin, are you alright? Are you hurt?" He spotted her scraped knee and instantly went about the task of cleaning it and carefully wrapping the wound with a handkerchief he pulled out of his coat.

Rin watched him in silence, noting how his hands were trembling and fumbling on the job. Sesshoumaru didn't seem like himself that night. Plus… what's he doing here? The girl tried to shake those thoughts away as she hardened her heart.

"Rin, can you walk?" The boy gave her a pull up to her feet and Rin instantly felt the sting. Her knee gave way but her fall was prevented by a pair of strong muscled hand that had rounded her shoulder, supporting her firmly.

As his fingers circled round her arm, she felt the tenderness of his warmth and she writhed. The pain… it was all coming back again …to her dismay. She closed her eyes, pushing and freeing herself from him.

Taken aback slightly by how the girl was obviously seeming so repulsed just by his mere his touch, Sesshoumaru only watched on as Rin sat down on the bench once again, not speaking a word to him and looking away purposefully. His heart clenched, a little discouraged but he knew, he had it coming by how he had treated her for the past week. Keeping his cool, the boy moved to settle next to her. "Rin…."

She ignored it. Taking a deepen breath, Sesshoumaru put his hands on her shoulders, forced shifted her slightly so that she was looking straight at him. The girl frowned, dipped her head to avoid him. "Rin… I-I…" He started with great difficulty due to the immense guilt weighting his heart. "Kagome said… you…you could be pregnant."

Hearing that one sensitive word, Rin's widened eyes shot at him, a little lost for words. "Rin, can you tell me, please, if it's true. Tell me the truth. No matter what it is, we'll find a way out. Y-You don't have to deal with this alone."

Somehow, though spoken with so much gentleness and concern, Sesshoumaru's words did not achieve its intended effect on the girl.

Images like movie clip replayed in the girl's mind instantly, how she had spent many cold nights cuddling into his warmth…how he had peeled off her robe between whispered endearments and passionately made love to her, the feel of his skin constantly sliding heatedly over her own. How wonderful it could have been, to conceive a baby in that manner. But now…

Rin closed her eyes again, her heart aching as her feminine pride kicked in. _Is that why he's here? Because he'd heard about it from Kags? Because he felt…responsible? Obligated? He isn't here because he still had feelings for me. He isn't here because he still …loves me._

With a soft squeal, she pushed free from him again, directing her glance away.

"Sessh…T-There's no longer 'we'..." She shifted herself so that a safe distance was kept between them.

As much as that statement had pained the boy, it had equally pained Rin. Suppressing her rapidly stirring emotions, she quickly tried a chuckle, then turning to him, seemingly giggling and slapping him on the shoulder. "Don't be silly. Kags' just too paranoid if that's what you're concerned about…coz… I'm NOT pregnant." She laughed as she purposefully emphasized the word. "You have forgotten? I was on the pill." She breathed in, holding it for a moment before letting go. "So… you can really set your mind at ease and go to Italy. We're both adults anyway…These things…" She choked on that a little. "I mean, it's all free and easy. Y-You don't have to feel obligated or anything…"

Rin stole a glance at the boy, noting how fiercely intense his gaze was on her. His fingers were balled tightly into a fist though he wasn't speaking. A little too uncomfortable with the atmosphere surrounding them, she got up from her seat. "Erm… I'm going home first. Erm… You can sit as long as you wish. T-The air's nice and cool tonight."

That was all Sesshoumaru could take. He jumped up after Rin, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her back to meet her eyes. "Rin, why are you doing this? Why are you doing this to yourself?"

The girl tried to maintain her cool, pushing his hand off but this time, he wouldn't let her. His grip was deathly. "W-What are you talking about Sessh? I-I…Let me go. You're hurting my hand." She struggled but he did not relent.

Sesshoumaru found himself suddenly blinded by fury and pain. "Is this what you meant when you said you're going to be fine without me? Wandering off in the middle of the night on the streets drunk and nearly got yourself killed out there on the road just now? Look at yourself! I can't even trust you to get home safely!"

Angered and agitated by his outburst, the girl shot a heinous look at him, forcing back her tears. She found it getting immensely difficult to keep the heavily pent up feelings trapped in her heart any further. "What do you care? To your own liking, you came into my life and then, when you felt like it, you said you're leaving." Her first stream of tears rolled down her cheek before she could prevent it and she brushed it away stubbornly. "Does breaking up come so easily for you? Well, it doesn't for me! It hurts! A lot! I'm not even sure I could forget all these and now, you're making demands on how I should live my life? I'll live my life MY WAY! I'll deal with this my way, as I see fit!"

And with all her strength, the girl freed herself from his grip, wanting to get away as quickly as she could. Not looking back, she ran and ran, leaving the boy dumbfounded.

Standing there as his ambers followed the direction the girl had left, Sesshoumaru took only a moment to gather himself. He wasn't going to let her go like that again, not anymore. With an elegant sweep, he picked up the girl's belongings from the bench and bulleted off after her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the playground

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The familiar sceneries of her favorite spot alerted the girl that she had once again brought herself so reflectively there. Since young, whenever something was bothering her, whenever she felt sad, she would automatically stroll till she found herself here.

Still panting slightly from the run, Rin sat herself on the swing, her feet moving it gently as she let her head rest on one side of the its chains. When she looked up again, Sesshoumaru had arrived, standing before and gently placing her sweater on her lap. Brushing away that tender gesture, Rin looked away when she saw he had knelt down beside her.

"Rin, when I made the decision to go to my mother, I-I was no less afraid than you." He knew, if he had to speak his heart, it would be now…or he might never get the chance again. Carefully, he placed his hand on hers, noting with slight elation that at least, she wasn't pushing him away. Rin was seemingly listening intently to him, though she was still refusing to meet his eyes. "I didn't know when I could return, and I'm not sure how you'd take it, whether you'd still want to be with me…whether you'll think of me, whether you'd miss me everyday that I'm not with you, whether …you'd wait for me. I wish to know your heart, how you really feel… and so, I selfishly made a gamble."

The girl turned to finally face him, seeming a little taken aback. "A gamble? You were testing me out all this time?"

Sesshoumaru met her hazels with his most tender gaze. "And since you said that breaking up with me doesn't come easy for you, that it is unacceptable to you, can I say that I've won?"

The girl's brows furrowed as frustration took over her. The truth of the confusion and tension surrounding them the past week was finally coming to light. "Just because you didn't have the confidence, just because you wish to know how I'd react, you've so cruelly tested me." She shook her head with disappointment. "After all that we've been through together, you should have known what my answer would be even without asking. And what about mine, what I wish to hear from you? Why haven't you said anything about that? What did you mean by you don't know when you'll be back, you can't say for me to wait for you? So if someone better comes along when you're gone and asks me out, I could say yes? I could even fall in love with him and even… marry him?" Indeed, Sesshoumaru had been too cruelly vague it was impossible not to be mad with him.

Impatiently, Rin eyed him as she waited for his reply, finding that the boy had remained silent and stoic. It was simply getting on her nerves. With an exasperated gasp, she stood up, releasing her hand from his. "Forget it! You'll never change. I've had enough!"

As he watched her leave again, pacing further and further from him with every step, multiple emotions began flooding him, manifesting within him. "If you truly decide to fall in love with someone else, then…let me be the one who'll always be loving you." He was feeling firmer with every word he spoke. "Even if you choose to marry another, even if I could only stand at a corner watching you… I'll always love you…only you…till the day I breathe my last."

Rin stopped dead in her tracks feeling her heart rate coming to a stand still. What was that she just heard? She turned, feeling instantly a wave of heat swarming up her cheeks. "W-What did you just say?" She couldn't believe her ears.

Sesshoumaru took in a lengthen breath. "I said … I love you." He swallowed hard, knowing that he had caught her attention. With great care, he slowly paced toward her, taking her very gently into his embrace. Though Rin wasn't hugging him back, neither was she showing signs of retaliation. That was a good start, he thought with relief. "I love you." The three words flowed a little smoother, easier with every time he said it to her.

Feeling her shiver, Sesshoumaru pulled back enough to see Rin's face, noting that tears were drenching her reddened cheeks. She tried to stifle her sobs as if wishing to speak.

"I-In my dreams Sessh, I must have heard you saying this to me like hundred times. That was the answer I wanted all this while. That was what I was waiting for you to say to me…"

Sesshoumaru's internal elation grew. Rin, she is touched? Does it mean…

But to his dismay, she gently moved his hands from her, taking a few steps backward, making a distance between them once again. The boy's frowned, not the least knowing what to expect. Whatever it was, from the way Rin was looking, it wouldn't be good. He had never seen her like this before. She seemed… that she had set her heart on something, a decision….one which he couldn't live with.

"Sessh…you know…we're both aware that we've really come a long way in this relationship." She met his eyes with a slight smile. "Though it had never been easy, no matter how many times I wanted to give up, it was always because… I didn't wish that you or the Inu-family be affected by a scandal. I'd never once doubted my feelings for you, or yours for me. And I always kept the trust that you feel the same….until now."

"Rin…I know... I was a coward, I was afraid…and I faltered…" _I was too afraid of losing you… _He finished only in his mind that last bit.

Knowing fully well what the girl had meant, Sesshoumaru tried with desperation to move forward to coax her but she gestured him to stop. He felt strangled with immense unease, his hand cruising to his pocket feeling the ring he had intended for her, the ring he had so instinctively kept with him everyday now.

"Sesshoumaru, a relationship between two people is built on trust, especially after we've been so close…" She blushed, shunning away a little as the subject fell on their past intimacy. "When I knew about your mother's condition, I was sad…because I knew you had to go. It was the only way that you could break free from that bondage that had held you for so long. I know…with my strength, my love alone, it can't mend what you have lost. I can't replace what your mother could have given you." She cleared away a tear drop that had fallen, swallowing to release a lump gathered in her throat. "But I knew… we could be parted for a long time...it really hurts me a lot…because I found that I could no longer remember a day without you, without loving you. I was lost for a while, really hoping that at least you'd assure me that …you'll come back for me. Then, no matter how long that'll be, five years, even ten years, I'd wait."

Even as he listened to every word she'd said, Sesshoumaru's own tears had glistened at the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall. He'd thought that she might not fully comprehend but…Rin, she had known his heart all along. She had understood him, his situation, his fears, his needs so thoroughly. She was…his girl…his Rin. How could he not have guessed? How could he have been so blind, so blinded by his own insecurities?

"Rin, we still can…" His hand reached out to her but he was afraid to move close, afraid that it might agitate her further. "Give me a chance to make amends, give us both a chance, please…."

The girl shook her head violently, her eyes closed tightly. "Too late, Sessh…too late…can't you tell… I-I'm afraid…of you… afraid …of loving you again…" She began to step further backward little by little. "I-I'm sorry…"

With that last agonizing apology, Rin forced herself for the finally time to harden her heart. Yes, she told herself again and again, this is the right decision. Scrunching her fingers into a fist, she picked up all the courage she could summon, raising her head to give one last look at the one she had loved without regrets. She could see so clearly how crestfallen he looked, how powerless he seemed with the situation. Unlike his usual inscrutable face, for once, his emotions were naked, written all over his chiseled features. Telling herself not to feel anything for that, she turned and started walking away.

Rin was leaving. She was not forgiving him. She was leaving him… for good. Terrifying thoughts blurred Sesshoumaru's sanity as he shuddered violently. With every step that he watched his girl took, he felt a part of himself die. No, it can't be… He can't …let this happen… He can't just let her go like this…

The girl shrieked out aloud as she felt a pair of strong arms circling her from behind, turning her around and pressing her to a hard muscled chest. She struggled to break free but Sesshoumaru's grip was as always, one of steel.

"Sesshoumaru! What are you doing? Let me go!" She squealed, tugged and thrashing about but in vain.

"Rin, please listen to me… don't go just like this. I know this is not what you truly want…don't make a mistake… like me…" He pulled her even closer to himself.

"Let me go!" The girl became more desperate as she felt her resolve soften at his touch. She knew that the longer she stayed, the lesser she'd want to leave. "Did you hear me? I said let me go!" She began punching on his chest with all her might. "You big bully!"

Still, the boy refused to budge. In fact, he was even trying to suppress the urge to smile finding her futile struggling quite adorable and amusing. And the more Rin was reacting so violently to his embrace, the more he was sure he could change her mind. "Yes, I admit I'm a bully. Since the first day we met, you'd known I'm one…Yet you still loved me."

Stunned by that sudden comment, Rin's eyes shot up in confusion mixed fury. "Sesshoumaru, you're impossible! You…" Before she could say another word, she felt his lips pressing forcefully on hers, kissing her thoroughly, urgently and with desperate desire. Shocked and already feeling slightly aroused, the girl tried powerlessly to push away, her defensive walls already crumbling about her.

Even when Rin was using all her strength trying to free herself, Sesshoumaru held onto her, crushing his mouth to hers, feeling the gnashing of their teeth by the sheer force of his kiss. Slowly, to his secret glee, her struggles were getting weaker, her punches losing their impact and malice. He continued on, sinking his mouth to hers, till she had completely stopped moving, her hands just dropping to her sides as if in surrender. And still he persisted, feeling that even when she wasn't kissing him back, she was not rejecting him any further. He softened his kiss into light brushings across her seams and feathery caresses till he felt she was completely relaxed in his arms.

Finally, he pulled back, watching and waiting till Rin slowly flickered open her eyes. Her face had turned a deepen red, her lips slightly swollen from his attack. She looked …simply alluring. Sesshoumaru moved down wanting to feel her lips again but Rin shrunk away. "You big bully…" She mumbled weakly. "I-I …hate you…"

This time, Sesshoumaru could no longer suppress his smile. He could tell she wasn't telling the truth. Rin was a terrible liar from the first day he met her. "I love you…" He whispered into her ears, feeling her instant shivers.

A long silence followed as the two stood where they had been, Sesshoumaru never once letting go of the one he wished to keep by his side. Rin was seemingly pondering and the boy waited in slight anxiety. He let his grip loosen a little at a time, testing to see if he'd push him away but she didn't. Gently, he began stroking little circles at her back, bringing her head to rest lightly on his shoulder.

Then, he felt her let off a muted sigh.

"Sessh… I-I thought I said already… I-I'm afraid of loving you again…You… hurt me…" She managed that with the last but of what's left of her resolve, noting already how unconvincing she herself was sounding.

"All I ask is a chance, Rin, just a chance." He brought her flush to him. "We've come so far. Is it really that difficult for you to forgive me…this once?"

No, in the girl's mind, the answer had long been ringing in her own ears. She had never seen Sesshoumaru so unmasked, so shaken and saying so many times in one night that he loved her. She had never heard him plead her like this and frankly, she was touched ….especially when she knew more than anything that she still loved him dearly, and that she'd loved him forever even if she left him.

"Y-You're still as terrible as ever, Sessh…"

Sesshoumaru's heart skipped a beat as he felt her hands rounding his waist. He couldn't help but gasped. Rin was hugging him back? Does it mean…she had forgiven him? He placed a gentle kiss on her head, testing her out. And Rin was not avoiding him anymore. He raised a finger, lifting her chin with great care, giving her all the time to reject it if she wished…but she didn't. Words alone could not describe how exhilarated he felt when he saw her eyes. It wasn't cold, unforgiving any longer. She was merely…waiting…

At an achingly slow pace, he dipped his head, letting first his lips gently touching hers and then sealing her with a firmer, surer kiss. He felt her shiver slightly at first, but as their kiss deepened, Rin leaned herself to his chest, letting him guide her, letting him take over…just like before.

When they finally broke free for air, Rin snuggled her cheek over the softness of Sesshoumaru's sweat shirt. She felt so blissful lying there in his tenderness that all that had happened in the past week, all the unhappiness, just seemed to disappear into thin air.

"Rin…I-I have something I wish to tell you…"

The girl looked up, her eyes beseeching, waiting.

"Some of it you've already said …but I want you to know… why I've decided to go to Italy." Sesshoumaru's tone was earnest, sincere. "I'm going also because of you… because of us."

"Me?" Rin was slightly baffled.

"I wish to find an answer…to complete myself…so that I could give you what you truly deserve…because you deserve the best." He finished with his head slightly dipped as if in shyness.

Sessh, he's telling me how he feels, what's on his mind… The girl was elated. It was something she'd wish for a long time, for Sesshoumaru to open his heart to her freely. Letting out a soft giggle, she snuggled in even closer to him. "To me…you're already the best."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin's hazels blew wide open when she found herself led not back home, but to … a hotel. And this time, it wasn't just any ordinary hotel. It was the Taisho Grande International. Well, she was of course aware of Inu-no-Taisho's vast diversity of businesses. However, she'd never actually been to every one of them. That was technically impossible. But to be here, in one of the Taisho's famous hotels…and with his son!

"Erm…Sessh… What're we doing here? A-Aren't we going home?" She asked nervously as they entered the lobby. She gasped dumbfounded for a moment, taking in the magnificent grandeur surrounding her.

The boy did not answer, just passing her a silent grin, heading straight for the counter instead.

The receptionist stumbled up from her seat, slightly shaken by the person now standing before her. She wasn't informed that the bosses' only son was to pay them a visit that evening. With much haste, she brushed her hair tidying up a little and quickly offered a deep bow. "Err… Master Sesshoumaru, what an honor. H-How can I be of service to you this evening?"

The boy's expressions were cool, dispassionate as he had always been. "I will be residing here for the next couple of days…" He coughed, gesturing her to the one beside him. "…erm… with my fiancée. Can you make the necessary arrangements?"

"Fi- Fiancée?" The lady's vision was immediately directed to the girl. She offered another respectful bow. "Miss, it's an honor to have you here with us." With a slight awkward smile, Rin quickly returned the greeting. Already, behind, the girl could see a small gathering of perfumed cum thick make-up gals whispering and chattering, their eyes occasionally focusing in their direction. No doubt, Sesshoumaru and her…they had just become the talk of the night.

The receptionist turned to the young heir. "Would you like to have the presidential suite? It's available for the entire week. The ambassador of Spain would not be arriving until next Friday."

The boy nodded, seemingly pleased with what he heard, totally ignoring the exploding stare from the girl next to him. "That would be perfect."

We'll be staying here for the next couple of days? In the Presidential suite? Rin gulped as wild thoughts flew, suddenly remembering a phrase she vaguely heard Sesshoumaru said.

His fiancée? She hid a shy gleeful smile.

"Yes. I will have the room ready for your stay here immediately. I-It's really an honor to have you here. Please do let or counter staff if there is anything you need." Right after she finished, a porter was beckoned and through some whispers, he hurried off with a few other staff.

"Erm… as the matter of fact, there is something you can assist me with." Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, momentarily turning to Rin. "Sweetheart… could you wait while I speak to the lady? I'll be done in a while." He placed a light kiss on her forehead and Rin blushed, instantly hearing little muted squeals coming from a hidden corner behind the reception counter.

She gulped. "Err… S-Sure…" As fast as she would hope to be but still maintaining her grace and cool, the girl paced toward the nearest couch and seated herself there. Multiple guesses were still hoarding her mind. Why did Sessh bring me here?

A seeming battle of conversation alerted Rin, rousing her from her own musings. Listening a little more intently, she was shocked to find that it was gossip…about her!

"Ooooo…isn't that the young master? Oh, I can't believe he's here! I'm going to faint…"

"Yes…. He's so cute. Check out those eyes, the hair and oh…that tight sexy butt…"

"Oh stop being such bimbos, you two! He's with his fiancée… so he said…"

"Fiancée? NOoooo! That just ruin my life aspiration of being the mistress of this hotel! Damn!"

"Stop that whining. You're too loud…"

"Is that her…the girl sitting there?"

Rin held her breath, not daring to even turn or make a sign of a movement.

"Well, she does have beautiful eyes …and she' sweet…"

"Oh please…It's not like she's some hot babe super model or something. I didn't know Sesshoumaru likes these dainty innocent looking type."

"Ew…She's not even wearing makeup…What does he see in her anyways?"

"Ah, I should have known. Master Sesshy likes simplicity…He has been flocked by too many of those dolled up gals…"

"Yes, you two. He doesn't like bimbos with makeup thick as cement, get it?"

"Hey! Be nice!"

"I heard they'll be staying in the presidential suite for the next few days…"

"Really? Together?"

"Having dirty thoughts already, my dears? Have you forgotten? There are three bedrooms in the Presidential suite…"

"Yeah… but that doesn't mean they're not…you know… sleeping together…She's his fiancée, isn't she?"

"Ooo… I'll have a one-night stand with him… any day…if he wants me…"

"He doesn't look like the kind who'll let his girlfriend stay a virgin till their wedding night…"

"Yep…No harm testing the product before buying it…"

"I don't mind being tested out…"

"I bet he's really…aggressive in bed…"

"Maybe that's why they're here…having their pre-honeymoon…"

"Ooo…that's so romantic…Only if I were her…"

By now, Rin felt like her cheeks were about to burst into flames. Indeed, when three girls gather, you'd have no idea how awfully distorted a simple thing can become…though… They weren't exactly wrong…

Suddenly, a warm hand landed on her shoulder, almost causing her to scream out in shock.

"Baby, come… we can go up now." A deep voice intoned softly as a hand assisted her up from her seat. "You must be very tired."

She heaved a sigh of relief. It was just Sesshoumaru.

She followed him quietly till they entered the lift and as the door closed, Rin found she couldn't suppress her pent-up curiosity any further.

"Sessh…" She tugged on his hand and Sesshoumaru finally turned toward her with that same grin he was wearing just a moment back. Ooo, how she hated him for these egotistical moments he so enjoyed… mostly out of her… "Erm… Isn't this one of uncle's hotels? Are you out of your mind? Practically everyone knows you here."

He simply chuckled. "I _want_ them to know…" He bent forward, breathing into her ears and causing her spine to tingle. "Also, I intend for us to spend some time alone, away from dad and aunty. They're turning the house upside down with their wedding preparation it's making me go nuts."

Rin shifted, a little uncomfortable still with the idea. "But we don't have to stay here, right? There're so many places…plus…Kaede-ba-san…She'll find out…"

"I'm a poor man. Food and lodging is free here."

Rin's eyes narrowed at that witty sense of humor, not wanting to even look up at the one next to her. She knew he was definitely having that overly smug smile again, the one perpetually clung to his face when he noted that he had completely tire her out after you-know-what.

"I've already instructed the receptionist to have our luggage brought to us tomorrow from home. I'll also give dad a call later." He brought her facing him as he offered a tender smile. "Relax. Let's just enjoy our stay here, okay?"

The girl sighed and nodded. They'd spent more than a week apart and she really missed his company…plus he'll be leaving soon again. Perhaps, Sesshoumaru was right. They should just enjoy their time together.

The lift tinged as it reached the top storey with its doors sliding open. By the time they arrived, the hotel staff were already lining up along the pathway to the suite awaiting them. Rin shyly acknowledged their greetings and bows as she was led ahead. As she entered the suite, she had to stifle her gasp.

The entire area was richly carpeted and its deco mostly in the style of a cross between neo-classics and Victorian. Every piece of furniture, every ornament and every detail were nothing less than extravagant. Rin covered her mouth in awe when she noticed that at the farthest end beyond the living and dining area was a sort of balcony or a roof terrace with something rippling and sparkling in the dark.

"Master Sesshoumaru, our staff have brought up some snacks…" She gestured to a side coffee table by the study filled with a vast assortment of cookies, cakes and pralines. "Do let us know if you need anything else. Have a wonderful evening."

Sesshoumaru nodded in acknowledgement as the horde of ladies made their exit. His vision fell on the girl beside him, who was seemingly wanting to walk toward to the balcony area. He tapped on her shoulder, beckoning her back and gesturing her to the direction of the master bedroom. "Do you want to take a shower first?"

Though she had wanted to do some exploration of the suite on her own, Rin quickly turned to face him, smiling and nodding. Yes, she agreed she desperately needed a bath, a really long one if possible. Perhaps, adventure time could be rescheduled for later.

After the girl took her time indulging herself in a very extendedly lengthened hot shower, she exited the bathroom, rubbing on her still damp hair. She peered around. Sesshoumaru was nowhere in sight. However, the soft sounds of running water from the adjacent bathroom had indicated that he was having his shower there.

To her surprise though she had half expected him to, Sesshoumaru, he had not joined her during her bath, as he always did before. He had seemed so thoroughly enjoying her shocked expression every time he suddenly catches her unawares. But that night, he had apparently chosen not to intrude. Perhaps, he had wanted her to have that time alone…since they had just reconciled.

_That's sweet of him…_ the girl grinned to herself.

Throwing the damp towel over the dresser chair, Rin strolled into the living area, heading straight to the outdoor roof terrace. Carefully, she slid the glass door open, stepping outside into the cool night breeze. She took a brief look around. Though not an exceptionally huge area, it was definitely exquisitely landscaped and looking over a backdrop of the entire Tokyo city night lights. Soft lightings were adorning the edges of the railings, setting a rather romantic mood and also a lighted path to the mini pool-cum-jacuzzi. Eyeing the tempting bubbling waters, the girl skipped over, dipping her foot into it playfully, stirring gentle circles and enjoying its simple therapeutic effects.

She shrieked when a pair of hands circled her waist from behind, almost causing her to lose her balance and fall into the pool. But Sesshoumaru's hold on her was firm enough to prevent that. "Sessh, you scared me!" She hit his hand with slight annoyance.

He moved away a little of her bathrobe, just enough to place a kiss on her bare shoulder, tightening his embrace and chuckled. "Do you like the place?"

The girl nodded, finding herself being turned gently to face the one she loved. But Sesshoumaru's smile had disappeared. In fact, he had turned quite serious, as if pondering over a solemn matter.

"Rin…" He finally met her eyes and she could tell. He only looked like this when he was genuinely concern about something. "I-I really need you to be honest with me. Are you pregnant?" Earlier during that night, they had been having such tensions. No wonder the boy was doubtful that he was told the truth.

Hearing that sensitive sentence again, Rin's grin was instantly taken from her face. She dipped her head, becoming too uncomfortably silent even for Sesshoumaru. "Rin?" He pressed on, shaking her gently. The suspense and doubt were killing him.

"Sessh… what will you do if I'm really pregnant?" The girl matched his eyes again, this time, her own expression solemn as well. It wasn't so much that she had wished to test him out, she wanted more to know his opinion. "Will you…ask me to not have it?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Sesshoumaru's ambers flared red instantly. "Is that what you think? That I'll ask you to go for an abortion? I can't believe this." He pulled up his fringe, flipping it to the back, as though trying to calm down. Then, he finally held her firmly in his arms. "I'll never do that. No matter how difficult it'll be, we'll keep our child. I don't care what it takes or who is against it."

"B-But you're leaving, aren't you?" She was still doubtful. Truly, it might be a tough choice for Sesshoumaru, to be torn between his mother and herself.

That last question had made the boy more indignant. "Rin, do you truly think I'll leave you here alone if you're pregnant? I'll never do that." His voice was sounding a little hurt, as though he had been misunderstood.

Finally, a tiny smile lit Rin's fair features. _Sessh would stay for me? If I'm really pregnant?_ She was greatly moved. But still, there was news for the boy she had to disclose. "No, I'm not, Sessh. I-I…I'm not pregnant."

Sesshoumaru's brows lifted, a little taken aback. "Really? Are you sure? Did you test?"

"I did, twice. But the results are negative." She scrutinized his bemused expression with amusement, then passed him a sheepish grin. "Are you disappointed?"

His eyes narrowed at her as if not the least finding her attempt of a jibe funny. "But you are late? Still?" He took a moment, recalling her cycles, being already familiar with the dates.

"Well, yeah, a little…but the tests are negative. And you know, it happens sometimes…" She said plainly, making the boy quite certain that she was telling him the truth.

"But you were unwell this evening…" He recalled how she was at dinner.

"I don't know. Maybe, I was just…stressed out. My schedule had been crazy." She tried a cheery face at him but it didn't soothe him. He was still genuinely worried. "Inuyasha must have told you I've been working part time at a burger joint."

Yes, Sesshoumaru blamed himself internally. He was informed news of his girl while they were having that awful cold war and he was fully aware how she had tried to tire herself out by filling up her time. Perhaps then, he was the ultimate cause for her illness. She had been suffering from too much pain, stress and depression. It was all because of him she had lost so much weight. Her healthy glow was gone and her cheeks were pale, her eyes swollen from probably lack of sleep and perhaps, extensive crying.

He heaved a long remorseful sigh. "Rin, you'll call the burger joint tomorrow and tell them you're no longer working there."

The girl was taken aback. "But why? I just started work for a week and they're really nice to me and…"

"Nice? You mean the boys?" Sesshoumaru eyed her with a frown that looked somewhat risen out of pure jealousy. "Do they all flock to you like leeches, tending to your every need and requests? Do they go all out to assist you in every possible ridiculous way?"

Not really comprehending his underlying meaning, Rin merely paused to think through what he was saying, rather subjectively. "Well, they did help me out a lot. Some of the customers are nice too. They're regulars there."

That did little to soothe the boy. In fact, it only made him feel more sour. "Regulars eh? Did they ask for your number? Did you give it? Have you already started dating them?" Unknowingly, he was gripping on Rin's arms so hard that the girl was beginning to realize what was truly bothering him.

"Sessh…hey…" She broke free, reaching out her hands to stroke gently on his cheeks. "I didn't _date_ them… Yes they asked for my number but I didn't give it…It's really nothing…they mean no harm…"

Sesshoumaru smacked his lips. He had calmed down substantially, though definitely not exceptionally pleased. For a lengthen time, he merely stood there in silent brood. Rin beheld all that and finally, she decided to give in.

"Alright. I'll quit the job. I'll cal them first thing tomorrow, okay?" She rubbed on his chin, giggling. "Stop puffing up your lips like that. You look horrible."

At last satisfied with her answer, Sesshoumaru's mind drifted back to the initial issue. He took in a deep breath, weighing out the possibilities. "We should see the family doctor tomorrow, just to be sure."

The girl nodded as she did a slight stretch, suppressing a yawn.

"Come… you should get to bed. It's late." He intoned, lacing his fingers with hers and pulling her along with him to the bedroom.

After making sure Rin was securely tugged in, Sesshoumaru paced to the other side and settled down beside her. They moved and adjusted themselves till the girl lay comfortably with his arms wrapped round her frame.

Rin sighed, closing her eyes and taking in the familiar scent of the one she loved. She had missed it, missed him badly. Sesshoumaru was making gentle strokes down her hair and back and slowly, she drifted off to sleep.

Detecting the steady breathing of the girl, he knew she was in deep slumber. He reached to dim the lights to the minimum, leaving only a glow, enough for him to retrieve an item out of his pocket. Silently, he brought the ring to his eyes, examining it for a while and briefly rubbed it on his robe, polishing it.

This past week he'd spent alone, abstaining himself from her and only watching her at a distant corner, had taught him something about himself. He was… unable to be without her. And to have her back now and to feel her in his embrace once again, his heart had lightened so much…He felt so relieved, so at peace…he knew… he'll not let her leave his side again. Tomorrow, he'll pop the question, he'd ask her…to marry him…to ask her…to come with him. His fingers cruised to the silken strains of her hair, playing with it as he smiled to himself. She'd be elated with what he had prepared for her, he hoped, recalling his brief conversation with the receptionist earlier on.

_Flashback_

_Looking slightly over his shoulder just to make sure the girl was not within close range, Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. "I'd like to make arrangements for…some flowers…to be brought to the suite first thing tomorrow morning. Could you assist me with that?"_

_The lady appeared surprised, then with a knowing smile and a peek at Rin, she nodded. "Sure. What type of flowers are you in favor of?"_

_Her question made the boy's brows furrowed as he drummed his fingers on the counter top. He didn't know what Rin preferred. What should he do?_

_Wittily, he came up with the best solution. With a soft chuckle as he covered his mouth, he flashed a shy grin. "Erm… I do not know what my fiancée prefers. I must make a terrible partner. D-Do you have any ideas what girls like?"_

_The receptionist hid her giggle. Truly, it wasn't that funny. She was asked her opinion and if anything goes wrong after that, she sincerely feared for her job. "Erm… well, I-I think you should get a variety, just in case. That's really best."_

_A variety? The boy pondered on it. That sounded like the better alternative. "That…would be perfect."_

_End of flashback_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rubbing her eyes as she stretched herself, Rin squinted at the incoming morning light. She peered around drowsily, a little disoriented. It took her a while before she recalled where she was.

"Good morning…" A rich voice echoed. She turned to her side. Sesshoumaru had already awakened. He was leaning against the headrest, one hand holding the morning papers and the other, a cup of hot beverage. "Did you sleep well?" He offered a smile, putting down his cup and leaning over to give her a soft morning kiss.

Rin returned his smile as she nodded, at the same time attempting to get up to a sitting position. "What's that you're drinking?"

"Hot chocolate. It's their specialty here. Want some?" He poured some into a fresh cup, then passing it over to her.

The girl sipped on it, her eyes gleamed. "Hmm.. It's good." She leant over to see what he was reading on the papers. "Is this going to be our breakfast?" She asked with a wink and the boy turned to her looking rather entertained.

"I should say lunch is more appropriate for the meal we'll be having."

Rin tipped her head toward the table clock and jumped. "What? It's already twelve? I've overslept!"

"Yes dear…but I guess that's because we slept in late last night." He was sounding exceptionally calm. "Why don't you go take a shower while I call in room service?"

"Okie…" Not suspecting anything, the girl hopped out of bed heading straight to the bathroom. Sesshoumaru's eyes trailed her intently as he quickly tossed the papers aside, quietly getting out after her.

When she slid open the door, Rin's heart rate came to a stand still at the sight before her. The entire bathroom, the counter top, the tub and all over the floor was filled with dozens and dozens of flowers of all assortments, roses of all colors, lilies, daisies, tulips. She blinked, making sure it wasn't a dream. She didn't recall that they were there last night during her shower, no matter how drunk she could have been. So, who could have placed them here?

Hearing a soft chuckling, she turned back seeing Sesshoumaru standing by the doorway behind her. He was seemingly absolutely pleased with her reaction. "D-Do you like them?"

"Y-Yes… y-you got all these…for me?" Rin's elation grew as she tried to conceal her smile. And before she could further ponder over the sudden surprise, he had pulled her closer to him.

Rin's brows furrowed. Sesshoumaru was looking rather nervous. It was so unlike him to be so unsettling. What's he up to? Then, her breath caught as she watched him slowly pulled out a tiny velvet box from his robe pocket. He brought her palm up and placed it carefully in her hand.

"What's this?" She eyed the case. No doubt, it was a jewel box. What did it contain? No! It can't be! She gulped silently, a blush surfacing from her cheeks.

The boy's head was still dipped. "Rin, let's get married." He intoned so mutedly the girl thought she had heard wrongly.

"What did you just say?" She still couldn't believe her ears.

"I said…let's get married." This time, he met her eyes and she could see the genuine sincerity filling his ambers. He was dead serious, not at all teasing. "I love you and I can no longer see myself without you. W-Will you… marry me? And…also…will you come with me…to Italy?"

All at once, Rin was overwhelmed with joy, feeling that her tears were about to betray her once again. Biting her lips to suppress herself from crying out, she slowly opened the lid. Inside the box were two rings, both identical and cast in silver. One had a diamond on it, which was presumably hers and the other, just plain, for him.

She gasped, a single drop of tear rolled down her eye.

Not wishing to wait further, Sesshoumaru removed the ring from its case, singling out her finger, slowly slipping it in. Rin did not look up, merely watching him quietly as he went about the task. When he was done, he lifted her chin gently so that their eyes met. He flashed a smile. "Aren't you going to help me with mine? You do want the other gals to know that I'm no longer available right?"

The girl let off a stifled giggle as she eyed him with a pretended accusing glare. "Don't you dare take this off." She slipped the ring into his finger and before she could retract herself, he had caught her hand, his eyes twinkling wryly.

"You haven't answered my question…" He implored while rubbing and kneading her hand and Rin couldn't help but laugh as she engaged in a little tug of war with him.

Finally, she stopped, shyly lowering her head once more. "Yes." Her voice was soft, almost inaudible. "My answer is yes."

The moment she finished, she was pulled into his chest for a long hug. Feeling completely in bliss encompassed in all his warmth, the girl suddenly remembered something. She broke a little away from him, her expression earnest. "Sessh… Kaede-ba-san… Will she…I mean…We _are_ still students…"

As though already confident of the answer, Sesshoumaru merely smiled stroking her cheek. "I already called her this morning. She has agreed to us getting engaged first…on the same day as dad and aunty's wedding. She'll allow us to be officially married once we graduate from college."

Rin's eyes widened. "She said that? She agreed without conditions?" Indeed, the girl was surprised. Kaede-be-san had always been meticulous and cautious. She just didn't seem like the type who'd give in without a fight or a good bargain.

"Well, there was something she'd asked for in return." Sesshoumaru added finally with a slight hint of reluctance as though he didn't wish her to know. Still, Rin noted from his expressions, he had somewhat made a sacrifice of some sort and she knew as long as Kaede was concern, it wouldn't be anything of lesser significance.

"What was it?" She asked anxiously, tugging on his sleeves. "What did she want from you?" She was worried what the boy had agreed to.

"After we are married, I have to take over dad's businesses …and also, I'll have to instate myself as the new head of the Inu-clan."

Instantly, Rin frowned, her hands reflectively reached out to cup the side of his cheek. "B-But that's not what you wanted, isn't it? You've always wanted to become an architect." Her heart ached. Sesshoumaru had given up his dream, his freedom, he had given in to his grandmother in exchange for… being with her. She had come to learn how much he had hated this burden that had been hurled over his shoulder since birth. He had always fought against it, fought to be freed from it. But now…"Y-You did that…for me?"

The boy peered up, forcing a smile, his finger reaching out to caress the bottom of her chin. "From the beginning, it was already not my choice. I am the first born and thus the next Inu-family heir. Taking over dad's businesses and his position in the clan is something I can't avoid. Moreover, I may not need to give up my dream. I can do both." Then, falling silently thoughtful, he held her hand, played with it. "Perhaps, when we have our first son, I'll have that rule changed, since by then, I'd have the say. My wish is that …our child would have a choice…"

"Sessh…" She squeezed hugged him. "I'm so sorry….I'm so sorry that you had to do this."

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Don't be. It's not a big deal for me. I'll do anything…give anything…to have you."

Agitate and touched, Rin crushed her lips with Sesshoumaru's, kissing him and he received her in full enthusiasm, slipping his hand around her waist grabbing her tightly to him. Guiding her carefully, he backed her till they were just beside the bed, their lips still engaging, mingling, bruising each other's fiercely and agressively.

With a smack, he pulled away from her, panting slightly. Rin's face had turned to a heated red from the kiss and she was a tempting sight with her eyes partially open and her mouth heaving short laden breaths. And he knew, she was ready for him, and his to take for whatever he wished. Not wanting to restrain himself any further, Sesshoumaru pulled on the ties of her bathrobe, loosening it and letting it fall to her feet. The robe went along shortly after as he slid it off her shoulders, his eyes not once leaving her, glued along the lines of her curves and her sensuous bulges.

He was about to undress when the girl stopped him. She brushed his hand off, offered him a grin before proceeding to assist him with the task instead. "Just doing a wife's duty…" She whispered, half giggling.

Soon, they found themselves in the warmth among the sheets, re-exploring each other and drowned in one passionate kiss after another.

In between her stifled whimpers, Rin struggled to breathe while being pressed deviously under the skin of the one she loved. Sesshoumaru's hands and lips were everywhere, doing the most incredibly distracting things to her. She instinctively wrapped her arms round his back, then held on to his muscled shoulder firmly, feeling his tongue like a branding iron on her throat and then down her body, sliding pass her breasts to her belly and up. "Beloved….mine …my wife…" His voice was huskily upon her ears as he deeply inhaled her scent, recognizing it and reveling in it, his thighs moving hungrily to nudge hers open.

Rin's eyes drifting closed as she spread herself for him, anticipating him.

"Rin, open your eyes…look at me…" He intoned, his own words spilling out disjointedly as the tension to just thrust into her and take her grew. He was withholding it with his last restrain.

She obeyed, lifting her chin so that she was looking straight at him, deeply, lovingly.

"I love you Rin…"

"I love you too…"

He sank down, his mouth covering over hers entirely in a deepen kiss as he pushed into her body slowly. He felt her shudder as he entered but he did not stop…till he was completely inside her.

Then, he began to move with gentle but firm long strokes, taking each thrust deeper and more completely into her than the last. He was relishing in how she felt under him and how she was moving along with him in unison. "I missed you…missed you so much…every night…." He breathed kissed along her neck as he continued to impale her. "You…are so beautiful…so beautiful…"

Rin swallowed breathlessly. Sesshoumaru's tender endearments were having the most erotic effects on her. She felt herself wanting, reaching. "Ses..shou..maru…." His name was becoming a chant beneath her breaths as she angled her legs to his thigh, riding on his powerful movements. She winced, letting out a soft cry at his last hard thrust, instantly feeling him shudder. She embraced him tightly as she reached her peak shortly after.

Though still convulsing blearily, she felt his soft kisses on her cheeks and neck, then lightly on her lips. Slowly, she opened her eyes and offered him a dazed smile. Sesshoumaru was still panting slightly as he rolled off her and to his side, bringing her with him so that she was lying on his chest, hearing his heart beat pounding against her ears.

"My wife…finally…my wife…" Half playing with the ring on Rin's finger, Sesshoumaru took a peek down at the one now weak in his arms, his brows furrowed slightly. "Are you alright? You looked exhausted."

"I-I'm fine…really." She languidly snuggled closer, her eyes closing. "I'm just getting comfortable, that's all."

"You need to build up your stamina again…" His tone was naughty, amorous. "We'll work on that today…the entire day…over and over again…"

Rin giggled. Sesshoumaru was back to his old self. And he kept calling her his wife, she just couldn't help but laugh. "You know Sessh, we're only getting engaged. I'm not exactly your wife yet. I'm just your fiancée."

Instantly, the boy's smile ceased, his lips tightened. "But since you're engaged to me, you're to marry me…only. So, you may as well tell everyone you're my wife." He argued back wittily.

"But technically and legally, I'm not." She climbed up to his level, wanting eagerly to carry on with this amusing debate. "Are you asking me to lie?" She winked at him sweetly, finding almost immediately she wasn't getting the same entertained reactions in return.

Sesshoumaru's eyes had narrowed menacingly at her. "Are you playing some game with me?' He held her to him with both hands, pressing her onto him till their lips were just an inch away from each other. He paused pondering for only a moment, then putting her aside and picking up his mobile. "I'm calling my grandmother now. I'm telling her…we're not getting engaged anymore." He intoned rather coolly still.

This time, it was Rin's turn to be shocked. "W-We're not?" Her heart sank.

"No, we're getting married..." He turned back flashing her a stern glare. "…technically…and legally…" He mimicked her words with such sarcasm the girl didn't know whether to gulp or laugh. _Oops, he's pissed…_

"Sessh…come on… You know I was just kidding…" She crawled over as quickly as she could, snatching the phone from his hand. "Kaede-ba-san has already given her consent. I don't want her to get mad…" But she saw, he wasn't still particularly pleased. Quickly, she leaned over, pulled him back to a kiss.

Taking the chance, Sesshoumaru pounced on her till she was flush in the sheets. He pressed his lips to hers, his kisses powerful, possessive, devouring. When he was quite certain his girl had gotten his message and that he had gained his due satisfaction, he broke away, watching her desperately catching her breath. "So…." He hissed between his own pants. "My wife?"

The girl swallowed, trying her best to calm down till she could speak. "Yes…yes…I surrender… your wife…" She said finally, closing her eyes for a moment. "Now…can we call in room service? I'm starved."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the bath

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As she sighed contentedly in the luxury of hot waters of the gigantic tub in the bathroom, Rin peeled open one eye peeking at the one also in the water with her. Sesshoumaru's eyes were closed, his breathing steady and calm. Gradually, she sank into the waters again, just enjoying completely this quiet soaking session with the one she loved.

Suddenly, a piercing ring broke the peace they were sharing, Sesshoumaru instantly turned toward the source of disruption. The phone in the bathroom was ringing. Coolly, he stood up, sitting himself on the ledge of the tub and reached out for the loud speaker button.

"Yes?"

"Oh good morning, Master Sesshoumaru, I'd like to inform you that your lunch is ready. Would you like the attendants to have the table set up for you now?"

"Yes, that would be excellent." He peered at the girl with a half grin, seeing how she was nodding eagerly but keeping her silence. "Tell the attendants to let themselves in. I'm in the bath."

"Yes sir. Also, we'll be bringing up an assortment of cakes and pastries, specially prepared by the French chef we've just flown in for the month…."

Watching how seriously Sesshoumaru was taking the call, a playful idea instantly dawned upon the girl. Stealthily, she crawled to him, lightly reaching out her hands to caress his inner thighs and then, pushing them open so that she could settle in between.

Sesshoumaru's eyes shot wide at her, his expressions showing that he was totally stunned by this unexpected gesture. Now what was his girl doing?

"…we hope you would let us know of your opinion…well on Mr Taisho's behalf…"

He swallowed, his ambers fixed on the girl as she slid her tongue gently round his tip, making smooth circles. "Erm…sure… i-is there anything else?" He was beginning to urgently want to finish the call.

Noting how his body had stiffened up at her mere touch, Rin sank her mouth into his soft member, gliding along its length and feeling how it was growing rapidly in size and girth. She half giggled to herself, seeing how Sesshoumaru was biting on his lips and staring down at her heinously.

"Yes. Would you like to have your lunch indoors at the dining or outdoors at the roof garden?"

The boy found it almost impossible to think of an answer in the state he was in, much less mouth a reply. Rin was speeding up, her hands had curled up tickling at his balls and massaging it.

"The weather is very fine today, sir…" The caller continued…thankfully. "So, may I suggest…"

Sesshoumaru immediately intercepted him most impatiently, though he could speak through breathless heaves. "Outdoors …would…be perfect…"

Hearing that, the girl wittily stopped. She knew his call was coming to an end and thus…she feared her own end was near. Quickly, she attempted to climb out of the tub but Sesshoumaru did not let her get far. She just managed to get out and reached for the towel before his hand grabbed hers tightly, not the least intending to let her go out of reach.

"Is that all?" He implored with a wry smirk, feeling how Rin was desperately trying to free herself from him. He held onto her firmly as he moved to her side, gesturing that she dry off for him as well. Gulping silently, she obeyed.

"Yes sir… enjoy your lunch and your day…"

Seemingly calmly, Sesshoumaru clicked on the button to end the call, letting out a heave of relief. Then like the speed of lightning, he circled his arms round her waist. Rin let off a yelp as she felt herself being lifted up, his proud erection making itself fully felt at against her back. "Sessh…let me go…ahh…I was just playing…."

"You…my dear…" He licked the corner of her ears, enjoying her squeals and futile struggles. "…are dead meat…."

"Ahh…stop..I surrender…I'm sorry…" Rin kicked and thrashed helplessly as she was carried and then thrown on the bed, Sesshoumaru following, crashing down on top of her aggressively with his full weight.

"Sessh… No…Not now…didn't you say the attendants are coming? They'll hear us…"

His lips curved into a naughty smirk as he remained firm in what he wanted from her. "Well… This is what happens...when you tease like that…you'll just have to be more quiet…"

"No…..wait…"

"You'll be lucky if you could still walk after this…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner, Sesshoumaru had gone indoors to make a few phone calls and appointments with the bridal boutique for their individual gown fittings. Being totally content to leave the entire matter in the hand of the one she loved, Rin strolled along the railing of the roof terrace, admiring the bustling evening traffic of people and vehicles down below. She had never felt so complete, so at ease. She had found love, and had accepted a marriage proposal, and soon, she was going to belong to someone, to become someone's fiancée and wife. Somewhat, she still could not comprehend how destiny had brought her this far.

_Rin's narration_

_True enough, after the doctor's visit this afternoon, call it lucky or not, I'm not pregnant. _

_Just merely in 24 hours, I felt my entire life had changed. I've made up with Sessh and is to become engaged to him on the same day as mom's to marry uncle. _

_The fact that Sessh had the rings with him all this while proves that he had prepared them some time ago. All along, he had the intention to propose…and yet, I've misunderstood him. I guess, I was partly at fault too. _

_Sessh also asked me to go with him to Italy, that uncle would make the necessary arrangements for us to finish our college there. But somehow, in my heart, though I've not said a word of this to Sesshoumaru, I'm not sure …if I should go. But if I said no, will he be disappointed? Will he be mad? Am I a fool to not follow him? _

_I have my reasons… but will he understand?_

A gentle hand touched her shoulder from behind, causing her to jump in shock. "Rin… what's on your mind?" Sesshoumaru dropped his chin on her shoulder, then rounding his arms about her waist.

The girl did not speak, her heart still weighing the last bits leading to her final decision. Still, she was afraid how he would react to the news. She bit her lips, not yet ready to reply him.

Noting all this, the boy frowned both in curiosity and concern. He turned her around till he could clearly see her eyes. Rin wasn't looking up at him like she normally would. Something was definitely wrong. "Rin…baby… what is it… I hate to see you so troubled…"

"Sesshoumaru….." She started with only his full name and the boy already picked up the seriousness behind the issue she was to touch on. Rin seldom called him so formally…unless it was something that ready weighted her significantly. He waited anxiously for her to continue. "I-I…" The girl found that she still couldn't mouth the words.

"What is it, Rin? What's troubling you?" He implored, fervently awaiting her reply.

"Sessh… w-what if… I say… I've decided not to go to Italy with you…" She looked up, her eyes tingled with the same uncertainty and worry. "Will you be mad with me?"

"W-What?" Sesshoumaru's ambers darkened instantly. He wasn't sure he had heard wrongly. "What did you just say?"

Rin gulped, pained. "I-I said… I've decided not to go to Italy with you."

"B-But…why?" He found he was just as baffled as he felt his composure crashed.

"Because… our family needs me. Mom needs me…for uncle…" Rin held onto his hand, earnestly beseeching that he listened to her explanation. "She's about to have a baby and I know, even when you're leaving, you're worried about uncle. He's all alone here. If we both leave, they'll be devastated. They've never been without us for all these years. I know it'll be difficult that we're separated for such a long time…But…" She flashed a forced grin. "We can always meet up during the breaks. Summer break's in only a month's time….and we can always communicate through chat lines and the internet web cam… and…" She stopped, seeing how the boy was silent and shuddering. "Sessh…"

Sesshoumaru's eyes shut tightly as he shook his head. "Rin, you don't have to do this. You don't have to make this sacrifice…."

Rin's tears welled. "But I'm you fiancée, remember, your wife? Uncle's also my father…plus mom and the new baby…Sessh…go look for what you've lost. I'll be here taking care of our family...people who are dearest to our hearts." She brought him to her in a hug but Sesshoumaru agitatedly pulled her in closer into his strong arms.

"I-I thought we're not going to be apart anymore…." His voice was choked, almost unrecognizable and the girl knew, he was also crying.

"No, we'll not be. Our hearts…will always be together…always…"

"Always…Rin…Always…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Rin's narration_

_Time flies when you're with the one you love. _

_The days seemed to just whisk pass…I finally knew why Sesshoumaru had brought me with him away from home. Even if we're separated forever, even if I'll never see him again, I'll never forget the week we spent at the suite. We did everything together, saw no one but each other from the time we woke till the time we slept. _

_It made me feel …like we're already married. And at many moments, it even made me re-think…if I could really live without him. But still, since that night, we never spoke about our decision any further. We've kept our silence, holding onto nothing but our trust, confidence in our love. _

_Soon, the day of our engagement came and went. _

_At the reception, I was formally introduced for the first time as the future daughter-in-law of Inu-no-Taisho and lady-to-be for the Inu-clan to all Sesshoumaru's uncles, aunts, cousins, in short, the entire Inu-family. I thought my head was going to fall off from all the bowing but for once, I felt so open, so in the light and…recognized. Everyone now knows about Sesshoumaru and I, that we're siblings as well as a couple. _

_To my surprise, we received nothing but blessings and well wishes. No one was against it. I guess, the reason for that could be that Kaede-be-san had first announced Sesshoumaru's acceptance as the Inu-heir._

_Sesshoumaru held onto my hand throughout the entire engagement-cum-wedding dinner. Even when he had kept his smile to all the guests and the elders of the clan, I could tell from his eyes, he was sad, somewhat listless. He was going to leave the next morning. _

_The time had finally arrived…for us to be separated…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Sesshoumaru's room

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carefully, Sesshoumaru arranged the covers over the one in his arms, in his bed with him. This was their last night together for a long time. He peered down at the girl, listening to her gentle breathing. Rin was not speaking, just quietly putting her arms round him.

"Are you tired?" He rubbed his hand on the length of her arm, imploring.

The girl shook her head, snuggling into him further. "Nope. Are you?"

He reached down to trace the small of her palm, briefly playing with the ring now a permanent ornament on her finger, reveling in its significance. "Yes a little…but I'm barely in the mood for sleep tonight. I can always do that tomorrow morning on the plane." He paused a moment, watching her and noting her silence again. "I-I'll give you a call once I got settled."

Rin nodded. Then a long pause followed, either spoke.

"Sessh…" The girl finally started.

"Hmmm…" He cuddled her, stroking the length of her tresses.

"When I miss you…c-can I sleep here…in your room?" She asked in a soft whisper.

The boy forced a chuckle. "Sure. You can move in permanently if you wish. Moreover, I've got the internet web cam set up in my computer. We can communicate through that in the future."

Suddenly, Rin lurched up to his level, meeting his eyes with a grin. "So…Is that a form of curfew for me, that I have to report to you at certain time of the night?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed on her. "My dear…" He let off a wry smirk. "You'll have more than a curfew." And he started his long list of rules. "Firstly, you are NOT to touch any form of alcohol while I'm away. And no part-timing in any burger joints…"

The girl puffed her lips.

"And if you meet any obnoxious male who thinks they have a chance with you, I'll be the first to know. You are not to keep it from me."

Rin's hazels blew wide open, blinking disbelievingly. "A-Anything else, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Ignoring her hint of sarcasm, he continued. "As the matter of fact, yes… you're not to…."

But before he could mouth another word, Rin had pushed herself up and kissed him firmly on his lips.

_Rin's narration_

_For the entire night, Sesshoumaru and I stayed awake. We talked though everything we could think of, just mindless chatters… and we made love._

_He was really gentle…and taking everything at an achingly slow pace. It felt as if…he was trying to remember me, remember us the way we were. _

_In my own heart, I too tried to remember his touch, how his skin felt flush to mine, how his lips always possessed mine with such power and yet, filled with so much tenderness and ….love, how the most dominant part of him felt when it took its place inside me, making me feel so complete and full._

_Soon, morning came and it was time to go. At the airport, uncle said his usual dramatic goodbye and clung onto Sesshoumaru till mom had to pull him aside, winking at him and hinting him to leave us alone. Reluctantly, he did… still with teary eyes. I could tell, behind all his acts, he was…genuinely sad._

_As for me, I had promised myself not to shed a tear…and I didn't. Because we had faith and because we trusted each other, I was able to bid Sesshoumaru goodbye with a smile….and a really really long and tight embrace….and a really long kiss…in front of everyone at the airport._

_I'd always remember his last words before he let go of my hand and headed for the gantry. _

_He said…I love you…._

_And that…was all I ever wanted…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well folks, I've brought you thus far and far enough I think…this is the final chapter….but the good news is…there'll be a really long epilogue, just that you'll have to be patient and wait a while more. And since, we ended the last chapter with a farewell, the epilogue should be …a reunion…yippee…

Just a hint of what's in it…

The epilogue: The wedding

Believe it or not, Sesshoumaru's trip took him four long years to return to Japan again. How have our two young lovers changed? How did they manage this long distance relationship and still keep their faith? Yep…their wedding is close…but someone's pretty upset about the fact that Rin was going to be snatched from him…What will Sesshoumaru do?

Now to answer some reviews from all you whom I adore…

Lillady: I hope you've received my message regarding your questions

Hinata-chan: I know how you felt. Sesshoumaru was mean but I guess he learnt his lesson and Rin still forgave him… Like I always say, no matter in what fic, Sesshoumaru's the lucky one to have Rin.

Mysterious advisor: Sorry about the cliffie.. heh heh. I admit I did it on purpose… Sorry no sequel.. at least not right after…Thanks for liking the story so much you wished for one… I'm touched

Irivel: You're right! No baby! They're really too young. Lots of time for that later… my sediments exactly.

Tammy: I'm sorry you were sad. It was quite a painful chapter and also a very painful separation. That was the reason why I fell in love with the original manga in the first place, the fact that even after everything, they had to still endure such a long break from each other.

Also everyone else, fubuplayer2005, redskittlez101, riceball909, TurtleHugs, DragongirlCV, kagome2004, starrygirl, Wolf-Inu-Yasha38, thanks for sharing how you felt about the story…you guys are really the best! I'll really miss this site…


	32. Chapter 32

Hi Hi…

I know…(pulling my own ears) I took really really long to update this. Well, many things happened in the past two months, end of year work stuff, uprooting my entire computer and internet system because I needed to move the study room to next door plus set up a nursery…yap…a nursery…ready to use in about two month's time. (I hope this answers Hinata-chan's question about why I have to stop writing Something to do with a little bundle wrapped up warmly in a cradle). I only got the system working in my new study last week, started writing a few days before Christmas. I read my email (finally) and I'm so sorry, Irivel (Didn't get it done before Christmas).

I'm still writing, hurrying to finish this before the new year. So, I hope you don't mind… I've split the epilogue into 2 parts. I promise I'll get the rest done before we all pop champagne for 2007…

In the epilogue, you'll get to read a lot of Rin's narration plus some flashbacks…

And I just have to thank everyone for your reviews… like I always say, you're the sweetest…

Just to reply some…

Randomness: I'm so sorry I missed your birthday.

Sessylover18, restria: No sequel, sobs, but I made the epilogue sound like one..

aZnfantasygoddess: I'm so touched you found it better than Devil beside you… I know…

I made them do naughtier things, that's all. But I enjoyed that

Taiwanese version. The male lead actor is hot. He has the Sessh

death stare…I think

Tammy: Strange… when I read that you wrote "we love your work ma"), I suddenly felt

hmmm… are you from the same country I'm from…

riceball909: I'm glad you've enjoyed Akuma de sorou. It's an old manga and no longer

that easy to find online…

DragongirlCV: I know, I hate stories with an ending on a cliff. Hope you'll like the

epilogues then. I'll make sure everyone's happy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Rin's narration**

Right…Where was I? Oh, it'd been that long ago, four years since we last stopped? Then, I guess it's about time I fill you in.

And yes, it had been four long years since that day at the airport when I sent Sesshoumaru off to Italy. Had he planned for his stay to be that extensive? Well, not exactly, just that his mother had required a more lengthen recuperation period than expected and Sesshoumaru hadn't found it that intolerable enough to bail out half way.

On the contrary, his relationship with his mom did take a turn for the better, limitedly… but better. I guess that was because it's Sessh we're talking about. Warmth and closeness just weren't meant to be an intimate part of his personality. Still, after about three months, he had decided to finish his college degree there, in Rome that was. I think part of him had wanted to get away from his promise with Kaede for as long as he could.

How did I take the news? Needless to say, even when I tried to look and sound as positive and encouraging about it over the web cam as possible, Sesshoumaru could tell that I was upset. That was when he asked the second time, if I was willing to go over to him.

After a long struggle of fighting back tears, I rejected him, again. My reason for not just catching the first flight and running into his arms? Mom was almost due at that time and there were so many changes in the house. The whole place was almost turned upside down with the stepping in of Kaede-ba-san. Previously, with just uncle and Sesshoumaru, they didn't have any permanent house aid, just the part-time cleaner coming daily to do the cleaning and laundry. But with the near arrival of the new baby, Kaede insisted that uncle got a butler, a chauffeur, a maid and a nanny to help out around the house. Imagine how crowded the house seemed!

By the end of the first month after Sesshoumaru left, I had moved into his room permanently. I had slept there whenever I missed him terribly and it turned out to be almost every day of the week. Of course it wasn't the same as having him around, but still, using the things that he used to use, sitting on the chair he used to sit on and sleeping on the bed he had slept since his childhood, it did bring some comfort to me. It felt as if… he was still with me. Did I cry myself to sleep? Well, some of the time, not because I did not trust him or that I was insecure. I just felt like crying…mainly cursing my own stupidity of not following him. I could only hug his pillow, imagining that it was him, my own warmth on the soft silk his.

About a year after Sessh left, I graduated from college and started working as a kindergarten teacher. Sesshoumaru was quite pleased with my choice to stay outside the commercial world. He had laughed and commented that he couldn't imagine me in a tight suit, aggressive heels and all clayed up in makeup. However, he changed his mind shortly after. Why? We'll go into details about that later.

Through the four years, I regularly received postcards, little thoughtful gifts he had picked out for me during his travels round the region and photographs of his newly found friends (including girls).

I didn't ask if any of them had shown obvious interest in him. I didn't bother to. I was very sure there would be, just that, our relationship had matured. It had long grown beyond such childish suspicions and doubts. What's the point anyway? There would always be someone better coming along. We couldn't be always looking back and revising our decision, could we? There're so much more to life than just searching for Mr Right. It was time we moved on and we both understood that. We were going into our mid-twenties and many a times, we took our discussions further into our future together, about career and family, even about how many children we'd like to have.

Sesshoumaru made it a point that we communicate almost everyday through the web cam during the times we were apart. Though the time difference, we had managed to find a common time to meet and chat, mainly about nothings. So I guess you could say we still see each other daily. We did try other …erm… naughtier things through the web cam. I sincerely prayed no one else could be watching.

Half of my salary went into the internet and phone bills. Mom and uncle offered to pay but I couldn't accept that. I was already a working adult then. I couldn't be still stretching my hands out for allowance.

Sesshoumaru and I spent every summer and winter break together and every other holiday that was substantial enough for me to fly over. I remembered the first summer I flew over to meet him in Rome. I charged into his arms and was lifted up and kissed thoroughly right on the spot he had picked me up, blind to all who were around us. And the moment we stepped into his room, he flung my luggage and pushed me straight onto his bed without even a single word spoken. By the way he had pulled my clothes off, I was sure they were beyond repair. There was nothing romantic about what happened straight after. It was just pure sex. Everything was fast, desperate. I knew Sesshoumaru just needed to get off and I didn't mind a bit. I felt the same.

While I was there over the many breaks, together, we went around most of Europe during summers. Winters were more of hugging and snuggling in front of the fireplace in his own apartment and, well, just being together with him. Yes, he had gotten his own apartment there basically because he couldn't bring himself to stay another day under the same roof as his mother. I did say their relationship got better? Yes he visited her regularly, but that didn't mean they could stay together (literally), especially not my Sessh. You and I both know that Sesshoumaru's the type who needed his own space.

Did he ask the third time if I'd go over to stay with him?

The answer was….yes.

But he didn't ask, he practically insisted…and it wasn't open for debate. It was after an ugly incident that had happened about half a year after I began working in the kindergarten, a supposedly harmless environment. It was bad enough that Sesshoumaru himself had made a trip back personally. In my heart, even till this day, it had remained an unforgettable lesson and a scar that…through Sesshoumaru's love and patience, was slowly fading away with time.

So, where do I begin? It all started when I noticed that a particular boy in my class was always waiting for his dad at the gate when everyone had gone home. His father, Koga-san, was a single parent. He and his wife had separated over a year ago, leaving Keiji, his five year-old son living with him. Keiji was a bright-eyed adorable kid, despite his family situation. No matter how late his dad would be in fetching him, he would entertain himself with little things such as spiders and strange creepy crawlies in the shrubs.

Waiting with him for his dad had become a daily routine for me. At first, Koga-san and I merely engaged in courteous amiable exchanges. He was quite a fine looking man in his early thirties, well built, well mannered, matured and decent (so I thought). His reason for being late was always the same, work.

I did sympathize with his situation though, a single dad left with a young kid and juggling between work and family. I guessed it would have been tough. He must have loved Keiji a lot. That was also why, in the end, though knowing fully well that it was way beyond my work scope, I offered to walk Keiji home from school everyday. Of course, I was thanked profusely but…that slip of kindness was the beginning of my eventual nightmare.

I gradually moved from waiting with Keiji to walking Keiji home to waiting with Keiji at his house till his father got back from work. Sometimes, I would make Keiji dinner while at it. Everything was plain platonic to me until Koga-san began to ask me to stay for night or eat out with them. That was where I drew the line, or rather, tried to. Through his words and body language, I could sense that he had taken an interest in me. I wasn't sure whether it was just infatuation or that he was looking for a potential mom for Keiji. Either way, I knew I did not wish to mislead him.

I never agreed to any of his invitations, even when he said Keiji was tagging along. I made it clear I was engaged. He was surprised. He thought I was too young to have settled on someone permanently. He tried to ask more about Sesshoumaru but I told little, just that, he was currently away. But I assured him that our relationship was strong, especially after I noticed a hint of hopeful glee in his eyes when he heard that my finance wasn't in town. Still, since then, he had kept a comfortable distance and I was relieved enough to continue offering my aid.

My greatest regret in this entire situation was that I hadn't told Sesshoumaru anything about it, mostly because I was afraid of being reprimanded. I knew he thought I was always too 'nice' but deep inside, I knew he thought I was too naïve and too trusting. That was why every time I wanted to bring up Keiji's case, in the end, I'd swallow it back. What if Sessh asked me to stop taking care of Keiji? I'd be stuck. Thankfully, there was Kagome. She knew about Keiji and Koga-san and many a times, she was the one who came to my rescue when I was approached with dinner and date proposals. I'd always reply that I had already agreed to meet Kagome and it'd always worked like a charm.

Everything went on smoothly until one fateful evening when things took an unexpected turn.

School had closed for the winter break and I was packing my luggage and getting ready to fly over to Rome. In my heart, there was nothing but the full yearning of seeing Sesshoumaru again and how we'd be spending the whole holiday together. I couldn't wait to get on that flight.

Then, my cell phone rang. It was Koga-san…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Beginning of Flashback)

"Rin, this is Koga. So sorry to call you so suddenly but something came up at the office and I can't be home for dinner with Keiji. Could you…." There was a hint of embarrassment mixed guilt in his voice. I just couldn't refuse him.

"Sure. I'd love to help." Suddenly I remembered something I had to do. "Erm… but I have to be home by ten." Sesshoumaru was to call and I certainly didn't want to miss it. We were going to discuss about travel plans. He had hinted he wanted to bring me skiing. It was my first time and I was thrilled.

"Great! Thanks, Rin. I owe you one."

On my way to Koga's house, I passed by a take-out and got Keiji his dinner. We played video games after dinner and by eight, I had put him to bed. As the clock ticked by, I got worried. It was nearly nine and no signs of Koga. If I got home late and Sesshoumaru were to ask me where I was, how was I to explain myself? I hadn't lied to him before, I wasn't about to start now. Well, I had purposefully missed out certain details just so that I could give aid to a five-year-old… but still, that was different from outright telling him a lie.

My chain of thoughts broke when I heard the door knob turned. Koga was back. What a relief. I started packing my little bag when I heard a loud thud. From the dining room, I came out to the living area and Koga was sprawled on the floor unconscious.

"Oh my God!" I dashed to him, helping him up. He was heavy, reeking strongly of alcohol. "Koga-san, are you alright?"

"Sorry… Had a bit too much at my company function." Holding his head, he struggled up, putting one arm over my shoulder. I felt his full weight right away but still, I carried him to his bedroom, flung him over the bed.

Seeing that he was half dozing off, I adjusted my clothes a little, intending to head for the door. Suddenly, a strong arm grabbed mine from the back. I shrieked, lost my balance and toppled onto Koga…on his bed.

"Rin…don't go…please…." He mumbled, his eyes half opened.

Startled and terrified, I tried to pushed myself away but his gripped on me was like iron. "Koga… please…I-I need to go…I need to get home…It's late…"

"Stay for the night…" Without a word of warning, he flipped over, taking me with him so that I was pinned beneath him. I screamed, fighting him off to no avail.

"You don't know what you're saying. You're drunk!" I elbowed him on the shoulder so that he couldn't get closer. Still, his weight on me blew any chances of getting away. As the seconds passed, I grew more and more afraid. I was at a man's house, in his room on his bed. There was no one around, no one to come to my rescue. What were the chances of me getting out of this unharmed and not end up getting molested or worse…

Then…he started making more aggressive advances. He lowered himself and began kissing my neck. "Rin…you know how I feel about you all this while…"

I thrashed away from him, feeling my strength slowly wearing out from all the fighting against his advances. "What are you talking about? I thought we got this cleared up. I'm engaged!" I felt the areas round my eyes getting hotter. I felt tears welling…anxious, frightened tears.

"Yes… engaged…" The intoxicated stench of his breath was hot on my neck. "So where is your…so-called fiancé? If he truly loved you, he'd here…He'd be the one doing this to you…" He tried to sink his mouth onto my lips but I shunned away.

"It's not like that! He loves me and I LOVE HIM…ONLY HIM!" I blocked with one palm his second attempt to force his lips on mine. "Please stop this now! Get off me and w-we can still be friends.."

I saw his eyes squint at me, seemingly scrutinizing me wryly. "You love him? Yes, of course you do I suppose…." He pressed closer. "So…Have you given yourself to him Rin?"

I was dumbstruck by that downright intrusion of my private life. "That is totally none of your business!" I hissed, making sure he knew I was pissed.

A corner of his lip lifted in a slight smirk. I could almost feel him gloat at my rage. At that very moment, I felt really guilty for not telling Sesshoumaru about him. Yes, I was afraid he might reprimand me, saying that I was gullible. But he would be right. I was.

And now, I was there, trapped under a man who wasn't my fiancé. What if I could not get out of here in time? What if Koga managed to have his way with me in the end? What if… Would I still be able to face Sesshoumaru… Would he still…want me? My heart froze…First and only… That was what he had made me promise the first time we made love…his first and only…his only… At that thought, my tears flowed, unstoppable. I knew at that time…I had betrayed his trust…

Suddenly, I felt my blouse tear. Koga had pulled on it, ripped off a few of the buttons. I shrieked as his hand briefly groped my breasts. I shoved his hands away, disgusted, swung him a tight slap.

He laughed, wincing and stroking his cheek. "Hey, even if you really DO have a fiancé, we can still play around…just one night… you don't have to be so uptight… everyone does that once in a while…"

I stared at him disbelievingly. "Play around? Everyone? Sorry, I'm not everyone… So…let me go!"

This time, I managed to break free and I tried climbing out of the bed but was pulled back almost instantly. He was still a strong man and I was just a weak young girl. Deep in my heart, I knew I was no match for his strength. The next thing I knew, I was fastened, both hands above my head. Koga leaned in, sniffing me out like a wolf about to swallow his prey and I struggled relentlessly.

"Rin… you smell…so sweet… innocent…" He licked the lobes of my ears. I flinched. "Are you a virgin… still? You know… if I were your fiancé, I'd never leave you behind without first making you mine… I wouldn't want someone like… myself to get to you first…"

I felt my hands and feet turn cold, numbed with fear. All this dirty talk… he had only one thing on his mind. He wanted me! "Koga-SAN, please! I always believe you're a good person. Please… don't make me change my mind. You're drunk! You don't know what you're doing!"

My words seemed to have gone unheeded. My speech of coaxing mixed with threat only made him chuckle. "If you don't tell, I'd have to find out myself…" He yanked my legs, nudging them open with his, his hands reaching under my skirt.

Just when I thought my fate was sealed, the door knob turned gently and a soft voice emerged like an angel from heaven coming to my rescue. "Daddy… is that you?"

It was Keiji!

Instantly, Koga ceased his advances, sobered up a little and sat up. Taking this chance, I hopped out of bed, grabbed my bag and dashed out of the house I knew I wasn't going to return in my life time. I didn't even bother to stop for my coat, even though I knew how freezing cold winter nights could get.

I ran and ran without looking back, completely disregarding how the late night wind was giving me froze bites on my cheeks and didn't stop till I felt I was completely out of range and Koga wasn't following. Then I paused for a moment, panting and examining myself. I couldn't go home looking like this. Uncle and mom would be worried sick. I checked my watch. Almost eleven, I had missed Sesshoumaru's call anyway. So, I decided to go to Kagome's.

I told Kagome everything, sobbed as I went about it. I just couldn't stop crying…and shivering. I spent the night at her place and the next thing I recalled… I was drowsy, bleary eyed, half conscious and back home.

It wasn't until much later that I was told that I had run a high fever the next morning and Kagome had informed uncle and mom to pick me up. I had been slipping in and out of consciousness for two whole days and uncle had the hospital staff brought home to attend to me. Every time I awoke, my vision was blurry. I could hear scurried steps, faint voices that seemed to sound like mom asking me something but I just couldn't make out what they were. I couldn't find the strength to respond.

But I wasn't alone even in my sleep. Dreams of Sesshoumaru and nightmares of what had happened with Koga replayed themselves and haunted me again and again. I found myself running away, finding myself trapped and struggling and screaming…

Then, I finally awoke, when it was pitch dark. I knew it was night time. A quick check told me that I was in Sesshoumaru's room. But I wasn't alone. Someone was in the room with me, on my bed!

I screamed on the top of my voice, struggling but a pair of strong gentle arms circled me. "Rin…calm down…It's me…" Recognizing that too familiar rich voice, I stopped, wishing with all my heart this wasn't a dream. I turned, fighting back my tears.

And I saw him, Sesshoumaru, looking worriedly down at me while cradling me in his arms. "Sessh… is it really you? A-Am I dreaming?"

He forced a smile. "I called home and your mom told me you were sick." He intoned softly as he stroked my cheeks.

"And you flew back…just for me?" I swallowed as tears ran down my cheek. Guilt and remorse were gathering within me and more memories of what had happened relived itself as I got more sober. I felt him brushing my tears away for me and then, he turned on the bedside lamp, illuminating the room slightly.

"How are you feeling?" He implored as he felt my forehead. He picked up the thermometer, took my temperature, then inspected it. I vaguely heard a soft sigh of relief escape his lips. "Your fever had gone down slightly. Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat, drink perhaps?"

"Water…" I whispered, still finding myself too guilty to meet his eyes directly. I watched as he poured some into a mug and then, coming back to my side, holding my palm up to circle round the cup securely. He helped me as I took a sip of it. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain at my wrist. I flinched, almost dropping the mug but Sesshoumaru caught it in time before it fell.

I took a peek at where the sting had originated. Round my wrist, there were small patches of black and purple. I gasped. Bruises! They must have been from my struggles that night!

Overwhelmed with renewed humiliation, I tried to retract my hand but Sesshoumaru held it steadfast in position, his fingers lightly cruising over my bruises. He looked composed as he examined it, which made me feel more remorseful than ever.

Then, after what I felt was eternity, he spoke.

"Try not to move it so much. I just applied some ointment on it a while ago. It should get better in a few days." He said seemingly plainly and I knew, I couldn't hide it from him any further.

"Sessh… I…" I started in a quivering voice but he intercepted me.

"Shh…Don't say anything…" Gently, he placed a finger at my lips to stop me from continuing. "I know…what happened…"

My eyes flew open! "Y-You know?"

He stroked my fringe, sweeping them to the side and I met his eyes with my own tearing ones. "Kagome told me."

That was when I really started crying without control. Would he forgive me for not telling him? "Sessh… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean it to turn out like that…I thought…"

I felt his strong arms round me again, holding me even closer to the warmth of his chest. He silenced me again with his finger and gave me a stern look. "You don't have to be sorry about anything. What happened… was not your fault!" This time, his tone was beginning to show his true feelings. He was furious! But still, he tried to keep calm. "If it was anyone's fault, it's mine. I-I should have been here to protect you."

That made me feel even worse than ever. I clung onto him tightly, sobbing my heart out. And he let me cry as he held me, occasionally placing light kisses on my temple. I guess he knew I needed to let it all out. But as I gradually calmed down, he began to dry my tears.

"Hungry? Your mother said you hadn't eaten much. She had prepared something for you in case you wake…" His voice was calm but I could tell from his eyes. He was raging inside and I knew, Sesshoumaru wasn't going to just let the matter rest. But he didn't ask me more about what happened and I wasn't quite ready to relive the ordeal by relating the gory details. I guessed he knew that just as much. But I was just happy, relieved, that I was now back home, safe and in his care.

I nodded, accepted his offer to serve me a late supper, my first full meal in two days. After that, I lay in his arms and slept, my first truly peaceful sleep since that night I was almost raped.

(End of flashback)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took me a few more days to fully recover and by then, Kagome had told me everything that happened, how Sesshoumaru had rung her shortly after he arrived home. He got suspicious when he discovered my injuries …by accident.

And while I was recuperating, Sesshoumaru had sought Koga out with Naraku and Hojo and Yash and well, needless to say, someone had received a thrashing up he'd never forget!

And guess what, that wasn't quite the end of Koga's punishment. By a nick of luck or perhaps, his intelligence, Sesshoumaru had found out also that Koga was actually working in one of uncle's subsidiary companies. Need I elaborate? Yeah, he got the sack, but not before he realized who exactly was my fiancé. He had been one of the office section managers for years and of course he had joined in the famous gossips about how his boss' young heir was engaged to his step sister and was to take over the entire Inu-clan and business. But now, he would know who the step sister was.

I knew I couldn't blame Sesshoumaru for doing what he did. The only person I truly felt sorry for was Keiji. I prayed he'd be fine now that he and his father would have to move to another city. I guess that was a wise choice. Let's just put this simply. Once you've messed with the Inu-clan (not to mention the heir himself), you'd never survive in Tokyo city again.

So just before we were to return to Rome together to continue with our winter break, Sesshoumaru sat me down really seriously and the question sprouted again from his mouth. He needn't tell me the reasons why he had asked me to stay permanently with him in Italy. I knew. I knew he was concerned that I needed more time to recover. Apart from that, I knew he was also worried about leaving me here alone. He wasn't the only one. I was afraid too. Who knows? Koga might just turn out to be the stalking sort. It was something I had no wish to find out myself.

That was why I said yes…. And he was particularly pleased with my reply.

I took up an Italian speaking course during my stay in Rome lasting for about a year. I figured it'd be enriching, since I was already there. And that year had been the best one. With uncle, mom and Kaede-ba-san far away, Sessh and I had a chance to really experience living together as a couple. Actually, to let you in on a little secret we kept even till this day… Shortly after we returned to Italy, Sesshoumaru brought me on a shopping trip to Milan and one day, Sesshoumaru led me to a beautiful cathedral and we said our vows there and then.

Yes, we got officially married…congratulated by no one but strangers with their equally heart felt well wishes. It couldn't have been more perfect. Well, we both knew that eventually, we had to go through the entire Inu-clan huge traditional formal wedding ceremony but we were both quite happy with shoving that part away till the furthest as we could. And as long as we were in Italy, we were free. While Sesshoumaru completed his degree in Architecture, I did my duties as his wife faithfully, making sure he had hot meals, neatly pressed clothes and a clean house to return to.

The only one thing that I couldn't yet give him was a child. He had tried so many ways to get me off the pill and yes, we were officially married but it was still all done in secret. I could just imagine Kaede-ba-san's expression if she had wind of this and worse, if she discovered she was to be a great grandmother. Also, I wasn't sure if Sessh was really dying to be a father or that he was merely being naughty and rebellious. But it took me a long time to persuade him to wait a while longer, enjoy the time we had, just the two of us. In the end, he gave in.

After a little more than a year there with Sesshoumaru in Rome, I was summoned back to Tokyo by a phone call from Kaede-ba-san. She had decided that it was about time I began my 'education' to become the wife of the next Inu-heir. That included studying into the ancient histories of the clan, knowing the vast businesses and ventures of the family and also the knowledge of the etiquettes, responsibilities and how to …er-hem… 'present' myself in front of the elders and relatives (Yawn).

No matter how reluctant I was and how Sesshoumaru had blown his top refusing to let me go home, I knew that I hadn't a choice. That separated us for another year or so and now… in two weeks' time, Sesshoumaru was to return from Italy…just in time for our wedding…the er-hem… formal one…

(End of Rin's narration)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	33. Chapter 33

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The epilogue (Part 2)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ne-chan! One-chan!"

Rin waved as a spirited little figure skipped out of the gates of the Kindergarten together with all the rest of the children in their brightly yellow uniforms and caps. She waved again as the young teacher of the class emerged bidding her students goodbye. It was her ex-colleague, Ayame. In her heart, she still missed the time she had worked there though it had been brief. She could have rejoined the school when she had returned a year and a half back from Rome but she knew….even if Sesshoumaru had agreed to it (which he wouldn't), Kaede-ba-san would never allow that.

To the traditional grandmother, letting the Inu-clan lady work in the lowly kindergarten would have been the greatest laughing stock and disgrace. Moreover, there were just too many things to do, to prepare, to learn. Like what Kaede had related to her, Sesshoumaru was to head the clan whereas her duty was to assist him in all internal matters and….well… provide him with an heir.

A pair of tiny hands shook her own and that alerted Rin and brought her out of her strayed musings. "Ne-chan…"

She looked down at the amber-eyed boy with spiky dark hair, smiled and took over his bag. She held his hand as they strolled homeward. "Kohaku…did you have a good day at school?"

Rin squinted as she noticed her little brother was attempting to hide something behind him. "What do you have in your hands?"

The kid's eyes twinkled as he smiled broadly. "We made this at school today." Proudly, he swung his hand out to show off his prized creation.

Rin pretended to nod approvingly as she picked up the animal mask made from felt, trying to figure out exactly what it was. "Erm… Kohaku… this is really pretty… erm… what…"

"It's baby bear from Goldilocks!" He couldn't wait to reveal the answer and Rin was relieved she didn't have to probe. He stretched out his hand, offering the item. "And it's for you…."

"Really? For me? That's so sweet of you!" Rin gently stroked the child's hair. "But I think it suits you more. Why don't you play with it first?"

That suggestion agreed went well with the boy and they continued home.

_Kohaku's narration_

_Hi. My name is Kohaku and I'm four years' old and soon, I'll be five. My family is a really strange one. _

_I have a half brother, my daddy's son, and a half sister, my mommy's daughter, and they are getting married!_

_If you ask me, I think sister is being cheated! She's making a big mistake! That guy (I refuse to call him brother) is a bad person. _

_Why do I say that?_

_Well, to begin with, sister is pretty and she's gentle and sweet and she's nice to me. She always buys me my favorite ice-cream and toys and she lets me sleep with her. _

_Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, is nothing like that. He's evil and I cannot even finish telling you why I hate him. He's cold and mean and he never smiles. His hair is long, he doesn't bother to cut it. He's rude to everybody. He even calls daddy 'old man'. Worst of all, he always makes sister cry. I've never seen sister cry. She only does that when he comes home. I'm happy that he's not around most of the time. Mommy says he's in Rome with his own mommy. Wherever that is, I hope it's far away. If possible, I hope he'd never return._

_I hated the times he comes home to visit. He'd separate me and sister and I don't get to sleep with her anymore. He'd call me a baby and chase me out of that big beautiful room every time I tried to get in. He said that's his room but sister's sleeping there too. So, why can't I? He just wanted sister all to himself. He's so selfish!_

_But sister's always on his side. Just saying that makes me so mad. No matter how he makes her angry and makes her cry, she's going to marry him. That's why I think, sister is being cheated. She's forced. I love sister too. I'd marry her when I grow up. I wouldn't make her cry. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kohaku let off a muted squeak when he bumped is nose into his sister's knee. Sheepishly, he rubbed on it, trying to sooth the ache. Why had sister suddenly stop walking? He peered up from the little of his height to a tall dark figure standing right in front of the gates of the Inu-residence.

"Sesshoumaru…." The word slipped with a soft tenderness from the young lady's lips as she instantly dropped the yellow bag she was lugging along.

The tall lean figure turned, his knee length hair swayed along with the afternoon breeze elegantly. His lips curved into a slight smile as he realized that the one he had been waiting for had arrived home. They only took a short moment regarding each other before Rin dashed into his embrace, her tears welling up in her eyes.

The young heir welcomed that sweet warmth, the one he had missed so achingly. "Sessh…." Her voice had turned slightly coarse from the sobbing. She looked up as she felt his hand gently stroking her hair. "I-I thought… you wouldn't be home till a week later…"

Sesshoumaru smiled, his ambers twinkled a hint of mischief. "I planned this…. as a surprise… Besides, nearer to the grand occasion, I'd suppose my grandmother will not stop giving you hell with the preparations. It'd be good if I'm back here just in case things go out of hand."

Rin giggled softly, comforted by the thoughtfulness. It was true that Kaede-ba-san had taken this wedding most seriously into her own hands. She wanted everything her way and even Inu-no-Taisho and her mom hadn't the courage to even ask her for leeway.

From a short distance away, a pair of tiny eyes glared angrily at the reunion. He only stopped when he heard his mother's calling. "Kohaku, sweetheart! Come into the house!"

Seeing that her four-year-old had no intentions of leaving Rin's side, Izayoi paced out from the door, taking over the bag and the boy. "Sweetheart, let's go into the house. Mommy made your some fresh cookies." The middle-aged lady nodded to Rin, winking. "Don't disturb your brother and your sister. They have…things to discuss…" With that, she pulled the boy along, sensing his reluctance as he tugged and tried to get away from the grip.

_Kohaku's narration_

_See what I mean? Sesshoumaru always makes sister cry…. I hate him! Mommy says sister is crying because she's happy. I don't understand…you only cry when you're sad, right?_

_Why is he back so soon? I thought mommy says next Tuesday… Now I won't get to sleep with sister tonight…That guy's sure to lock me out…_

Waiting till the two had finally entered the house, Sesshoumaru's gaze returned to the one still in his arms. Gently, he lifted a finger to brush away a loose tear from her cheek. "Why are you always crying?" He shook his head, chuckling. "You're so silly…"

Rin snuggled even closer to the one she loved. "I'm glad you're back… I just missed you so much I can't help it…"

"You know… people are going think I'm bullying you… Did you see the look that kid gave me just now?" Sesshoumaru intoned jokingly and Rin was baffled.

"What look?" Obviously, the young lady hadn't noticed a thing…though she had known that her husband and their younger brother don't quite get along. Perhaps it was that Sesshoumaru was most of the time away. Somehow, Kohaku had always appeared hostile toward his elder half brother.

"A look of a young jealous lover?" The young heir's brow lifted suggestively as he chuckled.

Rin just had to laugh at that last comment. "Sessh! Stop it! He's just a kid and he's our brother for goodness sake!"

Sesshoumaru's arms moved to circle her waist, pulling her to him so that he was breathing at her ears. "But you sleep with him when I'm not around…in my bed…"

Rin rolled her eyes, staring at him incredulously. "Oh please Sessh… don't tell me you're upset because of that…. He's still a baby…"

"He's nothing like a baby, that little imp…" He kissed her firmly on the mouth and Rin returned it eagerly, parting her lips and letting him gain full access to her inner cravens. For a long moment, they let themselves get lost, forgetting what they had been debating about earlier on. Gently, he broke the kiss. "And yes… I'm a jealous and possessive husband…" He kissed her again. "And I want my wife all to myself…tonight…"

Rin's brows furrowed, realizing that she was stuck in between the two. She knew fully well that Kohaku was going to kick up a hell of a fuss because of Sesshoumaru's sudden arrival home. She had wanted to use the week to slowly explain to him how things were going to change when she got married. It would be tough but she had confidence that Kohaku would eventually come to terms with it. She was going to coax him into accepting it but now, she had a sincere feeling things would be going off of hand.

"You know Sessh… I wish you two can get along…" Her words were discontinued when he took her mouth in his again…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, after dinner

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come here Kohaku…" Lugging his little hand, Rin felt his restrain once he saw where she was leading him. She gave him a firmer grip, letting him know she was insisting he obeyed. "Come with me, your brother has something for you…"

Calmly, Rin led the boy to where Sesshoumaru was sitting with a huge parcel on his lap. She winked to him as she arrived at his side, positioning the kid so that he was facing the present.

"Kohaku… This is for you. It's a robot that can do somersaults, fight and punch his enemies. All you need is the remote control…" The young heir tried his best but it could be his dispassionate façade that had betrayed him…as always…

"I don't want it!" The little boy folded his arms as he snorted. "I don't want anything from you!"

Taking a deep calming breath, Sesshoumaru did not lose his cool. He peeled open the wrappings, fishing out the toy and proceeded to show the kid how it worked. He had sensed the hidden interest in his little amber eyes but apparently, Kohaku was fighting to restrain himself. "Here, try it…It's fun…" He put the toy into the kid's hand, moving the robot to arouse his further interest in it. Even the Taisho had come to assist him, putting the boy's hands on the toy and help him fumble with it.

With anxious eyes, Rin watched as Kohaku began to shake the robot, a little smile appearing on his tiny face. She just couldn't conceal her glee. Kohaku is accepting Sesshoumaru… finally! Her eyes fixed on her little brother, she instinctively moved and sat on Sesshoumaru's lap, letting his arms rounding her from behind. She smiled as he kissed her tenderly on her shoulder, then her neck.

Suddenly, her vision fell on Kohaku again, noticing a certain uneasiness in the air. The kid was staring that her and Rin instantly realized he wasn't pleased with how intimately she and Sesshoumaru were behaving. In the next moment, the robot flew as the boy flung it away with all his might.

"Kohaku!" Both Inu-no-Taisho and Izayoi screamed out in unison but the boy simply stamped his feet kicking and running forward pulling on Rin's hand.

"I don't want the toy! I want ne-chan! You're trying to take ne-chan from me!" He pulled so hard that Rin had almost toppled over in shock. Fortunately, Sesshoumaru cradled her fall with swift reflexes.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly and the young lady nodded as she was assisted to her feet. Still the boy did not give up. He attempted to pull her hand again but this time, Sesshoumaru caught it.

Not relenting, Kohaku stubbornly chewed on the hand that was gripping on him. Sesshoumaru let go and this time, it was Rin's turn to be really mad.

"Kohaku! What are you doing?" She pulled the boy to her, shaking him. "Why are you doing these things? Your brother had just given you a present and you should be saying thank you. I want you to apologize to your brother. Right now!"

"NO! NO!" Kohaku struggled as he was pushed towards Sesshoumaru but Rin wasn't about to give in this time. The boy had gone too far.

"Rin, it's okay… Let him go…" Rin felt Sesshoumaru's gentle caress on her shoulder, kneading it as though wishing to calm her down from her fury. Slowly, she recovered, her hands releasing the boy little by little.

Finally, Kohaku managed to break free, running towards the stairs, Izayoi calling and following up. Halfway up, he stopped, turning to stare at the two. "Ne-chan is always on his side. I hate him!" Then, he continued stomping up.

Helpless to salvage the situation, Rin clung to the one beside her, sobbing in her frustration. "Sessh… I don't want what to do… I really wish he'd be happy for us…"

"Hey…shh… it's alright… It takes time…I guess… for me to get to him….relax…" Sesshoumaru kept the one he loved tightly in his embrace as he looked up at his father. "Hey old man, Rin and I are going out and we probably won't be back tonight…"

The Taisho nodded knowingly as he gave his eldest son a wink. He signaled with a wave and pointed at a set of keys on the table.

"Sessh… where are we going?" Puzzled at what she heard, Rin looked up as she wiped the tears off her face but Sesshoumaru merely smiled mysteriously.

"I have a surprise for you…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A hand holding Rin's, Sesshoumaru turned the door knob to the garage with the other, then gesturing her in. Both curious and suspicious, the young lady paced toward the door, sticking her head in first to examine the large space within.

"Oh wow!" Her eyes got fixed on a shiny black Porshe boxster parked just in front of the gates. She paced round it, letting her fingers run through its gleaming surface.

"It's Dad's present for us…" Sesshoumaru informed as he clicked to unlock the car. "well, part of his present…"

Hearing that, Rin's eyes narrowed at the young man now opening the door guiding her into her seat. "What do you mean by 'part of his present'? You mean there's more?"

Sesshoumaru flung the car door shut then moving to his side, got in and started the engine. "Be patient…you'll know soon enough…" With that, he drove off.

After a short twenty minutes drive, Rin noticed that they drove through the security guard post of a luxurious looking apartment estate and from its façade and conditions, she'd say it was only completed recently. "Uncle got us an apartment?" She couldn't stand not speaking anymore.

"Actually, he mentioned he'd like to get us one. I was the one who chose the place and location….as well as the furnishings…" Sesshoumaru's tone was ever so calm but the young lady was already way over her head in all these surprises.

"But how? You just arrived home. I don't understand…" She found it still difficult to believe.

Sesshoumaru parked his car, turned to the one beside and gently tickled her chin. "Does a man have to tell his wife everything?" His eyes were twinkling smugly as he lurched forward to kiss her. "Isn't it much more exciting this way?"

The young lady instantly smiled as she nodded in agreement.

_**Rin's narration**_

_It turned out that Sessh has chosen a penthouse for our new home. He said that he remembered the times we spent at the presidential suite just before he left for Italy and how we had enjoyed it thoroughly. That sprung the idea of having a similar concept for our new house._

_The penthouse came with its own private lift lobby, a beautifully spaced living area with full glass windows overlooking Southern Tokyo, an open concept kitchen, a study and a spiral staircase that led up to the master bedroom. But my favorite place was still the roof terrace, exquisitely landscaped with a mini open air Jacuzzi, just like the one we had at the hotel. _

_I was still admiring the view from our bedroom window when Sesshoumaru circled his arms round me from behind…._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Almost all the furniture are in, the rest of it will arrive in a few days…" Sesshoumaru turned her around to face him. "But you're welcome to change anything you don't like…" He featured his ever elegant smile.

Rin shook her head. "Everything is so perfect…I love it." She ended as she felt herself being led to lie on the super king bed.

Propping himself up with one elbow, Sesshoumaru experimentally wriggled and bounced as if to test the degree of the spring mattress. Seeing that the one beside him was doing the way after him, he merely smiled coolly. "So, do you like it, our bed?"

"Nice…" Rin sighed as she tried to lie flat on her back but she was pulled toward the one she loved. She chuckled as she came just inch away from him, both her arms supporting on his shoulders. "What are you doing?" Her brows furrowed, knowing exactly what was on his mind. "Perhaps our future head of the Inu-clan might like to know …" she poked a finger at his chest. "…that your grandmother has specifically pointed out to me that we are to keep a respectable distance before our wedding…something about it being bad luck…"

"And you're suggesting we follow her silly superstitions?" Even while he spoke, Sesshoumaru had begun to unbutton her blouse in the most practiced manner.

Rin giggled. "No. I'm merely cautioning that we'd better be sure she doesn't know about this…If not, I'd be the one she'd fire at…" She hit his hand away playfully. "Plus… I'm suggesting we take a shower first too…"

Sesshoumaru only took a moment as his brows arched. "Shower later…." With that, he sprung over her ignoring how she was half squealing and laughing. "…after we test out the bed…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a hot shower, and a long soak in their new tub, the young couple returned to lie comfortably in the already heavily rumpled bed. Rin snuggled in closer, resting her head on Sesshoumaru's bare chest, lost in her thoughts.

"Sessh…" She finally spoke, feeling his fingers cruise through her spine, making little patterns on her naked skin.

"Hmm…?"

"Are we really staying here for the night?" She looked up at him, seemingly a little worried. "Kohaku's probably waiting for me to sleep…"

Sesshoumaru looked down at her incredulously. "That's precisely the reason why I brought you here. That little koala's probably glued himself to MY bed. I bet he'd never think I'd outsmart him…" He smirked, his tone was so proud, so smug that Rin just had to hit him gently on the chest.

"You're terrible, Sessh… He's just a kid…and he's _our_ brother."

"Well, he'd better be prepared to sleep alone. You can't be with him forever Rin. We're going to move out soon…" Sesshoumaru had seemingly become more serious and Rin had to agree he had a point.

"Or course I know that… just that… I thought… it'd be nice if he liked you better…and be happy that we're getting married…" She sighed, finding it rather helpless to remediate the situation and Sesshoumaru silently took note of everything as he stroked her hair, kissing her forehead.

"I guess it takes time… Kohaku and I, we'll find a way to get along… man to man… don't worry…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days before the wedding

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshoumaru was just about to enter his room when he noticed that someone was already inside. He peered in silently, noting how the kid was circling Rin's gown with utmost curiosity. The young heir smiled as he watched the boy running his little fingers on the embroided beads and laces. His brows lifted in surprise as Kohaku let out a soft squeal. He had accidentally pulled out a cream rose from the dress!

Sesshoumaru looked on a few more moments as the kid struggled powerlessly to fix it back. He cleared his throat, making his presence heard and Kohaku turned to stare at him, full guilt written all over his tiny paled cheeks.

"I saw you…" The young heir started rather coolly but he made sure he didn't scare the child too much. That was not his intention.

"I-I …. Sesshou… I mean…ni-san… I didn't mean to spoilt sister's dress. I was just looking at it and it's so beautiful. So…I …" He was stuttering and Sesshoumaru found it most appealing when the boy finally addressed him 'brother', well, most probably out of fear.

For that little moment that Sesshoumaru didn't speak, Kohaku was almost near to tears. Seeing that, he quickly moved to pat the boy on his head, then putting a finger to his lips. "Shh… if you cry, everyone will hear you. They'll all come and they'll find out about this…"

Kohaku instantly covered his mouth, his family amber eyes blew up wide looking pleadingly at his elder brother, who had now gotten an upper hand.

"Now… Kohaku…" Sesshoumaru squatted down to his level, facing the kid with a firm look. "I can help you fix your sister's dress and I can guarantee you she'll not find out. Would you like that?"

He waited till the boy hesitated for a moment before he reluctantly nodded. Calmly and quietly pleased, he sat Kohaku down on the sofa.

"Then it's time we have a man-to-man talk." He made sure he made the kid's full attention before he continued. "Your sister and I are getting married soon and she really hopes that we can get along. She wants so much for you to say you're happy for her… congratulate her. Do you understand, Kohaku?"

Kohaku's little eyes narrowed, seemingly realizing that he was trapped.

_Kohaku's narration_

_I got caught by Sesshoumaru and now, I need his help. He's asking things in return… and I can't do anything about it…_

_He's so sneaky... he wants me to be happy that he's taking sister away… _

"So… are you going to tell your sister you're happy for her?" Sesshoumaru got a little impatient. "And I'll get the dress fixed. You know, your sister had the gown specially flown in from Paris. She's going to wear it to greet all our uncles and aunties. I don't think grandma will be pleased if she finds out it's broken…" He increased the weight of his threat.

Kohaku silently gulped at the mention of Kaede's name. Finally, he nodded and Sesshoumaru smiled, most proud of himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

On the wedding day

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let me go!!!!!!" The four-year-old struggled to free himself with all his might as he was flung over the shoulders of the one he still disliked. Sesshoumaru ignored him completely, holding firmly to prevent any chance of escape.

"Remember what you promised me… I fixed the dress…" He intoned plainly as he continued making his way through the ballroom toward the bridal dressing chamber.

Kohaku puffed his lips, refusing to answer to that at first but he screamed as he was swung down onto a couch just outside the room door.

"Kohaku…" This time, Sesshoumaru was dead serious and even the kid could feel the stern tone in his voice. He kept quiet, not daring to show his tantrums any further. "We had a promise… An honorable man keeps true to his word… regardless of age…especially if he's an inu. Do you wish your sister to be unhappy during the most important day of her life? Is this what you mean by you love her?"

After a long pause, aching slowly, Kohaku began to stand up, making his way towards the door. As the young heir watched the boy enter the room, he finally let out a sigh of relief. He could now only pray that Rin would be pleased with this surprise he had prepared. However, Kohaku ran out of the room looking entirely shocked and lost in only couple of seconds. Sesshoumaru frowned. What now?

"Kohaku…" He started but the kid fought immediately to speak.

"T-There's a woman inside I don't know…" The boy swallowed hard. "Sister's not in there…"

Sesshoumaru's ambers narrowed at the boy, then moving to the door and opened it. He only took a peak before he let out yet another sigh, this time shaking his head chuckling.

"You silly boy! That's your sister!" With that, the young man gave the kid a push into the room.

Rin turned at the slight commotion at the entryway, a hint of a smile lit on her face as she saw who was there.

"Kohaku has something to say to you… Don't you?" Sesshoumaru gave the boy a final nudge till he came face to face with the young bride. Then, with a wink at Rin, he exited the room.

"Kohaku?" The young lady brought the sheepish looking boy to a chair as she sat down. "What do you have to tell me?"

The boy gulped. "Y-You look really beautiful today, ne-chan…"

"Thank you…" Rin lightly caressed his little cheeks as she smiled down at him. "Is that all you want to say?"

"Congratulations, ne-chan…" Kohaku said finally after a long hesitation.

The young bride almost could not believe her ears. She tried hard to control herself from tearing as she covered her mouth. "K-Kohaku… thank you…" She recalled how her husband had pushed the boy in earlier on and instantly knew who had instigated this sudden change in attitude. Curious, she began to question the boy. "And your ni-san, do you still hate him?"

Kohaku's lips tightened as he rubbed his fingers nervously. "He's taking you far away. I'll never see you again…" Tears began to gather in his little eyes and that made Rin feel really bad.

"Oh Kohaku… You'll still see me. I'll visit very often, I promise…" She pat on his head, helping him to tidy his hair. Suddenly remembering something Sesshoumaru had mentioned the night before, she smiled. "And your ni-san is planning some thing for the family. You'll be delighted once he has finished it."

Strolling toward the table at the window, Rin picked up a long scroll and carefully unroll it, showing it to the kid.

"What's this, ne-chan?" Kohaku was squinting his eyes trying to make out the blue and black lines.

"It's a blue print for our new house. Your brother is an architect and he specially designed this house for all of us. Look!" She pointed to the two houses next to each other. "You see, this is your house and this is ours… and we have a big room in between joining our houses together. In this way, you can come by to visit anytime you wish. Isn't that wonderful? We're going to have a pool too."

Kohaku's eyes gleamed with joy as if he couldn't believe it to be true. "You mean, brother designed this?"

Rin nodded, seeing in the boy's eyes the potentials of Sesshoumaru finally becoming an idol figure to his younger brother. "He did it for you, so that you wouldn't miss me…"

From the expressions Kohaku now had on his little face, the young bride knew that the relationship between these two brothers finally turned for the better, permanently…she hoped.

The boy waved enthusiastically as he dashed out of the room hearing the call of Izayoi.

Once the kid had left, the young heir entered and he was readily greeted by Rin's smile. He paced to her, holding both her hands as he spun her round, admiring her full grace and beauty. "Beloved… you look… enchanting…"

The young bride giggled. "Well, I feel far more comfortable in this gown than that heavy tradition kimono your grandmother has prepared for me this morning…" She sighed, circling her neck to loosen the ache. Sesshoumaru went forward, kneading lightly on her nape, then placing a kiss on her neck.

Rin spun round to face him, the smile clung perpetually on her face. "You know, your grandmother says this room is out of bounce for the groom." Even as she spoke, she couldn't help but took a moment to admire the young man before her. He looked so different now than when they first met. The cold rebellious boy had turned into a fine young heir, glowing in his own unique cool elegance and maturity. He had on a cream white full tuxedo and had his knee length hair neatly braided at his nape.

She couldn't help but laugh, seeing the puzzled look on Sesshoumaru's face. "It's nothing. I just remembered when we first met. It seemed like yesterday but coming to think of it, it's been like five years…"

Sesshoumaru's lips curved with a hint of a smirk. "I can still remember your silly face the first time I saw you…with that silly letter…"

Rin smacked him lightly. "Stop it…You promised you will NEVER bring that up ever again…"

"No matter… You were meant to be mine… from the first day I set eyes on you…" He smiled with a definite victorious look on his face.

"Really, you mean by forcing me to be your personally slave?" Rin pouted as she recalled how she had been taken to serve him under his threat.

Sesshoumaru laughed, then brought her closer to him, carefully putting a stray hair away on her forehead. "I-I didn't know… how else to keep you by my side…"

_Rin's narration_

_Of course I was so touched after hearing his confession that I had to kiss him crazy…didn't really care about messing up the makeup…_

_Indeed, morning had been the toughest. At the Inu-ancestral house, both Sesshoumaru and I had to be adorned in the Traditional Inu-clan wedding kimono, (not to mention my head dress which weighed a ton) as we were greeted by practically everyone from one to a hundred and one years old in the clan. As the wedding ceremony was also the formal presentation of the new head of the Inu-clan to the world, even the furthest of relatives from the outskirts Japan Islands came to catch a glimpse of my Sesshoumaru. I had thought that our engagement party was bad enough. Sesshoumaru had informed me quite casually that not all the members of the clan had been there but I had brushed it off as a joke. Now, I was convinced._

_Kaede had wished that the wedding ceremony be both traditional and modern, showing to the world that the Inu-clan was in par with the change of time. Thus, the evening was to be a formal dinner at the Taisho hotel grand ballroom inviting over 300 guests and relatives. I had always wanted a simple wedding, perhaps saying the vows barefooted on the beach. But the one I was married to was Sesshoumaru. I guess that little wish I could forgo. _

_So, needless to say, the rest of the evening and night went to entertaining the guests. As Sesshoumaru got cornered by the elders with boring debating topics like plans for the Inu-clan for the next century, I got it no worse. I had to play the perfect hostess and mistress, surrounded by all the wives of the clan elders as they gossiped about almost anything under the sun._

_Both Sesshoumaru and I were so relieved when we excused ourselves to join our friends. Yes, we hadn't forgotten about them, we wouldn't, especially when they had been the ones who had been by us supporting our relationship and encouraging us to persevere on. You might like to know that Naraku and Kagura beat us to the marriage category. They now had a boy, three, and a newborn, another boy. Naraku wanted a girl so much but I think he'd really got to convince his heinous mistress first. Hojo till now was single and available. He'd had been in and out with multiple girls. Sesshoumaru had said coolly that he seemed to prefer to stay out of commitments. As for Yash and Kags, they had been staying together since they graduated and are planning to get married next year. _

_I thought for a moment this tiring day would never come to an end….It did…but not after we had to sent every single guest off, hugged mom and uncle (oops, I mean dad) goodnight and Kohaku and then, when we finally got into Sesshoumaru's car and drove back to our apartment, we were both dead beat._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From her position in bed, Rin watched as her husband entered the room, pacing to his side of the bed and tugged himself in. Instinctively, she stretched to lean to his embrace and he welcomed her into his arms.

"Tired?" His voice was soft, gentle.

"Exhausted…" Rin smiled into his chest. "But I'm glad we're only doing this once in our life time…" She chuckled as she felt him raining little kisses on her head, his breath felt like he was smirking as well at her remark.

Then, Sesshoumaru moved a little backwards so that he could meet her eyes. His expression was strange, with a hint of being apologetic. "Rin, I'm sorry we can't go on a honeymoon this time. I have to start work with dad right away and I also need to settle some issues at the Inu-ancestral house, since my grandmother will be officially retiring as of tomorrow."

"Don't apologize please, Sessh. I understand." Rin stroked the ever silken hair of her husband, smiling and shaking her head. "Besides, we've done most of our traveling already and it's not as if we're only married today…"

Sesshoumaru's brows arched in amusement at that comment. "I seem to sense a hint of disappointment in your tone, my mistress of my clan…"

Rin giggled, shifted so that she was lying on her back looking up the ceiling. "Well, you know…Tonight just feels a little strange. It's supposed to be our wedding night, yet, I don't really feel any of its sparks. It's not as if we're looking forward to having sex the first time or anything. Plus not to forget, we ARE already married to begin with…"

Hearing that, the young heir propped up from his lying position with one elbow, looking down on the one beside him rather gravely. "Are you saying you'd rather we waited till tonight…" He was sounding a little remorseful. "Would you have preferred tonight to be our first?"

Seeing how serious her husband had become, the young bride began to feel a little guilty herself for bringing up the topic. Even so, she took time, thinking about his last question to her. Finally, she extended her arms, pulling him to her, lowering him to kiss him firmly and lovingly on his lips. "Even if you let me choose again a dozen times, I wouldn't have done things differently…"

That statement seemed to reap its effects. She felt the firmness and intensity of Sesshoumaru's kiss, his hands were already peeling off her bathrobe and moving lower to loosen the ties at her waist.

"There IS one thing different about tonight…" He breathed at her neck after breaking the kiss.

"Hmm?" Rin found she could only pay partial attention to what he was saying, being entirely distracted by what he was doing so skillfully with his hands as always.

"Did you get off those irritating pills like I instructed you to?" He added as he continued kissing a wet line down to her chest, then up and around the curves of her breasts.

Suddenly realizing what he was implying, Rin had to laugh as she nodded.

"Good…then we'd better begin our new task… making a baby…" As he spoke, he had already kicked off his own robe and flinging hers off as well.

"Your grandmother specially said she wishes to hear news of her great grandchild within half a year…" Rin recalled and chuckled.

"She has gravely underestimated my potentials… We'll let her have her news in a month…"

_Rin's narration _

_Yes, we're starting a family…finally…I know Sessh's looking forward to be a dad like forever_

_I'd end our story here for all of you out there….for now… We've already come this far…_

_But rest assured, I'll do my best at my new responsibilities, as the mistress of the Inu-clan, as a dutiful wife and mother in the future. I'm ready for what's to come._

_My wish had finally come true…against all odds… against all barriers… Sessh and I are now together and nothing can ever separate us again… _

_Sesshoumaru still and will always have his tempers, his traits of being a spoilt rich boy wanting everything his way … I know I can never get away from being dominated by him…_

_but I know… his love for me is real… and I love him more than anything in this world and will always do… my Sesshoumaru… the demon of my heart… _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's all folks….Wishing you all a blessed year ahead and I hope with all my heart to write again someday and to see you all soon…. In the meantime… take care of you…

evilbunny


End file.
